Not About Angels
by xXOurLoveIsAllWeNeedXx
Summary: Chris y Darren están filmando la última temporada de Glee cuando entre memorias de años pasados, lágrimas, celos y mentiras, deciden darse una última oportunidad para dejarse llevar y dar rienda suelta a los sentimientos que intentan ocultar. CRISSCOLFER
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola! Antes que nada quería agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de darle una mirada a este fic. Tanto esta historia como la anterior (Klaine), las tuve en la cabeza por varios meses el año pasado, hasta que decidí darles vida (THEY'RE ALIVE!). Antes que nada quería aclarar que no soy ni CC, ni Miarren, ni Chill. *Sí* me gusta la idea de Darren y Chris juntos porque se ven hermosos y son todo lo bueno, dulce y puro de este mundo. Tuve que investigar un poco acerca de la historia de ellos, ya que sólo había leído cosas sueltas por aquí y allí.**_ _ **Quedé un poco OH MY GOD I DON´T KNOW WHAT IS REAL AND WHAT IS NOT ANYMORE _**_

 _ **Esta historia es un poco hechos, un poco rumores y un mucho inventado.**_

 _ **Warning: Mención de Mia (se la nombra en dos líneas). Voy a intentar en poner a Will y Mia lo menos posible (Un poco porque SÉ que es incómodo leer sobre ellos, y otro poco porque es aburrido, todos están acá por los bebés), pero los necesito para el desarrollo la historia, así que están advertidos.**_

 _ **El título del Fic es el mismo que el de la canción con la que comienza. La primera vez que la escuché, no sé por qué la parte donde dice ''How unfair is our luck'' me hizo acordar a la historia de ellos.**_

… _ **.**_

Capítulo 1

 _Don´t give me up_

 _Don't give me up_

 _How_ _unfair is our luck._

 _Found something real that's out of touch._

 _But if you touch the full wide world, would you dare to let it go?_

 _..._

 _2014_

Chris cerró los ojos mientras el agua caliente golpeaba y relajaba su espalda. Había sido un largo, largo día de filmación. Estaba increíblemente transpirado, se sentía asqueroso y seguía con una ligera sensación de claustrofobia. La idea del ascensor había dejado de ser novedosa e hilarante después de estar en él diez horas y con la maravillosa dirección de ''Improvisen''.

''Improvisen'' generalmente terminaba de alguna u otra forma con la cara de Darren pegada a la suya, y una vez aireado el capítulo, con una discusión de pareja en casa.

A pesar de que habían hecho todo lo humanamente posible para mantener callada la especie de relación que habían mantenido hacía un par de años, el beso de Dublín había echado una pala de tierra a su noviazgo de ese momento, y dejó para todas sus siguientes historias un manto de dudas y sospechas que, a veces, simplemente se negaba a aclarar por cansancio.

''Chris y yo somos más que amigos y menos que amantes.''

Ese día creyó que podría llegar a matar Darren.

La tarde, sin dudas, había resultado interesante para catalogarlo de alguna forma. Una de las escenas requería un beso largo y apasionado, según dictaba el libreto. Se besaron un total de cinco veces al son de ''It must have been love''.

No estaba seguro de si ahora la canción lo hacía poner muy triste o muy caliente. Quizás ambos.

Darren había hecho algo diferente en cada escena. Algo dolorosamente familiar o excitante. Después de largos meses había vuelto a experimentar el sabor de su boca, sus fuertes manos sujetando su cabeza, su aliento tibio contra sus labios, el aroma de su piel…

Miró hacía su muy despierta entrepierna. Sí, ''caliente'' era la palabra que iba a asociar con esa canción ahora.

…

''… _is where the water falls, is where the wind blows (where the wind blows)…''_

Darren realmente necesitaba dejar de poner el track una y otra vez. Dos veces para llorar y dos veces para…oh, bueno. Digamos que Roxette nunca volvería a tener el mismo significado.

El día había sido genial. Sí, estaba agotado, pero había podido besar a Chris después de meses sin tener contacto y compartir pocas escenas solos. En el periodo de vacaciones, creyó que casi podría volverse loco. Las pocas veces que había coincidido con él en eventos o fiestas de amigos en común, siempre iba acompañado de…sí. Ese señor que parecía ser su primo y solía orbitar alrededor de él como si fuese una especie de satélite humano. Es decir, de verdad, acaso no conocían la palabra libertad? Tenían que ir juntos a _todas_ partes? Y por qué cada vez se parecían más? Era escalofriante! Y, oh, allí se fue su erección…

A veces se preguntaba qué hubiese sucedido si él no hubiese estado con Mia cuando conoció a Chris. Solía repetirse así mismo que Mia siempre había sido la excusa perfecta para nunca ceder ante sus pensamientos ante él. Pero lo cierto era que aún no los comprendía del todo.

La relación entre ellos había comenzado de una forma fraternal. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en común y se hacían reír mutuamente. Solían converger en las mismas fiestas y pasar la mayor parte de ese tiempo juntos. Hasta que un día sucedió y Chris abandonó una de esas reuniones con un muchacho de cabello oscuro del que no se despegaría hasta…Dublín. Donde el debacle comenzó y aún no se habían repuesto de ello. Sobre el escenario Chris se había mantenido compuesto y seguido la rutina, tras bambalinas…bueno, esa era otra historia.

….

 _2011_

'' _Qué demonios fue eso, Darren?!''_

 _Chris estaba apenas a centímetros suyos, con el rostro ardiendo y los ojos relampagueando._

'' _Sabes la clase de problemas que puede llegar a generarme ese numerito de comedia tuyo?!''_

 _Darren mojó sus labios y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de ella. No se suponía que debía pasar esto. Se suponía que Chris se arrojaría a sus brazos y le diría que nunca volvería a relacionarse con nadie hasta que él entendiese sus sentimientos. Ahora entendía como Blaine debió sentirse en el incidente de Gap. Era horrible, debía empezar a interpretarlo ligeramente herido y marcado de por vida ahora? Hablaría con Ryan al respec…oh, sí! Chris enojado! Chris enojado, gritando e incluso escupiendo un poco._

 _Finalmente se las arregló para deslizar un par de palabras._

'' _L-lo siento. Lo siento, está bien? No creí que… no pensé en eso.''_

'' _Por supuesto que no lo pensaste! Nunca piensas, tú sólo haces y deshaces como se te da la gana! Crees que el mundo va a dejar de estar enojado contigo sólo porque…''_

 _Darren sonrió de oreja a oreja para comprobar si su sonrisa ganadora funcionaba esta vez._

 _No. Chris seguía viéndose molesto. Y confundido._

 _Ojos de perrito golpeado? Sí! Eso siempre funcionaba!_

 _Abrió los ojos y dio lo mejor de sí para ser la encarnación de El Gato con Botas._

 _Chris abrió los ojos en shock y luego su rostro se ensombreció. Por un segundo Darren creyó que el otro podría llegar a darle una bofetada, pero en su lugar, se arrojó sobre él y enterró el rostro en su cuello. Darren sintió una suave presión de labios sobre su piel. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Chris dio media vuelta y se marchó._

…

La mañana siguiente en el set, todo funcionaba como normalmente lo hacía: Ignorancia amistosa. Hay un intercambio de ''Hey Chris'', ''Hey Darren'' y luego ambos se concentran en repasar líneas, bromear con el cast o los camarógrafos.

A esta altura sus compañeros y la crew ya están acostumbrados a la nueva dinámica establecida entre ellos. Ya casi no se oyen cotilleos al respecto del por qué ambos dejaron de interactuar el uno con el otro fluidamente.

Aunque siempre era excitante cuando la pareja de alguno de ellos irrumpía en el set. Esos días las maquilladoras y vestuaristas solían juntarse a beber café y estudiar detenidamente el rostro de los cometidos.

XXXX

Darren corrió y corrió varias veces por los pasillos de McKinley, sólo para llegar al lugar que oficiaba de Choir Room, donde se encontraría con Kurt, Rachel, Sam y ese tipo llamado Walter. A Blaine le tocaba quedar como un idiota enamorado _otra vez._ Dios, cuánta más mierda su personaje debería soportar? La quinta temporada lo había dejado deseando que Blaine Anderson fuese real así podría darle un abrazo y comprarle una cerveza.

XXXX

Darren se dejó caer en una de las sillas del coro mientras la crew se encargaba de maquillar a Lea y veían el resultado de la escena en la pantalla pequeña. Por el momento todo parecía marchar bien.

''Tienes calor?''

Una mano le extendía una pequeña botella de té verde helado y una toalla de mano.

Levantó la vista sabiendo a quién pertenecía esa voz cantarina.

Chris lo miraba con una pequeña y cautelosa sonrisa.

''Estás transpirado, pensé que necesitarías la toalla.''

Darren se sonrojó y sintió una gota de sudor deslizándose por su frente.

 _Genial._

''Oh, sí, sí, gracias man.''

Tomó las cosas de las manos del muchacho alto y se secó la frente cuidadosamente para no remover el maquillaje.

Para su sorpresa, Chris se sentó en el asiento contiguo al suyo y comenzó una conversación sobre _Pobre Blaine_ y _Cómo es que Kurt nunca consigue un tipo sensual._

El hombre de los ojos dorados, miraba sin dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Chris _voluntariamente_ se había sentado a su lado y había _iniciado_ una conversación.

''…es decir, no me malinterpretes, Adam era atractivo pero…debería haber empezado su rutina de humectación en el secundario como Kurt, porque, amigo, tus 22 años no están funcionando como deberían.''

''Necesitamos a Blanderson un momento!''

Brad lo llamaba. Probablemente debiera correr una maratón por el set _otra vez_. Miró a Chris fastidiado. Realmente tenía que ir a hacer una escena cuándo estaban hablando?

''Tú ya terminaste?''

Preguntó mientras se levantaba, suspirando.

''Uh? S-sí, ya me estoy yendo a casa. Umh…''

Contestó el muchacho de ojos claros bajando la vista y asintiendo con la cabeza.

''Nos vemos mañana?''

Darren palmeó su pierna y comenzó a trotar camino a al productor.

Chris lo observó mientras la cámara volvía a enfocar el rostro de Blaine Anderson con el corazón roto y una declaración muriendo en sus labios.

Él sabía bien cómo eso se sentía.

…

2010

 _Las semanas habían transcurrido de forma inesperada. Cuando había leído el libreto una oleada de pánico había reptado por su cuerpo al enterarse que Kurt ya no sería parte de New Directions. Temía que su nueva popularidad haya querido ser bajada, pero inesperadamente, no hizo sino crecer aún más que si estuviese con ellos. Los tweets cuando él aparecía en pantalla con el resto de Los Warblers explotaban, y muchos clamaban que sólo estaban viendo la serie por los momentos en Dalton. Y luego estaba él: Blaine Anderson. El chico dorado que se había adueñado de un buen porcentaje de público femenino (y casi todo el masculino). Chris se sentía feliz por Kurt. Más que nada esperaba que su personaje encontrase a alguien, Kurt era un alma romántica y sensible._

 _Lo que no había previsto es que el alma gemela de Kurt, viniese de la mano del muchacho de cabello desordenado que solía ver en YouTube. Devuelta en Clovis, cada vez que él estuviese deprimido, solía poner A Very Potter Musical y cantar las canciones, o simplemente mirar el mismo video una y otra vez para grabar los rasgos de ese muchacho de voz dulce._

'' _Entonces…estoy yendo a este concierto, ah…Sutton Foster. Quieres venir? Tengo un boleto extra.''_

 _Qué?_

 _Harry Potter lo estaba invitando a salir?_

 _Chris miró nuevamente al chico que tenía en frente._

 _Darren se veía mucho mejor con su cabello prolijo. Y en los videos no podían apreciarse sus imposiblemente largas pestañas. O el color de sus ojos. Oh, estaba mirándolo. Por qué Darren lo estaba mirando con las cejas levantadas?_

 _ **Te acaba de hacer una pregunta, Christopher. En la civilización actual, cuando alguien hace una pregunta, su interlocutor contesta. Oh, sí! Articular una respuesta. Tengo que concentrarme en eso.**_

'' _Ah?''_

 _ **Digno de un genio.**_

 _El muchacho de ojos oscuros lo miró y sonrió iluminando el puto mundo._

'' _Quieres venir?''_

 _ **Dónde me invitó? Importa? Si Harry Potter te invita cazar mortifagos, vas. No importa dónde.**_

'' _Ah, sí, sí, sí. Seguro. Definitivamente estoy a bordo.''_

'' _Gracias!''_

 _Chris estaba seguro de que contraería un resfriado después de esa noche. El otoño resultaba particularmente frío esa noche, y lamentó no tener una bufanda. El concierto había sido todo lo que Darren había prometido y mucho más. Hizo una nota mental de obtener todo lo relacionado a Foster que encontrase. Quizás si empujase lo suficiente en el show, podrían darle un pequeño cameo como la madre de Kurt…eso sería genial! Lea no sería la única que pudiese presumir sobre su madre de Broadw…_

 _Darren había apoyado la mano en su hombro y lo estaba guiando a doblar en una calle. La piel del muchacho hizo un breve contacto con la fina piel de su cuello._

 _Su cuerpo se estremeció levemente._

'' _Hey, tienes hambre?''_

'' _Uh? Eh…un poco?''_

'' _Genial. Comemos algo? De hecho estoy famélico. Tenía tantos nervios por el primer día que apenas probé bocado. Mmmh…por aquí cerca hay un pequeño lugar que conozco donde hacen unas hamburguesas geniales. Oh, espera, no eres vegetariano, verdad?''_

'' _N-no, no, no. Nada de eso.''_

'' _Oh, genial. Una vez salí con una chica con la que había estado esperando salir mucho tiempo. Quise impresionarla y llevarla a este increíble restó donde servían los mejores bistecs en San Francisco, y resultó ser vegetariana. No hubo segunda cita. Sorpresa, sorpresa.''_

 _Okay…? Eso había sido raro. Sería que acaso Darren era bisexual?_

 _ **Por favor sé gay o bi, por favor, por favor.**_

'' _Eso fue poco amable de su parte…no tenías forma de saber.''_

 _Darren se rasco la barbilla y arrugó la nariz con una sonrisa. Chris jamás olvidaría ese gesto._

'' _Eh…me dijo que lo había mencionado al menos unas…tres veces? Solía distraerme mientras hablaba, tenía el más enorme par de…''_

'' _Dios, Darren!''_

 _El muchacho de cabello oscuro había comenzado a reír._

'' _Es una broma! No soy así. Aunque verdad no recuerdo cuándo lo dij…oh, es allí!''_

 _Un pequeño bistró con apariencia hogareña se alzaba frente a ellos. Era un lugar que parecía sacado de contexto en comparación al resto de los modernos locales._

 _Al entrar, Darren abrió la puerta para él._

 _El sitio estaba amueblado con madera algarrobo rojiza y decorado mayormente en ese tono, con un par de detalles dorados aquí y allí._

'' _Esto parece el comedor privado de Gryffindor.''_

 _Rió Chris entre dientes, mientras ocupaba su asiento._

'' _Verdad que sí? Creo que ese motivo es en parte el por qué amo este lugar. Aunque no sea mi casa, por supuesto.''_

 _Dijo alzando una ceja._

'' _No?''_

 _Inquirió Chris._

'' _Siempre creí que serías un Gryffindor, es decir, eres Harry. Acaso estuviste vendiéndonos una mentira todo este tiempo? Acaso eras un espía para otra casa?''_

'' _Sí, soy como James Bond. Pero mucho más cool, con magia.''_

'' _Y traumas infantiles.''_

 _Darren rompió en una carcajada y Chris creyó que nunca había oído un sonido mejor._

'' _Pero mira lo que trajo la corriente!''_

 _Una bonita camarera les sonreía con dos cartas del menú en la mano. Por la familiaridad con la que se dirigía hacia el otro muchacho, era evidente que se trataba de un cliente regular._

'' _No es acaso la srta más bella de todo L.A quién habla? Cómo estás Amy? Hace un tiempo que no nos vemos.''_

 _La muchacha se sonrojó y corrió su cabello detrás de su oreja. Chris pudo observar, sin los mechones rubios nublando la vista, que la joven tenía una enorme cicatriz mal cosida en la mejilla, la cual trepaba hasta su ojo izquierdo._

 _Él volvió a mirar a Darren. Una extraña sensación de calidez llenó su pecho._

 _La camarera tomó sus órdenes luego de cruzar unas cuantas palabras amistosas, y se marchó._

 _Por lo que Chris había podido descifrar de la charla, Darren solía cantar allí algunos días al mes cuando era un recién llegado en Los Angeles._

 _La cena había sido genial y Darren hasta se las había ingeniado para conseguirle a Chris Coca con ron aunque aún le faltase un año para poder beber legalmente. La bebida era asquerosa, pero se la tomó igual para no ofender al otro muchacho. El ambiente se hallaba entretenido por dos muchachos que cantaban versiones acústicas de los hits pop del momento._

 _Antes de comenzar la salida, había temido que se quedasen sin tema de conversación luego de secar el tópico ''Glee''. No estaba preparado para encontrarse con que ambos tenían una larga lista de cosas en común y que, incluso, Darren era más geek que él mismo._

 _Una vez pagada la cuenta (Que Darren insistió en pagar entera a pesar de sus protestas) y antes de que pudiesen levantarse, la muchacha rubia pidió prestada la guitarra a uno de los cantantes y caminó en dirección hacia ellos con una sonrisa._

'' _No nos estás dejando sin tocar al menos una canción. El público te espera.''_

 _Dijo…¿Amy era su nombre? Señaló a un grupo de universitarios que levantaron sus chops de cerveza en cuanto Darren les dirigió la vista._

 _Chris sonrió ante la perspectiva de poder verlo tocar en vivo por primera vez y no a través del monitor._

 _Por un periodo de lo que pareció una fracción de segundo, el otro muchacho preció molesto, pero luego le devolvió la sonrisa a los comensales, al notarlos expectantes._

'' _Te molesta si subo cinco minutos? No quiero ser grosero.''_

'' _No, no. Quiero escucharte! Sutton Foster y el gran Darren Criss en una noche? Es genial.''_

 _Chris escupió sin darse cuenta. Maldijo entre dientes pero el otro muchacho, concentrado en afinar la guitarra, no pareció notarlo._

 _Darren levantó el rostro de las cuerdas y lo miró._

'' _Cinco minutos y vuelvo a ser todo tuyo.''_

 _Le guiñó el ojo y se dirigió al pequeño escenario con el que contaba el lugar._

 _Era algo bueno que el muchacho de ojos oscuros estuviese dándole la espalda porque estaba seguro que su rostro se vería completamente ruborizado._

 _Darren tomó asiento y ajustó el micrófono con naturalidad._

'' _Buenas noches.''_

 _Las personas del lugar comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar. Era claro que lo conocían._

'' _Gracias. Entonces…eh…voy a hacer una pequeña colaboración con los muchachos que estuvieron tocando antes.''_

 _Miro a los de la banda que esperaban en un costado ser pagados, y que su guitarra sea devuelta._

'' _Estuvieron geniales!''_

 _Los muchachos sonrieron poco impresionados. Chris pensó que Darren había sido generoso porque realmente no habían sido nada extraordinarios._

'' _Entonces…mmh…ya que la mayoría de los que están aquí están familiarizados con mi repertorio…voy a tocar algo nuevo. Es una canción sobre nuevos comienzos.''_

 _Miró a Chris y volvió a guiñarle un ojo._

 _Qué demonios le pasaba en los ojos? Tenía algún problema oftalmológico o algo por el estilo? Cómo era posible que algo tan simple como cerrar un ojo, en posiblemente el gesto más incómodo de los códigos de la seducción humana, hiciese que su corazón palpite tan rápido?_

 _Say, wasn't that a funny day,_

 _Gee, you had a funny way- - a way about you_

 _A kind of glow of something new_

 _Sure, I'll admit that I'm the same_

 _Another sucker for the game kids like to play,_

 _And the rules they like to use_

 _(…)_

 _Por primera vez en su vida Chris comprendió lo que se sentía que alguien te quitase el aliento._

 _La voz de Darren no era nada como en los vídeos. Era mejor. Dulce, masculina y suave. Automáticamente lo hizo pensar en una tarde soleada._

 _Close your eyes- - we'll make it dark again_

 _A kiss_

 _Unos grititos de un grupo de chicas entre el público no lo dejaron escuchar cómo seguía la letra de la canción._ _Mentalmente les arrojó una silla._

 _Don´t you want the way i feel?_

 _Don´t you want the way I feel?_

 _Don´t you want the way I feel for you?_

 _ **Oh, Dios, sí! Si lo quiero!**_

 _Here we are: two strangers in a very different place._

 _Who knows what could happen to us next?_

 _Here we are with nothing but this little spark._

 _It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest._

 _Go? How so very apropos:_

 _A goodbye just as soon I said 'Hello'_

 _Well all right, I'll see you later_

 _It's true: It's just a fantasy for two_

 _But what's the difference if it all could have been true?_

 _I guess this is better_

 _Darren seguía recitando las palabras, y tocando la suave melodía. La música acompañada de esa historia hizo que algo dentro de Chris se rompiese. Algo en esa dulcísima canción hizo que sus ojos se humedeciesen y abrazara su propio cuerpo. Había algo en la voz y en la dulzura de ese chico parado frente a él, que hacía girar su cabeza. Allí, en ese preciso instante, supo sin ninguna duda que podría enamorarse de Darren._

'' _Te acompaño hasta tu auto?''_

 _Una vez salieron del bistró, caminaron un par de cuadras para volver al punto de partida. Darren dominaba la conversación con anécdotas de sus días en la universidad y de los comienzos del grupo StarKid, Chris asentía haciendo ocasionales bromas y citando frases del musical._

'' _Ah, no, está bien. No es necesario. Creo que sé dónde lo dejé.''_

 _Miró el estacionamiento confundido. Cómo era posible que hubiesen tantos autos un lunes por la noche? Apretó el botón de la alarma y el sonido de la alarma acompañado por luces le indicaron el camino._

 _Tomó la manija de la puerta del auto y se quedó incómodamente tieso entre esta y Darren._

 _El muchacho más bajo lo observaba curiosamente._

'' _Gracias por acompañarme hoy. Fue divertido. Creo que nos llevaremos bien, verdad?''_

 _Chris sintió sus mejillas arder ante la proximidad del otro._

'' _Oh, no! Gracias por invitarme! Sí, fue divertido. Y fue divertido tener a alguien con quien compartir mi lado nerd, ja!''_

 _ **Vas a morir virgen, Christopher.**_

 _Darren le sonrió de costado y entrecerró los ojos. Alzó su mano y comenzó a acercarla a su rostro._

 _ **Va a besarme? Oh, Dios! Mi nuevo novio de televisión va a besarme!**_

 _Chris contuvo el aliento y antes de que pudiese cerrar los ojos, Darren rozó suavemente debajo de uno de ellos con su dedo y lo sostuvo delante de la mirada de Chris, para que este pudiese observar._

 _Una pestaña._

'' _Cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.''_

 _Susurró el joven, acercándose un poco más al rostro del confundido muchacho._

 _Chris apretó los ojos para desaparecer de la tierra al menos por dos segundos._

 _Cuando los volvió a abrir, se encontró con largas pestañas proyectando sombras en las mejillas de Darren. Las luces del estacionamiento hacían lucir sus ojos casi verdes._

 _Un dedo rozó los labios de Chris, haciéndolos cosquillear._

'' _Sopla.''_

 _Ordenó la voz aterciopelada del otro._

 _Segundos después la pestaña se había perdido en el frío viento de Octubre._

 _Darren lo palmeó en el hombro y le dio las buenas noches, alejándose, antes de que él pudiese reaccionar._

 _Los labios de Chris palpitaron todo el camino a casa._

… _.._

Sí, él sabía bien cómo se sentía Blaine.

Una de las asistentes llamó su atención. Estaba sosteniendo su bolso frente a sus ojos.

''Día agotador, Chris? Estabas dormido con los ojos abiertos? ''

''Algo así.''

Tomó el bolso de las manos de la mujer.

''Muchas gracias, corazón. Nos vemos mañana.''

''Descansa.''

Chris hizo su mejor esfuerzo para brindarle una sonrisa sincera (o al menos una que no pareciera _tan_ forzada).

Dirigió una última mirada al rostro de Blaine Anderson en la pantalla de Ryan y se marchó.

Había visto demasiadas veces esos ojos contraerse en dolor, adornados por bucles oscuros y los susurros de lo que nunca podría ser dicho en voz alta.

….

 _ **Espero la hayan disfrutado. Gracias por leer! Voy a intentar actualizar todos los viernes e intentar que la historia sea corta. La quiero mantener menor a cinco capítulos. Acepto totalmente sugerencias y si alguno tiene ganas de leer determinado ''CC moment'' estoy abierta a escribirlo**_ __

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

 _There's so much left unspoken_ _  
Between the two of us  
It's so much more exciting_ _  
To look when you can't touch  
You could say I'm different  
Maybe I'm a freak  
But I know how to twist you  
To bring you to your knees  
_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _2011_

 _El cuarto de hotel parecía haber sido bombardeado por los años '90. Riker, Curt, Mark y Cory habían conseguido un viejo Gameboy y se peleaban por tomarse turnos para jugar con él. Los Power Rangers hacían sus ridículas piruetas en el plasma en mute, mientras que varias de las chicas (Y Kevin) intentaban recrear una coreografía al son de N'Sync. Botellas de vino, licores, cerveza y latas de Redbull se encontraban esparcidas por la mayor parte de la superficie. Algunos de los miembros del cast simplemente querían adelantar el festejo de haber terminado exitosamente el tour, después de la última fecha en Dublín. Se les tenía permitido recién salir a festejar al otro día, para que descansasen correctamente. Ryan no tenía en mente que sus estrellas llevaran el festejo dentro del hotel, en escasos metros cuadrados._

 _Temiendo que el personal del alojamiento viese en lo que habían convertido su exclusivo ambiente, Ashley decidió salir por su cuenta a buscar hielo para preparar nuevos tragos. En su camino al ascensor, una figura encorvada en uno de los pasillos, llamó su atención. Unos enormes ojos azules levantaron la vista y la miraron._

 _Chris._

'' _Rompió conmigo. ''_

 _Un susurro apenas audible salió de sus labios._

 _Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, mirando ausente su celular. Ashley abortó la misión de conseguir el hielo y se sentó a su lado, pasando un brazo por sus hombros para confortarlo._

'' _Qué pasó, cariño ?''_

 _Preguntó en el tono más dulce con el que podía lidiar sin asquearse de sí misma._

'' _Max…''_

 _Chris tomó aire para luego continuar._

'' _Max me dijo que comenzó a tener menciones en twitter que no entendía, hasta que entró a un link de Youtube que alguien le mandó y vio el beso. Recién volvimos a pelear por teléfono. Anoche discutimos hasta las cuatro de la mañana. No me cree. Dice que Darren se aprovechó de estar sobre un escenario para besarme sin levantar sospechas y que yo lo alenté usando la corbata luego. Se suponía que era gracioso. ''_

'' _Oh, bebé. ''_

 _Suspiró Ashley antes de apretarlo más contra su cuerpo._

'' _No te preocupes tanto. Estoy segura de que cuando volvamos a L.A, ustedes van a poder hablar y solucionar todo, sabes? Fue una tontería, él debería entenderlo. ''_

 _Chris asintió con la cabeza levemente. Sabía que no era tan simple. No era la primera vez que peleaban por su compañero._

 _No sabía cómo poner en palabras que, por lo general, Max tenía razón con sus acusaciones. De alguna forma había logrado poder ver a través de él, en el corto tiempo que llevaban juntos._

 _Sí, era cierto que tenía un crush con Darren. No podía negarlo, no podía evitarlo. Literalmente la sonrisa del chico de rizos negros era lo más adorable que Chris había visto en su vida. Pero eso no significaba que no estuviese enamorado de Max…o algo parecido._

 _Cuando Darren le plantó ese beso de sorpresa, no pudo evitar pensar en que si bien estaban en las ropas de sus personajes, ese beso había sido puramente de él. Intentó componerse lo más rápido posible en orden de seguir el show, pero a medida que el acto iba terminando, iba cayendo en la realización de todo lo que conllevaba y significaba. Darren estaba en pareja, ese beso sólo fue un guiño por la última función, no sólo no representaba nada para él, sino que podía adivinar todo lo que sí representaría para sí mismo y su reciente relación. Una oleada de decepción, vergüenza e indignación lo envolvió. Al terminar el acto había gritado al otro muchacho como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Para empeorar las cosas, Darren lucía no sólo como si no entendiese la situación, sino que actuaba como si fuese un cachorro y Chris lo hubiese pateado por simple sadismo. Cuando en medio de la discusión, el otro muchacho le sonrió, Chris perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo. El imbécil estaba tratando de endulzarlo con su sonrisa ganadora N° 5! Chris creyó que podría abofetearlo sólo para bajarlo de su nube de encanto. Y entonces los ojos pardos se transformaron en la mirada más triste y desolada que hubiese visto._

 _Funcionó._

 _El muy hijo de puta con sus ojos redondos de caricatura!_

 _Sabía que no debía. Sabía que no debía hacerlo. Se acercó para besarlo, pero se arrepintió sobre la marcha. En su lugar, se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo compacto, respiró su aroma y rozó apenas sus labios contra la piel de su cuello._

 _Debería dejarlo pasar, y conformarse con eso._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Al otro día por la tarde, cuando parte del cast se hubiese recuperado de la leve jaqueca producida por el alcohol del festejo nocturno, los planes para salir a alguna disco volvieron a surgir._

'' _Tenemos que salir!''_

 _Desde su habitación, Darren oyó la voz de Lea gritando excitada por el pasillo. Antes de que la siguiente canción comenzara, se sacó los auriculares que llevaba puestos para entender lo que estaba sucediendo fuera._

 _Una aguda voz que viajaba de suave a brusca, se hizo notar._

'' _Sé que quieren animarme, pero no creo que estar rodeado de gente sudada y tomar mi peso en tequila pueda hacerme sentir mejor. O sí. Pero no hoy. Hoy necesito hacer el ritual de escuchar Adele una y otra vez, tomar helado sin parar y quizás mirar una película mala.''_

 _Darren apreció el silencio que los demás hicieron. La voz de Chris volvió a oírse._

'' _O quedarme hasta las cuatro de la mañana trabajando en el libro y haciendo algo productivo en vez de llorar o emborracharme. ''_

 _Las voces se fueron apagando a medida que hacían su camino hacía sus propias habitaciones. Los ojos pardos brillaron con entretenimiento ante los verdaderos planes de Chris luego de una ruptura. El muchacho era mágico. No solo no lo había visto derramar ni una lágrima desde que se enteró lo que le había costado el acto de la noche anterior, sino que siempre estaba totalmente compuesto, ayudando a alguien, trabajando o salvando el mundo._

 _Sí, él mismo se sentía mal por lo que había pasado. Nunca pensó en que Max se pasaría medio día en la web, leyendo todo lo que las fans tenían para decir sobre el beso y eso lo hiciese dudar._

 _O sí?_

 _Sopesó la situación nuevamente. Era una broma. Era sólo una broma, verdad? Sólo lo hizo para descolocar al otro muchacho y, de paso, hacer felices a las fans. Y él era un artista devoto de sus fans. Si hacerlas felices significaba sacrificarse y besar a su co- estrella en la boca de sorpresa frente a miles de personas, iba a hacerlo. Todo sea por ellas. Y por la paz mundial._

 _Haberlo deseado y disfrutado enormemente, sólo era un efecto colateral._

 _Chris debería salir con ellos hoy al bar. Deberían bailar. Deberían emborracharse y hacer esas cosas que la gente que se emborracha hace._

 _Y luego estaba ese beso en su cuello…_

 _Aún no sabía qué pensar de ello. Chris estaba furioso un segundo y al otro segundo, lo besó de la forma más gentil y delicada en la que podría haber sido besado._

 _Darren no había estado masturbándose furiosamente ante ese recuerdo. Claro que no. Con todo el material que la pornografía podía ofrecer, no iba a hacer algo tan patético como imaginar los labios sedosos de su compañero deslizándose por su piel, mojándolo con su lengua, gimiendo con voz de ángel en su oíd…quizás tomaría una ducha antes de ir a buscar a los demás._

 _Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Al principio se suponía que iban a ir a un simple, tranquilo y discreto bar irlandés donde Chris pudiese beber tranquilo sin ser reconocido, y balancearse al ritmo de música celta o algo por el estilo. En su imaginario el bar estaba lleno de duendes y ollas de oro._

 _Sólo había accedido a ir por eso._

 _Luego Naya y Lea, le comentaron que habían hecho una búsqueda en la web, lugares interesantes y de moda donde concurrir y habían encontrado un antiguo castillo remodelado en las afueras de Dublín. Echaron la pantalla del sitio web en la cara de todo aquel que se les cruzase y pudiese servir de aliado al proporcionar un voto más para ir hasta allí._

 _Un castillo lleno de duendes y ollas de oro. Quizás había hasta fantasmas. Definitivamente era al menos inspiración para el libro, pensó Chris._

 _Una vez la mayoría hubiese acordado a ir, dos camionetas negras abandonaron el hotel a destiempo, para despistar a los fans agolpados en los alrededores._

 _Una fina lluvia comenzó a cubrir el asfalto, tal como habían visto en el reporte del clima que sucedería. Lo que el reporte no les había anticipado, era que cuarenta minutos después, cuando hubiesen sorteado lo que parecía ser un bosque asfaltado, la fina lluvia se convertiría en un chaparrón despiadado._

 _Las chicas, Cory y Chris, salieron de la camioneta corriendo, cubriendo sus peinados con los ligeros abrigos que habían llevado._

 _Chris hizo una nota mental de contratar un asistente sólo para que le sostuviese un paragüas para casos como estos._

 _Una vez frente a la puerta del castillo-bar-disco, todos se quedaron boquiabiertos al notar la fachada del lugar._

 _Tenía el tamaño de una mansión pequeña, de esas que abundan en Beverly Hills. Las paredes eran de piedra gris y la puerta que formaba un arco, era de una madera pesada y rústica._

 _Chris le dijo adiós a los duendes, ahora preocupado por encontrar un grupo de borrachos de la edad media, bebiendo vino y violando mujeres._

 _A lo largo del todo el arco, luces de colores titilaban, formando un espectro de colores a lo largo y ancho de la puerta. Rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul e índigo._

'' _Tiene los colores de la bandera del orgullo. ''_

 _Detrás suyo, Darren sonreía entusiasmado._

'' _Es una disco gay! Cool!''_

 _Chris se dio vuelta para mirar a Lea y Naya con una ceja levantada en cuestionamiento._

'' _Me dijeron que era un bar.''_

 _Ambas comenzaron a reír._

'' _Ey, si llegas a encontrar algo para curar tu corazoncito partido, nos lo vas a agradecer! Y para tu información, también hay un bar dentro. Dónde crees que nacen los tragos? ''_

 _Contestó Naya con una sonrisa autosuficiente._

 _Los ojos azules rodaron en descontento. Lo último que necesitaba era preocuparse por detractar avances no solicitados._

 _Al entrar, Amber, Jenna y Ashley arrastraron a Chris a la barra, sirviéndole todo trago azucarado de apariencia inocente que se les cruzara por las narices. Dos horas dentro del lugar, lo habían vuelto relativamente optimista al visionar el transcurso de la noche._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Darren miró al notablemente incómodo muchacho desde el otro lado de la disco, largamente. Incluso entre ese mar de rostros, podría ubicar en un segundo el suyo._

'' _Vamos! Mark está hablando con el tipo de ese video de Youtube que vimos que puede hacer malabares con gatos y botellas de whisky! Man, este lugar está lleno de celebridades!''_

 _Chord hablaba muy rápido mientras lo sujetaba de la manga de su camisa, arrastrándolo hacia el lado contrario del bar._

 _Dejando a la única persona con quien quería estar esa noche, fuera de vista._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Los golpes de la música retumbaban en su cuerpo mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, en un acto inconsciente de imitar la forma de bailar de Kurt. Sus extremidades se sentían autónomas y su cabeza ligera. Los demás tenían razón, necesitaba esto. A veces pensaba demasiado, a veces era demasiado práctico. No había diversión en la practicidad. A veces sentía que luego de terminar su contrato, debería acabar con todo y mudarse a una casa de retiro de ancianos para codearse finalmente con sus pares._

 _Dos manos lo tomaron por detrás, sujetándolo por la cintura mientras acompañaban el ritmo de sus caderas. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al sentir el calor del cuerpo de otra persona pegado al suyo. Parte de él quería reclinarse y bailar obscenamente con su nuevo compañero, y otra parte necesitaba detenerse y sopesar lo que estaba sucediendo. La persona que tenía detrás, tomó una de sus manos, haciéndolo girar para enfrentarlo cara a cara._

 _Darren._

 _Chris abrió los ojos de par en par, aún sin comprender del todo lo que sucedía. El otro pareció notar su confusión y le sonrió para tranquilizarlo._

'' _Bailaste con todos, menos conmigo. ''_

'' _Bailé con todas las chicas. ''_

 _Darren movió su cabeza hacía un lado, un poco como hacen los canes cuando sus dueños dicen algo a lo que no le encuentran sentido._

'' _Creí que eras un defensor de la igualdad de género. ''_

 _Dijo el muchacho moreno, mordiendo su labio inferior en una sonrisa traviesa._

 _Chris había desacelerado un poco sus movimientos, y de pronto se había vuelto muy consciente de que su cuerpo estaba rodeado de los brazos de Darren. Este último volvió a dirigirse hacía él, inclinándose un poco para que su voz se oyera por sobre la música:_

'' _Quería saber si estabas bien. Me siento culpable, sabes? No creí que todo se descarrilaría de esa forma.''_

 _Los ojos azules se oscurecieron y por un instante miraron a un lado, sin mirar realmente. Mordió su mejilla interna por un momento, tomándose su tiempo para responder. Finalmente concedió:_

'' _Tarde o temprano iba a pasar. No te preocupes. Peleamos, volvemos. No es la primera vez. ''_

 _ **Will be together again i been waiting for a long time**_

 _La música cambió y ''Stop!'' de Erasure comenzó a sonar. Chris rió por lo bajo._

'' _Esta canción es para que realmente tengamos la experiencia de disco gay completa, verdad?''_

'' _No lo sé, pero, oh mierda! Amo esta canción! Bailemos!''_

 _Gritó Darren con todo el entusiasmo y energía que sólo él podía tener. Comenzó a girar a Chris una y otra vez, hasta que éste se hubiese soltado del todo y bailase por su cuenta._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Un par de horas después, ninguno de los dos había advertido que Mark los observaba desde una punta, con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios. El hombre del mohawk,_ _sorbió su botella de cerveza, dio media vuelta y fue a buscar al resto del grupo preparándose para partir, informándoles que Chris y Darren habían decidido quedarse un rato más en el bar._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _En algún momento entre las cuatro y las cinco de la mañana, el ambiente había mutado paulatinamente de pista de baile a zona de refriegue colectivo._

 _Darren seguía con sus manos en su cintura, mientras que Chris se las había ingeniado para mantener las suyas en el aire, detrás o rozando apenas la espalda de su acompañante._

 _ **Hazlo. Prácticamente lo está pidiendo.**_

 _ **No, no. Va a pensar que soy un gay predador, que no sé diferenciar entre una amistad y alguien haciendo sus avances.**_

 _ **Por favor, Christopher! El tipo te besó! Y hace horas está refregándose contra tu pierna!**_

 _ **Hazlo!**_

 _ **Puedes hacerlo. Vamos! Sé atrevido. Vuélvete loco. Coraje, Chris, coraje!**_

 _Chris tragó saliva y se sintió como arena bajando por su garganta. Una mezcla de sensaciones dominaba su cuerpo y no sabía muy bien cómo coordinarlas. Suspiró y finalmente colocó ambos brazos en el cuello de Darren, acortando la distancia entre ambos._

 _Por un momento, el muchacho de ojos pardos lo miró azorado._

 _Ambos redujeron los movimientos de baile, hasta llegar a un simple vaivén que indicaba que seguían bailando._

 _Su respiración se hizo más rápida y su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Sus labios comenzaron a cosquillear de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron varios meses atrás, al conocerlo. Los ojos azules viajaban velozmente de la mirada sorprendida del otro, a sus apetecibles labios. Chris mordió su labio inferior en necesidad de sentir algo con urgencia ._

 _Y, al parecer, eso fue lo que cerró el trato para el hombre que tenía delante._

 _Darren subió una de las manos ubicadas en su cintura, para depositarla en su nuca y tirar gentilmente los cabellos que quedasen entre sus dedos._

 _Chris sólo necesitó esa señal para inclinarse y entreabrir los labios para recibir la boca hambrienta del otro._

 _El beso no fue nada parecido a los que habían compartido muchas veces en el set. Sólo bastó la unión de sus labios para que sus cuerpos se liasen automáticamente. Chris se sujetó con fuerza a los rizos empapados en sudor, mientras su otra mano bajaba por la espalda, apreciando la humedad de la camisa adherida a la piel bronceada. Darren bajó unos centímetros más su mano, atrayendo las caderas de Chris hacia su cuerpo, como si quisiese fundirse en uno. Un gemido resonó en las gargantas de ambos cuando sus lenguas se encontraron. Chris exploró ávidamente el interior de la boca del chico de rizos negros, saboreando el tequila y un dejo de canela; el sabor de Darren. A través del grueso material de sus pantalones, pudo sentir la rampante erección del muchacho más bajo, frotándose contra su pierna. Sintió su boca separarse, y gruñó a la falta de contacto, sólo para volver a gruñir, esta vez en contento ante la humedad en su cuello. Darren comenzó a trazar su lengua por cada porción de piel expuesta, mordiendo el camino hasta el lóbulo de una oreja._

'' _Marchémonos.''_

 _Susurró en ella, con voz rasposa._

 _Antes de que pudiese contestar, Chris fue arrimado y sujetado contra la pared que se encontraba próxima a ellos. Darren lo aprisionó contra ésta, volcando todo el peso de su cuerpo en su pelvis. Respiraba frenéticamente contra su cuello mientras lo mordía y repetía sin cesar que necesitaban irse._

 _La cabeza de Chris daba vueltas. Algo dentro suyo decía que era un idea terrible seguir con esa locura, pero sus pantalones, ahora demasiado ajustados, le gritaban que siguiese adelante._

 _La mano de Darren bajó rápidamente para depositarse en…_

 _ **Darren me está tocando, Cristovoyamorir!**_

'' _Hace semanas que no dejo de pensar en esto.''_

 _Siguió susurrando Darren, mientras su mano abrazaba el miembro del otro muchacho a través del jean. Sus uñas subiendo y bajando por el largo._

 _Chris gimió audiblemente ante las obscenas caricias._

 _Darren gruñó frustrado._

'' _Mierda, Chris, tu voz… Necesito sentirte, quiero hacerte gozar. Quiero que grites de placer. Voy a hacerte sentir tan bien…''_

 _Los ojos azules se cerraron, intentando callar todos sus pensamientos. Finalmente cedió ante los impulsos de su cuerpo._

'' _hazlo.''_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _El camino hacía un Hotel alejado del que se estaban hospedando fue arduo. Consiguieron que los guardias de seguridad del bar, les pidiesen un taxi. Chris golpeó las manos abusadoras de su acompañante todo el camino, tratando de guardar la compostura en caso de que el taxista los reconociera._

 _Darren se inclinó sobre él, y con la voz demasiado alta como para que sea un secreto, habló:_

'' _Quiero chupártelo ahora. ''_

 _Darren, claramente, no tenía las mismas preocupaciones._

 _En cuanto llegaron al Hotel, al momento de hospedarse, Chris sintió que volvía a la sobriedad repentinamente, al observar la cara excitada de la joven que les dio la llave de la habitación. Era obvio que los reconocía._

 _ **Oh, Dios…esto está siendo twitteado incluso antes de que termine de pensar esta oración.**_

 _Una vez pagada la habitación y la llave entregada en mano, Darren observó a la muchacha, llevó un dedo a sus labios y le indicó que haga silencio._

 _Sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Chris observó como el muchacho de cabello rizado, se trepó sobre el mostrador y sujetó el rostro de la recepcionista, plantando en su boca el beso más sucio que él hubiese presenciado en su vida._

'' _Mantendrías la discreción por mí, hermosa?''_

 _Cuestionó con voz aterciopelada._

 _La joven reaccionó luego de unos segundos a la pregunta y asintió energéticamente, mientras tocaba, incrédula, sus labios brillantes con saliva._

 _Chris supuso que esa muestra de ADN iba a ir directo a un laboratorio de clonación._

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _El ambiente en el ascensor estaba cargado. Una vez el botones se hubiese despedido y la puerta estuviese cerrada, Darren volvió a empujarlo contra la primer superficie a mano y abrió sus labios con la lengua, besándolo salvajemente._

 _Chris se dejó ir. Comenzó a desabotonar su camisa y pegó su nariz a su pecho, inhalando la esencia del cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Bajó un par de centímetros su cabeza, los vellos de Darren cosquilleándole la nariz, y atrapó uno de los pezones del otro entre sus dientes. Darren suspiró en respuesta y tiró de los cabellos castaños. Chris circuló cada uno de ellos, y comenzó a bajar rápidamente por el torso bien torneado, dejando un rastro mojado a su paso. Antes de que pudiese poner sus manos a trabajar, las manos del otro muchacho estaban deshaciendo la hebilla del cinturón y bajando el cierre de los jeans._

 _No era la primera vez que Chris hacía esto. Había estado en esa misma situación un par de veces, pero definitivamente esta era la primera vez que quería hacerlo. Necesitaba tenerlo. Se arrodilló frente al moreno y de un tirón bajó sus jeans y bóxers al mismo tiempo, dejándolos despreocupadamente a la altura de las rodillas. La erección de Darren quedó expuesta en toda su gloria y Chris relamió sus labios en anticipación._

 _Su primer pensamiento fue que en la ecografía de mamá Criss, debía haber sido muy fácil identificar que el sexo del bebé era masculino._

 _Darren era enorme. Grueso y macizo. Chris sintió aguar su boca y hormiguear su lengua, ante la visión de cada una de las gruesas venas que lo cruzaban._

 _Y definitivamente no podía creer que no fuera un Gryffindor, el tipo tenía las bolas necesarias para serlo!_

 _Levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros, mirando sus labios, llenos de lascivia. Sin romper contacto con la mirada, abrió la boca y devoró la cabeza entera del miembro, saboreando las primeras gotas de pre-eyaculación. Darren involuntariamente echó la cabeza para atrás, gimiendo._

 _Chris comenzó a mover su cabeza rápidamente, jugando con su lengua al mismo tiempo. Darren apoyó ambas manos en la puerta, para mantener el balance, mientras el otro muchacho lo succionaba sin piedad._

'' _Chris…voy a…para…voy a…''_

 _El muchacho más alto despegó su cabeza de la entrepierna rápidamente. No quería que todo terminase rápido. Volvió a levantarse y tomó el rostro enrojecido del otro entre sus manos, acercándolo para besarlo profundamente._

 _Con torpeza, Darren se desembarazó de su camisa y pateó sus zapatos para que no hiciesen de barrera al sacarse los pantalones._

 _Chris lo miró de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndose en cada detalle desconocido que el cuerpo desnudo del otro tenía para mostrar._

 _Sin decir nada y sin esperar un segundo más, comenzó a desabotonar su ropa y en cuestión de segundos ambos estaban desnudos, frente a frente._

 _Darren lo observó marchar hacía la cama casi reverencialmente. Arrodillado sobre ella, Chris extendió la mano en dirección al otro chico, invitándolo._

 _Darren se acercó y enlazó sus dedos a los de Chris, con la otra mano lo tomó por el hombro, recostándolo en la cama._

 _Por unos segundos, la urgencia y la lujuria que flotaban en el aire, dejaron de existir._

 _Ambos se miraron a los ojos, sus corazones latiendo enloquecidos y las respiraciones contenidas._

'' _Eres verdaderamente hermoso. ''_

 _Chris se detuvo unos segundos para observar el rostro de quien le hablaba. Posó su mirada en los brillantes labios rosados y llenos, los pequeños y adorables lunares que se paseaban por su nariz y mejillas, sus pestañas, el color de sus ojos…Darren acababa de llamarlo hermoso. Al no poder encontrar una palabra para describir cuán embriagado con su belleza se sentía, hizo lo único que le pareció correcto hacer._

'' _Necesito tenerte dentro mío. ''_

 _Un par de meses antes, ese chico que tenía encima de él, no era más que un rostro del otro lado de la pantalla de su laptop. Jamás hubiese pensado, que sería ese el mismo chico al que él le entregaría su virginidad._

 _Los ojos pardos se abrieron en sorpresa._

'' _Yo…eh…s-sí. Sí. ''_

 _Darren volvió a besarlo._

'' _Sí. ''_

 _Repitió nuevamente, esta vez con determinación._

 _Abrió las piernas del muchacho pálido y se tomó un momento para observar la perfección de la piel de sus muslos. Chris era un poco más largo que él, cremoso y rosado. Su miembro, Darren jamás creyó que podría pensar eso de otro pene que no fuese el suyo pero, era…bello? Esa era la palabra que buscaba? Mierda, sí! Esa era. Chris era la criatura más radiante del mundo, incluso sus bolas eran perfección!_

'' _Estoy sintiéndome increíblemente consciente de mi cuerpo Dare, podrías dejar de mirar mi entrepierna fijamente?''_

 _Darren tomó el miembro en su mano y dio una bombeada de prueba. Su propio pene sintió una punzada de placer, al oír el gemido que robó del castaño, logrando que éste arquee la espalda._

 _Luego de un par de caricias más, decidió dar unas lamidas experimentales. Una mano se aferró a sus rizos y empujó su cabeza hacia abajo, no dejándole otra alternativa que ir por ello, atragantándose un poco en el proceso, pero siguiendo de todas formas. Haría lo que fuese necesario con tal de seguir escuchando los pequeños grititos que Chris había empezado a hacer._

 _Darren lamió toda la extensión hasta llegar abajo, introdujo suavemente cada uno de los testículos en su boca, lamiendo suavemente. El otro muchacho tenía los puños aferrados a las sábanas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Los ojos pardos observaron lo que había estado buscando debajo de los redondeados genitales. Una pequeña porción de arrugada piel rosada, lo estaba invitando a saborearla. Sujetó fuerte a Chris y levantó su trasero, dejándolo expuesto y vulnerable. Lamió, chupó y penetró con la punta de la lengua el pequeño agujero, hasta que Chris rogó por piedad. El muchacho más joven, se encontraba bañado en sudor, con las mejillas y el pecho enrojecidos, mientras su cuerpo se contraía involuntariamente ante los espasmos de placer._

'' _D-Darren…Dare, ahora. Ahora, por favor, lo necesito ahora. ''_

 _Chris envolvió la cintura del otro joven con las piernas, empujándole el trasero con los talones. Darren sonrió y lo tomó por las caderas, alineando su entrada. Suave y poco a poco, comenzó a penetrarlo. Una vez dentro, dejó de moverse y se inclinó para llegar hasta la boca del otro. El beso fue sucio, desordenado y dejó hilos de saliva goteando de los labios de Chris. Fue perfecto._

'' _Muévete. ''_

 _Exigió._

 _Las embestidas eran lentas y profundas. Chris se encontraba aferrado a la espalda del moreno como si nunca quisiese desunir sus cuerpos. Y quizás no quería hacerlo. A medida que pasaban los minutos, el calor fue subiendo, las estocadas fueron haciéndose cada vez más veloces, más cortas, más fuertes._

 _Ambos gemían desvergonzadamente, mientras se movían con instinto animal. El cuerpo de Darren goteaba sobre Chris. Sus pieles se resbalaban, provocando los sonidos más obscenos escuchados por ambos._

 _Chris mordió el hombro de Darren tan fuerte, que este creyó que podría llegar a sangrar, de pronto sintió una sensación pegajosa y caliente a la altura de su abdomen. Ambos estaban bañados en el semen de Chris._

 _La simple visión del rostro de ojos azules con los labios hinchados y rojos, desató los instintos más profundos en él. Sujetó a Chris por las caderas, dejándolo inmóvil y comenzó a cogerlo con toda la fuerza y velocidad que su cuerpo le permitía. Un calor repentino recorrió todo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, y experimentó el mejor orgasmo de su vida._

 _Darren cayó rendido sobre el muchacho alto, enterrando la nariz en su cuello._

 _Chris comenzó a enredar sus dedos en los rizos empapados, mientras recuperaba el aliento._

 _Se quedaron dormidos exhaustos y enrollados el uno con el otro._

 _A la mañana siguiente, Chris abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una cama vacía._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _2015_

Chris se quedó ausente observando el documento en blanco brillando en la notebook que sostenía en su falda. Se encontraba recostado en la cama, cabeza sobre varios almohadones.

''Deberías cerrar eso y dormir, te están empezando a lagrimear los ojos.''

Sugirió Will, abrazado a la almohada y apenas abriendo un ojo.

Abruptamente el cuerpo de Chris se tensó ante la sorpresa de la voz familiar. Había sido devuelto a la realidad.

''Lo sé. ''

Cerró la computadora y la apoyó en la mesita de noche, empujando, sin querer, el tubo de lubricante usado al suelo.

Mañana lo limpiaría.

Se quitó los lentes, los depositó en el cajón y se acomodó para dormir.

Unos brazos lo rodearon.

''Te amo. ''

Susurró la voz familiar.

Era seguro y reconfortante.

''Lo sé. ''

Pero no eran los brazos del chico de los ojos pardos que había tomado su virginidad cuatro años atrás.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Y pude cumplir con una fecha! Dije que lo subiría este viernes y lo logré! Lo sé, lo sé, la última parte también me dio escalofríos. Juguemos a que habían usado el lubricante para cualquier otra cosa que no sea para lo que se usa un lubricante ubicado en una mesita de noche. Este capítulo fue puro pasado, por lo tanto el próximo va a ser ubicado en el presente y más desde la perspectiva de Darren. Muchas gracias por leer, y recuerden que las reviews me dan vida! No, de verdad. Tengo una extraña condición mortal cuya única cura son reviews (?)!**_

 _ **Si sigo teniendo tanto tiempo entre manos y sigo cancelando mi vida social para sentarme a escribir, subo el próximo el viernes también!**_

 _ **PD: La canción del capítulo se llama ''I get off'' de Halestorm.**_

 _ **Love-u all!**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola! Antes que nada les quiero comentar que escribí esto en un apurón, antes de salir al trabajo (Estúpidos e inoportunos conejitos de la inspiración!) así que quizás sea un poco apresurado y posiblemente debería seguir escribiendo debajo, pero la última parte me hace pensar que funciona mejor, como capítulo individual. Este se desarrolla en el 2012, en un lugar entre la publicación del primer The Land Of Stories y la filmación de The Break Up. NO corresponde a la escena del parque que todos conocemos, donde ellos estaban hablando lo más felices, sino a antes de filmar las escena del bar, donde Darren canta el acústico de Teenage Dream**_

 _ **Nota: Necesité que Struck By Lightning se estrenase antes…tipo…1 año antes. Al parecer en el mundo del Fanfiction cuando haces una película, la terminas de filmar y a los 5 minutos la estrenan**_ __

 _ **Bear with me, people.**_

Capítulo 3

 _I've written and erased your name a thousand ways in my book,  
I've tried to be unkind, maybe cause you to rewind,  
And take a good hard look,  
I try to take stand, but it seems to never end in this place,  
I'm gnawed down to bone, by the time I get alone,  
Do I even know my own face_

 _(…)_

 _The other side of the fence always seems to bend to your view,  
And I'm trying to hard so I'll just leave my card with you..._

 _You confuse me, and correct me,  
It's fine, 'til someone takes my life,  
And then you'll break me, and remake me,  
It's still fine, until you take my life_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _2012_

'' _Rompiste mi Corazón! Y no sólo eso, también mi confianza!''_

 _Gritó Darren, golpeando la frágil pared del tráiler con un puño._

'' _Sí, bueno…tú rompiste el mío primero. Ves? Eso es a lo que yo llamo una relación igualitaria.''_

 _Chris se encontraba sentado en el escritorio individual que había logrado que le instalasen en el pequeño remolque, mirando fijamente el monitor con ojos aburridos, la voz monótona y los labios apretados._

'' _Q-qué? No …ya te lo dije. Cuando te conocí hacía sólo un par de meses que ella y yo estábamos saliendo, no me había parecido importante decírtelo, no era serio. Yo no sabía qué pasaba entre nosotros, yo… Pero tú…tú me lo ocultaste deliberadamente y ahora me pides que … ''_

'' _Te pido que dejes de jugar al imbécil en las entrevistas. Y que no mandes más regalos o notas a mi casa. Te pido respeto para mí pareja. Ciertamente no estás familiarizado con el concepto.''_

'' _No te atrevas a hablar de…''_

 _Un flash de furiosos ojos azules lo golpearon._

'' _No tengo intenciones de hablar de tu puta relación Darren, eso dalo por seguro!''_

 _Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio. Cada uno sintiéndose traicionado sin saber exactamente cómo salir de esa situación._

 _Chris cerró los ojos y suspiró, intentando calmarse. Se pasó una mano por los cabellos, se sacó los lentes, los dejó en el escritorio y volvió a hablar._

'' _Lo único que te estoy pidiendo es que ya no mandes paquetes a casa. Estaba con él cuando me lo entregaron y tuve que apelar a todas mis capacidades como contador de historias para que no pensase mal cuando leyó la nota adjunta al regalo. Mira, no quiero arruinar esto. No esta vez. Pero tampoco quiero que te pongas de esta forma. No tienes derecho. No puedes tener todo, Darren. Parte de ser un hombre es tomar decisiones. Tú tomaste las tuyas. Hiciste tu cama, ahora recuéstate en ella. Y déjame hacer la mía. Por una vez, quiero que no actúes como si tuvieses cinco años.''_

'' _Creí que te gustaba cuando actuaba como si tuviese cinco años…''_

 _Susurró Darren, mirando hacía un costado._

'' _Sí, bueno. Es tiempo de crecer.''_

'' _Por eso estás saliendo con un tipo que podría ser tu padre?''_

 _Escupió, hiriente, el muchacho de rizos ahora domados con gel._

 _Chris simplemente lo miró. No hizo falta que hablase, su rostro poco impresionado le gritaba 'eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?'_

 _Cerró su laptop, se cruzó de piernas y sonrió maliciosamente._

'' _Sí. De hecho sí. Es refrescante no tener que estar descifrando constantemente los sentimientos de alguien. No tener que hacer dobles lecturas y, oh! La gloria de que la novia de ese alguien no aparezca por mi lugar de trabajo. O mejor aún, es refrescante que no haya una novia en la ecuación. ''_

 _Darren bajó la vista, derrotado. No sabiendo qué decir._

'' _Sabes bien lo que siento por tí.''_

 _Chris se paró de un golpe, casi derribando la silla donde estaba sentado y cortó la distancia que los separaba._

'' _Entonces actúa en ello.''_

 _Lo desafió._

 _Ambos se miraron a los ojos, midiéndose. Sus hombros cargados con tensión._

 _Un fuerte golpe en la puerta los sobresaltó._

'' _Adelante.''_

 _Indicó Chris intentando controlar su voz._

 _Una mujer fuera de aliento, con carpetas en sus brazos, y un_ _walkie talkie_ _en una mano, subió el primer escalón del tráiler._

'' _La próxima escena es en el bar. Darren, necesitamos que le des un vistazo y pruebes el piano.''_

'' _Por supuesto.''_

 _Contestó él, con una sonrisa._

 _La mujer asintió y se retiró sin cerrar la puerta. Ambos supusieron que fue la sutil forma de ella para decir que lo necesitaban AHORA._

 _Los ojos pardos se volvieron a mirar a los azules._

'' _Chris…''_

'' _Gracias por la estatua de Froggy. Es adorable…''_

 _Dijo el más alto, cortándolo antes de que pudiese decir algo más._

 _Apretó los labios y miró al piso, sin saber que más agregar._

''… _Creo que te están esperando. Deberías irte''_

 _Darren lo miró con sus enormes ojos, el otro muchacho notó que estos estaban comenzando a humedecerse._

'' _Lo siento. Por todo, de verdad. Desearía…''_

 _Tomó aire, tragándose un sollozo que amenazaba con humillarlo aún más._

'' _Perdón.''_

 _Dijo en voz pequeña antes de salir por la puerta._

 _Chris la cerró y recostó su espalda sobre ella, mirando el techo y exhalando como si hubiese sostenido la respiración todo ese tiempo._

 _Sus ojos comenzaron a arderle y los ignoró, refregándolos con el dorso de su mano._

 _Caminó hacía su escritorio, abrió el cajón y sacó una pequeña cajita de madera, no más grande que un celular. Retiró su tapa y se encontró mirando el contenido durante varios segundos, antes de sentir su labio inferior temblar. Esta vez dejó que sus emociones se adueñen y observó como una lágrima solitaria, caía dentro de la caja, mojando el pequeño objeto dentro._

 _Un pequeño prendedor en forma de rayo._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Probablemente el viernes/sábado esté cargando el siguiente, esta vez de un largo normal.**_

 _ **Nota: Según investigué, Will apareció (o al menos sus fotos con Chris) a mitad del 2013 (si no le erré…Necesito que las Chills se pongan las pilas, no hay casi nada de información! Me hacen la tarea de seguir el track de la línea del tiempo de ellos, re difícil!). Hice que apareciera en la vida de Chris antes, en el 2012, porque PLOT.**_

 _ **El título de la canción es ''Takes my life'' de Halestorm. Curiosamente, este era uno de los títulos que había barajado para nombrar la historia (Yeah,yeah, who cares?).**_

 _ **Love-U**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

 _Oh lights go down  
In the moment we're lost and found  
I just want to be by your side  
If these wings could fly  
Oh damn these walls  
In the moment we're ten feet tall  
And how you told me after it all  
We'd remember tonight  
For the rest of our lives _

'' _Wings''_

 _By Birdy_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chris abrió los ojos en cuanto la alarma despertador comenzó a sonar. Cubrió sus ojos con las manos y gruñó mientras estiraba las piernas. Miró a su costado, notando la ausencia de un cuerpo.

Inusual.

Nunca había forma feliz de levantarse, así que se obligó a sí mismo a arrastrarse hacia la ducha. El agua le daría la suficiente claridad para poder volver a ser un ser humano funcional y respetable de la sociedad. O algo así.

Una vez limpio y relativamente despejado, hizo su camino hasta la cocina, extrañándose de que Cooper no estuviese ya encima de él.

El olor a café recién hecho penetró sus sentidos y observó en dirección a la cafetera. Efectivamente, la jarra estaba por la mitad.

Le echó un vistazo a la puerta de entrada y notó que faltaba la correa que solía colgar de un gancho al lado de ésta.

 _Debe haber llevado a Coop por un paseo_

Pensó para sus adentros.

Brian maulló desde la mesa de la cocina, llamando su atención.

Chris se acercó y rascó detrás de sus orejas, haciendo que el gato se recline al toque.

''Parece que estamos solos, Dude.''

Por algún motivo, esa sentencia lo relajó y lo hizo sonreír.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ni bien Darren hubiese abierto la puerta del cuarto de maquillaje, Jenna saltó de su silla entusiasmada.

''Esta noche vas a venir a casa!''

''Eso es…una afirmación.''

Contestó Darren un poco sacudido al notar que, por primera vez, no era él la única persona que lucía como si tuviese ocho Red Bull encima.

'' _Es_ una afirmación! Anoche con Kevin, estuvimos hablando de viejos tiempos y recordamos esa vez que nos juntamos todos en mi casa a ver _Rose Red_. Recuerdas cuán divertido fue?''

Preguntó con una brillante sonrisa.

Él no tuvo el coraje para decirle que no había sido divertido en absoluto. No le gustaban las películas de terror y esa en particular había sido aterradora. Las dos noches siguientes había dormido con la luz encendida y música para aplacar los ruidos de fantasmas intentando mancillar su alma.

''Lo recuerdo, sí.''

Dijo en cambio.

Jenna apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros.

''Entonces vienes, verdad?''

Darren la observó un momento. La adoraba, no podía decirle que no a esa enorme sonrisa.

''Por supuesto que voy, doh.''

''Sí! Genial, por el momento somos siete, algunos tenían planes de antemano. Pero Kev, Amber, Chord, y Mark, vienen. Oh, Mark va a venir con una chica con la que está saliendo. Vienes con Mia?''

''Oh, umh. Seguro. Voy a mandarle un texto para avisarle.''

Sacó su celular del bolsillo, y comenzó a buscar los contactos. La puerta se abrió de repente, empujándolo.

''Uh, Oh, perdón! Perdón!''

Un mortificado Chris, entró. Horrorizándose aún más cuando vio a quién había empujado.

''Ey! N-no, no. No hay problema!''

Jenna miró a ambos, la incomodidad era palpable.

''Chris, vas a venir esta noche a mi casa? Vamos a hacer una remake de la noche de la maratón de horror.''

Oh, sí. Esa noche. Él no la recordaba como _la maratón de horror_. Él la recordaba como _la vez que Darren había sido putamente ambiguo, haciéndole creer que tenía una oportunidad y destrozando su corazón al otro día cuando Manos de Travesti apareció por primera vez en el set_. Qué? No era ese el nombre de la reunión?

''Uh…''

La muchacha se adelantó y lo tomó del brazo.

''Por favor, por favor, por faaaavoooor. Va a estar Ambeeer.''

Por otro lado, era una forma de pasar la noche fuera de casa.

''Esta bien.''

''Muy bien! Siéntete libre de traer a alguien!''

Ella dijo antes de alejarse y volver a sentarse en la silla donde una impaciente maquilladora esperaba.

Chris observó al otro muchacho.

''Parece que es el tipo de sacrificios que uno tiene que hacer por lo amigos, verdad?''

''Verdad.''

El chico de ojos azules chasqueó la lengua y preguntó.

''También vas?''

El otro muchacho sonrió.

'' _Asian_ _Persuasion_ puede ser muy, tú sabes, persuasiva. _''_

Chris le ofreció una de esas inusuales sonrisas donde mostraba todos los dientes, y fue a acompañar a la muchacha en la silla de al lado para comenzar a ser maquillado también.

Darren apretó su celular en la mano. Lo levantó y vio el mensaje aún sin enviar. Apretó los labios, y apagó su teléfono antes de volver a guardarlo en su bolsillo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Literalmente habían pasado cuatro años desde que Chris hubiese estado en el departamento de Jenna. Era notable cómo habían cambiado las cosas a través de los años trabajando en un show hit. En el living, donde antes había un televisor moderno pero de tamaño nada excepcional, ahora se alzaba un proyector y la pared blanca libre de cuadros, indicaba que _esa_ era la nueva televisión. Enfrentando esa pared, un sillón negro de tres cuerpos, rodeado de otros dos más pequeños, acompañaban a una pesada mesa de café con revistas y libros apilados encima.

Mark y una bonita mujer de cabello oscuro, se encontraban acurrucados en sillón, mientras observaban un libro de fotografías. Kevin y Jenna, exprimían unas naranjas en una barra ubicada al costado del cuarto, mientras Darren volcaba una bebida de color rojo en una jarra que ya contenía una bebida de color azul, con arándanos flotando.

Amber le quitó la chaqueta, antes de que Chris notase su presencia.

''Hey, chico. Llegaste! Creí que no ibas a venir.''

Chris parpadeó dos veces antes de contestar.

''Oh, umh. Tráfico. Tuve que cambiarme en casa antes y, uh, ya sabes.''

Mark retiró la vista del libro y miró a Chris curiosamente, como si algo faltase.

''Hey! No trajiste a Waldo! Entonces te lo pudieron remover quirúrgicamente con éxito?''

Todos, menos Amber y Chris, echaron a reír.

Por el rabillo del ojo, los ojos azules observaron a Darren mordiéndose los labios, en un intento de no romper en carcajada.

''Hilarante, Mark. Hilarante.''

''Lo sé. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.''

La mujer de cabello oscuro se levantó con una sonrisa, mientras Mark apoyaba la mano en su espalda y la guiaba.

''Chris, ella es Audry, mi novia.''

La mujer estiró su mano, para estrechar la de un shockeado Colfer.

''E-encantado de conocerte.''

Balbuceó él.

Era la primera vez que Mark presentaba a alguien como su pareja oficial. Esto era enorme.

''Dile como se conocieron!''

Gritó Kevin desde el bar.

Chris miró a ambos en cuestionamiento y la pareja sonrió.

''Ambos estábamos observando aves en el parque.''

Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

''O-oh. Es…es adorable.''

Respondió el muchacho sin saber qué agregar.

Con el correr de las horas, Chord arribó trayendo consigo una enorme caja llena del tipo de dulces que se compran en los cines. Una vez las pizzas y la comida china que habían ordenado hubiesen llegado, apagaron las luces y se sentaron en el living mientras comían, iluminados por la luz del proyector.

Darren había decidido sentarse en el sillón junto a Mark y Audrey. Chord estaba en el sillón individual de al lado, mientras que Amber se encontraba en el otro. Chris, Jenna y Kevin, estaban sentados sobre unos almohadones en el piso.

La película no sólo era aterradora, con todos los elementos de las buenas películas de finales de los '80-principios de los '90, sino que era obscenamente sangrienta. Chris intentó concentrarse en los adornos que había en el living o mirar intensamente a su comida como si los fideos con brotes de soja fuesen fascinantes, pero un gentil codazo en las costillas por parte de Kevin le indicó que su plan era obvio y patético.

Era sólo una película.

Luego de veinte minutos, comenzó a oír unos susurros a sus espaldas. Y luego la película fue pausada.

Mark se levantó con el remoto en la mano, se excusó diciendo que a su novia algo no le había caído bien y que preferían retirarse. Kevin se levantó a cerrarles la puerta, y camino al sillón preguntó:

''Alguien más piensa que en realidad están yéndose para coger como conejos?''

Una a una las manos de los demás se fueron levantando.

Al ver el sillón grande vacío, Chris decidió sentarse en él y darle un respiro a sus piernas.

Darren lo miró de costado mientras bebía su trago.

''Se me estaba durmiendo el culo.''

Contestó el otro, ruborizándose.

Sin dejar de beber su trago, el otro asintió dos veces con la cabeza.

A los minutos Chris notó que Darren había comenzado a mover rítmicamente su pie en un tic nervioso.

Nervioso él mismo, tomó del piso el almohadón que había estado usando de asiento y se abrazó a él.

Un chorro de sangre cruzó la enorme pantalla, mientras gritos desesperados salían del home theater. Chris apretó su pecho contra la almohada.

''Hey.''

Darren lo llamó en un susurro.

Chris le devolvió la atención, y tuvo que contenerse para no romper en carcajada. Al igual que él, el otro se había abrazado a una almohada como si fuese su mantita de seguridad, semblante horrorizado reflejado en su rostro.

Una sensación de _Deja Vú_ envolvió a ambos.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _2011-Enero_

 _Darren estaba excitado. Lo habían invitado a su primera reunión de miembros del cast. Bueno, Chris lo había invitado, pero daba lo mismo. Podría hablar y conocer mejor a todos._

 _Cuando tocó timbre en la casa de Jenna, Chord, el otro newbie en la serie, lo recibió en la entrada. Podía notarse que el rubio estaba casi tan nervioso como él. Detrás de Chord, una cabeza con flequillo castaño, sin modelar, se asomó._

'' _Llagaste!''_

 _Exclamó Chris, tomando a Chord por la cintura, moviéndolo para un costado._

 _A Darren le llamó la atención la forma familiar que tenía Chris de tocar al otro chico nuevo. Por algún motivo que desconocía, eso lo hacía sentir incómodo._

 _x_

 _Luego de todos estar ubicados, la película comenzó y Darren comprobó con incomodidad que se trataba de una película de terror. No se le daban bien los argumentos con gritos, sangre y japoneses retorciéndose por las paredes, así que hizo lo mejor que pudo para no quedar como un imbécil y dar una mala impresión la primera vez conociendo a sus compañeros de trabajo. Observó a Chris a su lado y también vio en su rostro el pánico que el mismo sentía._

 _Estuvo a punto de inclinarse para hacerle una broma, cuando se detuvo en seco._

 _Chris._

 _Chris bañado por la iluminación azul de la pantalla. Chris sin maquillaje y con sus pecas salpicando la perfección de la palidez de su piel. Chris atrapando su labio inferior entre los dientes. Chris mirándolo directamente, con los ojos azules muy abiertos y expresión de ''Cuál es tu problema, amigo?''._

 _Qué?_

 _ **Oh, mierda! Se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando!**_

'' _No soy un gran fan.''_

 _Dijo Darren señalando la pantalla con un ademan de la cabeza._

'' _Yo las odio.''_

 _Susurró Chris, frunciendo sus labios como un niño._

 _Los ojos pardos siguieron cada movimiento de los labios rosados que tenían frente._

 _El muchacho de los rizos oscuros, suspiró y, como quien no quiere la cosa, llevó su mano encima de la de Chris y entrelazó sus dedos. Cuando el otro le devolvió la mirada, apabullado, Darren le sonrió tímidamente._

'' _Podemos hacer esto?''_

 _Preguntó ruborizado._

 _Chris asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, ojos fijos en la pantalla._

 _La piel pálida era suave y un poco fría al contacto. Sin procesar lo que estaba haciendo, Darren se la llevó la mano de Chris a los labios, intentando calentarla con su aliento._

 _No entendía por qué, pero necesitaba el contacto. Necesitaba tener la piel del otro rozando sus labios, y cuando finalmente lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió su espina._

 _Permanecieron con las manos enlazadas el resto de la película. La vergüenza, el confort y la felicidad danzaban en el pecho del chico mayor._

 _Ambos mantuvieron fija la vista en la película sin prestarle atención, demasiado atontados como para seguir la trama o focalizarse en otra cosa que no sea el contacto de sus manos sosteniéndose._

 _Cuando las luces fueron encendidas, ambos se soltaron sobresaltados._

 _Estaba implícito que ese momento compartido era exclusivo de ellos dos y nadie más._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Una sensación fría volvió a tocar su piel. Darren se inquietó ante el repentino contacto y bajó su vista hacía su mano.

Chris estaba entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

Los ojos miel observaron al otro, como años atrás, el otro lo hubiese observado a él mismo.

Chris simplemente siguió con la mirada imperturbable en la pantalla, mientras su pulgar acariciaba rítmicamente el dorso de su mano, en un gesto reconfortante.

Ambos volvieron a soltarse cuando la luz se hubo encendido.

X

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, todos habían abandonado el departamento. Era un día laboral, después de todo.

Durante el viaje a casa, Darren pasó una luz roja, olvidó poner las direcciones en una esquina y no se sintió con ánimos para cantar cuando en la emisora de Disney pasaron una vieja canción de High School Musical. Después de todo ese tiempo de empujarlo, Chris había comenzado a dar pequeñas muestras de interés en su persona nuevamente. Él sabía que el otro era demasiado orgulloso como para decirlo en voz alta, pero definitivamente, estaba intentando acercarse.

Lo que no sabía era cómo sentirse al respecto. Odiaba y amaba esa situación.

Sí, él lo había arruinado. De alguna forma le había dado alas a Chris al principio para que luego este descubriese que ya estaba en una relación. Pero lo que Chris nunca había podido entender, era que para Darren era tan o aún más confuso. Era la primera vez que sentía atracción sexual _y romántica_ por otro hombre. Él nunca le dio importancia a las etiquetas, si alguien le gustaba, le gustaba y eso era suficiente. Y sí, se había besado con un par de chicos en su época de universidad, era divertido. Pero nunca uno le había hecho sentir algo parecido a lo que la piel de Chris le hacía sentir. Ninguna otra persona, de hecho. Darren estaba convencido de que había una complicada formula química capaz de explicar el por qué simplemente tenerlo cerca, hacía que los vellos se su cuerpo se ericen.

Y luego había estado esa noche en Dublín.

Había podido comprobar que todas las fantasías que había tenido hasta ese momento, eran pobres espejismos de lo que significaba realmente hacer el amor con Chris. Lo había mirado intentando sopesar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese hotel y supo que quería besarlo y estar con él, más de lo que había querido algo en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, su celular lo había despertado golpeando su cabeza presa de resaca con el molesto sonido de su ringtone.

Mia.

Mia llorando.

Mia llorando y diciéndole que su chequeo anual le había dado positivo para embarazo en la prueba de sangre.

Darren no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar antes de vestirse lo más rápido posible, y tomar el primer avión disponible a Los Angeles.

Al pisar suelo Norteamericano, intentó llamar a Chris varias veces, sin obtener respuesta del otro lado. Una vez Darren pudo comunicarse, el otro muchacho reaccionó con comprensión y aparente frialdad ante la noche que habían pasado juntos. Le restó importancia y argumentó que lo mejor era que ambos lo olviden.

No volvió a oír sobre él las semanas siguientes.

Dos meses después, Mia había perdido el embarazo, y con él se fue un poco de la visión dulce del mundo que sostenía Darren hacía la vida. Ambos acordaron que quizás había sido lo mejor, que eran demasiados jóvenes y aún tenían demasiados proyectos que realizar antes de arrojarse a la paternidad.

Los dos mentían.

Los rumores decían que Chris había regresado con su novio y luego habían decidido separarse por segunda vez. El saber que estaba soltero nuevamente le produjo una satisfacción inexplicable al muchacho de rizos.

La primera vez que volvieron a verse desde la noche en Dublín, había sido en un evento. Habían podido encontrarse un par de horas antes y aclarar las cosas. Chris se veía relajado, y a Darren le había parecido un poco que el otro muchacho no estaba siendo del todo honesto, pero lo dejó pasar. Sin embargo, mientras estaban siendo fotografiados, Chris susurró un poco sus inseguridades sobre no saber si iba a volver a encontrar a alguien que soportase sus horarios, su exposición y la locura que su vida era. Darren siendo Darren no pudo contestar otra cosa que si él no estuviese en pareja, totalmente saldría con él. Aún recordaba la cara escandalizada del otro muchacho.

x

'' _Darren, eso es…es lo más malvado que podrías decirle a alguien! Nunca uses eso con otra persona nuevamente, nunca. Quizás te golpeen en la cara con algo!''_

Darren había sonreído coquetamente y lo había desafiado.

'' _Pero tú no estás golpeándome, o sí?''_

Chris había reaccionado un poco avergonzado ante el coqueteo, pero se había compuesto rápido.

'' _No, pero la única cosa rodeándonos son personas. Quizás te golpee con un fan. Dónde está el Pequeño Warbler? Él parece ligero.''_

Y simplemente así, las cosas habían vuelto a ser como antes.

Siguieron comportándose como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero en el fondo, ambos sabían que no se suponía que la historia terminase así.

x

Al llegar a su departamento, Darren abrió la puerta y se encontró con Mia envuelta en un cobertor, dormida en el sillón. Una revista abierta, descansando en el piso.

Abrió un ojo, al escuchar el sonido de las llaves siendo dejadas en un gancho sujeto a la pared.

''Hey, Babe.''

Saludó Darren, sentándose en el brazo del sillón.

''Mmmh…me quedé dormida.''

Ella dijo, desperezándose. Refregó sus ojos y se incorporó para saludarlo.

''No sabía que hoy tenías planes, vine pensando en cenar juntos…''

Él levantó la vista y vio que la mesa de la cocina estaba servida con platos y una bandeja tapada, descansando en el medio.

''…Intenté llamarte pero tu celular estaba apagado.''

 _Oh, cierto._

''Ah…sí, olvidé mi cargador y mi batería se agotó. Uh, algunos de los chicos decidimos juntarnos a comer algo después de la grabación.''

Ella le sonrió.

''Te divertiste, Bebé?''

''…S-sí, sí, sí. Ah…Mark tiene novia. Son adorables. Estoy feliz por él.''

Darren volvió a observar la mesa. Ambos platos estaban impecables.

''Tú cenaste?''

Ella hizo una mueca negativa.

''Umh, no. Estaba esperándote y me quedé dormida. Aún te quedó espacio para picar algo? Me acompañas?''

Él no podía pasar un bocado más después de la noche confusa y los sentimientos mezclados. Pero un puñal de culpa lo asaltó por la espalda al mostrarle que él había estado pensando en Chris la mitad de la tarde y el resto de la noche, que apagó su celular adrede para no ser encontrado y para rematar, se ruborizó como un adolescente al enlazar sus manos con las de un compañero de trabajo, mientras ella había hecho una cena adorable y se había quedado esperándolo. Culpa y vestigios de molestia convivieron en su cuerpo esa noche. No quería admitirlo, pero gran parte de lo que él amaba de ella era la personalidad _badass_ de la mujer con una banda de rock. A veces se preguntaba dónde estaba la chica aguda que solía desafiarlo y ponerlo en su lugar. Esa imagen se había lavado gradualmente y, después de 5 años, Darren ya no sabía dónde encontrarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

''…Es gracioso como alguien puede significar tanto en un momento, y luego, un par de años pasan y…''

Darren lo estaba besando. Bueno, no Darren. Blaine estaba besando a Kurt. El beso se sintió familiar. Era todo lo que necesitaba, lo quería, ardía por los labios de Darren deslizándose en los suyos, necesitaba su lengua jugueteando con la propia y Chris no pudo hacer otra cosa que fundirse en él beso, y responder.

''Corten!''

La voz de Brad, lo sacó de su burbuja de un golpe.

''Darren, el beso es más corto, más como un choque rápido de labios. Y Chris, Kurt no responde. Kurt está sorprendido, okay? Vamos de nuevo gente, desde el principio!''

Darren asintió con la cabeza y volvió al punto inicial, donde se suponía debía estar parado.

''Lo siento.''

Se excusó.

''Creí que tendría sentido que Kurt responda…es decir, organizó todo para que los resultados sean estos y cuando los consigue, sólo se queda mirando?''

Brad se quedó mirándolo perplejo. Todos en la crew intercambiaron miradas.

''Es tarde para cambiarlo, así que no esta vez. Vamos, desde el principio!''

Chris levantó la vista para encontrarse con la de Darren. El otro muchacho lo estaba mirando muy serio, con ojos oscuros y heridos. Traicionados.

Chris, por primera vez, no pudo identificar qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de Darren

X

 _2014_

 _ **I've run the gamut, A to Z**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Three cheers and dammit, C'est la vie**_ _ **  
**_ _ **I got through all of last year, and I'm here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Lord knows, at least I was there, and I'm here**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Look who's here, I'm still here**_

 _ **Kurt Hummel is here**_

 _Aplausos resonaron en el todo el set. Chris había estado verdaderamente excepcional y Darren sintió su pecho a punto de explotar con orgullo. Cuando el castaño bajó del piano, y todos se acercaron a congratular a Kurt, sin pensarlo, Darren se arrojó para besarlo en los labios. Chris esquivó el beso, con una rápida mirada en su dirección. Él pensó que quedaría desordenado, pero Ryan había creído que el desencuentro quedaba natural y se quedaron con esa toma._

 _Durante el almuerzo, Darren no se sentía con ánimos de socializar con el resto y prefirió comer sólo en su tráiler. Un poco de soledad, lo despejaría._

 _O eso creyó._

 _Unos golpes poco amables, sonaron en su puerta._

 _Cuando se levantó a abrirla, se encontró con el rostro de Chris imposiblemente rojo. Sus ojos prácticamente enviaban chispas cargadas de veneno._

 _Sin pedir invitación, subió las tres escaleras y cerró la puerta. Imaginando lo que podría llegar a avecinarse, Darren volvió a tomar asiento y pinchar nuevamente a la ensalada de pollo que estaba almorzando._

'' _Es una puta broma?!''_

'' _Bienvenido a mi tráiler, Christopher, en qué puedo ayudarte?''_

 _Darren sabía que ser sarcástico no iba a ayudar a la situación, pero la actitud de Chris realmente lo estaba irritando. Desde que había comenzado la quinta temporada, en verdad._

'' _Por qué intentaste besarme?! Will estaba ahí! Por qué intestaste besarme frente a él?! Qué mierda estabas tratando de probar?!_

 _El muchacho de ojos oscuros, arrojó el tenedor de plástico en el pequeño tupper, y revoleó los ojos, exhausto._

'' _Dios, relájate. Simplemente iba por un pico en los labios, no sé por qué estás gritando. Pensé que tenía sentido besar a Kurt después de esa performance, eso es todo. Improvisé. Nosotros improvisamos todo el tiempo, por qué estás de tan mal humor...?''_

'' _Por qué estás actuando como un cretino? Sabes por qué estoy de tan mal humNO no estoy de mal humor, estoy furioso! Deja de arruinar mis relaciones! Qué estabas tratando de hacer? The Max Debacle parte II? Solo para! No me beses más si no está en el guión, y también, esto es muy importante así que escúchame bien: No me beses si me novio está en la puta habitación!''_

 _Darren tomó aire._

'' _Cada beso que te doy es 100% Blaine.''_

Dijo en voz baja, cargada con hastío, sin levantar la vista de su comida.

'' _Y cada beso que yo esquivo es 100% Colfer.''_

 _La puerta del tráiler se cerró violentamente._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Ese día en el set había sido particularmente duro. No sólo habían tenido que filmar la escena de canto, pretendiendo que todo era maravilloso, divertido y sus corazones estaban llenos con glee, sino que luego tuvieron que filmar ese beso una y otra vez. Cada nueva toma rompía un poco más su corazón.

Camino al estacionamiento, Chris notó que el auto de Darren aún estaba aparcado, pero tenía las luces encendidas. Se acercó al auto y notó que las ventanillas estaban bajas. Darren se encontraba con la cara hundida entre sus manos.

Chris, tocó suavemente el vidrió delantero.

El otro muchacho levantó la vista, confundido.

''Puedo subir un momento?''

Recibió un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, a modo de respuesta.

Tomó asiento e intentó relajarse. El auto olía a su dueño y era intoxicante.

''Estás bien? Necesitas algo?''

Preguntó Darren sin correr la vista del volante.

''Quiero que hablemos.''

Respondió su acompañante, inseguro.

''Acaso no te están esperando en tu casa?''

Escupió el mayor, amargamente.

''Sí.''

''Entonces deberías irte.''

Chris sintió una punzada en el pecho, al oír la voz del otro tan fría.

''No quiero ir a casa.''

Sólo atinó a decir.

''Están teniendo problemas.'''

''No.''

Por primera vez, los ojos oscuros se dignan a mirarlo.

''Creí que eras feliz puertas adentro''

El castaño comenzó a jugar con su muñequera, nervioso, antes de responder lo que temía decir en voz alta.

''Yo también lo creía''

Encerró sus ojos en los del otro. Casi implorando aún no sabía bien qué.

Chris soltó su muñequera y elevó la mano, para sujetar la de Darren.

Antes de que estas pudiesen tocarse, Darren se inclinó sobre él y el corazón del de ojos azules se detuvo un momento. Un sonido metálico lo desconcertó.

Darren había abierto la puerta del auto.

''Va a ser mejor que te bajes.''

Chris observó al otro, inmóvil e incrédulo. Aún no sabía en qué momento los papeles habían sido intercambiados, y él había dejado de ser el perseguido.

Un golpe al volante del auto, provocando que suene la bocina, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

''Maldita sea! Yo…no puedo creerlo. Es una broma? Creí que había quedado claro que no íbamos a hacer más esto. Creí que era lo que querías, todos estos años…todas las veces que fui rechazado…y ahora? Es una puta broma? Es como si necesitaras hacer las cosas más difíciles para ambos. Como si te molestara ver que seguí adelante…''

Darren lo miraba con los ojos cargados de traición.

''En algún momento, sabes…en algún momento me rendí. Me cansé de intentar hacer todo bien entre nosotros, porque te quería en mi vida. De la forma en la que sea. Y luego…luego me di cuenta de que a ti _no te importaba_. Intenté encontrar la forma de que todo sea como al principio, de volver a donde habíamos empezado. Y luego me di cuenta de que era tarde, quizás yo soy el idiota de que no se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Y dibujé la línea. Y desde que dibujé esa línea que nos separa, no haces otra cosa que cruzarla. Y _te odio_ por eso. _Te odio_ por echar a perder el trabajo que hago día a día conmigo mismo…''

Darren comenzó a respirar agitadamente, parecía una bestia encerrada en una pequeña jaula.

''Te extraño.''

Susurró Chris con la voz entrecortada, antes de salir del auto.

Darren clavó la vista en el asiento vacío mientras sentía arder su garganta.

''Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!''

Descargó varios golpes contra el volante, antes de tirar la cabeza contra el asiento y dejar que las lágrimas calientes que había estado tratando de tragar, recorrieran su rostro.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'' _No pido que me ames siempre así, pero voy a pedirte que lo recuerdes. En algún lugar dentro mío, siempre va a estar la persona que soy esta noche.''_

Chris abrió los ojos sobresaltado y cubierto en sudor. Intentó recordar lo que había soñado pero no tuvo éxito. Se incorporó en la cama, y algo pesado se deslizó de su pecho y golpeó el suelo.

F. Scott Fitzgerald

Tender Is The Night

Oh.

Se había quedado dormido mientras leía. Estaba casi seguro que esa frase era de ese libro.

Segundos después su alarma despertador comenzó a sonar, pero él aún se encontraba demasiado atontado y extrañado por la sensación que la noche le había dejado.

''Mhhh, Chris…''

Will se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, intentando bloquear el ruido.

''Perdón. Vuelve a dormir.''

Algo parecido a _Que te vaya bien hoy_ salió de debajo de los cobertores.

El castaño se dirigió al baño y abrió la ducha. Una vez dentro dejó que el agua caliente corriera por sus músculos, mientras apoyaba la frente en la cerámica fría.

Filmar estos últimos capítulos, lo estaba desgastando. Lentamente la idea de que sólo quedaban un par de semanas, estaba saliendo a la superficie de su cabeza y lo asustaba. Nunca lo creyó posible, pero le asustaba la idea de no volver a pisar el set.

Le asustaba la idea de no volver a tener una excusa para ver a Darren.

X

El día transcurrió sin inconvenientes.

Filmar la escena en donde Will les aconseja el hablar con los nuevos New Directions, ya que podrían encontrar a los mejores amigos que hayan tenido, fue simplemente deprimente.

Chris lamentaba la falta de recursos del personaje de Matthew para convertirse en un adulto sin complejo de Peter Pan…o más Michael Jackson, quizás?

X

Ese día para su alivio y decepción, Darren no había sido visto cerca. Chris asumió que le tocaría arribar al set más tarde, ya que sólo tenía que hacer una pequeña escena con Karofsky, y Max ya se encontraba deambulando repasando el libreto en mano.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de Fox, cuando se chocó de llenó con Darren sentado en una de las tantas sillas abandonadas en el set.

No importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, aún años después, la sola visión de él le hacía costar trabajo el respirar.

''Dare.''

Darren levantó la vista de su celular y lo observó.

Sin decir una palabra, Chris caminó hacia donde él estaba.

 _ **Sé valiente.**_

Pensó Chris para sus adentros.

''Chris, umh…perdón por lo que pasó ayer. No fue la mejor reacción de mi parte, creo que…estoy sobrepasado, y …''

''Dare, shhh. Lo sé. Lo siento también.''

Ambos se quedaron callados, sin saber bien cómo continuar la conversación.

''No sé que es peor.''

Darren rompió el silencio.

''No sé si es peor el hablarte o el no hablarte, si de todas formas el resultado es el mismo: Me siento miserable.''

Chris miró perplejo a Darren por un momento, y luego, casi como por una llamada divina, lo vio. Una puerta a la izquierda que le resultaba familiar. Era la habitación dónde había estado esperando como extra, en su primera semana de grabación, seis años atrás. Y ahora sólo quedaban seis semanas.

Seis semanas.

Quedaban seis semanas para ver a este hombre todos los días.

Quedaban seis semanas para estar en el mismo espacio, sin tener que esconderse de nadie.

Sin su ella.

Sin su él.

No más Kurt Y Blaine.

No más besos.

No más abrazos.

No más estúpidas peleas.

No más canciones.

No más ellos

''Dame tu mano''

Exclamó antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo. El muchacho moreno lo miró sin entenderlo.

 _ **Voy a sufrir. Al final del día sé que voy a sufrir. Pero demonios, al menos voy a asegurarme de tener algunos buenos recuerdos para sonreír para mis adentros cuando vuelva a ver su rostro colgado por todo New York.**_

Chris tomó la mano de Darren y lo levantó de la silla. El muchacho más alto comenzó a correr, arrastrando al otro consigo.

Aún aferrado a la otra mano, Chris empujó la puerta del cuarto de los extras, y luego tomó a Darren por el pecho de la camisa, atrayéndolo hacía él.

Darren lo miraba perplejo, Chris miraba frenético para todos lados, como si estuviese haciendo una audición para interpretar a Woody Allen en la película más neurótica de su vida.

''Ajá!''

Exclamó el muchacho de ojos azules, con una sonrisita maniática en el rostro. Tomó una silla, y trabó el picaporte de la puerta con ella. Se dio vuelta con los brazos detrás de su espalda, como un niño que acabase de hacer unja travesura.

''Chris…qué estás haciendo?''

Preguntó Darren, totalmente desconcertado.

'' _Desafiando la gravedad''_

Contestó Chris sonriendo, antes de tomarlo por el rostro y cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **Y fue un capítulo laaaaaaargo. Espero que no tenga muchos typos (necesito una Beta! ). Acabo de terminar de escribir la última parte y si no lo subo ya, tengo que esperar hasta el lunes ¬¬**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado!**_

 _ **Muchísimas gracias a todas por las reviews que van dejando, siempre las valoro y me hacen feliz!:)**_

 _ **Espero tengan un buen fin de semana.**_

 _ **Love-u**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

 _Tomorrow's taking me away from you  
Like a jealous lover  
Kiss me one last time  
Before I go down this broken road I follow  
You will leave me torn and sting me like  
A thorn from a dying rose  
The saddest scent of you will cling to me  
I know  
_

_El mañana me está alejando de ti_

 _Como un amante celoso_

 _Bésame una última vez_

 _Antes de que me marche por este roto camino que sigo_

 _Me dejaras destrozado y punzaras como_

 _La espina de una rosa moribunda_

 _Tu aroma más triste se quedara conmigo_

 _Lo sé_

 _Run to you-The Rasmus_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _ **From Chris**_

 _Antes de venir al estudio, quiero que pases por Urth Caffé y digas tu nombre. Encargué algo asqueroso online para que desayunes._

La habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras, a excepción de unas débiles líneas de luz filtradas por la ventana del departamento. Darren miró la pantalla de su celular confundido y aún medio dormido. Leyó nuevamente el mensaje, con la esperanza de, esta vez, poder procesar las palabras y darles un sentido.

Sonrió.

 _ **To Chris**_

 _Asqueroso? Realmente quiero ir?_

 _ **From Chris**_

 _Sí, quieres._

Un brazo pasó por encima de su pecho.

''Ya te tienes que ir?''

Mia lo miró aún media dormida.

''Umh…sí. Eh…Chord me avisó que vamos a entrar más temprano hoy para…uh, desayunar. No todo el equipo. Nosotros dos. Chord y yo. Comiendo.''

 _Sonrisa, sonrisa, sonrisa._

Darren sonrió mostrando todos los dientes. Por si no hubiese sido suficiente, guiñó un ojo.

Ella lo observó un momento y le devolvió la sonrisa con adoración.

''Ok, Bebé. Viaja seguro.''

Prácticamente, él saltó de la cama y se metió en la ducha.

Ese día se cumplía una semana exacta desde que Chris lo hubiese encerrado en el cuarto de los extras y lo hubiese besado.

X

 _Chris lo besó larga y dulcemente, intentando que él correspondiese a su beso. Con toda la delicadeza que pudo ejercer, Darren lo tomó del rostro para apartarlo._

'' _N-no!''_

 _La voz usualmente delicada de Chris, sonó áspera, ligeramente desesperada e hizo que su sangre se helase._

 _El chico más alto lo presionó contra la puerta con su cuerpo, y lo sostuvo por los hombros._

'' _Aunque ya no estemos juntos, no cambia cómo me siento. Incluso si no hablamos de ello, incluso si no actuamos en ello. Me seguiré sintiendo de la misma forma alrededor tuyo.''_

 _Darren notó como las pálidas manos habían comenzado a temblar un poco. Se imaginaba adónde estaba yendo la charla y no tenía intención alguna de quedarse a oírla. No después de cómo las cosas habían resultado para ambos el año anterior. No después de todas las peleas. Él aún no entendía la forma de reaccionar del otro respecto a ellos dos: Un segundo él significaba todo para Chris, y al otro, Chris lo hacía sentir como si no fuese absolutamente nada. La sensación de traición, de menosprecio y de odio que sintió la última vez que hubiesen liado, aún la tenía marcada a fuego. Sabía lo que el otro estaba intentando hacer. Lo sabía._

'' _Suéltame.''_

 _Escupió un poco más bruscamente de lo que pretendía._

 _El otro apoyó su frente contra la de Darren y, lentamente, acarició su nariz con la suya. Se sentía como si el castaño quisiese recordar cuál era la sensación de su piel contra la piel del otro. La sensación de ser rozado tan suavemente por ese chico, rompió su corazón. Un nudo comenzó a formarse en la boca de su estómago._

'' _Este es el trato…''_

 _Declaró la voz cantarina, casi fuera de aliento. Como si ese roce le hubiese provocado agitación física. Como si ese roce lo hubiese hecho ir y volver mil veces por la memoria de todos los toques habidos entre ambos._

'' _Chris, suéltame, por favor. No quiero escucharlo. Quiero terminar este puto año en paz.''_

 _Chris lo presionó aún más contra la puerta y tomó el rostro de Darren entre ambas manos, obligándolo a levantar la vista, que éste empecinadamente insistía en tener baja._

 _Con los ojos cerrados, como si se lo estuviese diciendo a sí mismo, Chris comenzó a repetir:_

'' _Este es el trato. Nos quedan seis semanas. Y sabes tan bien como yo lo que eso significa. Eso es todo. A menos que volvamos a trabajar juntos, y lo dudo, no vamos a volver a vernos excepto en ocasiones especiales un par de veces al año. Ninguno va a levantar el teléfono para llamar al otro, y ninguno tampoco va a estar solo, y lo sabes. Entonces…''_

'' _No quiero escucharlo!''_

 _Gritó Darren, haciendo que los ojos azules se abran, alarmados. Si bien él era unos centímetros más bajo, tenía la misma o más fuerza que Chris, pero no podía soltarse sin lastimarlo._

 _Chris volvió a chocar sus labios juntos, sin dulzura ni delicadeza esta vez. Con su lengua entreabrió la boca de Darren y la invadió, provocando al otro, insistiendo para que lo siga y devuelva el beso. Fue cuando mordió su labio inferior que Darren gimió involuntariamente y estrujó sus manos ahí donde las tenía aferradas a la ropa de Chris. Las levantó para tomar el níveo rostro entre ellas, y cuando lo hizo, su palma tocó dos caminos mojados. Gruesas lágrimas recorrían profusamente el rostro del otro chico y ante esta realización, Darren no pudo evitar sentir humedecer sus propios ojos._

 _Era inevitable, si Chris lloraba, él lloraba._

 _Finalmente, tuvieron que romper el beso para tomar aire._

 _Darren lo miró. Un mechón de flequillo castaño había caído sobre sus maravillosos ojos. Siempre que éstos se llenaban de lágrimas, se veían imposiblemente azules._

'' _No creo que te des cuenta de lo fácil que es ahogarse en tus ojos.''_

 _Había demasiado aire en el mundo, pero sólo un par de los labios que tenía enfrente, así que fue él quien inició el beso esta vez. Su cuerpo temblaba en medio de besos, gemidos y llanto silencioso._

'' _Vamos a hacerlo..?''_

 _Preguntó Chris, agitado._

'' _Qué…? Aquí? Podría venir alguien y…''_

 _Chris rió apenas y negó con la cabeza._

'' _No, estar juntos hasta el final. Si todo va a terminar, podríamos estar juntos hasta ese día? Prometo que no va a ser como la última vez, lo prometo. Volvamos a dónde solíamos estar durante estas semanas y prometo que luego, todo terminará limpiamente y sin reproches. Te extraño, Dare. Sé que no debería, y sé que te dije que olvidemos todo, que no tenía importancia, pero…duele cuando pienso en todo lo que pasamos y…''_

'' _Si te duele pensar en eso, simplemente imagínate cómo se siente para mí sólo mirarte!''_

 _Chris por un momento lo miró en shock._

'' _Vivo recordando todo lo que hicimos juntos, tus sonrisas, tus ojos, lo feliz que me hiciste. Quisiera olvidarme de todo eso, si pudiera olvidarme lo haría sin dudarlo, no quiero vivir más con esos recuerdos, sería fácil olvidarte de la misma forma que tú me olvidaste a mí…''_

'' _Aún no lo entiendes, verdad? Piensas que estar contigo para mí sólo fue un capricho? Si realmente piensas que esos pequeños momentos no significaron nada para mí, realmente no me conoces, Dare.''_

 _Darren cerró los ojos y comenzó a debatirse. No podía pensar sensatamente con él tan cerca, con su perfume llenando sus pulmones. Todos sus instintos le decían que debía alejarse de allí. Volvió a mirar al hombre que tenía enfrente._

 _Un ángel._

 _Chris era su propio ángel caído. Su propia versión del cielo y el infierno en la tierra. Tenía el rostro más dulce que Darren hubiese visto en su vida y, al mismo tiempo, él bien sabía la ponzoña que podían despedir esos labios._

 _Intentó no pensar en la última pelea. Intentó no pensar en esa última vez._

 _Corrió con sus dedos el mechón que le caía sobre los ojos, y rozó las pecas que salpicaban su frente. Años atrás había besado cada una de las pecas sobre la piel de ese ángel._

 _Seis semanas._

 _Seis semanas y no volverían a verse._

 _Chris tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios, besando suavemente cada uno de sus nudillos._

'' _Puedes verlo en mi rostro, sé que puedes sentirlo. Sólo déjame mostrarte cuánto me importas.''_

 _Dijo Chris en voz baja, antes de comenzar a trazar pequeños círculos con su lengua en el cuello de Darren._

 _Éste último cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver en sus alas una vez más._

 _X_

Luego del cuarto de extras, había estado el cuarto de la limpieza…

Y el tráiler.

Y el cuarto de maquillaje.

Y donde guardan el vestuario.

Y el asiento trasero de la camioneta de Chris.

Y el set del Choir Room cuando no había nadie.

Se sentía como si estuviesen compensando todo el sexo que no tuvieron en años. No es que tuviese quejas, pero sentía que sólo podían concentrarse sólo en el aspecto físico de la relación. Estar demasiado cerca luego de tres años, levantaría, cuanto menos, preguntas. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de volver a lidiar con ello.

Una vez terminada su ducha, manejó hasta el local de café que Chris le había indicado. Luego de que uno de los baristas lo hubiese reconocido, fue indicado a tomar asiento. Unos pocos minutos después, una taza de latte de té verde con el dibujo de Hello Kitty fue puesta delante de él.

 _ **To Chris**_

 _Esto es putamente adorable ¡Amo a Kitty! Gracias._

 _Pd: Esto es delicioso, necesitas dejar la Coca Light_

 _y entretener a tu lengua con nuevos sabores._

 _ **From Chris**_

 _Lea me llevo allí una vez y lo probé. Es asqueroso pero sabía que te gustaría._

 _Y mi lengua está perfectamente entretenida contigo, muchas gracias_.

 _ **To Chris**_

 _Esa es una imagen perfecta para empezar el día._

 _Te veo en la boda._

xxxxxxxxxxxx

''Cuando leí que era en un granero jamás hubiese imaginado que era algo así…''

Dijo Chris, observando la locación en donde transcurriría la boda doble.

El staff aún estaba decorando con luces el lugar, y comenzaba a verse ligeramente mejor de a cuando habían llegado.

 _Ligeramente._

''Lo sé, espero que cuando hayan terminado de decorarlo quede…digno? No lo sé, no veo a ninguno de los dos conformándose con algo así.''

Concordó el otro muchacho. Chris sonrió.

''Apuesto a que Kurt está intentando de saltar del libreto para tomar el control de la decoración.''

Darren se abstuvo de hacer una acotación. En su lugar, apretó los labios mientras observaba el suelo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos del chico más alto, observándolo atentamente.

''Qué pasa?''

Preguntó este último.

''Estoy triste porque Dalton vaya a quemarse hasta ser cenizas, sabes?''

Les habían entregado el libreto nuevo no hacía un par de horas y ambos estaban sorprendidos al enterarse el destino del colegio privado.

''Te das cuenta de que eso en realidad no pasa, verdad? Es ficción. De hecho, el edificio ni siquiera es una escuela para atractivos varones adinerados.''

Darren puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un empujoncito con el hombro.

''Doh…pero siempre creí que se casarían allí, sabes?''

''Estás bromeando? Un ordinario granero con restos de la placenta de Brittany es mucho más elegante y fabuloso que un edificio antiguo.''

Dijo Chris sarcásticamente.

''Además, Blaine se propuso ahí. Dale más crédito por originalidad.''

Darren sonrió y casi susurrando dijo:

''Eso es verdad, aunque…amaría casarme algún día allí de verdad.''

Chris lo miró sin decir una palabra, pero una catarata de imágenes comenzó a pasar frente a sus ojos. La idea del matrimonio no lo seducía especialmente, pero había algo sobre imaginar el lugar con el muchacho que tenía al lado, en el altar, que convertía la escena en algo que de alguna forma parecía _correcto_.

Sí, él también lo fantaseaba. Pero odiaba a Darren por decirlo en voz alta. Lo odiaba.

Ambos sabían que tenían sólo un par de semanas por delante y ese tipo de charlas no ayudaban a aligerar el corte cuando llegase el momento.

El muchacho más bajo, se puso de puntas de pie para llegar propiamente a los oídos de Chris y susurró:

''Deberías preguntar si te dejan quedarte ese par de jeans.''

Sin decir más, le guiñó un ojo y se alejó.

Chris, confundido, se acercó a una ventana próxima que, dado el sol, reflejaba perfectamente. De forma disimulada, dio un pequeño giro. Cuando pudo ver su trasero en el pantalón donde lo habían metido, decidió que sí. Definitivamente iba a quedárselo.

xxxxxxxxx

Chris pasó la mayor parte del día de pie, deambulando, antes de que tuviese que cambiarse al vestuario de padrino, y filmar un par de escenas con Mike O' Malley. Oh, iba a extrañar la relación de los hombres Hummel, cada vez que debían hacer una escena, el ambiente del set solía cambiar y sin excepción, alguien siempre lagrimeaba. Antes de abandonar el set, Mike lo llamó y sin mediar palabra lo envolvió en un enorme abrazo de oso.

Poco a poco, la sensación de que todo realmente estaba llegando a su fin, se iba hundiendo en él.

xxxxxxxxx

''Chris, adivina qué, adivina qué, adivina qué!''

Antes de que Chris pudiese subirse en el carrito que lo llevaría devuelta cerca del estacionamiento, Darren lo tomó del brazo.

''Qué pasó?''

Preguntó intentando no perder el balance y terminar de culo en el piso.

''Vamos a tener vacaciones!''

''Estamos filmando…''

''Nos dieron el libreto del próximo capítulo! Tenemos que volver porque Dalton se quema, pero antes de eso _estuvimos_ en nuestra luna de miel! Esa semana no tenemos que filmar.''

Chris abrió los ojos en sorpresa. Seguro, no tendrían que filmar, pero sí presentarse a ensayar las coreografías, o grabar las canciones, pero eso podrían coordinarlo y al menos tendrían unos…tres o cuatro días libres? Contando el domingo.

''Eso es genial! Esta semana estuve con un pequeño bloqueo…''

Hizo una mueca, dejando ver su frustración.

''…y me serviría un par de días enteros para…''

Darren se acercó a él con una sonrisa encriptada que Chris no pudo descifrar. Nervioso, observó a su alrededor y notó aún a todos esperando en el carrito para que se marchase con ellos.

El muchacho de cabellos con gel, le palmeó el brazo y sólo dijo.

''No hagas planes, sí? Sólo piensa en descansar un poco. Te veo mañana.''

Asintió con la cabeza, saludando a parte de la crew y se marchó.

Chris conocía esa sonrisa. Darren estaba tramando algo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Camino a casa, Darren se preguntaba qué podrían hacer esos dos o tres días de relajación. Por supuesto que Chris los pasaría con él. Aún no estaba completamente seguro de cómo hacer para convencerlo, pero iba a hacerlo. Estaba _totalmente_ seguro de ello. Él había mencionado un bloqueo, verdad? Ahí estaba! Una cabaña. Todas las películas que había visto le habían enseñado que los escritores amaban ir a las cabañas en el medio de la nada para cortar el bloqueo…usualmente terminaban siendo perseguidos por asesinos seriales, pero...y tampoco solían ir con sus co- estrellas con quienes estaban teniendo un apasionado _affair._ De todas formas Darren jamás dejaría que un asesino serial persiga a Chris. Probablemente él vaya a luchar fuera de la cabaña, en una sangrienta batalla cuerpo a cuerpo con el asesino, mientras su amado estuviese escribiendo su próximo best seller. Eso es lo que les faltaba a los escritores de las películas! Un amante co-estrella que luche a muerte por ellos!

Antes de poner la llave en su departamento, el olor a salsa que provenía de él, le indicó que no estaba solo.

Entró y arrojó sin cuidado las llaves en el sillón. Mia estaba terminando de escurrir la pasta en la cocina.

''Hey.''

Saludó él, un poco inseguro. Desde que estuviese con Chris, las cosas entre ellos se habían vuelto un poco incómodas. Darren tenía una política de honestidad, y, aunque sí creía en tener vidas separadas, fomentando la mayor libertad que se pudiese tener en una relación, estaba bastante seguro de que tener sexo con otro era cruzar una barrera. Casi seguro. No es como si nunca hubiesen estado con otras personas durante cinco años de relación, pero eso generalmente se daba cuando tenían peleas _definitivas_ y pasasen un par de semanas separados.

Y, mierda, él apestaba mintiendo.

''Hola, bebé. Hice pasta!''

Ella se acercó soplando una pequeña cuchara con salsa y la sostuvo en la entrada de sus labios.

''Umh…no sabía que hoy nos veíamos.''

Por un segundo, lo miró confundida. Jamás arreglaban para verse, por algo tenían las llaves de la casa del otro. Últimamente Darren había comenzado a actuar extraño, se comportaba introvertidamente, tenía cambios de humor constantes y…Oh… _otra vez._ Pensó Mia resignadamente. Conocía esta canción.

Él observó cómo sus facciones se ensombrecían. Mia metió la cuchara con salsa de forma un poco brusca en la boca de Darren, dejándola allí y se dio media vuelta, haciendo su camino nuevamente hacía la cocina.

''Imaginé que llegarías tarde y con hambre. Antes de que vuelvas a vivir de delivery, pensé que podrías querer algo casero.''

Apagó la hornalla y caminó hasta el perchero donde había dejado su abrigo. Se acercó a él, y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla, ya que su boca seguía con la cuchara.

''Te veo después.''

Dijo en un tono irritado.

Darren se dio vuelta y la sostuvo del brazo.

''Ey, no. Qué pasa? Por qué te vas? Perdón, me sorprendí, eh…''

Ella lo observó levantando ambas cejas, esperando que algo coherente saliese de su boca.

''Uh…fue un día largo, y había pensando en ir directamente a dormir sin cenar, eh…estoy cansado. Es…es eso. Perdón.''

El _perdón_ se deslizó de su boca y cayó pesadamente en los pies de ella. No era un _perdón por ser grosero_ , no era un _perdón por arruinar la cena,_ era un _perdón por hacerte esto otra vez._

Los ojos de Mia habían comenzado a arder. Tenía que irse antes de que él lo notase.

''Está bien, está bien. Quiero que descanses, sí? Si me apuro quizás llegue a tomar un par de tragos con las chicas, están en un bar a un par de cuadras…''

''Cancelaste con tus amigas para cocin…oh, okay, ahora me siento como un hijo de puta.''

Ella le sonrió.

''Lo sé. Nos vemos después, sí? Descansa.''

Una vez cerrada la puerta, se permitió dejar correr sus lágrimas. Se las secó rápidamente con el dorso de la mano, no iba a permitirse llorar.

Oh, _ese chico tonto_ no las iba a tener tan fácil esta vez.

X

Darren retiró la cuchara de su boca; le faltaba sal.

De todos los sentimientos incómodos que poseía el ser humano, la culpa era su menos favorito. Se había prometido ser más cuidadoso esta ocasión, y apenas una semana después ya estaba fallando.

Se dio un baño, intentando sacar los restos de gel adheridos a su cuero cabelludo. A veces dudaba de que realmente fuese gel lo que ponían en su cabeza semana tras semana. Estaba 100% seguro de que esa mezcla horrible de productos era lo que estaba produciendo que el cabello se le debilitase y…agarró el frasco de Rogaine y lo aplicó dos veces más. Sólo por precaución. No porque el cabello se le estuviese cayendo de verdad, no. Por precaución.

Colocó la pasta en un tupper, y la calentó en el microondas. Sacó una cerveza de la heladera y se sentó en el sillón, con su laptop en el regazo y el tupper a su lado.

Abrió el buscador de Google y comenzó a buscar hoteles alejados de la muchedumbre donde él y Chris pudiesen pasar un par de días tranquilos. O en otras palabras, hoteles en lugares aburridos donde a nadie se le ocurriese hacer turismo y buscar estrellas de televisión más allá del fantasma de Elvis.

 _Cedar Grove Mansion, Vicksburg, Mississippi._

La mansión era de color ocre con columnas blancas y detalles en hierro negro. No era el lugar más impresionante que él hubiese visto, pero no necesitaban un lugar ostentoso, de hecho esto era un tanto perfecto. Podrían pretender un par de días que era el hogar de ellos. Al no ser muy grande, de seguro albergaba pocos huéspedes. Eso jugaría a favor de ellos también.

Mississippi.

Darren nunca había ido a Mississippi…probablemente porque no había absolutamente nada allí para ver. Pero ese hotel se veía bello.

'' _Originalmente la mansión había sido hogar de John y Elizabeth Klein…''_

 _Klein._

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. No necesitaba leer nada más.

Tomó el teléfono para llamar a Ryan y arreglar los días que tendrían off, tanto él como Chris. Sabía que lo único que oiría del otro lado sería discreto silencio y un tono de voz que amenazase con caparlo si algo de lo que él hiciese mancillase la performance de Chris en el set. Todos sabían que Chris era el bebé mimado de Ryan, y que con sólo una sonrisa o una cara de hastío, el chico de las mejillas rosadas podía hacer que todo un libreto cambie su curso por completo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

''…Y luego tu llegas e incluso si alguien me hubiese dicho que no iba a funcionar, y al final de toda nuestra lucha, y todo nuestro trabajo, hubiese terminado sólo en un dolor de cabeza…''

''Hubiese dicho que sí.''

Blaine replicó.

E incluso debajo de esos enormes ojos caninos que eran la marca de Blaine Anderson, Chris pudo ver, que esos votos escritos por otra persona, tenían un significado para ambos.

Entonces se soltó y se dejó ir en la fantasía. Hoy podría pretender que eran más que sus personajes, hoy podría pretender al menos por un rato, que esa era una posibilidad para ellos.

Luego de decir sus ''Acepto'', Chris se arrojó hacía los brazos de Darren, todas las veces que las direcciones le indicaron, con la misma felicidad plasmada en los ojos.

Cinco semanas de pretender. Y este era uno más de esos momentos a atesorar.

X

Luego de filmar la boda, se realizó el número musical. Casi sin notarlo, el ambiente en el set, era el más feliz desde hacía mucho tiempo. Donde quiera que mirase, Chris veía sólo rostros felices, riendo a carcajadas. Demonios, hasta él mismo estaba estallando en júbilo sin tener motivos en concreto. Se preguntaba si habrían puesto algo en las bebidas…

Su trasero comenzó a vibrar, y sacó su celular del pantalón. Leyó el mensaje y frunció los labios, en desaprobación. Darren lo había texteado, pidiendo que se reuniesen en la mesa de los novios para una '' _comversarció_ n'' importante. Antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa, Chris tomó uno de los programas con el itinerario del día y comenzó a enrollarlo en un tubo mientras caminaba a destino. Una vez allí, descargó un golpe en la cabeza de Darren, que echó a reír ante la sorpresa.

''Por qué fue eso? Aún no tuve tiempo de cagarla como esposo!''

'' _Eso_ mi querido señor, fue por no revisar los errores de escritura cuando vas a mandar un mensaje! Vamos! No tienes algún tipo de escritura automática que te salve de cometer errores? O acaso el diccionario de tu teléfono es analfabeto? Ni siquiera puedo leer tu cuenta de Twitter sin querer arrancarme los ojos!''

''Eso es excesivo. No soy _tan_ malo.''

Chris tomó asiento a su lado.

''Soy un escritor. Cada typo que cometes te aleja más y más de mi cama, Dare. Los errores gramaticales no son especialmente afrodisiacos para mí.''

''Estás seguro de eso? Seguro que no te resulta increíblemente adorable mi salvajismo lingüístico?''

Chris se mordió los labios.

''Estoy editándote en mi cabeza mientras hablamos.´'

Darren apoyó el codo sobre la mesa y dejó su rostro descansar en su mano, de la misma forma que Blaine lo hubiese hecho la primera vez que le dijese '' _Te amo''_ a Kurt. Él sabía que el otro reconocería el guiño inmediatamente.

''Errez ardorrable.''

Declaró mirándolo embobado.

Chris lo miró y tuvo que reprimir un _Te amo_ inflando su pecho. En su lugar, dijo:

''Es increíble que puedas saber tocar tantos instrumentos, sepas varios idiomas y aún así seas incapaz de recordar un par de reglas gramaticales. Es lo único que estoy diciendo.''

''Pues no todos podemos ser bonitos e inteligentes como tú, faccia d'angelo.''

''Cállate.''

El castaño tomó una copa que se encontraba llena de jugo de manzana con gas, y bebió un par de tragos.

''Uh, me requerías para algo en particular, tú sabes, además de para mutilar mis bien alfabetizados ojos?''

''Sí, pero como tus comentarios están rozando el bullyng, ahora no sé si decírtelo.''

Chris se lo quedó mirando, sabiendo que el otro iba a estallar con lo que tuviese para decir en cualquier segundo.

''Okay! Pero estoy entusiasmado, así que lo voy a decir! Aunque no lo merezcas.''

''Escucho…''

''Bien, sabes que tendremos tres días off la semana que viene, verdad?

''Sí…''

''Y sabes que dijiste que estabas teniendo un bloqueo de escritura, verdad?''

''Gracias por recordar mis fallas, pero sí.''

Darren revoleó los ojos, y con la mano hizo un gesto que indicaba un implícito ' _'No hay problema, cariño.''_

''Bien…hablé con Ryan y permitió que nos tomáramos los mismos días. Primero pensé en pasarlos en una cabaña, pero luego lo consideré mejor porque no quiero pasar mi tiempo rescatándote de asesinos…''

Chris lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Pensó para sí mismo que a esta altura de la vida, ya nada debería sorprenderle cuando se tratase de Darren, y aún así, el otro siempre se las ingeniaba para ser aún más…bueno, aún _más Darren_.

''…entonces vi este pequeño hotel en Mississippi que no sólo es lindo y tranquilo, sino que está marcado por el destino!''

''Perdón, qué?''

''El hotel! Era la casa de una pareja llamada Klein! Que tan loco es eso, eh? Es el destino!''

''Mi interrogación en realidad abarcaba mucho más que el hotel…los dos? En un viaje a Mississippi? Qué…?''

Darren se acercó un poco más a él.

''Supuse que si Kurt y Blaine pueden irse de luna de miel, nosotros también podemos hacerlo.''

Chris lo miró, cuestionando la sanidad mental del otro.

''Hablas enserio?''

''Siempre que tú quieras. Vendrías conmigo? Serías mío por dos días, Chris?''

La última pregunta envió escalofríos por la espina del castaño. Dos días de sólo ellos dos.

El paraíso.

''Sí. Sí, quiero.''

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Perdón por no publicar el viernes! Literalmente, tenía sólo tres páginas escritas y cero plot para el capítulo! Fui una niña buena y me abstuve de salir el fin de semana sólo para terminar de escribir. Oh, los sacrificios…**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, personalmente me divertí haciendo el intercambio último donde hablaban de los typos de Darren, porque siempre pienso en eso. Espero poder terminar para el viernes el capítulo 6, estoy entusiasmada por hacerlo ya que quiero meterle mucho mucho humor. Si alguna tiene ganas de buscar, la mansión de la familia Klein es un edificio donde todos murieron de alguna u otra forma. El lugar es conocido por tener actividad paranormal y definitivamente voy a amar a estos dos asustados! En entrevistas ambos dijeron que no toleraban las películas de terror.**_ _ **Oh, my two Little pretty ponys…**_

 _ **Qué más para decir…? Oh! El comentario de Mia diciendo ''Ese chico tonto'' a Chirs…recuerdan el tweet de ''The silly boy forgot.'' Era un guiño a eso.**_

 _ **Si les gustó el capítulo, dejen review porque i just can´t get enough.**_

 _ **Love!**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Perdón por la tardanza! . Quise subirlo el miércoles pasado sólo para darme cuenta de que el wifi que robaba en mi trabajo (shame on you!) fue arrancado de mis manos por una clave que no es 1234 o nomerobesinternet ¬¬ SO voy a tener que subir los capítulos desde un ciber, la casa de amigos o…you know, poner internet en mi casa y dejar de robarle la conexión de mierda a mis vecinos *suspira***_

 _ **Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a la genial Elizabeth Hummel (By the way, soy la única que piensa que Elizabeth era el nombre de la madre de Kurt? Lo leí en tantos fanfics que para mí ya es canon XD). Gracias por tus amables palabras siempre, me dan el ánimo que necesito para cuando no sé qué hacer con esta historia!**_

 _ **Espero que no me haya ido muy al carajo con todas las referencias que puse. A medida que voy escribiendo, en mi cabeza van saltando detalles de cada tontería que haya leído/escuchado en entrevistas, como que a Mark le gustaba mirar pájaros, el trago de vodka de cranberrie con Sprite, de dónde es originario Waldo, el rumor de que Chris había sido golpeado por un camión de frutas que contó creo que a…Jimmy Fallon? Conan? O la referencia última a The Land Of Stories. NECESITABA hacerla por todo el asunto de Jack/Goldie-Darren/Chris que vuela en el CC fandom.**_

 _Capítulo 6_

 _If only night could hold you, where i can see you, my love  
Then let me never ever wake again  
And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away  
We'll be lost before the dawn_

 _Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this dream  
It's not real, but it's ours_

 _Before the Dawn-Evanescence_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ashley observaba la imagen que el espejo le devolvía mientras acomodaba su flequillo. No lo creía posible pero la colorista había tenido razón, el cabello rubio le sentaba bien.

Su celular comenzó a sonar desde la mesada de la cocina. Le guiñó el ojo al espejo, y fue hasta la cocina para contestar. Tomó el teléfono y chequeó la pantalla.

Chris.

''Ey, baby Colfer!''

Saludó ella animadamente. Desde que las grabaciones hubiesen comenzado, el contacto entre ellos era limitado.

''Necesito tu ayuda!''

Ashley alejó unos centímetros el teléfono de su oído. A juzgar por el tono de voz, su amigo estaba entusiasmado.

''Tenemos que esconder un cuerpo? ¡Sabía que este día llegaría! Creo que aún tenemos tiempo de comprar una pala en Wallmart antes de que cierren…''

''Nada tan dramático, Ash…Eh…Puedo pasar por tu casa cuando salga de grabar?''

Ashley abrió la alacena, buscando un par de snacks para disponer en la mesa.

''Sí, claro. Los espero para cenar?''

Del otro lado Chris se mordió los labios. Una punzada de culpa lo estaba atacando.

''Voy solo. Uh, de hecho…si Will llega a comunicarse contigo, no le digas que estoy yendo. Piensa que tengo un par de horas más aquí. Necesito que hablemos solos. Harías eso por mí?''

Ella frunció el seño confundida y algo alarmada. Chris no solía comportarse tan misteriosamente.

''Sabes que sí, bebé. Te espero.''

Cortó el teléfono y comenzó a preparar la cena. Sacó las botellas de vodka saborizado del freezer y dos pequeños vasos. Estaba segura de que la situación iba a ameritar un par de tragos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

''Me enteré que tendrías un par de días libres. En Phoenix la semana que viene hay un festival de música alternativa, quieres que vayamos?''

La pregunta hizo que Darren prácticamente se ahogue con el trago de cerveza que estaba tragando.

Mia dejó la hamburguesa a la que estaba por dar un bocado y lo observó sobresaltada.

''Estás bien, bebé?''

Darren tosió y levantó una mano indicando que no moriría. Que sólo era un idiota que no dominaba totalmente aún el complejo arte de tragar líquido.

Se aclaró la garganta, intentando ganar tiempo para responder la pregunta.

''S-sí, sí. Estoy bien. Uh…ya…ya tenía planes. Ah…Joey…y Joe. Voy a ver a Joey y Joe.''

''Oh?''

Sólo atinó a decir sorprendida.

''Ah…Joe se enamoró de una chica con la que Joey estaba saliendo. Joe intentó combatir sus sentimientos hacía ella, pero ella también sentía algo por él y se besaron. Joey se enteró y ahora están peleados. Quizás haya una caja involucrada. Sí.''

Darren esperaba que Mia no hubiese visto o no recordase con detalle ese capítulo de _Friends._

Por qué Dios lo había dotado con magnetismo sexual y no con talento para la falacia?

''Y tú estás yendo porque…?''

Darren le dio una mordida descomunal a su hamburguesa. Tardaría al menos un cuarto de hora en terminar de masticarla y tragar para poder responder esa pregunta. Tiempo de sobra para idear un motivo relativamente lógico del por qué él necesitaba meter la nariz en ese asunto. Además del apoyo moral, claro está. Oh…apoyo moral. Esa era buena!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

''Ok. Escúpelo antes de que me vuelva loca!''

Chris se encontraba sentado en un puff, frente a la mesa ratona de su amiga. Frente a él tenía varios recipientes con diversos Doritos, papas francesas, salsas, un pack de cocas dietéticas y tres tipos diferentes de vodka.

''Si tu plan es emborracharme para que hable, no tiene mucho sentido porque precisamente vine a hacer eso.''

''Es la costumbre.''

Se excusó Ashley, levantando los hombros. Le clavó los ojos, esperando que el otro revele lo que estaba sucediendo.

Chris la miró, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación y sólo dijo una sola palabra.

''Darren.''

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.

''Sí, oí hablar de ese sujeto. Tipo bajito, cabello rizado. Simpático. Da buenas mamadas, según tengo entendido.''

Chris eligió ese momento para vaciar el vaso de vodka de Cranberries con _Sprite_ que tenía delante.

''Darren y yo estamos…umh…''

''Oh, por Dios! Oh, por Dios! Oh, por Dios! Chris, no! Chris, amigo, no!''

''Sí?''

Ella lo miró como si golpearlo en la cara con algo fuese la única cosa lógica que podría llegar a hacer.

Y así lo hizo.

''Tirándome almohadones no vas a ayudarme, Ash!''

Dijo él, mientras frenaba el golpe atrapando el objeto contundente con las manos.

''Debería probar con ladrillos! Bebé, vamos. Por qué? Después de cómo terminó todo? Qué esperas que pase esta vez, eh?''

''No lo sé.''

Susurró con voz pequeña.

''Ooooh, no! No pongas esa cara! No puedo argumentar contigo cuando luces como un bebé golpeado! Estoy enojada y ahora luces todo vulnerable y lo único que quiero hacer es envolverte en una manta y darte galletas!''

''Ya me diste vodka, gracias.''

Sonrió él, descaradamente.

''Mira…''

Continuó.

''…sé que es una locura. Sé que dije que nunca más iba a pasar pero…''

Chris la observó abatido.

''…es él, Ash. Y son las últimas semanas. Luego se termina.''

''Déjame entender. Están tonteando otra vez hasta el final de Glee?''

''Exacto.''

Ella le devolvió una mirada escéptica.

''Sabes? Para ser tan inteligente ciertamente eres increíblemente estúpido, Colfer.''

Chris abrazó el almohadón y hundió el rostro en él.

''Lo sé. No me juzgues.''

Ella apoyó el rostro en su mano y permaneció un momento en silencio, procesando la noticia.

''No quiero meter obviamente el dedo en la galla, pero qué pasa con Will?''

Chris gruñó largamente en el almohadón.

''Lo sé. Soy el ser humano más horrible del mundo.''

''Lo sé, pero eres ardiente, así que estás perdonado.''

Chris se metió una mano llena de Doritos en la boca y masticó con poca elegancia, expresión resignada en su rostro. Bajó los snacks con un trago de Coca Dietética y volvió a hablar:

''Darren quiere que nos tomemos dos días para nosotros.''

''En medio de las grabaciones? Eso es posible?''

''Sí. Tenemos una semana off. Ya pidió el consentimiento de Ryan para que nos permita tomarnos los mismos días…Ryan no hizo absolutamente ningún comentario al respecto…''

Volvió a meterse un puño lleno de snacks en la boca.

''…aunque vi a Ian y a Zach, mirándonos e intercambiando dinero.''

Ashley rompió a reír.

''Muy bien, Chris. Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? Porque veo que el viaje, ya es una decisión tomada.''

El muchacho exhaló, mirando el techo.

''Necesito una forma de poder irme sin que Will se entere. Si le digo que voy a visitar a mis padres, va a querer ir, y si le digo que tengo que viajar por, no sé, algo relacionado con la película y algún paparazzi fotografía a Darren también en el aeropuerto…no estamos pasando por el mejor momento como para que no sospeche.''

Ashley sopesó la situación un momento. Un brilló diabólico iluminó sus ojos.

''Creo que sé qué podemos hacer! Necesito que mañana me invites a cenar.''

''Hecho.''

''Esto va a ser divertido.''

Exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

xxxxxxxxxxx

''…es decir, cualquiera de mis padres podría morir mañana al ser pisado por un camión de frutas como le sucedió a Chris.''

Will miró a Ashley confundido. Luego miró a Chris.

''Moriste atropellado por un camión de frutas?''

''Sí, hace unos cinco años. Creo que me conservo bien.''

Respondió el castaño con una brillante sonrisa. Luego cambió su expresión y adoptó un semblante serio.

''De todas formas, sí. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Ash, es decir, hay tantas oportunidades para morir! Todos los días le estamos dando a la muerte una posibilidad de atraparnos. Y en el caso de nuestros padres…bueno, mi padre y su colesterol…tus padres son fumadores, ambos Will. No estoy implicando nada, pero ya hoy en día tosen incontrolablemente por las noches, pobrecitos…''

''Lo hacen?''

''Oh, nunca lo notaste? Tienes el sueño tan pesado, Dulzura…''

El rubio lo miró un poco consternado. Sus padres estaban tan mal de salud y él nunca lo había notado? Qué clase de hijo horrible era?

Ashley notó la expresión afligida en su rostro y volvió a atacar.

''Y nosotros, los hijos…oh, somos unas pequeñas mierdas desagradecidas, sabes? Cuando fui a la universidad, sólo volvía a casa para que me laven la ropa o me presten dinero. Todos lo hicimos, verdad?…Nunca los visito lo suficiente, a pesar de que me quedan con ellos, no lo sé, un par de años? Podrían llamarme para decirme que tienen cáncer en cualquier momento! Has visto estadísticas últimamente? El ser humano prácticamente está diseñado para que después de los cuarenta, _todo_ le de cáncer. Somos tan frágiles…''

Ella le dio un bocado a la comida que habían preparado para la cena.

Will pasó el resto de la velada en silencio.

x

Luego de cambiar el agua de Brian y Cooper, Chris fue a la habitación, donde el otro se encontraba ya acostado, leyendo.

El castaño se sacó los lentes y los dejó en la mesa de luz, antes de trepar a la cama. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y comenzó a masajear sus ojos mientras gruñía ligeramente.

''Ábrelos.''

Abrió sus ojos y al fijar la vista, notó que Will sostenía un pequeño envase con pico.

''Deberías usar esto siempre, Chris. Vives con la mirada fija en la pantalla de la laptop.''

Echó un par de gotitas en los ojos azules.

''Mejor?''

Chris cerró los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces y se relajó.

''Mucho mejor, gracias.''

Ambos se metieron debajo de los cobertores, acomodándose para descansar.

Will se removió, con una expresión extrañada en el rostro.

''No te pareció que Ash estaba un poco…particular hoy? Aún más intensa que de costumbre?''

Preguntó la voz a su lado. Chris reprimió una sonrisa, sabía hacia dónde iba la conversación.

''Mmmh, sí. Pero supongo que es natural, ya sabes, teniendo padres tan mayores… lejos…con la muerte pisando sus talones y el constante pensamiento de que sus hijos los abandonaron…Es decir, cof, cof, la entiendo. Sí.''

Los ojos azules escrutaron los marrones disimuladamente, intentando vislumbrar un indicio de que la charla había funcionado.

El hombre mayor se quedó observando el techo un momento, perdido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, habló:

''Sabes, hace bastante que no voy a visitar a mi familia.''

''Eso es verdad…oh, debes extrañarlos mucho, cariño.''

Dijo Chris con ligero aire condescendiente.

''Aprovechando tu semana libre, qué te parece si vamos a Florida un par de días?''

 _Mierda._

''Umh…oh, oh, cariño, no. Me encantaría, muero por volver a comer la comida macrobiótica sin sal que prepara tu madre, pero no puedo. Tengo la editorial respirándome en la nuca, y casi no he tenido tiempo para poder escribir…''

''Oh…''

''Sip. Pensaba usar esos días para encerrarme aquí y…''

Con los dedos, hizo el gesto de tipear teclas rápidamente.

''…pero no dejes que eso te detenga para ver a tu familia! Estoy seguro de que estarán encantados de tenerte a ti sólo por una vez, para variar!''

 _Al menos sé que a la mía le gustaría lo mismo._

''Sí, supongo que tienes razón…''

Coincidió el rubio.

''…pero voy a extrañarte.''

Declaró mientras se acercaba al otro cuerpo y comenzaba a plantar pequeños besos en el hombro del chico menor.

Una oleada de incomodidad trepó por el pecho de Chris.

''Ah, podemos…no…? Realmente estoy muy cansado, perdón. Hoy tuvimos esta gran escena de baile y…ya sabes.''

Los ojos marrones lo miraron curiosos, Chris solía ser quien siempre iniciase el sexo.

''Sí, sí. Claro.''

Lo envolvió en sus brazos para dormir.

''Buenas noches, bebé.''

La respiración del chico castaño se había acelerado. Intentó conciliar el sueño pero la culpa y la excitación por contarle a Darren que todo había salido bien al día siguiente, danzaban en su cabeza un baile enfermizo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **From Darren**

Tengo el asiento 2A, cuál te tocó a ti? Y lo más importante, ya llegaste?

 **From Chris**

Estoy aquí en un plan encubierto. Ashley me disfrazó. Tengo el 3B, estamos relativamente cerca?

 **From Darren**

Yo también estoy encubierto! Esto resultó ser más _dirvertido_ de lo que esperaba, _mee_ siento como un espía ruso o algo así.

 **From Chris**

D, typos… Bueno, para mí no está siendo especialmente gracioso. Quiero salir de este disfraz lo antes posible.

 **From Darren**

Quiero verte. A las 8:45 en el baño?

 **From Chris**

Sólo si prometes no reírte.

X

A las 8:45 Darren se encontraba en el cubículo del baño del avión. Había recibido un par de miradas cuando hacía su camino hasta allí, pero confiaba en que nadie lo hubiese identificado. Se observó en el espejo. No estaba mal. Se veía bien. Aguardo varios minutos hasta que el sonido de la puerta siendo discretamente golpeada, lo detuvo de acomodarse nuevamente el cabello.

''Psst! Dare!''

Chris había llegado.

Darren abrió la puerta y se quedó helado al ver lo que tenía enfrente. Debía ser un error, creyó haber oído la voz de Chris, pero…una chica de piel nívea y cabello rubio estaba parada frente a él. La muchacha se veía muy joven, de unos veinte años aproximadamente. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus labios brillaban rosados embadurnados en lo que parecía ser mucho brillo labial color chicle.

''Oh, por Dios Darren! De verdad?!''

Escupió la muchacha mientras lo empujaba para hacerse lugar en el baño y trababa la puerta.

''Chris…? Te ves…oh, mierda! Pensé que eras una chica de verdad! Te ves genial!''

El muchacho revisó su cabello rubio en el espejo y se dio vuelta con la vergüenza plasmada en la cara.

''Fue idea de Ashley, yo no quería. Pero cuando vi el resultado…nadie me reconoció. Y recibí dos invitaciones a cenar.''

''Te ves adorable.''

Admitió Darren.

Chris observó al muchacho de cabello ondulado de arriba abajo con desaprobación y el humor brillando en los ojos.

''Veo que tú tuviste la misma idea…''

Darren sonrió sonrojado mientras volvía a mirarse en el espejo.

''Ah, sí. Sí. No soy una beldad virginal como tú pero…''

''Esa ropa de prostituta no ayuda mucho en tu propósito…''

El otro dejó escapar una carcajada.

''Oh. Espero que Mia no note que le faltan un par de cosas en el guardarropa…''

''Al menos te podrías haber afeitado, D.''

''Ey! Fui muy popular en el aeropuerto! Dos hombres de negocios me ofrecieron dinero por mis servicios e incluso uno se ofreció a pagarme unas tetas!''

Darren revoleó los ojos.

''Me ofendí por el ofrecimiento, por supuesto. Aunque creo que me sentiría más segura con unas más grandes…creo que este corpiño no tiene suficiente rellen…''

''Esta charla esta drenando todo deseo sexual de mi cuerpo.''

Exclamó Chris, ligeramente horrorizado.

''Oh, sí?''

Dijo Darren levantando las cejas dos veces. Se acercó a Chris y lo tomó por la cintura, acercándolo a su cuerpo. Lentamente comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta las caderas de este. Puso a ambas debajo de la pollera que el chico más alto llevaba y notó que Chris estaba usando medias altas de ligas con…

''Estás usando ropa interior de encaje?''

Preguntó el de ojos pardos, un poco sacudido.

''Te lo dije, no fui yo quien eligió la ropa. Ashley me vistió como una católica conservadora por fuera y como una prostituta sadomasoquista debajo.''

Darren sacó una de sus manos de los pálidos muslos y tomó la mano de Chris para apoyarla en su propia notable erección.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina del castaño, mandando electricidad directamente a su miembro, haciéndolo endurecer.

''Me excita muchísimo.''

Susurró en el oído de Chris.

Sin medir más palabras, lo dio vuelta y lo dobló contra el lavatorio del baño. Chris sujetó sus manos de las canillas, para no perder el balance. Darren levantó su propia pollera y desabotonó tres botones de sus bóxer, liberando su erección. Se puso de rodillas y quedó de frente al glorioso culo de Colfer. Jamás creyó que iba a verlo adornado con encaje negro y lazos, pero la imagen le quitó el aliento. De su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño sobre con lubricante y corrió la ropa interior del otro con un dedo. Aplicó un poco de lubricante en su miembro y otro poco entre los glúteos de Chris, provocando que éste gima al contacto. Lo tomó con ambas manos de la cadera y miró el espejo del lavatorio. Unos hambrientos ojos azules, le imploraban a través del reflejo. Sin romper el contacto visual, Darren lentamente comenzó a penetrarlo y una vez dentro, esperó unos segundos para dejar que el cuerpo del otro se acostumbrase a la invasión.

''Ahora, D.''

Susurró Chris mordiéndose los brillantes labios color chicle.

Si los pasajeros escucharon los extasiados gemidos que provenían del baño, lo disimularon a la perfección.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unas cinco horas más tarde y finalmente en tierra, escanearon la terminal para ubicar un taxi lo más humanamente rápido posible.

Chris observó un taxi estacionado, un hombre aparentemente extranjero lo conducía.

''Ese! Vayamos a ese!''

El taxista les dirigió una mirada curiosa a través del espejo retrovisor. Esas dos eran las mujeres más extrañas que hubiese visto. Bueno, quizá no tanto la morena. Las cejas de la morena le recordaban un poco a casa, donde las mujeres no estaban sujetas a depilaciones innecesarias. Inesperadamente, ésta levantó la vista y le giñó un ojo con una descarada sonrisa. El conductor vio como la rubia alta le daba un brusco codazo en las costillas y le preguntaba qué demonios estaba mal con ella. La rubia tenía rostro dulce pero un carácter severo.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos de viaje, Darren sacó su tablet y comenzó a mostrarle a Chris las diferentes opciones que había barajado.

''The clown motel?''

''Sí, queda en Nevada. Había pensado en ir allí, sabes? Se oye divertido.''

''Payasos. Tiene payasos dentro y fuera.''

Dijo Chris observándolo totalmente pasmado.

''Exacto! Amaba los payasos de niño, son geniales. Yo podría haber sido un payaso genial.''

''Lo eres.''

Darren pasó un par de las imágenes que la web del hotel ofrecía, donde grotescos payasos se asomaban. Era espantoso.

''Tu concepto de la palabra diversión difiere extraordinariamente del mío.''

''Por qué? Se ve muy cool, es como una feria pero en un hotel! Oh, espera…a ti te asustan?''

Chris puso los ojos en blanco y contestó:

''No caigo en la categoría de personas que tienen una fobia por los payasos o algo por estilo, pero estoy bastante seguro de no querer ser asesinado por uno. Y allí…''

Apunto la pantalla con su dedo índice.

''…da por seguro que eso es exactamente lo que sucede.''

X

Antes de alejarse de la zona céntrica, decidieron parar en una estación de servicio, donde se tomaron turnos en el diminuto baño, para remover el maquillaje y cambiarse las ropas a las propias. El taxista no dijo absolutamente nada cuando uno a uno, los dos hombres volvieron a ocupar sus asientos con pelucas y ropa de mujer en las manos, pero a juzgar por su expresión, Chris creía que lo habían marcado de por vida.

A medida que se alejaban del centro, parecía que se alejaban también de la civilización. Los alrededores del hotel estaban compuestos por casas, en su mayoría, de estilo americano. Casi todas estaban pintadas del mismo color amarillo pastel y poseían cercas blancas. El lugar parecía una maqueta hecha a escala. Todo el vecindario se veía irreal, artificioso y salido directamente de los años '50.

Unos metros antes del hotel, este los saludaba con un enorme y bonito cartel verde, donde unas letras blancas anunciaban:

 **Cedar Grove**

 _Hotel y Restaurante_

 **Bienvenidos**

 _33 cuartos de huéspedes_

''Oh, Darren, es bellísimo!''

Exclamó Chris, con los ojos iluminados y una enorme sonrisa.

El otro muchacho luego de sacar ambas maletas, cerró la puerta del taxi. Antes de que el vehículo se marche, se las ingenió para volarle un beso al shockeado conductor y se echó a reír.

Levantó la vista y observó la expresión deslumbrada que Chris llevaba en el rostro. Creyó que jamás lo había visto más hermoso.

Pasase lo que pasase con ellos en el futuro, sabía que este viaje lo llevaría por siempre en su memoria como uno de los recuerdos más felices compartidos.

Una escalera los conducía dentro de la estancia. La entrada se encontraba flanqueada por dos estatuas. Columnas blancas y majestuosas rejas de hierro negro, le daban a la mansión un aire de fastuosidad supremo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, descubriendo el interior del lugar, los ojos de Chris se abrieron de par en par.

''Oh, por Dios…siento que estoy en la Francia victoriana.''

La totalidad del piso estaba cubierto por una alfombra con arabescos en tonos azules y rojo oscuro. Múltiples cuadros y espejos de presuntuosos marcos dorados, llenaban las paredes de color ocre suave. Ventanas tan altas como la pared exhibían cortinas azules que combinaban con la alfombra. La recepción contaba con un mostrador con detalles en dorado y una serie de pequeñas miniaturas de obras Rafaelescas sobre él. Un recepcionista de mediana edad, los recibió con cortesía y les indicó el número de habitación, ordenando a un muchacho botones a escoltarlos hasta ella.

La habitación de ellos tenía las paredes pintadas en un rosa pálido. La cama tenía dosel en tonos pasteles y a sus pies arrimado descansaba un sillón de dos cuerpos estilo victoriano con tapizado bordó, enfrentado a otros dos iguales más pequeños. En el medio, se encontraba una pequeña mesa de mármol blanco, adornada con un lujoso florero sosteniendo un exquisito arreglo floral. Sobre la chimenea, también de mármol, se alzaba un enorme espejo de marco dorado.

''Bueno, esto es bastante pretensioso para una habitación.''

''Es perfecta.''

Susurró Chris mientras tocaba los bordes dorados de la mesa.

Darren lo miró encantado.

''Me alegra que te guste.''

Estiró sus brazos hacía el castaño. Chris se acomodó entre ellos y lo abrazó.

''Gracias. Gracias por haber pensado en esto.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el baño primaban los colores oro y marfil. Estaba decorado en estilo clásico y, a diferencia que el resto de la habitación, la sobriedad era lo que más destacaba.

Los dos muchachos se encontraban relajando sus cuerpos en él, luego del vuelo.

Chris tenía sus piernas abiertas y acunaba a Darren entre ellas, quién estaba de espaldas a él, con la cabeza echada hacía atrás. Sus labios depositando pequeños besos en el cuello del más alto.

''No recuerdo la última vez que estuve tan relajado.''

Dijo Chris cerrando los ojos, respirando el aroma de la piel mojada del otro.

''Lo sé, me pasa lo mismo.''

Coincidió Darren.

''Sabes..?''

Agregó.

''Creo haber leído que hacen visitas guiadas por toda la mansión…eso es algo que te gustaría hacer?''

''Sabes que sí!''

''Ok…5 minutos…o dos horas más aquí y vamos.''

xxxxxxxxxxxx

El dining Room era espacioso y encantador. Una de las paredes había sido removida para ser reemplazada entera con un vidrio con vista al jardín, otorgándole al lugar un ligero aspecto de invernadero. Apenas tres mesas, además de la de ellos, estaban ocupadas de momento. Al ser una temporada baja, el hotel estaba prácticamente desierto.

Almorzaban animadamente, cuando la conversación de la mesa contigua llamó la atención de ambos.

Dos mujeres alrededor de los cincuenta años cuchicheaban con expresión cautelosa en el rostro.

''…pero también fue el lugar de la muerte de la mayoría de la familia. El hijo adolescente murió en el porche trasero cuando se le disparó un arma accidentalmente.''

Comentó una de ellas, antes de llevar un pequeño trozo de salmón ahumado a sus labios.

''Oh, sí, sí. Y la hija? Oh! Y esos dos pobres infantes enfermos!''

Correspondió la segunda, antes de agregar:

''Sabes cuáles son los rumores, verdad? Dicen que hasta el día de hoy, los pasos de los hijos son oídos por los corredores. Y que incluso se huele el humo de las pipas que John Klein solía disfrutar.''

La primera mujer tragó su bocado y asintió.

''Lo oí, y déjame decirte que no creo que sean rumores…desde que puse un pie en este lugar no paro de sentir escalofríos. Es muy raro.''

Darren miró a Chris divertido.

''Quizás te hayas salvado del hotel de los payasos, Colfer. Pero ahora dormirás en la mansión embrujada!''

Chris sonrió mientras alzaba su vaso para beber.

''Es muy cliché de tu parte traerme a una mansión embrujada, D. Lo de los payasos era más tu estilo: Totalmente demente.''

'' _Totalmente genial_ , querrás decir!''

''Eso también.''

X

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores exabruptos. Recorrieron todas las salas, maravillándose por la exquisita decoración del lugar. Allí dentro, era increíblemente fácil perderse en los ecos de otra época.

Disfrutaron de los jardines lo que quedó de la luz del día, ya que una tormenta parecía próxima, truncando la posibilidad de explorarlos el día siguiente.

Cuando el sol hubiese bajado, ambos volvieron a la mansión, entrando esta vez, por el dicho porche trasero. Darren asustó a Chris unas tres veces, antes de lograr poner un pie dentro. Mientras hacían su camino hacia la habitación, algo llamó la atención de ambos.

Alejado del salón principal, una puerta blanca diferente al resto de las puertas que habían visto hasta el momento, les llamó la atención.

La curiosidad fue más fuerte y dieron un empujón tentativo, sólo para chequear que estuviese abierta; lo estaba.

La sala era pequeña pero bien administrada. Dos sillones de cuerpo entero cercaban una chimenea que en algún tiempo debiera haber sido de leña. Una mesa baja, adornada con varios libros, se encontraba entre ellos. En medio del lugar, se ubicaba un bello piano color rojo sangre con delicados detalles en lo que parecía ser oro verdadero. Dos ventanales delgados y tan altos como las paredes, dejaban ver a través del jardín gotas de lluvia ya cayendo, terminando de completar la habitación.

''Chris, mira! Qué tan cool es este piano?! Ohhh, lo quiero!''

Gritó Darren, antes de abalanzarse sobre el instrumento y abrazarlo.

''Quiero casarme con él y hacer bella bella música.''

Chris cerró la puerta de la habitación, temeroso de que fuese un lugar al que no le estuviese permitido entrar a los huéspedes. Tomó uno de los libros que se encontraba en la mesita y se sentó en el sillón.

''Estos libros son hermosos.''

Dijo mientras pasaba su mano ceremoniosamente por el primoroso encuadernado.

Darren se inclinó sobre el sillón y lo besó.

''Vas a leer?''

Le preguntó sonriendo. Chris sabía cuél la pregunta implícita que dejó caer al preguntar eso.

''Quizás lea un poco. No me molesta si tocas mientras lo hago, sabes?''

''Sí!''

Exclamó el muchacho de cabellos rizados. Se sentó en el taburete y comenzó a chequear si el piano estaba propiamente afinado.

Unos momentos más tarde, la habitación se llenó de una dulce melodía.

''Escucha!''

Increpó Darren.

''Estoy cortejándote, estilo victoriano.''

''Oh, sí? Bueno, quizás si me siento especialmente osado, te muestre los tobillos esta noche.''

''Eres honesto, Chris?''

El chico de ojos azules soltó una carcajada. Darren citando a Hamlet era lo último que hubiese esperado presenciar. Aclaró su garganta y suavizó su voz, haciéndola lo más inocente y dulce posible.

''Uh, bueno, mi buen señor. Si no contamos todas las veces que fui a discos en el 2012, sí lo soy.''

''Ew! Chris, estás arruinando el juego! Hagamos algo.''

''Dime, Dare.''

''Quiero que me leas una página al azar. Pretendamos que vivimos en una novela de Jane Austen un rato.''

Chris rió y asintió.

''Esto es lo más gay que hice en mi vida. Y eso que bailé Single Ladys por años.''

''Cállate y lee para tu pretendiente. Si no me caso contigo, vas a tener que conformarte con algún viejo adinerado con los dientes podridos. Tienes 25 Bebé, tu tiempo se está agotando.''

''Okay, okay…mmmh…''

Los pálidos dedos, comenzaron a pasar las páginas hasta detenerse en una sin mirarla.

''Muy bien…eh…uh? Esto habla sobre almas gemelas. Cuánto más cursi puede ponerse?''

Darren sonrió mientras acariciaba las teclas.

''Yo voy a tocar _You light up my Life_ y tú vas a leer sobre almas gemelas. No me digas que no somos los idiotas más románticos del mundo.''

''Así es como se llama es melodía? Hanna tenía una pequeña caja musical que sonaba así…es reconfortante.''

Darren se dio vuelta, y miró cálidamente a Chris.

''Cuando niño mi madre tenía una que hacía esta misma melodía. Solía robársela por las tardes, e imitarla con mi guitarra. Y si te lo estás preguntando, sí. Sonaba horrible.''

''Dudo que la música que puedas llegar a tocar sea alguna vez cercana a algo horrible.''

Dijo Chris casi tímidamente, con la mirada baja en su libro.

'Muy bien…eh…almas gemelas! _Una verdadera alma gemela es probablemente la persona más importante que conocerás, porque derribaran tus paredes y te golpearán para despertarte. Pero una vida con una alma gemela para siempre? No, eso sería demasiado doloroso. Las almas gemelas, vienen a tu vida solo para revelar otra capa de ti mismo y luego irse. El propósito de una alma es el sacudirte, destrozar tu ego un poco, mostrarte tus obstáculos romper tu corazón y adicciones, romper tu corazón abierto, así nueva luz puede entrar. Unas pocas veces en la vida, si tienes la suficiente suerte, quizás conozcas a alguien que es exactamente correcto para ti. No porque sea perfecto, porque tú lo seas, sino porque los defectos de ambos combinados están arreglados de una forma que les permite a dos seres separados, alinearse juntos…_ ''

Chris se aclaró la garganta.

''Esto es raro…nunca había pensado en la idea de un alma gemela porque toda la idea me parece infantil, pero…''

Dejó que sus palabras flotaran en el aire y continuó leyendo.

'' _Cuando dos almas están remendadas juntas por un amor de este tipo solo para ser arrancadas, cada uno carga una pieza del otro siempre con ellos. La pieza de ti mismo que pierdes nunca será devuelta. No importa cuán duro trates de llevar esta pieza contigo, duele cuando recuerdas los Buenos tiempos, y darías todo por verlo otra vez, una vez cumplen el destino de las almas gemelas que es estar separad…''_

Una de los dedos de Darren resbaló, provocando la ruptura de la melodía.

''Por favor, para. Por favor, no leas más.''

Chris levantó la vista. Usualmente hubiese bromeado al respecto, pero en su propio pecho una presión le impedía hacerlo. Aún cuando la idea de almas gemelas, jamás hubiese entrado en el repertorio de creencias de ninguno de los dos, esas palabras les hablaban desde muy cerca. Era imposible no identificarse con ellas, y no sentir el corazón un poco más roto conforme las frases iban formándose.

Aún un estúpido y viejo libro les decía que lo de ellos era pasajero y estaba destinado al fracaso.

Darren se levantó del piano y se arrodillo frente a Chris, abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras dejaba su cabeza descansar en el regazo del más joven.

''Sabes…?''

Preguntó Chris, enredando sus dedos en los bucles negros.

''…la primera vez que sentí que podría llegar a sentir amor por ti, fue cuando te escuché reír unas semanas después que comenzásemos a grabar. Lo supe por la forma en la que reíste. Como si reír a las seis de la mañana durante el invierno mientras filmábamos, fuera lo más natural del mundo. No pude apartar la vista de tu rostro, y cuando te diste cuenta de que estaba observándote, dejaste de reír y me miraste con una expresión curiosa. Como si te estuvieses preguntando por qué yo no estaba riendo contigo. Y luego me sonreíste. Me sonreíste de una forma tan honesta y pura, que hizo que no pudiese hacer otra cosa que devolverte la sonrisa. Eso es lo que más adoro de ti, Dare.''

Chris tomó la barbilla de Darren entre sus dedos y acarició gentilmente su rostro.

''Nunca pierdas esa sonrisa. No quiero verte así.''

Darren no pudo sino sonreír. Sonreír y amarlo, amarlo y amarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Intentaron mantener la discreción de la mejor forma en la que pudieron hacerlo mientras cruzaban los pasillos casi a zancadas, para llegar a la habitación de ambos.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Darren devoró el cuello de Chris, arrancando gemidos más propios de un hotel de carretera que de una mansión. Fuera, las gotas de lluvia hacía un par de horas se habían transformado en una sonora tormenta.

Antes de que llegasen a la cama, las luces comenzaron a titilar y la corriente los abandonó.

''Normalmente me molestaría, pero este clima es bastante perfecto.''

Dijo Chris, mientras se sacaba la camisa y empujaba al muchacho más bajo hacía la cama.

Darren asintió, y tomó al otro por las axilas, recostándolo y lamiendo uno por uno sus pezones.

Un trueno hizo eco en toda la habitación, iluminándola macabramente.

Chris mordió el hombro de Darren con fuerza. El clima lo ponía de un humor especial, y ese humor no era precisamente dulce y virginal.

El sonido de un mueble siendo corrido en la habitación siguiente, los inquietó por un momento.

''Creí que estábamos solos en este piso.''

Dijo Darren, un tanto extrañado.

''Deben ser los de limpieza, no lo sé.''

Cortó el de ojos azules, palpando la erección del otro.

La luz volvió repentinamente, cuando Chris se encontraba desabotonando los pantalones del moreno. El sonido de una bombilla de luz explotando en el baño, los hizo prácticamente saltar de la cama. Al mismo tiempo, el pequeño radio despertador ubicado en la chimenea se encendió, sonando en una estación de música vieja. Frank Sinatra cantaba acerca de cómo era la vida cuando él tenía diecisiete años.

Darren se tensó y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, y esta vez, no por la excitación.

''Uhm…Chris? Recuerdas lo que contaron esas señoras en el almuerzo…?''

El otro lo miró deliberando si es que acaso estaba hablando en serio o no.

El sonido parecido a pisadas de niños corriendo por el pasillo, le dio la respuesta.

Darren preguntó un tanto nervioso:

''Escuchaste eso?''

''Sí. Raro.''

Dio por respuesta Chris antes de volver a encajar sus labios en los del otro, sin importar lo que estuviese sucediendo fuera. Era descabellado pensar en fenómenos paranormales.

El débil sonido de un piano siendo ejecutado pobremente llegó a la habitación.

Darren tomó a Chris por el hombro, impidiendo que el muchacho más alto pudiese seguir manoseándolo.

''Señor o señora Klein? Hola, mi nombre es Darren. Quisiera pedirle que se marche de nuestro cuarto, porque realmente quiero tener sexo con este bello hombre a mi lado, y realmente no me considero un exhibicionista…''

Chris se corrió el cabello, que le cubría los ojos y observó desconcertado al moreno.

''Que estás haciendo?! Te volviste loco?''

Darren le devolvió la mirada a Chris sorprendido, aún no comprendiendo del todo qué era lo que estaba mal.

''Tienes que hablarles para que se vayan. Todo el mundo sabe eso.''

Chris observó al otro muchacho como si le hubiese hablado en un idioma desconocido.

''Quiénes son _todo el mundo_? Tus compañeros en el pabellón psiquiátrico?!''

Un golpe en la ventana hizo que ambos saltasen sobresaltados.

''Que mierda fue eso?!''

Preguntó nuevamente Darren, esta vez con un ligero color histérico en la voz.

Chris lo miró divertido y se levantó de la cama. Hasta que no averiguase qué era lo que estaba provocando todos esos ruidos, sus planes de noche erótica hasta el momento, estaban casi tan frustrados como él.

Corrió las cortinas de la ventana de donde el ruido había provenido y al hacerlo, dejó de respirar por un segundo.

Un cuervo se encontraba pegado al vidrio, mirando fijamente la habitación.

Se dio vuelta y anunció:

''Fue un cuervo.''

''Por qué un cuervo? Los cuervos son totalmente siniestros! Por qué no podía ser algo que no sea conocido por arrancar ojos y esperar tu muerte? Como, no lo sé, una inofensiva mariposa.''

Chris se dio vuelta, intentando no mostrarse nervioso. No quería admitirlo, pero una sensación de cosquilleo había comenzado a trepar por su cuello. Estúpido D, lo estaba infectando con su miedo!

''Porque supongo que una mariposa debería haber gozado de años de anabólicos para que sus cuerpos puedan producir un ruido semejante contra una ventana y me temo que no viven tanto.''

Darren no se vio convencido por la respuesta.

''Por qué un cuervo? Hay cuervos en Mississippi?''

Chris sopesó la respuesta unos segundos.

''Creo que hay cuervos en todos lados…''

''Había cuervos en Clovis?''

'''No del tipo de los que miran directamente a tu alma y conocen tus más oscuros secretos con sus ojitos carroñeros, no.''

Pasos de alguien corriendo fueron oídos en el pasillo.

''A la mierda! Chris, vamos a morir!''

Dijo Darren saltando de la cama, para cerrar la cortina y dejar fuera de vista al cuervo. Desde fuera de la habitación, el sonido del ruido de un mueble pesado siendo corrido le heló la sangre. Las luces volvieron a titilar.

''Esto se está poniendo bizarro.''

Opinó Chris, hablando para sí mismo.

''Voy a ver por qué es el escándalo y ver qué pasa con la energía del lugar.''

Anunció antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta.

''Voy contigo, no vayas solo!''

Gritó Darren. Cruzó la habitación, tomando un florero en sus manos a su paso.

''Para qué es _eso_?''

Inquirió Chris, levantando una ceja.

''Protección, doh.''

''Dare, en caso de que fuese un fantasma, cosa que dudo, no se supone que los fantasmas son inmateriales? De qué serviría un florero contra algo intangible?''

Darren entrecerró los ojos, y lo consideró un momento.

''Siempre puede poseerte y podría noquearte con él. ''

El castaño revoleó los ojos y se apuró por abrir la puerta. Sabía bien, que por más sugestionado que estuviese, tenía que haber un motivo completamente lógico para todos los ruidos.

Y pasos.

Y voces.

Y muebles moviéndose.

Y cuervos mirando a su alma.

Ambos asomaron la cabeza al pasillo y observaron ambos lados. De pronto lo vieron:

Dos niños pequeños y pálidos, de cabellos blancos, se aproximaban hacía ellos caminando lenta y ceremoniosamente. Los dos llevaban atuendos curiosos, fuera de época. La niña llevaba una pequeña replica de lo que sería un vestido de novia color marfil. Los mechones de su largo cabello caían lánguidamente sobre sus hombros. En las manos llevaba un sombrío bouquet de rosas tan rojas que podrían llegar a parecer negras. El niño llevaba un pequeño traje negro, corbatín tan rojo como las rosas, y una graciosa galera sobre su cabeza.

Ambos niños los miraron directamente a los ojos, y sonrieron.

Nuevamente se oyó el sonido de un mueble arrastrándose por el piso, y luego, el piano. La melodía mal tocada de la marcha nupcial estaba siendo ejecutada.

Darren escuchó el gritó histérico de una mujer, antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente dentro de la habitación.

Se dio vuelta y notó el rostro de Chris tan pálido como el de los niños.

Oh, no había sido una mujer la del grito.

La energía nuevamente comenzó a fluctuar y las luces de la habitación titilaron varias veces.

El calor de la habitación se había ido por completo.

Los dos se miraron.

''E-esto es como una especie de intervención? Los niños están vestidos así para dejar en claro que las uniones son sólo entre un hombre y una mujer? Oh! Debí haber investigado más a los Klein antes de venir a un hotel con fantasmas homofóbicos!''

Balbuceó Darren incoherentemente.

A través del ínfimo espacio sobrante entre la puerta y el piso, la luz del corredor se filtraba y dejaba a la vista dos pequeñas presencias frente la misma.

Toc, toc, toc.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Darren y Chris se encontraban clavados al piso. Se tomaron de la mano, esperando que la puerta se abra y los niños fantasmas devoren sus almas.

''No hagas un solo sonido.''

Susurró el más bajo.

''Creo que pueden adivinar que estamos del otro lado, Dare. Con estos no nos va a servir escondernos debajo de las cobijas.''

''Mierda!''

Susurró alto el otro.

Chris lo observó no dando crédito.

''Qué? Ese era tu plan? Escondernos debajo de las cobijas?''

Un largo grito de mujer se escuchó exactamente frente a la puerta de ellos.

La puerta volvió a ser tocada. Esta vez con más ímpetu.

El teléfono ubicado al lado de la cama, sobre la mesa de noche, sonó.

''Oh, por Dios! Son más insistentes que un testigo de Jehová!''

Exclamó chris, empezando a molestarse.

El teléfono volvió a sonar.

''Voy a contestar.''

Anunció antes de soltar la mano de Darren y dirigirse hacia éste.

''No, Chris! Debe ser Samara anunciando que nos quedan siete días de vida!''

Gritó Darren.

El muchacho pálido se dio vuelta y dijo en voz muy alta:

''Sabes qué? Pasé toda mi vida académica enfrentando a mis bullies. Soy un adulto, y como tal, no voy a permitir que un par de seres que no pueden reflejarse en el espejo, me arruinen mis únicos días de vacaciones.''

''Esos son los vampiros…''

Susurró Darren para sí mismo.

Chris tomó el teléfono de mala gana y se lo llevó al oído.

''QUÉ?!''

Un silencio se hizo presente en la otra línea. Luego se oyó a alguien aclararse la garganta, incómodo.

''Umh, señor…Colfer, verdad?''

Chris se sorprendió un poco ante el tono de voz del fantasma. Hubiese esperado más interferencia debido a la lejanía que, suponía, existía entre este mundo y el de los muertos, pero ¿Quién lo diría? El más allá tenía buena recepción.

''Sí…al habla.''

Contestó un poco incierto. Darren se había acercado a él, y había puesto sus manos en sus hombros para respaldarlo.

''Oh, buenas noches. Lamentamos importunarlo, pero queríamos anunciarle que ya cambiamos las fases de la electricidad. La tormenta soltó los cables de la corriente directa, y tuvimos problemas para conectar el generador propio del hotel. Confiamos que la habitación no haya perdido todo su calor?''

''Uh…oh, oh! Por eso las luces titilaban y nos habíamos quedado sin luz! Oh, y la habitación fría, era porque la calefacción también es eléctrica!''

Dijo Chris, quizás demasiado excitado.

''Esperamos que sólo en un par de minutos el problema de temperatura esté resuelto y rogamos sepa disculparnos por el inconveniente.''

''Oh, no, no! No es un problema! Gracias por avisarnos.''

Chris se dio vuelta y susurró al otro:

''Ya tenemos electricidad, fue un problema del hotel.''

Volvió su atención al teléfono y notó vacilación en la voz del recepcionista.

''Uh, señor…?''

''Sí?''

 _Este es el momento en el que me dice que todo fue una broma del hotel. O que todo es cierto, vamos a morir en unos minutos y quería asegurarse de que al menos lo hagamos en una habitación calefaccionada._

''Queríamos comunicarle que si deseaban podían cambiarse de habitación al primer piso, quizás…?''

 _Oh, Dios. Este es el momento en el que me dice que no hay una explicación no parapsicológica para todo lo que sucedió._

''…Somos conscientes de que los huéspedes nuevos quizás sean…poco discretos.''

''Sí, queremos cambiarnos! A un piso sin fantasmas preferiblemente? Hay de esos?''

Darren había sacado el teléfono de las manos pálidas y aferraba el tubo del mismo casi con fervor.

Del otro lado hubo silencio un par de segundos.

''Oh, eh…por supuesto señor. Enseguida le mandamos el botones para mover sus pertenencias y entregarles la nueva llave. Mil disculpas por los inconvenientes.''

Contestó una voz confundida del otro lado.

Toc, toc, toc.

Darren observó a Chris.

''Ahora vienen a rescatarnos y a llevarnos a una habitación sin fantasmas.''

''Voy a abrir la puerta y a terminar con esta locura.''

Dio Chris como respuesta.

Tomó la elegante manija dorada en sus manos y tiró.

Frente a él una hermosa y joven mujer de largos bucles rubios lo observaba. Estaba vestida con un escotado negligé de color crema, zapatos de taco con detalles en perlas y llevaba el maquillaje de los ojos corrido. Sendas de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Chris la miró hipnotizado. Esa era la perfecta imagen que en su cabeza habitaba de _Queen Red Riding Hood._

''Oh, por Dios! Sí eras tú! Kurt!''

Exclamo la mujer, antes gritar en su cara con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

Detrás de ella los dos niños fantasmas le sonreían. La mujer se dio vuelta y les habló:

''Tenían razón, zoquetes! Sí eran ellos!''

La niña se acercó a Chris y le entregó una de las rosas que llevaba en el bouquet.

''Mi hermana me lee tus libros. Yo aún no sé leer, pero estoy aprendiendo.''

Le sonrió con una sonrisa donde la paleta izquierda estaba faltante.

 _Oh. Oh. Ooooooh._

Darren se asomó por detrás de Chris y susurró:

''Los fantasmas leen tus libros? Mierda que eres popular si hasta en el averno te conocen!''

Chris lo pateó disimuladamente y se agachó para aceptar la rosa de la niña y darle un abrazo.

''Oh. Por. Dios. También está Blaine! TE AMO!''

Dijo la muchacha rubia antes de hacerse paso en la habitación y arrojarse a los brazos de Darren.

El rostro de la muchacha se iluminó de golpe, palmeó ambas manos y dio un par de saltitos mientras reía desjuiciadamente.

Ambos muchachos tomarían un fantasma cualquier día sobre una fan demente.

''Oh, Dios! Oh, Dios! Entréguenme!''

''¿Qué?''

Dijeron ambos al unísono. Sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

''Mañana me caso!''

Anunció la joven, señalando a los dos niños, como si fuese obvio.

''Estamos ensayando la entrada para que salga todo perfecto. _Alguien_ sigue olvidando sus direcciones y _alguien_ no va irse a la cama hasta dominar los pasos que tiene que seguir.''

Dijo molesta, lanzando una mirada ponzoñosa al varón.

 _Oh, eran los niños de las flores._

Pensó Chris. Los niños alvinos de las flores. A juzgar por el color de la piel de la muchacha, ella también debiera serlo, sólo que su cabello estaba teñido de rubio color miel.

''Entoooonces…''

Dijo ella mirando primero a uno y luego al otro.

''…van a entregarme? Oh, sería genial! Pueden imaginarlo? Mis dos gays favoritos en el mundo, llevándome al altar, bajo una lluvia de rosas…ó…oh! Sí! Sí! Eso sería tanto mejor! Mis niños de las flores! Oh pueden ser mis niños de las flores!''

Volvió a mirar a los, al parecer, mellizos.

''Ciertamente pueden hacer un mejor trabajo y no va a haber peligro de que terminen en el suelo y arruinen la ceremonia. Oh, imaginen la perfección de eso! Cuánto quieren? Papi paga!''

Los muchachos se miraron el uno al otro, sin saber cómo reaccionar o cómo escaparse de esa situación.

''Servicio.''

En el umbral, un horrorizado botones se encontraba observando la habitación, donde los dos huéspedes famosos se encontraban siendo acosados por la nueva y demente huésped que había arribado hacía un par de horas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La nueva habitación no era tan grande como la anterior, pero estaba en un piso diferente al de la muchacha de la boda alvina.

Libre de fantasmas, libre de fans. Era lo único que necesitaban.

Mientras los acompañaba hacía la nueva habitación, luego de disculparse en nombre del hotel posiblemente unas quince veces, el muchacho botones les informó que esa muchacha había llegado hacía un par de horas, exigiendo el lugar para la ceremonia al día siguiente. El resort donde estaba programada su boda, había sido allanado y clausurado al descubrir la policía que allí se guardaban kilos y kilos de cocaína. La joven había llegado desesperada y arrojando, literalmente arrojando, medio millón de dólares en efectivo a la cara del recepcionista.

El reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana cuando todo hubiese estado finalmente en paz.

''No puedo creer que hayas firmado una hoja de consentimiento de que no nos molestaba que el ensayo de bodas se haga en nuestro piso!''

Ladró Chris.

''Ey! No vi lo que estaba firmando! Creí que la muchacha de la limpieza me estaba pidiendo un autógrafo…probablemente no debería haber agregando una carita feliz a esa autorización.''

Se encontraban acostados, somnolientos luego de toda la acción vivida en un lapso de dos horas.

''Perdón.''

Dijo Darren besando la frente del otro muchacho.

''Por qué te disculpas? Fue…entretenido.''

''No, lo siento. Soy el peor haciendo planes. Se suponía que esto tenía que ser romántico e inolvidable.''

Chris rió.

''Definitivamente fue inolvidable, Dare. Creo que tuve un pre-infarto en un momento.''

Darren no se unió a la risa y, permaneció en silencio.

''Ey, qué pasa?''

Preguntó Chris.

Darren simplemente lo miró con sus enormes ojos. Apenas iluminados con la luz tenue de la lámpara, se veían imposiblemente dorados. Chris alzó una mano y con dedo delineó la forma de los labios del otro. A veces olvidaba _realmente observar_ al hombre que tenía delante y recordar cuán bello era.

''Cómo es posible que tengas ojos amables? De verdad, cómo es posible que tus ojos se vean cálidos y vulnerables al mismo tiempo?''

Increpó suavemente el chico pálido, mientras se acurrucaba aún más cerca.

''No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, realmente no puedo hacer nada bien. Luego me sorprendo cuando pienso en que no quisiste estar conmigo. ''

Chris quería gritarle que eso no era cierto, y que el motivo real estaba muy lejos de la suposición de Darren, o incluso tuviese algo que ver con él.

''Dare…''

Antes de que pudiese decir algo, el celular de Darren comenzó a sonar. Él se levantó de la cama, y revolvió su bolso hasta encontrarlo.

''Ricky.''

''Vas a atender?''

''Lo siento, tengo que.''

Apretó el botón de respuesta y se acercó el aparato al oído. El rostro de Darren permaneció serio un momento, escuchando atentamente lo que su manager tenía para decir. De un momento a otro, los ojos pardos se abrieron de par en par, en sorpresa.

''Es una puta broma?! No me estás tomando el pelo?! De verdad?!''

Chris se asustó al escuchar los gritos y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, Darren cortó la comunicación y se arrojó a la cama. Tomó a Chris del rostro y gritó desde lo más profundo de sus pulmones:

''I'M THE NEW BERLIN WALL, BABY!''

Dicho esto plantó un enorme beso en los labios del castaño.

Quizás Darren había perdido la cabeza a causa del día de locos que habían tenido. Oh, no debería haber dicho nada sobre un pabellón psiquiátrico…

''D-Dare…? Qué está pasando, no ent…¡¿Estás llorando?!''

Darren lo miró con una brillante sonrisa y ojos haciendo juego. Sus lágrimas caían sin parar, y llevaba la expresión más feliz que Chris hubiese visto jamás en su rostro.

''Me eligieron para interpretar a Hedwig en _Hedwig and The Angry Inch_ en Broadway!''

''Oh, Dare!''

Chris se abrazó a él y lo sostuvo en sus brazos mientras todo el cuerpo de Darren temblaba en excitación.

''Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.''

Dijo él en el oído del moreno mientras acariciaba su espalda una y otra vez, intentando confortarlo.

En ese momento para ambos, el mundo era perfecto. En ese hotel donde la vida cotidiana no podía atraparlos. Allí donde no había compromisos y sólo existían ellos dos.

Darren dio un último apretón fuerte al abrazo que estaban compartiendo y miró el rostro que estaba frente a él.

''Estoy tan feliz de que haya sido contigo.''

Chris no pudo terminar de comprender qué es lo que esas palabras significaban, no realmente. Así que sólo hizo lo que mejor le salía hacer.

''Bésame, estúpido.''

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Un par de horas después, Chris se encontraba de espaldas a Darren, mientras este lo envolvía con ambos brazos. Piernas entrelazadas.

Los ojos azules se permanecían cerrados, lentamente cayendo en brazos de Morfeo.

''Me pregunto cuánto tiempo podríamos quedarnos en esta cama hasta que el mundo note nuestra ausencia y empiecen a hacer preguntas…Mi madre probablemente empapele el país con volantes con la peor foto mía que tiene y letras rojas con la leyenda _A visto a este muchacho?''_

Rió Chris.

''Que se jodan. Digo que se jodan y punto. A la mierda las responsabilidades y eso de tomar decisiones de adultos. Quedémonos en la cama y vivamos de nuestros ahorros para siempre.''

Darren besó el cuello de Chris y éste suspiró en contento.

''Estás empezando a convencerme.''

Darren lo abrazó con aún más fuerza. En ese momento, en esa cama, no eran sólo amantes. En ese momento eran _para siempre._ Sólo quería rogarle al tiempo que le dé un poquito más de él. Sabía que no era realista esperar que algo con fecha de vencimiento dure. Pero en ese momento, eran sólo ellos.

Y anhelaba que el _para siempre_ de _ellos_ pudiese durar un poco más.

''No vuelvas a alejarte, por favor.''

Susurró en su oído, haciéndolo cosquillear ligeramente.

''No puedo hacerlo. Me tienes inmovilizado como una serpiente Pitón.''

Darren rió suavemente y luego agregó con una plegaría implícita en su voz:

''Nunca me dejes otra vez. Nunca vas a volver a alejarte, lo prometes?''

Chris no respondió. Su respiración se detuvo por un momento, antes de que su cuerpo entero se tensara.

''...No puedo hacer eso. Y lo sabes.''

''Chris…''

'' No puedo. Y tú tampoco puedes. Nosotros sólo…Podemos simplemente tener estos días para no vivir con el sentimiento de 'Qué hubiese pasado' por el resto de nuestras vidas? Podemos simplemente disfrutar el uno del otro hasta que termine? Sabes que no miento cuando te digo que me importas. Y tampoco estoy mintiendo cuando digo que esto es lo mejor para los dos, sólo estoy tratando de protegernos…espero que algún día logres ver eso.''

Un par de semanas era lo que tenían hasta desaparecer de la rutina del otro.

Chris dejó escapar un suspiro, sopesando qué podría llegar a decir.

''La amas?''

El otro muchacho permaneció en silencio.

''Darren, tú la amas?''

Insistió.

''Sí.''

Chris apretó las sábanas, intentando ignorar la punzada de celos.

Detrás, una voz fría preguntó.

''Tú lo amas a él?''

No hubo tiempo para pensar ni dudar la respuesta.

''Lo hago. Mucho.''

 _Vete a la mierda, Christopher. Aprecio la honestidad, pero preferiría ser apuñalado en la cara que escucharlo. Gracias._

''Pero también te amo a ti. Eres una de mis personas favoritas en el mundo y te amo, pero no estoy seguro de que realmente entiendas qué es lo que significan esas palabras cuando las digo.''

El Corazón de Darren dejó de latir por un momento. Era la primera vez que Chris era honesto acerca de sus sentimientos. Sin poder reprimirlo, correspondió:

''También te amo _. Y_ estoy locamente _enamorado_ de ti.''

Una sonrisa trepó involuntariamente a los labios de Chris, y sus ojos se iluminaron unos segundos, antes de oscurecerse, llenando su mirada con la opacidad de quien está resignado.

''Y eso pasará. Eventualmente pasará. Sabes _Jack…una llama puede amar a un copo de nieve…_ ''

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
_

''… _ **pero nunca podrán estar juntos sin dañarse mutuamente.''**_

 _ **¨¨Suspira¨¨**_

 _ **Este capítulo es el más largo que escribí like EVER (Por lo general escribo de 13 a 17 páginas y este tiene 32). Fue muy divertido y, en ocasiones, triste, escribirlo. Me dieron muchas ganas de meterme en la historia y abrazarlos porque MIS BEBÉS HEEEERMOSOOOOOS. Así que espero que les haya gustado. No voy a decir cuándo voy a subir el próximo porque cada vez que lo digo, pasa algo que no me deja terminar de escribir (Generalmente ese algo viene en forma de serie o libro que me alejan de la compu). Y aún no lo escribí, ni tengo idea de qué va a tratar porque soy así de organizada.**_

 _ **Oh! Lo que lee Chris sobre las almas gemelas es un compilado de cosas que encontré en pedazos de libros, frases, blogs e hice un mush-up con partes de aquí y allá. No es de mi autoría. No soy tan poética.**_

 _ **Si pueden, ilumínenme y déjenme dicho qué les pareció. : )**_

 _ **Gracias por leer!**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Volví! Este capítulo no es muy largo y quise hacerlo ligero porque el que viene es ANGST con mayúsculas. Nuevamente volvemos al pasado, un año después de lo de Dublín. Quería hacer con este capítulo y el próximo (que está casi terminado, así que CREO que la semana que viene podré subirlo) una especie de paralelismo entre cómo es que se juntaron y cómo es que se separaron, antes de volver a juntarse otra vez en el ''presente''.**_

 _ **xxxxx**_

 _ **You bat *those eyelashes***_

 _ **And my poor heart crashes down**_

 _I'd go but we both know I'd only_

 _Turn right back around you_

 _Oh but I can´t say no, I can´t say no_

 _To you_

 _Can´t say no-April Smith_

xxxxxxx

Agosto 2012

 _Según el GPS, la dirección estaba correcta. Darren tomó una bolsa de color oscuro con una caja envuelta en papel de regalo dentro. Bajó del auto y se dirigió hasta el baúl, donde había dejado una caja de cerveza y una bolsa de papel con arándanos dentro, para preparar tragos. Situó la caja debajo de su brazo y maniobró con dificultad para sostener la bolsa de frutas. Las tiras de la bolsa de regalo, fueron a parar entre sus dientes._

 _Tambaleándose, caminó hasta la entrada, y presionó el timbre con la mitad de su rostro._

 _Una risita del otro lado de la puerta, le advirtió que alguien había estado observando su hazaña desde el auto hasta la entrada._

 _La puerta se abrió y Chris lo recibió con una sonrisa burlona._

'' _Eres ridículo. Podrías haber llamado para que alguien venga a ayudarte, sabes?''_

 _Quitó la bolsa comenzando de entre los dientes de Darren, y, con la cabeza indicó que pasase._

'' _Estuviste observando sádicamente mi travesía en vez de socorrerme?''_

'' _En mi defensa, tu travesía duró sólo dos metros y fue altamente entretenida.''_

 _Una vez Darren entró a la enorme casa, Chris cerró la puerta detrás de él._

 _La casa de Mark era moderna y todo en ella gritaba hombre soltero._

 _Chris lo guió hasta la cocina, donde en un costado se alzaba un enorme freezer para ubicar las cervezas. Las puertas corredizas vidriadas que separaban el living del jardín trasero, estaban abiertas y por ellas se filtraba el aroma de la parilla._

'' _Oh, Dios! Eso huele maravilloso...''_

 _Dijo Darren tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, inhalando profundamente._

''… _voy a saludar y ver si los demás necesitan ayuda con algo.''_

 _Chris asintió y siguió ubicando las bebidas en el reducido espacio que sobraba en el freezer._

 _Una vez fuera, Darren observó el espacio que la enorme casa tenía escondido. El piso estaba hecho de una rústica piedra rugosa color beige y rosado. Del lado izquierdo de las puertas se encontraba la parilla, en donde Mark, Cory y dos muchachos que él no conocía, se encargaban de dar vueltas unos enormes medallones de carne y tiras de bacon. En una pequeña porción de ésta, Cory revisaba unos medallones más pequeños y de diferente color. Darren asumió que se trataría de los de Lea. Al costado de la parilla se hallaba una larga mesa con pan ya cortado, varias salsas de aderezo, diferentes tipos de ensaladas y una cantidad obscena de bebida. Del lado derecho, la propiedad contaba con árboles, arbustos y seguía su curso por, al menos, la longitud de cuatro calles. En el medio del lugar, una piscina de un tamaño considerable estaba siendo disfrutada por Kevin, Jenna, tres muchachas que Darren reconoció de la crew, Chord y Harry. El resto del cast, y diferentes personas (algunas ubicables en su cabeza y otros totalmente desconocidos) se encontraban repartidos por el lugar, charlando animadamente sentados en las varias reposeras blancas distribuidas por el terreno o tomando sol. De las paredes y enlazadas entre la vegetación, había coloridos globos de papel y pequeñas luces que, asumió, decorarían la noche más tarde._

 _Una vez Darren saludó a todos, felicitó a Mark por su cumpleaños, le entregó su regalo –unos binoculares de alta definición- e intercambió un par de anécdotas con amigables extraños. Trascurridos unos cuarenta minutos, comenzó a buscar a Chris con la mirada, sin éxito._

 _Repentinamente, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y, al darse vuelta, se encontró con Dianna, sonriendo._

'' _Estás buscando a alguien?''_

'' _Oh, sí, umh…cuando llegué me recibió Chris y…ahora no lo veo por ningún lado. Me preguntaba si se había ido.''_

'' _Oh. No, no. Creo que…''_

 _Dianna se mordió el labio, incierta._

 _Antes de que ella terminase de formular la sentencia, risas y gritos estallaron detrás de ellos._

 _Al darse vuelta, Darren observó a Cory y Kevin arrastrando a Chris del interior de la casa. Cada muchacho, lo tenía sujetado de un extremo._

'' _Oh, supongo que ya lo encontraron.''_

 _Susurró para sí misma._

'' _Es hora de abandonar la caverna y volver con la tribu!''_

 _Gritó Kevin entre risas._

'' _No puedo ir al sol, me voy a quemar y llenar de pecas! Es horrible!''_

'' _Palabras, palabras! Necesitamos uno más para el vóley acuático y esta vez sí vas a jugar!''_

 _Dijo Cory a Chris mientras intentaba arrastrarlo al agua._

 _El movimiento de los tres muchachos, había hecho que la remera que Chris llevaba se levantase, y dejase descubierta parte de su abdomen, antes de que el chico volviese a bajarla, zafándose del agarre de Kevin. Automáticamente la boca de Darren se secó._

'' _Mi muñeca! Mi muñeca!''_

 _Gritó Chris y tanto Kevin como Cory lo soltaron al instante con una expresión horrorizada en sus rostros. Habían olvidado que el chico había sufrido una lesión hacía un par de meses en su muñeca, y sin pensarlo estaban siendo bruscos y…_

 _Chris largó una carcajada y comenzó a correr en dirección a la región donde el jardín dejaba de parecer jardín, para volverse selva salvaje._

'' _Pequeño tramposo!''_

 _Exclamó Cory, comenzando a correr._

'' _Darren, atrápalo!''_

 _Le indicó Kevin, al ser él quién estuviese más cerca._

 _Antes de que Darren pudiese reaccionar, Chris ya había pasado a su lado, sacándole la lengua y riendo como un niño._

 _El muchacho de rizos, lo observó correr hacía la vegetación._

 _ **Ninfa de los bosques.**_

 _Darren comenzó a seguirlo, dejando a los otros dos chicos atrás._

 _Dianna levantó la mano haciendo detener a Kevin y Cory._

'' _Dejen que él lo atrape.''_

 _Dijo la rubia, guiñando un ojo._

 _Los dos muchachos se miraron entre ellos, sin comprender bien lo que pasaba pero, ey! Dianna pidió algo con una de sus sonrisas coquetas, no iban a rehusarse._

 _xxxxx_

 _Chris logró perderse entre dos árboles, y se agachó detrás de un arbusto. Desde hacía dos años, se había hecho una especie de tradición que se lo arrojase al agua, al saber con que facilidad él se llenaba de pecas y el simple contacto con el cloro, hacía que su cabello se llene de reflejos rubios y rojizos. A los chicos del grupo les resultaba fascinante como era que casi cambiase de identidad y pareciese pelirrojo. Cada vez que se aparecía al otro día al set luciendo un rostro totalmente profanado, la maquilladora lo miraría de reojo. Chris podía sentirla quejarse y culpándolo de tener que volcar al menos cuatro capas más de corrector sobre su rostro y retocarlo más seguido que al resto. Por supuesto ella no lo decía, pero él_ _ **podía**_ _sentirlo._

 _Por supuesto que no tenía nada que ver con que no quería ser visto sin su remera. Claro que no, eso era ridículo. No es que se mirase en el espejo y aún se viese como un nerd de quince años con unos kilos de más. Para nada._

 _Apretó su cuerpo un poco más contra el arbusto. Lo encontrarían, obviamente. Siempre lo hacían._

'' _Psst! Chris.''_

 _Darren?_

 _El muchacho más bajó estaba arrodillado a su lado, con una expresión cautelosa._

'' _Ey, qué fue eso?''_

 _Le preguntó._

 _Chris lo observó sin entender por qué el otro parecía preocupado._

'' _Uh, la tradición anual de Cory y Kevin: Arrojen a Gasper, el Fantasma Amigable, desnudo al sol.''_

'' _Desnudo?''_

 _Darren abrió los ojos cómicamente, lo que hizo sonreír al otro._

'' _No desnudo-desnudo! No son sádicos! Pero sí en traje de baño, que es más o menos lo mismo…''_

 _Chris se sonrojó y apoyó el rostro en sus rodillas._

'' _Chris…estás…tienes vergüenza?''_

 _El castaño siguió con la vista en el suelo y se abrazó aún más a sus piernas._

'' _No me gusta mi cuerpo.''_

 _Automáticamente imágenes del cuerpo desnudo del muchacho comenzaron a relampaguear frente a los ojos pardos. Desde que lo hubiese visto un año atrás, las imágenes solían danzar en su cabeza sin piedad. Por lo general, en la ducha matutina._

'' _Estás bromeando?! ''_

 _Exclamó Darren, en voz demasiado alta._

'' _Chris, eres perfecto. ''_

 _El rostro pálido de Colfer se volvió colorado en segundos. Sus ojos clavados en el piso indicaban que quizás estuviese considerando ignorar las limitaciones de su especie, y enterrase la cabeza en la tierra._

''… _Gracias. Pero no lo digas otra vez, no tomo bien los halagos de ese tipo de la gente…''_

 _Dijo el más joven casi en un susurro._

'' _Yo no soy sólo gente.''_

 _Corrigió Darren._

'' _Sé que no eres_ _ **gente**_ _. La gente tiene_ _ **modales**_ _, Darren. Incluso desde dentro de la casa se podían oír todas las veces que eructaste!''_

 _Chris pudo observar que, a pesar de no haber perdido la descarada sonrisa que lucía en su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, las mejillas del moreno se habían ruborizado un poco._

'' _Fue sexy!''_

 _Se defendió Darren._

 _Chris sólo lo miró levantando una ceja, en un gesto que lo hacía ver muy parecido a su personaje._

'' _Fue sexy…en una forma a lo hombre de las cavernas…como…super masculino.''_

 _Continuó Darren._

'' _Fue simplemente grosero. Y blando. De hecho yo puedo hacerlos más espectaculares.''_

 _Admitió Chris con una media sonrisa._

'' _Apuesto que sí.''_

 _Rió el otro._

 _Darren decidió sentarse a su lado, imitando su postura._

'' _Puedo preguntarte una cosa?''_

 _Inquirió con voz tranquila._

 _Chris comenzó a jugar con sus propias manos, nervioso._

'' _Qué quieres saber?''_

 _Respondió con voz pequeña._

'' _Umh…la otra vez, vi fotos de algunas fiestas de verano en donde estabas invitado…y en la mayor parte de las fotos estabas en el fondo, totalmente vestido mientras los demás disfrutaban del agua, sol, aire libre y la vida en general..? Supongo que sólo me estaba preguntando por qué es eso…''_

'' _Creo que la respuesta es bastante obvia…ah…viste el resto de todas las personas que están aquí? O incluso el resto de toda la población de L.A? No soy rubio, no tengo la piel besada por el sol, no tengo abdominales de ladrillo como Chord o Harry…aún soy demasiado…aún soy demasiado blando, suave. Siento que nunca voy a dejar de tener el rostro de un bebé y caderas de parturienta.''_

 _Darren largó una involuntaria carcajada ante la última sentencia._

'' _Perdón! No quería reírme, prometo que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con todo lo que dijiste pero…vamos Chris! Estás siendo totalmente ridículo!''_

'' _No soy ridículo! Sé que se supone que debo amarme a mí mismo como soy y blah, blah, blah…pero…aún no estoy dónde quiero estar. Al menos físicamente.''_

 _Darren lo observó casi meticulosamente. Había algo casi trágico en el pensamiento del joven que tenía enfrente. Recorrió con la mirada la línea de su mandíbula, cada día más definida, los perfectos labios, la adorable nariz…_

'' _Chris, si pudieses verte a ti mismo aunque sea sólo por un momento, entenderías por qué estoy llamándote ridículo.''_

 _El castaño lo miró de reojo, algo ofuscado. Al parecer, no sería el primer discurso sobre belleza que debiese haber recibido._

'' _Vamos. Te estamos esperando para jugar en el agua como los adultos maduros que somos. Y no voy a dejar que te quedes sentado en la sombra siendo miserable y hermoso, sólo porque no luces un bronceado artificial como el resto de los pelmazos que están aquí.''_

 _Darren se paró y extendió su mano para que Chris la tomase._

'' _Deberías perder la vergüenza de alguna forma, alguna vez.''_

 _El otro muchacho le dirigió una mirada de disculpas._

'' _Sé lo que estás tratando de hacer, Dare. Pero no esta vez. No hoy.''_

 _Darren le sonrió dulce._

'' _Carpe Diem, Chris! Carpe Diem!''_

 _Gritó el muchacho de rizos, antes de tomarlo de las manos y levantarlo. Antes de que Chris pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, se vio cargado encima de uno de los hombros de Darren, mientras este corría como si fuese perseguido por el mismo demonio._

'' _Suéltame, no!''_

 _Gritó Chris, sin poder evitar la sonrisa a pesar de sus reclamos._

 _Cory y Kevin advirtieron lo que estaba sucediendo e intentaron unírseles. Antes de que ellos pudiesen ponerle un dedo encima a Chris, Darren corrió hasta la piscina y anunció:_

'' _Colfer es mi presa!''_

 _Sin más, se arrojó al agua, abrazado al muchacho castaño, ambos totalmente vestidos._

 _El agua no estaba tan fría como Chris hubiese creído pero el que Darren aún lo estuviese sosteniendo en brazos, lo hacía más cálido. Mientras se hundían, el muchacho creyó sentir el fantasma de unos labios posándose brevemente en su mejilla._

 _xxxxx_

 _Luego del shock y la vergüenza inicial, Chris intentó soltarse. Los tragos que, cada tanto, Darren y Ashley le alcanzaban, ayudaban un poco._

 _Aún no sabía si era por las corridas, por el vóley acuático en el que él, Kevin, Dianna y Jenna perdieron miserablemente contra Darren, Cory, Lea y Amy, una de las muchachas de maquillaje, pero la comida había estado deliciosa y comió como si no hubiese un mañana. Quizás demasiado. Las dos horas siguientes las pasó recostado en una de las reposeras, mientras observaba a varios de los invitados perseguirse unos a otros con globos llenos de agua. Exhaló para sí mismo en contento y se permitió reevaluar un poco la situación. Recorrió cada uno de los rostros sonrientes al sol con los que estaba compartiendo ese día. Jamás, en sus años de adolescencia, hubiese imaginado el poder pasar una tarde así. Era increíble cómo en Clovis jamás hubiese sido ni tan siquiera considerado para asistir a absolutamente nada, y mucho menos a las fiestas organizadas por los muchachos del colegio. Y ahora, tres años después, gracias a la carrera que había forjado, tenía un enorme grupo de personas que no sólo lo adoraban, sino que había ganado un set de amigos varones que lo trataban como un hermano menor. Adoraba a los much..._

 _¡PLAF!_

 _Un globo de agua explotó en su rostro sin previo aviso. A lo lejos escuchó la risa de Lea._

'' _Perdón Chris!''_

 _Gritó la pequeña castaña._

'' _No era para ti!''_

 _En ese momento el joven notó que Cory estaba escondido detrás de su silla. Era como si un dinosaurio intentase pasar desapercibido detrás de un gato. Chris se dio vuelta y el muchacho alto llevó un dedo a sus labios, indicando que no delatase su botín. Entre sus piernas, se encontraba un balde de color rojo repleto de globos con agua. Sigilosamente Darren y Kevin salieron del interior de la casa, llevando consigo contenedores repletos de municiones. De pronto Chris tenía tres idiotas intentando esconderse fútilmente detrás de su asiento._

'' _Únete a la Fuerza Oscura, Colfer!''_

 _Dijo Darren dramáticamente mientras asomaba su cabeza al costado de la reposera para tantear el panorama. Un globo de agua le dio de lleno en el costado de la cabeza y un grito de victoria por parte de Jenna fue oído._

 _Antes de que Chris pudiese considerar si quería unirse o no a la guerra acuática de chicos vs. Chicas –esas porquerías parecían inofensivas pero dolían como la mierda- Kevin dejó caer cuatro globos en su regazo, no dándole opción._

 _Oh, bueno…_

 _Sólo pudo pensar, antes de levantarse y comenzar a correr a sus compañeras._

 _Sí, definitivamente el universo se estaba resarciendo por su adolescencia._

 _xxxx_

 _Lentamente la tarde se convirtió en noche y fue tiempo de relajación. Varios de los invitados habían decidido partir y otros pocos habían arribado a la celebración nocturna._

 _El jardín estaba cubierto con las pequeñas lucecitas colocadas previamente. Así mismo, la piscina también tenía un moderno sistema de iluminación. Un juego de luces de colores se apreciaba en el agua y complementaba la decoración. La mesa ahora estaba cubierta por panecillos, galletas, café, té y varias frutas de estación._

 _Varias personas habían decidido descansar en los puff dispuestos, y la mayoría prefirió darse un descanso de la excesiva interacción humana y entrar a la web unos momentos._

 _De la nada, la carcajada de Ashley resonó en el jardín._

'' _Chicos, vieron esto? Alguien escribió un fanfic sucio acerca de ustedes dos!...oh…y…ey! De hecho es bastante ardiente.''_

 _Chris se tensó un momento, apretando en sus manos el plato de fruta que sostenía, antes de sentir el característico calor en las mejillas. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Había leído varios de esos. Y quizás hubiese usado alguno como inspiración para…oh, bueno._

'' _Ash, no leas esas cosas. Es vergonzoso!''_

 _Atinó a decir, con un tono entre Estoy Ofendido y Soy Demasiado Maduro Para Esas Cosas._

'' _De verdad? Déjame ver! Oh, por Dios! Soy bueno?''_

 _Preguntó Darren levantando la vista de su celular con el rostro entusiasmado._

 _Ashley sonrió de costado._

'' _Sí, aparentemente. Según esto,_ _ **naciste**_ _para chupar pollas.''_

 _Darren se sonrojó un momento antes de explotar en una carcajada._

'' _Y yo que siempre creí que había sido para convertirme en actor! Estaba tan equivocado!''_

 _Chris sonrió y sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno, habló:_

'' _Creo que hay otro trabajo donde puedes explotar_ _ **ese**_ _tipo de talento y combinarlo con la actuación, Dare.''_

 _Darren rió y automáticamente le devolvió la mirada._

'' _Alguna vez leíste alguno?''_

 _Preguntó levantando las cejas._

 _Chris miró hacia otra lado, dio un bocado a uno de los trozos de sandia que tenía en el plato y asintió levemente._

'' _Sí. Y también soy muy habilidoso.''_

 _Mark salió del interior de la casa y buscó con la mirada entre sus invitados. Al notar a Ashley, sonrió._

'' _Ash! Necesito que me des una mano con los tragos!''_

 _La muchacha levantó la vista y maldijo en voz baja por tener que abandonar su asiento._

 _Al pasar al lado de Darren, este pudo escuchar apenas audible algo como 'Soy la única en este mugroso lugar que sabe cómo preparar un trago fuerte…'_

 _Los ojos pardos automáticamente cayeron sobre la tablet abandonada en el puff. Se levantó y tomó el aparato en una mano y corrió el asiento hasta donde estaba Chris, con la otra._

 _Darren se acomodó, y acunó su propio rostro entre sus dos manos, observando fijamente al otro muchacho, con una sonrisa expectante._

 _El castaño lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando adivinar sus intenciones._

'' _No.''_

 _Escupió de pronto._

'' _Estás loco si por un segundo creíste que accedería.''_

 _Terminó Chris antes de que el otro dijera una sola palabra._

'' _Vaaaamoooos! Hagamos una lectura! Será como cuando leemos los guiones!''_

'' _La última vez que leí un guión, estoy casi seguro que la expresión 'polla pulsante' no aparecía en él.''_

 _Darren leyó un par de líneas del escrito._

'' _Oh! Aquí está! ´polla pulsante'!''_

 _Chris sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo._

'' _Te lo dije, siempre hay una polla pulsante en esas historias.''_

'' _O dos.''_

 _Agregó Darren, antes de volver a la lectura. Unos minutos después, volvió a hablar:_

'' _Awww, soy un novio genial. Te llevé a una elegante campiña en las afueras de Francia. Preparé un mantel a cuadros, una canasta de fruta y hasta…oh! Estoy haciendo el truco de poner el anillo de compromiso en la copa de champagne!...Oh, no. Espera, yo no haría eso. Siempre creí que eso era peligroso.''_

 _Chris sonrió apenas visiblemente._

'' _Después de atragantarme con el anillo y necesitar una traqueotomía para extirparlo de mi garganta, acepté?''_

'' _Eso hubiese sido cool. Le aporta emoción a la propuesta y me deja parado como un héroe. Mmmmmh, déjame ver…blah, blah, blah oh, Dios, Chris eres tan cursi, hace como seis párrafos que estás diciendo lo adorable que soy. Gracias, por cierto…''_

 _El castaño metió en su boca una enorme fresa. Una pequeña gota se deslizó de entre sus labios y rodó por su barbilla._

'' _Mierda, esta cosa fue manipulada genéticamente, es enorme.''_

 _Dijo antes de secarse la gota, con el dorso de la mano._

 _Las manos de Darren sujetaron tan fuerte la tablet, que creyó que podría quebrarla._

'' _Umh…sí, aceptaste. Por supuesto que aceptaste! Te llevé a Francia, maldito desagradecido!''_

'' _Quizás sólo había aceptado ir para que aprendas que no puedes comprar mi amor con tus pretenciosas campiñas francesas.''_

 _Contestó Chris aún con la boca llena._

 _Darren sonrió maliciosamente._

'' _Eh…esto dice que me lo estás agradeciendo entusiastamente gritando mi nombre mientras saltas en mi enoooorme p…''_

 _Darren se detuvo en seco cuando la prima de Mark pasó al lado de ellos para llegar a la mesa con los bocados. La muchacha les dirigió una mirada que lindaba entre el horror y curiosidad._

'' _Esa es una forma de crear una impresión en alguien…''_

 _Dijo Chris mordiendo su labio inferior, rostro lleno de vergüenza._

'' _Definitivamente.''_

 _Coincidió Darren, también mortificado._

 _Ambas miradas se encontraron. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos estallaron en una carcajada._

 _El moreno volvió a bajar la vista para terminar de leer y el otro volvió a concentrase en su merienda._

 _Los ojos azules siguieron clavados en su plato, mientras daba pequeños mordiscos a la fruta, sin notar que el jugo comenzaba a escurrírsele entre los dedos._

 _Darren barajaba su mirada entre las palabras escritas, y el dulce líquido recorriendo las pálidas manos. Una gota, fue más allá y comenzó a trazar su camino por la piel del brazo interior de Chris, allí donde era tan clara que se traslucían sus venas. Sin notar que estaba siendo observado, el joven acercó su brazo a sus labios y limpió la gota con su lengua rosada._

 _La respiración de Darren, se agitó levemente y necesitó desesperadamente tragar saliva._

'' _Al menos no se equivocan.''_

 _Se animó a decir finalmente._

'' _Uh?''_

 _Chris lo miró sin entender a qué se refería._

'' _Al menos no se equivocan al describir lo qué se siente besar tus labios.''_

 _Lo último fue dicho en voz tan baja que Chris creyó que lo había imaginado._

 _Darren se aclaró la garganta y pasó la lengua por sus labios, nervioso. Se paró con determinación y extendió su mano._

'' _Ven conmigo?''_

 _Chris ignoró adrede su mano y se levantó sin ayuda. Dudas estaban escritas por todo su rostro._

'' _Dónde se supone que vamos?''_

'' _Umh…''_

 _El otro revoleó los ojos, sin pensar demasiado._

'' _No lo sé, vamos a comprar helado para todos. Sí, vamos a comprar helado para todos porque somos así de geniales. Uh…de hecho no estaría mal, pasé por una heladería de camino…está a unas cuantas cuadras…''_

 _xxxxxxxx_

 _En el momento en que pasaron la heladería donde se suponía debían ir, Chris se inquietó y se removió un poco en su asiento._

'' _Eh…Darren? Creo que ya pasamos ese lugar del que hablabas. No era ese local con cartel amarillo?''_

'' _Sí.''_

 _Respondió el mayor._

'' _Pero no estamos yendo a la heladería. Vamos primero a otro lugar que vi cuando estaba llegando.''_

 _Chris frunció el seño._

'' _Debería preocuparme? No vas a entregarme a un culto para sacrificarme, verdad?''_

 _Darren sonrió y soltó una risita entre dientes._

'' _Bueno, ahora has arruinado la sorpresa…Oh!''_

 _Algo en el camino había llamado su atención. Chris observó que unos metros delante de ellos, se encontraba una pequeña y colorida plaza infantil. Miró desconcertado al otro mientras este estacionaba el auto frente a la misma._

 _Se dirigió a Darren y dijo:_

'' _La única razón por la cual dos adultos pueden estar en una plaza a la media noche es porque están comprando drogas…''_

 _Chris abrió los ojos alarmado._

'' _Oh, por Dios! Este no es el caso, verdad? Por favor, dime que no estamos comprando drogas!''_

 _Darren se echó a reír y le palmeó el hombro. Se inclinó un poco hacía su derecha, rozando apenas al otro muchacho, para abrir la guantera del auto. De ella sacó dos pequeñas cajas de jugo de manzana, como las que suelen llevar los niños al colegio._

'' _Soy bastante menos escandaloso de lo que aparento, Colfer. Bajemos un momento.''_

 _Chris, hizo lo indicado aún incierto y se quedó esperando, incómodo, a un lado del auto mientras Darren abría la puerta trasera y sacaba de encima del asiento lo que parecía ser una enorme campera._

'' _Mmmmmmh…no confío en los areneros. Sentémonos al lado.''_

 _Areneros? Estaba sucediendo lo que Chris creía que estaba sucediendo?_

 _Darren apoyó el camperón en el suelo y depositó las dos cajas de jugo sobre él. De su bolsillo trasero, sacó dos pequeños paquetes de…¿Se había robado el maní que estaba sobre la mesa para acompañar la cerveza?_

 _El muchacho de rizos se sentó y con una mano, lo invitó a imitarlo._

'' _Es una broma?''_

 _Preguntó Chris._

'' _Vamos! Vive un poco!''_

 _Contestó Darren. Chris observó como el otro sacó de su bolsillo trasero su celular y con el seño fruncido comenzó a trazar patrones en la pantalla. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando encontró lo que, al parecer, buscaba y música comenzó a sonar._

 _Los ojos pardos lo miraron._

'' _Sé que en la historia te invitaba a una campiña europea y preparaba una cesta con frutas para el picnic, pero…mi utilería es limitada.''_

 _Admitió con una sonrisa de disculpa mientras extendía el pequeño paquete con maní y la caja con la bebida._

 _Muy a pesar suyo, Chris no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia y la situación. Darren era un idiota adorable. El chico de ojos azules casi podía sentirse enamorándose un poquito más del hombre que tenía delante._

'' _Es…no, de hecho es bastante perfecto…''_

 _Contestó Chris mientras hacía un agujero en la caja con el sorbete y daba el primer trago._

''… _Al menos, hasta que vengan los dealers y nos asesinen para evitar testigos en sus transacciones.''_

'' _Piensa en los encabezados de los diarios!_ _ **Estrellas de Glee derrotan el narcotráfico en Los Ángeles**_ _, sería genial. Me anoto para eso, para combatir el narcotráfico en las plazas.''_

 _Chris desesperadamente deseaba que hubiese una forma de detener el mundo y congelar ese momento para siempre. Darren lo miraba sonriendo excitado mientras hablaba de tonterías hipotéticas que jamás ocurrirían, con los ojos llenos de vida y una enorme estúpida sonrisa._

''… _ **that is why all the girls in town follow you all around, just like me, they long to be close to you…''**_

 _Chris abrió los ojos muy grandes al prestar atención al playlist sonando._

'' _De verdad, Darren? No tienes ni la edad ni el aparato reproductor necesario para tener esa canción en la memoria!''_

'' _Oh, cállate. Es genial!''_

 _El muchacho de rizos miró hacía los juegos mientras bebía el jugo, y dijo casi inaudiblemente._

'' _Además me hace acordar un poco a ti.''_

 _Chris comenzó a toser torpemente al ahogarse con su propia saliva, sorprendido por la declaración._

 _ **Oh, genial. Morir atragantado por mis propias secreciones es mi fantasía ideal de primer picnic con un chico lindo. Esa es simplemente mi suerte.**_

 _Chris levantó la vista y se encontró con el otro chico mirándolo con ternura. Ternura. Estaba casi seguro de que tenía jugo de manzana chorreándole la barbilla y Darren lo consideraba_ _ **tierno**_ _._

 _xxxxxxx_

 _Sin notarlo, el tiempo fue transcurriendo. Hablaron desde los típicos tópicos que siempre tocaban sobre superhéroes, determinados libros, series y demás. Hablaron de qué canción les gustaría cantar en el show y qué cosas hubiesen deseado nunca hacer. Si bien no habían hecho otra cosa que hablar sin parar desde la primera vez que se conocieron, esta vez era diferente. El ambiente estaba cargado con algo más. El aire olía a promesa._

 _Esta vez la simple charla entre amigos mutó en cuáles eran los sueños que querían cumplir, cuáles fueron los momentos más tristes, qué era lo más romántico en lo que podían pensar compartir con alguien. Del suelo pasaron a investigar los juegos que había en el lugar, riendo nuevamente como dos idiotas._

 _A pesar de estar en Agosto, la noche comenzó a enfriarse debido a la cercanía de la zona al mar. Antes de emprender el viaje de vuelta, decidieron pasar un rato en los columpios._

''… _No, no es que crea que la letra de_ _'Falling Slowly'_ __ _sea lo más romántico que escuché en la vida, pero la melodía…definitivamente la melodía hace el trabajo de enamorarme. Y tú? Cuál es tu canción?''_

''' _Come what may'…?_ _De Moulin Rouge?''_

'' _Por supuesto. No hay nada más prometedor que un escritor muerto de hambre y una prostituta moribunda.''_

 _Dijo Darren, esperando la respuesta de Chris, que llegó en forma de codazo._

'' _No es así! Es sólo…Me gusta la idea de descubrirte enamorado y que repentinamente todo tenga un color diferente. Y el saber que sin importar lo que suceda, sin importar los obstáculos que la vida ponga en frente, si amas a alguien, pase lo que pase, siempre van a poder volver dónde empezaron. De alguna forma encuentro encantadora la tragedia de esa historia…''_

'' _Pero no es un final feliz.''_

 _Señaló el muchacho de rizos._

'' _Pero es un final.''_

 _Darren permaneció en silencio un momento._

'' _Crees que todas las historias pueden volver al 'Once upon a time'…''_

'' _No.''_

 _Contestó casi amargamente el chico de ojos azules._

'' _Pero no significa que no hayan valido la pena como para no ser contadas.''_

 _Dijo y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Darren fijos en su rostro._

 _El corazón de Chris comenzó a latir rápidamente anticipándose a lo que sabía estaría por suceder. Darren se paró frente a él y cerró sus manos en las cadenas, arriba de las de Chris. Se inclinó para dejar su rostro a la altura del suyo y sonrió apenas. A Chris siempre le resultó extraña la media sonrisa del otro muchacho. Estaba acostumbrado a ver sus dientes en todo su esplendor. Darren se encontraba tan cerca que su respiración cosquilleaba en los labios rosados del castaño._

'' _I want to vanish inside your kiss…''_

 _Cantó suavemente el moreno mientras cerraba los ojos y cortaba la distancia entre ambos. Chris volvió a sentir en su pecho la sensación de la primera vez que él lo había acompañado a su auto y se hubiese acercado. Instintivamente sus puños se ciñeron a las cadenas, provocando el tintineo del metal. Su mejilla sintió nuevamente el rose de unos cálidos labios, seguido por el camino de la nariz de Darren recorriendo su barbilla. Un pequeño beso fue abandonado a cada lado de las comisuras de su boca. Chris exhaló el aire que no había notado estar conteniendo y Darren aprovechó esto para besarlo de lleno en los labios._

 _El beso fue corto pero dulce. Chris pensó que el primer beso de todas las personas debería ser así. El ladrido lejano de un cachorro dando su paseo nocturno, lo devolvió a la realidad._

'' _Dare, van a vernos.''_

 _Chris lo sintió sonreír entre sus labios._

'' _La posibilidad de ser atrapados siempre es más excitante.''_

 _Respondió Darren, dándole un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior. Chris gimió ante la sensación._

'' _Eres un idiota. Vamos.''_

 _Contestó el más alto sin perder la sonrisa, dándole un empujoncito juguetón al otro muchacho para enderezarlo._

'' _Fue el mejor picnic nocturno que tuve. También el único, pero…sé que la compañía es insuperable.''_

 _Dijo Darren antes de besar su mejilla y tomarlo de la mano para dirigirlo devuelta al auto. Chris envió una plegaria silenciosa rogando que no hubiese Paparazzis cerca._

 _Una vez dentro del auto, el moreno se volteó hacía él, observándolo en silencio un momento._

'' _Creo que tenemos que hablar.''_

 _Tomó una de las manos de Chris entre las suyas y suspiró profundamente antes de continuar._

'' _Yo…mmmh…hace bastante que quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó en Dublín. Pasó todo tan rápido y fue todo tan…no lo sé, desordenado, que siento que nunca tuve la oportunidad de disculparme propiamente contigo.''_

 _Darren levantó la vista y lo observó muy serio._

'' _Lo lamento muchísimo, Chris. Nunca quise que las cosas se desarrollasen de esa forma, ni traerte problemas. Mucho menos dejarte de esa forma. Me comporté como un imbécil y definitivamente no es lo que merecías. Cuando volvimos a vernos…cada vez que te miraba, me odiaba un poco más por haberte hecho eso. Sé que no dijiste nada al respecto, pero también sé que eres demasiado orgulloso como para decir si te afecto de alguna forma.''_

 _Chris lo observó pensativo un momento._

 _Recordó esa noche de explosivas sensaciones desconocidas y luego la mañana donde sintió todo derrumbarse a su alrededor. Era cierto, actuó como si hubiese sido lo más casual del mundo. Cuando volvió al hotel con los demás, cerró la boca y sólo dijo que se había ido con alguien del bar. Dadas las circunstancias por las que el otro se había tenido que ir, creyó que lo más maduro era ser considerado. A veces se detestaba un poco por actuar así. A veces odiaba tener que ser siempre el que pusiese la otra mejilla, el que siempre intentaba complacer a todos y no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie. Porque sólo él sabía lo que había sentido esa mañana en el hotel al encontrar la cama vacía y el frío de la falta del cuerpo de Darren a su lado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, rompió a llorar sin saber qué otra cosa posible hacer. Había sido tan difícil para él llorar cuando se había prometido que nunca dejaría que alguien volviese a hacerlo sentir de esa forma. La culpa y el miedo lo estaban comiendo vivo y sentía el corazón dolorosamente atrapado en su garganta. Los días siguientes, intentó olvidarse de todo. Cada vez que el pensamiento de que habían tomado su virginidad para luego abandonarlo como algo descartable aparecía en su mente, intentaba empujarlo lejos, pero lentamente volvía a llenar su cabeza cada vez que chocaba contra los ojos pardos. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en cómo Darren había sido capaz de hacerle eso, cómo había podido desecharlo como si él sólo fuese parte de un experimento que había salido mal._

'' _Chris…creo que eres dulce, increíblemente ingenioso, inteligente y…creo que eres hermoso.''_

 _Continuó Darren, bajando la vista. Sus mejillas se sentían ardiendo._

'' _Tus ojos son…creo que nunca vi ojos tan magníficos en alguien. Cuando te veo, me convierto en muchísimas cosas que usualmente no soy…me vuelvo tímido, meloso, incierto…''_

'' _Gay?''_

 _Preguntó Chris con una sonrisa burlona._

 _El otro dejó escapar una carcajada._

'' _Tú también eres un idiota.''_

 _Dijo Darren mordiéndose los labios._

'' _Creí que era ingenioso e inteligente.''_

 _El otro lo tomó del rostro y plantó un sonoro beso en sus labios._

'' _Deja de interrumpirme, Colfer. Estoy intentando tener un momento aquí.''_

 _Chris levantó las manos en un gesto que indicaba que él no estaba haciendo nada malo._

'' _Muy bien…''_

 _Continuó el moreno._

''… _todo lo que estoy diciendo…o estoy_ _ **intentando**_ _decir…es que hay cientos de razones por las cuales no debería estar diciendo nada de esto, o incluso estar sentado aquí contigo. Soy horrible en las relaciones. Lo soy.''_

 _Hizo un gesto con la cabeza intentando no verbalizar un: Obviamente apesto en las relaciones si estoy tratando de ser romántico con otra persona estando en una._

'' _No podría soportar herirte otra vez. Y también tengo miedo de que tú me lastimes. No sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que podrías llegar a hacerlo. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de que sientas algo remotamente similar a lo que yo estoy empezando a sentir…hay tanto, tanto para arriesgar, Chris…''_

 _Levantó la cabeza, miró al techo y cerró sus ojos._

''… _Hay tantas cosas que podrían salir mal, sobre todo porque trabajamos juntos. No sé si alguna vez habrá algo más que esto…o quizás en algún momento las cosas cambien, pero tal vez eso nunca pase. Quiero que sepas eso. Quiero ser honesto contigo. Pero también quiero que sepas que pienso que eres increíble. Todos los días me veo entusiasmado por llegar al set y verte, saber qué es lo que vas a decir, con qué chiste me harás reír…tienes la habilidad de alegrar mi día sólo con un par de palabras. Sé que te negué durante todos estos meses, pero necesité hacerlo. Por mí. Por mi sanidad mental. Quizás pienses que sólo estoy jugando contigo, pero…oh, Chris. Es todo tan complicado. Entiendo si a partir de ahora quieres ignorarme y…sé que merezco eso y más también. Pero quiero que sepas que cuando estoy contigo es exactamente donde quiero estar. Nunca hago espacio para los arrepentimientos.''_

 _Los ojos pardos se abrieron y se clavaron en los azules._

 _Chris tragó saliva, completamente pasmado por el discurso recibido. Acercó su cuerpo al de Darren, y apoyó la mano en su hombro._

'' _Dare, esos pequeños momentos cuando te veo…esos momentos son los mejores del día. Y sé que…''_

 _Chris volvió a mirar el rostro que tenía frente. Los bucles del otro caían desordenados sobre largas pestañas. Como si supiese exactamente lo que estuviese observando, Darren las batió coquetamente, frunciendo los labios, en una ridícula imitación de Betty Boop._

 _Era un idiota. Darren Criss era un total y absoluto idiota._

 _Y Chris estaba totalmente enamorado de él. De él y de su estúpida sonrisa siempre iluminando el puto mundo._

 _Se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarlo devotamente._

'' _Todo esto es un enorme error y los dos lo sabemos, Dare. Si hacemos esto, no hay punto de regreso…''_

 _Susurró Chris, recuperando el aliento entre besos, palabras chocado contra las acciones. Él lo sabía. Sabía que nada más que un corazón roto podía llegar a salir de esto._

'' _Lo sé, lo sé. Pero tampoco puedo volver a pretender que nada pasa…''_

 _Contestó Darren, posando pequeños besos a lo largo del cuello del otro._

''… _Sé cómo besas y sé muchas más cosas de las que un amigo debería saber, no_ _ **quiero**_ _volver atrás.''_

 _Chris reprimió un pequeño gemido. Su cabeza le gritaba que era mejor detener todo y entrar en razones. Un affaire con un compañero de trabajo. Un affaire con un compañero de trabajo con una flamante novia que se aparecía en el set de vez en vez._

'' _Oh, mierda, esto es…''_

 _Gimió Darren._

'' _Un error.''_

 _Gimoteó el más joven._

 _Darren lo abrazó aún más apretadamente y respondió:_

'' _No me importa si es un error, no me importa incluso si eres el peor error de mi vida, Chris. Aún si lo fueses, quiero recibirte con los brazos abiertos. Pase lo que pase.''_

 _xxxx_

 _ **And that's it. Espero que les haya gustado y siéntanse libres de comentar en las reviews. De hecho, más que ''libres'' siéntanse presionadas (?) *Mira entrecerrando los ojos amenazante***_


	8. Chapter 8

_Capítulo 8_

 _Hey you can tell the world  
That you're leaving  
And you can pack your bags  
And spread your wings  
And you can tell them all  
That it's over  
But while you wave goodbye  
I'll be getting closer_

 _Stand there and look into my eyes  
And tell me that all we had were lies  
Show me that you don't care  
And I'll stay here if you prefer  
Yes I'll leave you without a word  
Without a word_

 _And you can tell the world  
That you're tired  
But your excuses, they won't work  
'Cause I'll know that you're lying  
Every time that I see your face  
I notice all the suffering  
Just turn to my embrace  
I won't let you come to nothing_

 _Without a word-Birdy  
_

_xxxxxxxx_

 _2013_

 _Sucedió cuando había terminado de escribir el último capítulo que tenía planeado para ese día. El sol se había levantado a través de la ventana, pero para él era tiempo de caer en brazos de Morfeo. Antes de cerrar su laptop, decidió leer un par de noticias. CNN online proveería, porque 'Chris Necesita Noticias'. Dio click despreocupadamente a la página mientras bostezaba y refregó sus ojos. Fijo la vista en la pantalla y entonces lo vio._

 _Repentinamente sintió como si toda la energía de su cuerpo lo hubiese abandonado. Comprendió a lo que se refería la gente cuando utilizaba la expresión del alma cayendo al suelo. Tomó su celular, al cual había dejado en silencio para no ser perturbado mientras escribía, y notó que tenía al menos cincuenta llamadas y mensajes de diferentes personas. Recién cuando su teléfono fue a parar al suelo, se dio cuenta de que sus manos temblaban._

 _Cory se había ido._

 _X_

 _Las personas dicen que todo pasa por una razón. Pero a veces, quizás no quieras creer en que esa razón existe. Porque incluso aunque fuese cierto, eso no te libera del dolor. La lógica o la condescendencia no tienen lugar cuando estás sosteniendo la mano de tus amigos, mientras despides para siempre a otro. No hay espacio para pensar en que está en lugar mejor, porque ningún lugar es mejor cuando no está más a tu alcance, cuando sabes que nunca más volverás a ver su sonrisa de costado, cuando no puedes volver a chocar su mano, cuando no puedes volver a bromear con él o volver a verlo besar a la chica que ama._

 _Antes de poder terminar de procesar lo que había sucedido, estaban todos nuevamente en sus pies, grabando. El color parecía haberse desvanecido del set. La batería en el Choir Room nunca se había visto más lúgubre y dolía especialmente al ver a uno de los suyos pasar reverencialmente los dedos por ella, como si a través de esa gentil caricia, pudiesen llegar a su rostro._

 _ **Lamento tu perdida**_

 _Por qué la gente se disculpaba una y otra vez con todos ellos, por qué la gente ahora los observaban con los ojos intentando poner emociones en ellos que no existían. Chris sabía que al girar y marcharse la vida de esas personas seguiría su curso, y probablemente lo más excitante que les haya pasado en la semana fue comentar con diferentes conocidos lo terrible que se veía ese chico que trabaja en ese programa que daban en Fox. Qué era lo que lamentaban, ninguno tuvo parte en su muerte, no entendía por qué se disculpaban._

 _Estaba furioso. Estaba furioso con el mundo. Y estaba furioso porque por más privada que sintiese su pérdida, estaba en el ojo público. No podía poner en números las veces que desconocidos al azar le habían hablado de ello, haciéndole preguntas incómodas que no quería responder, o preguntando cómo lo estaban llevando los demás, o cómo estaba su amiga. Si a Chris le resultaba grosero que le preguntasen sobre sus propios sentimientos, no podía siquiera poner en palabras cuándo le preguntaban morbosamente por los sentimientos ajenos. Desde gente ordinaria cruzándolo en la calle (motivo por el cual había decidido recluirse en su casa y no salir por semanas), hasta periodistas inescrupulosos que hacían todo lo que tuviesen a su alcance para lograr tocar el botón que lo haría quebrarse. Un par de lágrimas en pos de un par de puntos de rating. La pérdida de un ser amado estaba ahora en el foco, su herida estaba abierta y todos querían hurgar en ella intentando encontrar el propio beneficio._

 _xxxxx_

'' _Cómo está Lea?''_

 _Preguntó Chris aceptando el café que Darren le ofrecía, llevándoselo directamente a los labios._

 _El otro muchacho tomó asiento en las escaleras a su lado, apoyó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas y dejó escapar una larga exhalación._

'' _Está mejor. Mandaron a uno de los terapistas a su tráiler. Jenna está con ella. Ryan la excusó y le dijo que no era necesario que siguiese filmando, pero ella no quiere irse.''_

'' _Es muy testaruda.''_

 _Agregó Chris con una sonrisa triste._

 _Darren apoyó una mano en su hombro y lo apretó suavemente._

'' _Y tú? Estás mejor?''_

'' _Sí, sí, sí…''_

 _Se apuró a contestar el chico castaño._

'' _Es decir…''_

 _Continuó. Un poco incierto._

''… _es tan raro volver y no tenerlo alrededor. Es decir…es simplemente injusto. Es injusto que él ya no esté y el mundo siga girando. Sé que es ilógico pero…y sé que todos nos sentimos así, pero…constantemente tengo el fantasma sobre mi cabeza de si podría haber hecho algo diferente, si todos podríamos haber hecho algo diferente para salvarlo. No puedo parar de pensar en memorias felices y el saber que nunca más voy a tener eso…''_

 _Chris se detuvo en el momento en el que su voz comenzó a craquear._

'' _Lo sé, bebé. Sé lo que quieres decir.''_

 _Dijo Darren, envolviéndolo en un brazo. Chris apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y sorbió nuevamente su café, intentando detener el temblor de su labio inferior._

 _Permanecieron en silencio lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente, Darren se aclaró la garganta y lo dejó ir de su abrazo. Cruzó sus piernas y enlazó sus manos sobre su rodilla._

'' _Entonces…''_

 _Comenzó a decir._

''… _Estaba pensando en ir al Precious Weapons concert? Es en un club en Hollywood. Quieres venir conmigo?''_

 _Chris se quedó muy quieto en su lugar y le dio un tragó final a su bebida casi fría. Era una puta broma? Observó al hombre que tenía a su lado y notó que su semblante era el de alguien desgastado. Fue recién entonces que comprobó sus verdaderas intenciones. Estaba intentando despejarlo de alguna forma._

'' _Umh, no lo sé, Dare…''_

'' _Vamos, una noche como antes. Hace mucho que no hacemos nada o nos tomamos un tiempo sólo para nosotros.''_

 _Eso era verdad. Chris de hecho no recordaba la última vez que estuvieron juntos en un espacio físico no relacionado con trabajo. Iba a ser difícil encontrar una excusa para no estar en casa un viernes por la noche, pero se le ocurriría alguna historia verosímil._

'' _Sí, sí. Está bien. Tienes razón. Pero vamos y salimos separados.''_

 _Darren revoleó los ojos y resopló, un poco molesto._

'' _Como quieras.''_

 _Repentinamente, sus labios se volvieron una fina línea y miró a Chris precavido._

'' _Qué?''_

 _Espetó el castaño._

'' _Qué es lo que me vas a decir que va a enojarme?''_

 _Le preguntó Chris, conociendo ese semblante demasiado bien._

'' _Ah…quizás Mia pase un rato por el set al mediodía…?''_

 _Esta vez fue el turno del más joven para rodar los ojos._

'' _La odio.''_

 _Escupió sin más. Darren lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Era la primera vez que Chris lo decía._

'' _Sí, bueno…Will no es exactamente mi persona favorita en el mundo tampoco.''_

'' _Odio que venga a verte. No entiendo por qué tiene que estar siempre metida aquí.''_

 _El muchacho de rizos pasó una mano por sus cabellos, maldiciendo internamente por tocar el gel sin querer._

'' _Chris, podemos no hacer un argumento de esto? Entiendo que estás con las emociones a flor de piel, pero…por qué no lo hablamos mejor esta noche? Sí? Más tranquil…''_

'' _Ahora no quiero ir. Lleva a tu dama de compañía. No voy a seguirte como un perrito faldero por todos lados como ella!''_

 _Gritó Chris, pasando su mano nerviosamente por su cabello recién modelado. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, sabía que estaba actuando como un niño caprichoso, pero…se sentía furioso. Se sentía furioso y Darren y su némesis parecían el lugar perfecto donde descargarse._

'' _Por qué? Porque estás acostumbrado a ser el que es seguido incluso al trabajo?''_

 _Contraatacó Darren, intentando deshacer el corbatín. Repentinamente le estaba costando respirar propiamente. Se sentía atrapado. Realmente necesitaba ser paciente, dadas las circunstancias, pero podía tolerar ese tipo de arranques una cierta cantidad de veces y el otro muchacho había acabado la cuota hacía semanas._

 _Chris entrecerró los ojos, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. De verdad? Como si la otra nunca hubiese pisado el set, últimamente la veía más a ella que al resto de los que trabajaban en la serie._

'' _Mira quién está hablando…''_

'' _Al menos ella sí trabaja aquí. No sé cuál mierda es_ _ **su**_ _puta excusa, además de controlar cada puto paso que das.''_

 _El chico más alto pasó la mano por su frente, intentando secar las gotitas de sudor que estaban empezando a formarse._

'' _No hables así!''_

'' _Qué? No es lo educado para decir? Creo que ya pasamos ese punto, Chris.''_

 _Espetó Darren, apretando los dientes._

 _Últimamente lo único que hacían era pelear. Por problemas grandes, por estupideces, por costumbre. Fue tu culpa por esto, fue tu culpa por lo otro, no estás tratando lo suficiente. Nunca diciendo realmente lo que en verdad pasaba: Celos. Celos de ambos._

'' _Sé que siempre arruinó todo! Lo sé! Pero tú lo haces también! Tú lo arruinaste tan bien o más que yo! No creas que eres tan putamente perfecto, Chris. No me importa cuánto de esa canción de Pink te lo haya hecho creer. No lo eres! Estoy cansado de esto, estoy putamente cansado de esto. Dices una cosa y cambias el curso de tu cabeza en cinco putos minutos! Primero dices que vamos a intentarlo, luego cambias de opinión, luego vuelves sobre tus pasos, e-estoy volviéndome loco aquí! Sólo quiero salir una noche contigo y tú sólo pones excusas estúpidas!''_

'' _No estoy terminando esta conversación.''_

 _Masculló Chris, antes de caminar rápidamente hacia la salida del set que no estaba siendo usado, esperando que nadie lo viese._

 _Darren se dio vuelta furioso. Por qué siempre hacía lo mismo? Por qué nunca podían terminar una conversación? Por qué Chris siempre lo dejaba con la palabra en la boca? Por qué siempre todo lo referente a ellos quedaba inconcluso?_

 _Estaba cansando de aceptar esa mierda, él no iba a permitir que Chris se saliera con la suya. No iba a permitir que lo manipulara como manipulaba al otro estúpido con sus arranques de niño caprichoso._

'' _Sí! Eso es, solo vete! Escápate, como siempre! Vete cuando las cosas se ponen reales. Sabes? Espero que estés feliz viviendo en la negación. Espero que estés putamente feliz! Espero que estés feliz, Glinda!''_

'' _Que te den por el culo, Darren!''_

 _Gritó Chris, antes de desaparecer en una esquina, levantando en dedo medio sin siquiera mirar atrás._

'' _Estoy seguro de que_ _ **amarías**_ _ver eso!''_

 _Bramó el otro, sacándose el corbatín y arrojándolo al suelo._

 _Cuál era el puto problema de Chris? Sólo le pidió que vayan a un estúpido concierto. Eran compañeros de trabajo, era normal si salían. Odiaba que Chris todo el tiempo fuese tan endemoniadamente paranoico…no, no era eso. Lo que en verdad odiaba era que no le dijera honestamente que el motivo por el cual no salían más, era que Will venía adosado a cada cosa que se presentase._

 _En orden de distraerse, se sentó y sacó el libreto para chequear cuál era la escena que tendría en un par de horas._

 _Leyó la primera línea una, dos, tres, cuatro veces. Su pie derecho se movía rítmicamente sin parar y sentía una pesada sensación en el pecho, como si algo hubiese sido agregado y estuviese de más en él._

 _Gruñó molesto consigo mismo y se levantó de la silla._

 _X_

 _Antes terminar de poner un par de bocadillos más en su bandeja, Chris consideró en la posibilidad de almorzar en su tráiler. Si bien, el comedor era amplio y difícilmente se cruzaban cuando estaban enojados el uno con el otro, algo en sus entrañas le decía que quizás sería mejor evitar el lugar común. El set del patio de McKinley estaba desierto a esta hora. Por lo general, si no estaba en uso y no quería ser encontrado en su tráiler, solía almorzar allí. Salió de la pequeña cafetería al comedor cuando algo atrapó su vista y lo hizo detener en seco._

 _Ella estaba allí._

 _Ella estaba allí con él, agarrada a su brazo, incluso cuando él no era naturalmente efusivo en público. Se encontraban caminando hacía la mesa donde Darren solía almorzar la mayor parte de la semana._

 _Chris observó la familiaridad con la que se manejaban, el confort. Recordó cómo Darren solía tocarlo, como si él fuese fuego o alguna especie de cosa preciosa y rompible. Nunca con total familiaridad. A él solía agradarle eso. Lo hacía sentir especial, diferente al resto. Pero ahora simplemente se sentía como falta de compromiso, como si ellos aún no hubiesen llegado a ese punto. Quería la familiaridad, la rutina, la comodidad. Él quería que ella no esté alrededor, en realidad. Sí, como que eso mejoraría todo en un 99% ._

 _Y allí estaba otra vez la opresión en el pecho a la que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años. Cada vez que los veía juntos era como si algo se retorciese dentro de él y, de pronto, respirar fuese una tarea que requiriese esfuerzo. Apretó tan fuerte sus manos alrededor de su bandeja que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Chris sintió que su respiración comenzaba a acelerarse. Contrariamente a lo que solía hacer cada vez que Mia visitaba al set, decidió quedarse. Hoy no se escondería en su tráiler. Hoy no improvisaría un picnic aparentando necesitar aire fresco. Hoy no buscaría entretenerse con las historias de otras personas o repasar el guión. No. Hoy iba a quedarse y observar. Hoy iba a observar todo lo que merecía tener con la persona que quería y ésta le negaba. Se convenció que más que un acto masoquista, estaba haciendo una especie de terapia de electroshock. Necesitaba verlo. Necesitaba ver eso para poder abandonar…qué? Para poder abandonar el ocasional beso robado en los corredores, las fortuitas llamadas telefónicas, el sexo sucio y rápido en locaciones abandonadas, las promesas vacías, todos los ''Te amo'' que suenan a mentira cuando al final del día se vuelven a otros brazos. Y la culpa. Quería abandonar la culpa. Al final del día, Chris sentía que sólo había sido un juego nuevo y excitante. Algo divertido y entretenido que sirvió para apalear la rutina del otro. Por un lado sentía que Darren necesitaba la estabilidad. Darren necesitaba mantener a su familia contenta. Él entendía que Mia se había amoldado a la familia Criss como una más y que la esposa de su hermano la adoraba, su madre la adoraba. Entendía que Darren no quería causarles un disgusto a sus padres y hermano, sacando de la familia a alguien que consideraban como parte de ella, de alguna forma, intercambiándolo por alguien a quién acusarían en silencio de ser motivo de la ruptura. Sabía que bajo ninguna circunstancia la historia de ellos pasaría por inocente y, bajo el ojo público, sería bastante peor. Ella sería la pobre novia engañada con el corazón roto, y ellos serían dos seres desconsiderados que se dedicaron a coger por medio L.A sin importarles sus respectivas parejas. Pero por otro lado Darren también necesitaba de él. Chris nunca era totalmente complaciente con el otro muchacho, constantemente lo desafiaba y ponía a prueba, sabía que para el muchacho mayor, él representaba un enigma, ya que nunca se entregaba completamente. Entendía que necesitaba su propio espacio y entendía que también podía ser un poco rígido. Darren era el tipo de persona que no iba a cambiar por nada, esperando que sean los demás los que cambien. Chris lo aceptaba, ya que se veía reflejado en varios aspectos y admiraba otros. Por un tiempo la dinámica había funcionado, pero últimamente, al saborear lo que era una rutina real con otra persona, no podía evitar que el deseo se transforme en la necesidad de tener todo eso con Darren._

 _Oh, y luego estaba nuevamente la culpa._

 _Will._

 _Todo había empezado casualmente. Una fiesta de disfraces de amigos en común. Una llamada telefónica a Darren que había terminado en una discusión, que había terminado en una borrachera, que había terminado en despertarse por la mañana en un departamento desconocido con un extraño a su lado._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Lo primero que indicó que no estaba muerto, era el dolor de cabeza que comenzó a golpearlo dos segundos después de abrir los ojos. Sintió su boca pastosa y su cuerpo transpirado. Intentó moverse y se dio cuenta de que aún llevaba el disfraz de la noche anterior puesto. Se preguntó cuán borracho habría estado que no había atinado a sacárselo antes de caer en su cama. Chris se esforzó por focalizar la vista, sintiendo que algo no estaba del todo correcto, no pudiendo explicar qué era.

Las sábanas.

Las sábanas eran negras. Un color demasiado lúgubre para una cama. Ignorando las protestas de su cabeza, se levantó sobre su codo en un brusco movimiento, sólo para notar que no estaba solo en la cama. De espaldas, se encontraba el cuerpo de un hombre de cabello corto y rubio. Al sentir movimiento a su lado, el hombre gruñó, saliendo de su sueño. Se dio vuelta y quedó de cara al chico castaño. Chris se encontró con sus ojos y lo observó sin aliento. Genial. Había dormido con un desconocido y la noche entera le resultaba un borrón.

El desconocido pudo observar el shock y la incomodidad en el muchacho más joven y automáticamente movió su cuerpo sólo vestido con bóxers al otro extremo de la cama.

''Oh, oh, oh! No, no, no. Tranquilo, tranquilo! No pasó nada!''

Se apresuró a aclarar el hombre, mientras con ambas manos señala que Chris aún estaba completamente vestido.

''Anoche tomamos bastante de más y tú no podías conducir…o balbucear tu dirección a un taxi…pensé que sería más seguro si venías conmigo. Emh…había un par de personas bastante interesadas en llevarte también, pero por la forma en la que bailaban contigo, dudo que hoy te hubieses despertado vestido.''

Chris sintió las mejillas ardiendo. Oh, _ahora_ comenzaba a recordar un par de cosas. La imagen de alguien vestido de ¿párroco? Refregándose contra su pierna le vino a la mente.

''G-gracias…''

Masculló con la voz rasposa.

Entonces el desconocido había salvado su honor. Se sentía una doncella de esas que habitaban en los libros de romance de su madre. Si no se le hubiese hecho una situación patética, quizás hubiese reído ante el pensamiento.

El hombre le sonrió y encontró su sonrisa agradable, reconfortante. Lo observó moverse por el pequeño departamento e ir hasta un pequeño mueble del que sacó una enorme toalla verde, unos jeans y una remera. Los dejó sobre la cama y le dirigió la mirada.

''Yo…ah, perdón. Imaginé que querrías ducharte? Aún tienes lo de anoche puesto y durante la noche transpiraste y…no quise sacarte el disfraz porque se sentía ligeramente como abuso.''

Hizo una mueca que provocó que Chris riera.

Error.

Su cabeza reaccionó violentamente a la vibración de su cuerpo.

''Ah…mierda!''

Exclamó mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos. Luego de un momento, levantó la vista y buscó los ojos marrones que lo observaban preocupados.

''Umh…sí, sí. Gracias. Una ducha y ropa fresca sería genial.''

''El baño es donde está la puerta de la derecha…a menos que quieras husmear el armario. Mientras te duchas, prepararé café negro y tengo dos ibuprofenos con tu nombre en ellos.''

Luego de la ducha, siguió el desayuno. El café fue acompañado por beagles un poco duros del día anterior, pero ampliamente compensados por una charla interesante y respuestas rápidas. A medida que pasaban las horas, Chris se dio cuenta de que no quería dejar el departamento de El _Hombre Desconocido_ , ahora llamado _Will_. El desayuno se transformó en almuerzo, el almuerzo en una tarde de películas que Chris desconocía, y la tarde de películas en salir a cenar. Will llevó a Chris a buscar su auto, abandonado en la casa del amigo en común de ambos que había ofrecido la fiesta, y antes de despedirse, lo besó en los labios.

Una vez Chris llegó a su departamento, cargó su celular y se encontró con tres llamadas perdidas de Darren, después de la discusión. Un texto le pedía que por favor le hiciera saber si se encontraba bien. Por lo general, Chris hubiese replicado una disculpa rápida para que el otro muchacho no estuviese preocupado. Esa noche, sin embargo, una pequeña llama de satisfacción flameaba en su pecho. Una pequeña llama que decía que dos podían jugar ese juego. Y si a Chris no debía importarle el ''compartir'' a Darren con _Manos de Hombre_ entonces a Darren no debería importarle hacer lo mismo.

X

Conforme pasaron los meses, la simple relación que había empezado de forma casual, fue evolucionando. Antes de que Chris pudiese notarlo, pasaban casi todos los días juntos. No quería comparar. Sabía que era injusto para ambos hombres compararlos, pero la dinámica de ambos era tan diferente que Chris no entendía cómo era posible tener sentimientos por polos opuestos. Mientras que todo acerca de Darren era fuegos artificiales, persecución, adrenalina, miedo y la constante sensación de morir cuando lo sentía alejarse, Will evocaba un lugar cálido, agradable y seguro al que recurrir. Chris jamás dudaba de sus sentimientos. Sabía que Will lo seguía a dónde el dirigiese la marcha.

Amaba a Will. Lo hacía. Cuando la tragedia golpeó su vida y la de sus pares, llevándose uno de sus amigos, él había sabido reconfortarlo, habiendo pasado algo similar un par de años antes. Desde ese momento había surgido entre ellos un lazo extra de protección e identificación que lo mantenía unido a él. Y por mucho que Chris odiaba admitir, necesitaba ser cuidado. Había crecido en una familia unida, conservadora y quizás un poco sobre-protectora. Inmediatamente de allí había pasado a estar bajo el ala de Fox, y siendo él el más joven de los actores, todos siempre tenían un cuidado especial sobre su persona. Sólo parecía natural volver a caer en el patrón de ser cuidado. Mientras que Darren lo alentaba a saltar hacía el vacio, seguro de que Chris podría lograrlo sólo por el hecho de ser Chris, Will era el que se arrojaba entre montaña y montaña para que Chris pasase sobre él, asegurándose de que no hubiese peligro de que el muchacho caiga. Y por mucho que él quisiese ser todo lo independiente que hubiese soñado de adolescente, aún necesitaba sentir que alguien lo sostendría si caía, necesitaba saber que alguien _evitaría_ la caída. Darren constantemente empujaba sus límites y lo apartaba del nido, estimulando su independencia, intentando que Chris tome un salto de fe y vuele, cuando lo único que él realmente necesitaba era alguien que lo retenga bajo su ala. A veces sentía la presión de no ser todo lo independiente que Darren quería que fuese. Por mucho que intentase aparentar no necesitarlo, una parte de él quería ser mimado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _El chico del cabello domado con gel mantuvo su vista pegada en la comida, sintiendo los ojos de Chris clavados en su frente._

'' _Estás bien?''_

 _Preguntó Mia, observándolo con curiosidad._

 _Darren levantó la vista e intentó esbozar una débil sonrisa._

'' _Sí, sí…es…me duele un poco la cabeza, eso es todo.''_

'' _Mh, pobre bebé.''_

 _Dijo ella antes de tomarlo por el rostro y besarlo en la mejilla._

 _Chris pensó que era bueno que la serie en la que ellos trabajaban fuese Glee y no Game of Thrones. Estaba bastante seguro de que, de otra forma, Mia tendría una lanza de utilería clavada en la frente. Si tan solo no hubiese dejado las espadas sai en su tráiler…_

 _Cada bocado que el castaño daba a su comida, le sentaba como piedras en el estómago._

 _ **Realmente? De verdad ''Manos de Hombre''? Es realmente necesario que le des de comer en la boca? El tipo sabe comer solo hace más de veinte años!**_

 _En ese momento los ojos de Darren se cruzaron con los de Chris. Darren le dirigió una mirada cuestionadora, tácitamente preguntando qué demonios estaba haciendo poniéndose en esa situación. Los ojos azules le devolvieron indiferente frialdad._

 _De pronto Chris se sintió como un imbécil al estar allí, montando una especie de show patético sólo para ellos dos. Se sintió como un adolescente inadecuado, teniendo un enamoramiento con uno de sus profesores ¿Qué esperaba que sucediese? ¿Acaso esperaba que Darren se diese vuelta, dejase a Mia en ese mismo instante y lo reclame como suyo?_

 _Chris se levantó de su silla y arrojó el resto del almuerzo que no pudo pasar por la garganta, a la basura. Hizo el camino hacia su tráiler apretando los puños._

 _Después de todo, quizás sí hubiese sido mejor almorzar recluido en algún lugar lejos de ellos dos._

 _Se arrojó a la cama y tomó su celular. Necesitaba apalear la sensación de rechazo._

'' _Hola? Will?''_

 _xxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Una vez Mia se hubiese marchado, Darren comenzó a recorrer frenéticamente con los ojos, el salón. De un momento a otro, cuando había vuelto a levantar la vista, Chris se había desvanecido. No entendía bien cuál era el motivo del otro para quedarse mirándolos, pero sí sabía que no debería de sentirse bien._

 _Necesitaba ir a buscarlo. Sus lo quemaban y perseguían. La relación había cambiado. La dinámica había cambiado. Nunca lo dijeron, pero estaba seguro de que Chris también creía que Brad e Ian habían basado la frialdad de Kurt en la actitud de él hacía Darren. Chris solía ser quién armaba los planes, él solía ser quién lo seguía y apoyaba. Gradualmente, eso había cambiado y sus encuentros se volvieron más y más esporádicos. Chris siempre estaba ocupado, respaldándose en estar invirtiendo su tiempo en el libro. Darren sabía que era en parte verdad y en parte mentira. Tiempo para ser fotografiado en la cuidad donde los paparazzis estaban prohibidos de la mano con su pedófilo favorito, encontraba. Y qué obtenía Darren a cambio? Una enorme cantidad de nada y ocasional sexo rápido en algún lugar incómodo del set…oh, realmente esperaba que nunca pasen una luz ultravioleta por la silla de Figgins. Habían usado esa silla tantas veces que el cuero había empezado a oler a ellos._

 _Extrañaba a al viejo Chris. El nuevo Chris apestaba. No entendía en qué momento el muchachito de rostro redondeado había dejado de ser ese chico gentil, dulce y nervioso para convertirse en lo que era ahora. En algún momento, a lo largo del camino, sabía que algo dentro de él se había roto._

 _Y Darren estaba seguro de haber sido él quién lo había hecho._

 _Una vez frente a la puerta del tráiler, respiró profundamente una vez y golpeó._

'' _Sí?''_

 _Desde dentro la voz de Chris, sonó dulce y amable. Darren se relajó un poco al oírlo._

 _La puerta se abrió y el muchacho pálido lo observó desde el umbral, lata de Coca Light en mano y celular en el oído. Su rostro estaba relajado y presentaba media sonrisa. Al percatarse de que la persona que había tocado su puerta era él, su rostro cambió de rictus y su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una línea recta de disconfort._

'' _Me tengo que ir, hablamos luego.''_

 _Se apuró a decir al celular._

'' _Lo sé, también yo.''_

 _Los ojos pardos relampaguearon un segundo al percatarse de quién era, probablemente, la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea. Intentó serenarse para no empeorar las cosas._

 _Chris guardó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Kurt y observó a Darren, esperando._

'' _Lo siento.''_

 _Susurró el muchacho más bajo._

'' _No debí gritarte. Pero odio cuando tergiversas todo lo que digo y lo usas a tu favor, cuando sabes que estás equivocado.''_

 _Continuó Darren._

 _Chris levantó una ceja, y una sonrisa jugó en su rostro._

'' _Esa es tu disculpa? Pedirme perdón y echarme la culpa de tu sobre-reacción? Necesitas pasar más tiempo lejos de Blaine, Darren. Se te están pegando sus formas.''_

 _ **Sí, bueno. A ti no te vendría mal salir de personaje de vez en cuando y dejar de actuar como una perra imposible de complacer, Kurtie.**_

 _Pensó Darren para sus adentros._

'' _No quiero pelear, no vine a eso.''_

 _Susurró Darren, con voz pequeña._

 _Por qué no podía ser cómo antes? Por qué todo se había desgastado tanto y se había convertido en eso? No hacían otra cosa que lastimarse mutuamente pero ninguno de los dos podía dejarlo ir. Al menos, él no podía dejarlo ir. En ese momento hubiese sido capaz de dar todo lo que tenía para que Chris volviese a mirarlo con los ojos que solía reservar sólo para él. Hubiese dado todo sólo por volver a cruzar miradas con él, notarlo sonrojar y saberlo suyo. Podía sentir su corazón romperse un poco más con cada desaire, con cada negativa, con cada muestra de que Chris se encontraba lejos. Que lo que tenían se había roto y no encontraba una forma de poder arreglarlo. Ese sentimiento lo abrumaba horriblemente. La certeza de que el final estaba tan cerca que podía palparlo. Lentamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas. No quería llorar, no quería mostrarse débil, no quería seguir cediendo, rompiéndose, entregándose._

 _Chris, al notarlo acongojado, cambió su postura y se acercó a él, tomándolo en brazos. Darren lo aceptó y se aferró fuertemente al cuerpo del otro, sintiendo que si lo dejaba ir, no podría recuperarlo jamás._

'' _Ey, Ey, shhh…qué pasa, corazón?''_

 _Susurró Chris dulcemente, mientras rotaba su mano en círculos en su espalda._

 _Odiaba eso. Odiaba tener que romperse sólo para volver a recuperar a_ _ **su**_ _Chris. Odiaba sentir que su mundo se estaba desmoronando y escapándose de sus dedos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Y odiaba saber que probablemente el otro sintiese lo mismo, pero estuviese de acuerdo con la muerte de lo que tenían._

 _Darren dejó escapar un sollozo y se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, arrastrando a Chris consigo._

'' _Dare, qué pasa? Estás asustándome.''_

 _Como respuesta obtuvo un agarre aún más fuerte y el temblor del otro cuerpo. Darren se estaba aferrando al él tan fuerte, que casi era doloroso._

 _Chris tomó su rostro y lo miró intentando leer la respuesta en sus facciones._

'' _Cariño, necesito saber qué es lo que pasa para poder ayudarte.''_

 _Lo único que pudo ver fue la desesperación y la tristeza más honda dibujada en sus ojos._

'' _Por favor, sé lo que está pasando, sé porque estás actuando así…por favor, no digas que terminó…''_

 _Masculló penosamente Darren._

 _Lo único que pudo dejar escapar fue una plegaria. Una plegaria que suplía todas las preguntas de las cuáles no quería respuesta._

 _ **Aún estás enamorado de mí?**_

 _ **Sólo estás conmigo hasta que termine esto porque irremediablemente tenemos que vernos?**_

 _ **Eres más feliz con él?**_

 _No quería respuestas. No quería respuestas porque sabía. Él sabía cuáles eran._

 _Lo había dado por sentado. Había dado por sentado que Chris siempre sería suyo. Estaba tan ciego que no pudo ver el momento en que el chico de rostro de ángel había dejado de ser suyo, cuándo había dejado de lado las sonrisas, los besos robados, las palabras dulces y los planes que ambos sabían que nunca realizarían._

 _En qué momento Chris había comenzado a mirarlo diferente?_

 _En qué momento todo lo que habían compartido había comenzado a tener sabor a pasado en la boca del otro?_

 _Chris titubeó antes de contestar. Sus ojos sostenían todos los miedos de Darren, pero su lengua guardó las respuestas. En su lugar, Chris lo besó larga y gentilmente, intentando borrar todos los malos pensamientos._

 _Él conocía este baile. Sabía que era una distracción y una forma de callar todo lo que aún no se animaba a decir. Aún así, suspiró profundamente en orden de detener el llanto y se dejó ir._

 _Necesitaba que Chris le hiciese el amor, si aún podían llamarlo de esa forma. En esos momentos, cuando ambos estaban despojados de sus ropas y sus vidas eran sólo algo lejano, Chris era suyo y Darren de él. En esos momentos, Darren sabía que era completamente suyo. Cada vez que lo tocaba, un poco de el moría, sabiendo que posiblemente esa pudiese ser la última vez que estuviesen juntos. Y en ese preciso momento él entendió que ya no importaba si Chris ya no lo amaba como antes, ya no importaba si ya no era de él, Darren se conformaría con ser suyo al menos unos minutos._

 _Las pálidas manos comenzaron a arrancar su ropa, como si él también lo supiese. A medida que pasaban los segundos, la dulzura de Chris iba mutando en necesidad pura y animal. Lo tocaba con desesperación. Tácitamente ambos sabían que sería la última vez. Ambos sentían que esa sería la última vez que tuviesen para explorar sus cuerpos, para sentirse, para pertenecer el uno al otro por un rato._

 _Chris se apartó un momento y el otro se quejó en descontento. El muchacho más alto, cerró con llave la puerta de su tráiler y se sacó los zapatos, agradecido de que Kurt haya abandonado las botas atadas hasta las rodillas. Eran incontables las veces que lo hubiesen hecho, con su cuerpo vestido sólo con las botas de combate puestas._

 _Darren lo alcanzó y lo presionó contra la puerta. Lo besó como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciese, porque sabía que sería la última. Por un segundo, sintió los labios de Chris temblar contra los suyos, pero cuando abrió los ojos, las pupilas azules lo observaban casi desconectadas del momento._

 _Intentó no romperse en mil pedazos por esto._

'' _Te necesito. Quiero que me tomes.''_

 _Imploró Darren fuera de aliento. Necesitaba su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir a Chris antes de su cuerpo fuera arrebatado de él para siempre._

 _Chris lo miró vacilante pero accedió, asintiendo con la cabeza._

'' _Quiero que me abraces y me tomes fuerte. Y no te atrevas a detenerte hasta que lo diga.''_

 _Chris lo tomó por los hombros y lo dio vuelta, presionando su rostro contra la puerta. Elevó ambas manos de Darren sobre su cabeza y mordió su cuello. Darren sintió la húmeda lengua del otro recorriendo su nuca, arrancándole espasmos. Sintió la dureza del miembro de Chris contra su cuerpo y no pudo sino reaccionar a ello, con un gemido. Una ávida mano, bajó el cierre de sus pantalones y los desabotonó. Darren oyó otro cierre siendo bajado y supo que el castaño había liberado también su propio miembro._

'' _Deja las manos arriba de tu cabeza, Dare.''_

 _Comandó Chris, antes de soltarlas. En una de sus manos tomó a Darren y en la otra se tomo a él mismo, bombeando a ambos con firmeza._

 _El aliento agitado del de ojos azules, chocaba contra su cuello. Darren se retorció de placer mientras su mejilla seguía presionada contra el frío metal del tráiler._

 _La mano, lo soltó por un momento, y sujetó sus pantalones, bajándolos._

 _Chris se alejó y tomó una silla de su escritorio._

'' _Apoya las manos en el respaldo y agáchate, bebé.''_

 _Darren sabía que no iba a haber preparación, sabía que no iba a ser delicado, sabía que iba a tomarlo salvajemente y no podía esperar otra cosa. Quería que Chris dejase marcas en él, quería poder observar las marcas de sus dedos clavadas en su piel por semanas, quería sentir el ardor por horas._

 _Quería en su cuerpo la evidencia de que Chris había pasado por su vida._

 _Se inclinó un poco, sosteniéndose sobre la silla, esperando no caer. Sintió sus nalgas siendo separadas, el frío familiar del líquido lubricante, sintió el sonido del tubo del producto golpear el piso al caer y luego una cálida sensación presionando su entrada. Darren apretó los dedos en el respaldo, anticipándose al dolor punzante del comienzo._

'' _Estás seguro?''_

 _Preguntó Chris._

 _Los ojos pardos se cerraron intentando contener las lágrimas que habían comenzado a formarse._

'' _S-sí. Lo quiero.''_

 _Chris empujó de una vez hasta lo más profundo, arrancando un pequeño grito involuntario de la garganta del otro. El castaño se reclinó sobre la espalda de Darren y comenzó a musitar palabras dulces en su oído, intentando reconfortarlo de alguna forma, depositó pequeños besos en su cuello y hombros._

'' _E-estoy bien. Estoy bien. Ya puedes moverte. Por favor. Por favor.''_

 _Chris volvió a erguirse y capturó las caderas del moreno en su fuerte agarre._

 _Lentamente comenzó a moverse, intentando que el cuerpo debajo de él se acostumbrase a la invasión._

 _Darren escuchó la débil risa del hombre detrás de él._

 _Chris agachó un poco su cuerpo y dio varios mordiscos a su hombro._

'' _Esto es lo que quieres?''_

'' _S-sí.''_

 _Contestó el moreno suspirando._

 _Chris tomó al otro de sus cabellos y tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, maldiciendo en su mente los vestigios de gel._

'' _Te gusta? Esto es lo que te gusta?''_

 _Seguía preguntando Chris, con la voz más baja y grave que de costumbre. Las estocadas seguían aumentando su ritmo de forma desordenada, casi con despreocupación._

 _El castaño pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de Darren y susurró:_

'' _Te gusta cuando te cojo rápido, verdad Dare? Te gusta cuando tu piel esta pegajosa con mi semen también, lo sé. Sé que te encanta tenerme en la boca, sé que te encanta saborearme…''_

 _Dijo Chris mientras estiraba su mano para frotar el miembro del muchacho que tenía de espaldas bajo suyo._

'' _Sé que te gusta tenerme abierto y ver como tu semen se escurre entre mis muslos, sé que te encanta ver mis labios goteando tus fluidos. Lo sé todo. Y también sé que esto es lo que sólo yo puedo darte. Sólo yo puedo hacerte sentir así. Sé que te gusta, Dare. Sé que piensas en esto cuando no estás conmigo. Sé que piensas en esto cuando estás cogiéndote a ella.''_

 _Rozó con su nariz la mejilla de Darren y éste volvió su rostro para besarlo desesperadamente._

 _Darren sabía que el otro estaba molesto por lo que había visto. Pero no podía evitar excitarse aún más y más con cada palabra que dijera. Tenía razón, sabía que él tenía razón. No podía dejar de pensar en el sexo que mantenían, no podía dejar de pensar en todas las cosas que habían hecho que jamás se hubiese atrevido a pedirle a otro. No podía evitar que sus labios apareciesen en su cabeza esté con quién esté. Y no podía controlar que Chris pareciese detestarlo por ello._

 _Quizás Chris pudiese irse, quizás a Chris ya no le importase. En un tiempo los dos quisieron escribir su historia y no era así como terminaba, no era eso lo que les esperaba._

 _Chris levantó un poco sus caderas y Darren se vio sostenido sólo por las puntas de sus pies. En ese momento, el otro comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo rítmicamente, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez con más rudeza, cada empuje intentando desapegarse del hombre que musitaba su nombre con voz temblorosa._

 _Darren sintió su camisa ser levantada, dejando su espalda libre, e inesperadamente la presión de labios dejando caer un delicado beso en ella lo sorprendió. Las estocadas disminuyeron el ritmo, y escuchó la respiración de Chris quebrarse._

'' _Oh, Dios, Darren. Darren…''_

 _Dos brazos se sujetaron de su cintura y sintió el rostro mojado del chico de ojos azules sobre su piel._

 _Chris ya no movía sus caderas y el suave rumor de un sollozo salía de sus labios._

'' _Te odio.''_

 _Susurró estranguladamente el castaño._

'' _Te odio, te odio, te odio…''_

 _Musitó con los labios pegados en su espalda._

 _Darren dejó escapar un suspiro craqueado, acompañado por lágrimas resbalando por su barbilla._

 _Chris se retiró suavemente y cayó de rodillas, cubriendo su rostro con manos temblorosas. El otro muchacho lo siguió._

'' _Necesito dejarte, necesito dejarte ir, Darren. No puedo vivir así, no puedo hacer esto, ya no puedo hacer esto. N-no…estoy cansado de lastimar a todos alrededor mío. Ya no quiero…no puedo…''_

 _Incapaz de terminar sus palabras, se arrojó a los brazos de Darren, inhalando su perfume como si fuese el único aire que necesitase para sobrevivir._

 _Darren tomó el rostro entre sus manos y depositó largos besos en sus labios, nariz, mejillas, mientras masculló_

'' _Está bien, está bien, está bien...''_

 _Pero sabía que no lo estaba, nada estaba bien, todo estaba destrozado._

'' _Te veo todas las noches, sentado en el piano, tocando para ella. Incluso quizás canciones que fueron hechas para mí y no puedo…quiero que creer que significa algo si lo haces. Quiero saber si significa que estás conmigo aún cuando estás con ella…y sé que es injusto lo que digo porque…''_

 _Sollozaba Chris incoherentemente contra su cuello, aferrado a su cuerpo._

''… _sé que es injusto. Pero siempre estás conmigo, Dare. Siempre estás conmigo y duele demasiado. Cuando te llamo y no contestas, automáticamente asumo…oh, Dare…no puedo seguir así. No puedo…''_

 _Darren lo calló con un beso. Sus bocas estaban húmedas, mojadas con lágrimas._

'' _Te amo, te amo.''_

 _Repetía Darren en el quiebre de cada beso._

 _Y no era suficiente, nunca era suficiente._

'' _Sabía que teníamos una fecha de expiración…''_

 _Susurró Darren con los labios pegados al hombro del castaño._

''… _Pensé que sólo íbamos a ser…no lo sé…no sé qué era lo que esperaba, pero no esto. No esperaba que nos transformásemos en esto. Creí que iba a ser casual, divertido, ardiente…nos llevábamos tan bien que no pensé…somos un puto cliché de películas románticas. Pero el tiempo… el tiempo nunca fue el adecuado.''_

'' _Lo sé, lo sé.''_

 _Dijo Chris hundiendo la nariz en el cuello del otro, mientras trazaba círculos con el dedo en su espalda. Suspiró y continuó:_

'' _Sé todo lo que dije cuando empezamos esto. Lo sé. Pero no puedo sostenerlo. Ya no puedo sostenerlo. Me estoy volviendo loco. Nos estamos volviendo locos el uno al otro. Ya no quiero la adrenalina, ya no quiero la emoción ni mi corazón desbocado. Quiero saber que puedo despertarme todas las mañanas y voy a estar a salvo de derrumbarme. Quiero algo mío. Quiero poder llamar a alguien mío y saber que sólo estoy yo en su vida, Dare…''_

'' _Lo entiendo…''_

 _Exclamó Darren con la voz quebrada. Por supuesto que lo entendía. Lo que Chris quería, lo que Chris necesitaba, era lo único que él no podía ofrecerle._

''… _Oh, Chris, lo entiendo. Yo también me pregunto si… así como tú piensas si toco tus canciones…siempre me pregunto si él besa los hoyuelos de tus mejillas cuando sonríes entre sueños. O cuáles de tus escritos son sobre él, si también le dejas pequeños poemas pegados en el espejo o…''_

 _Se abrazó aún con más fuerza al cuerpo que tenía entrelazado._

''… _Lo siento tanto, Chris. Lo siento tanto. Sé que romí tu corazón en pedazos y siento que es tu turno para romper el mío así estamos a mano.''_

'' _Nunca.''_

 _Contestó el otro, con semblante alarmado._

'' _Eso es lo que crees que es esto? Una especie de venganza por el pasado…? Jamás te haría eso, jamás.''_

'' _Ya lo sé, es sólo…''_

 _Darren lo observó, sin saber cómo continuar. No había mucho más para decir pero sí demasiado para callar. Lo tomó del rostro y comenzó a besar sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros. Se aferró sintiendo el efecto de sus besos en el miembro de Chris, frotándose involuntariamente contra su estómago. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Darren posicionó su entrada y bajó de un golpe, empalándose a sí mismo._

'' _No, D, no quie…''_

'' _Si vas a dejarme, este es mi derecho. Quiero tener tu cuerpo otra vez antes de que me lo quites para siempre…''_

'' _Dare, n…''_

 _Las negativas de Chris fueron calladas con la boca del moreno sobre la suya. Darren comenzó a moverse lentamente, inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire en cada golpe, sintiendo demasiado._

 _Chris comenzó a respirar al compas suyo y pronto encontraron un ritmo._

 _Ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, intentando perpetuar la conexión que los unía en ese momento donde la realidad no se interponía entre ellos._

 _Sabían que esa última vez era lo que más iba a quedar en sus mentes. Estaban dejando marcas en sus cuerpos para llenar las noches de vacío sin el otro al lado. Se estaban dando un momento, que luego desearían olvidar._

'' _Aún quiero que vengas conmigo esta noche.''_

 _Chris simplemente asintió. Si eso era lo último que el otro muchacho pediría, lo aceptaba. Una última noche juntos para remanecer la corta relación que habían mantenido. Y luego todo acabaría. Luego las mentiras, el dolor, y las intrigas se irían con esa última noche en un concierto. De la misma forma en la que había empezado._

 _Se preguntaba si esta vez Darren volvería a hacerlo pedir un deseo y volaría sus pestañas al viento como esa primera vez._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Cuando Chris recibió un texto preguntando cuáles eran los planes para esa noche, no pudo evitar sentirse aún más desleal y turbio que de costumbre. Cubrió su espalda diciendo que saldría por unos tragos con Amber._

 _Al llegar al club maldijo en voz baja, al ver la cantidad de gente que había alrededor. Una vez dentro, recordó el por qué despreciaba los lugares oscuros, con música fuerte y personas sudando ofensivamente cerca suyo. Un beso en su cuello, lo alarmó y giró sobre sus pies en sorpresa, sólo para encontrarse con Darren riéndose de su reacción._

 _Chris se acercó al oído del otro muchacho y gritó:_

'' _Eres un idiota, sabías eso? Casi muero del susto.''_

'' _Adorable!''_

 _Gritó Darren por sobre el bullicio. Era claro que él no tenía problemas al elevar la voz._

 _Tomó a Chris por la chaqueta y lo hizo caminar delante de él._

'' _Tenemos una mesa cerca del escenario, vamos.''_

 _xxxx_

'' _Creo que deberías pararte en un parlante y hacer el baile de Single Ladies. Aún lo puedes hacer, verdad?''_

 _Preguntó Darren con una nota de burla en su voz._

'' _Cállate, como si no te hubiese gustado verlo.''_

 _Dijo Chris empujándolo juguetonamente con su hombro._

'' _Estoy seguro de que cuando mi carrera muera, voy a estar haciéndolo en Bar Mitzvahs hasta que cumpla 50 años y me quiebre la cadera, intentando rodarlas. Seguro va a haber un artículo de Buzzfeed o algo así sobre '_ _ **Qué están haciendo ahora las estrellas de Glee?'**_ _y yo estaré actuando en Bar Mitzvahs haciendo el baile de Single Ladies.''_ __

 _Darren echó la cabeza hacia adelante y largó una carcajada, que rápidamente fue sustituida por una mueca de dolor._

'' _Uh, tu espalda aún duele?''_

'' _No…''_

 _Contestó el muchacho de rizos, frotando su cuello._

''… _fui a un quiropráctico el fin de semana, pero…no sé qué hice para ofenderlo en los diez minutos que pasé en la sala de espera, pero estoy muy seguro de que el tipo me odiaba de antemano.''_

'' _Al menos te sacó el dolor?''_

 _Darren comenzó a juguetear con la tapa de la cerveza._

'' _Digamos que la contractura en el cuello que me dejó es una buena distracción del dolor de espalda.''_

 _Habían pasado apenas tres horas en el lugar, cuando Darren sacó su celular, alertado por la vibración y luego de observarlo un momento escupió una larga lista con todas las blasfemias conocidas por el oído humano._

 _Chris lo observó desconcertado._

'' _Qué pasó?''_

 _Preguntó inclinándose sobre la mesa, mientras sorbía un trago de su Margarita._

'' _Alguien avisó que estábamos dentro y hay paparazzis esperando en la salida.''_

 _El color se drenó del rostro del muchacho más joven._

'' _Mierda…mierda, mierda, mierda…esto es por lo que no quería salir…qué voy a…oh, mierda, Darren!''_

 _Comenzó a balbucear Chris, inclinando su cuerpo contra el asiento y con la vista en el techo._

'' _Qué? Yo no los llamé. No es mi culpa.''_

'' _No dije que lo fuera, es sólo…qué vamos a hacer?''_

 _Darren miró pensativo su cerveza y luego le dio un largo sorbo._

'' _Yo digo que nos quedemos a pasar la puta noche como teníamos planeado, y luego salgamos. Cuál es el problema? Sabes, si estuvieses aquí con Kevin nadie haría un revuelo.''_

'' _Sí, bueno…Kevin no me besó en el tour ni flirtea conmigo frente a las cámaras, sabes…''_

 _El muchacho de rizos puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Okay, eso significaba que Chris estaba nuevamente de mal humor. Al parecer, la velada había llegado a su fin._

'' _Deberíamos salir por lugares separados…o a destiempo…o…no lo sé…''_

'' _Sabes mejor que yo que tú puedes salir ahora y yo dentro de tres días, pero aún así van a poner ambas fotos juntas si hay una nota de esto. No sé qué carajos pueden sacar de dos tipos sólo yendo a ver un concierto juntos, pero…''_

 _Antes de que Darren pudiese terminar, Chris había bebido su trago de un solo saque y tomado su chaqueta._

 _Sí, la noche había concluido._

 _El castaño lo miró con la tristeza pintada en los ojos._

'' _Fue divertido. Lo que duró. Fue divertido.''_

 _Darren asintió jugando con la tapa de la cerveza entre sus dedos._

'' _Sí…''_

 _Chris le palmeó el hombro para despedirse. Lo último que necesitaba era algún estúpido indiscreto tomando fotos de eso._

 _Intentó llegar a su auto sin ser visto, pero cuando sintió flashes sobre su rostro, supo que era una batalla perdida._

 _ **Es verdad que viniste con tu co-star Darren Criss?**_

 _ **Qué hay de cierto sobre los rumores de que es gay?**_

 _ **Cómo está manejando las cosas Lea, hablaste con ella?**_

 _ **Qué puedes decirnos sobre el nuevo hombre en tu vida?**_

 _ **Sabían que Cory estaba teniendo problemas nuevamente o los tomó por sorpresa?**_

 _ **Ey, Chris! Qué se siente besar a Darren Criss? Lo volviste a comprobar esta noche?**_

 _ **Es cierto que la serie va a ser cancelada?**_

 _ **Qué hay acerca de los rumores sobre…**_

 _Chris se concentró en llegar al auto. Sus labios eran una línea recta, y sus ojos reflejaban hastío. Había aprendido a callar el ruido exterior, pero a veces sobre-oía muy a pesar suyo las preguntas que la prensa amarillista tenía para hacer. Siempre eran las mismas, pero aún así no podía superarlas. Entendía que era parte de su trabajo, pero no podía evitar sentir rencor por esos hombres de los flashes. Simplemente no podía concebir cómo es que eran capaces de preguntar las cosas más crudas con una sonrisa en el rostro. La tarea de ellos, así como tiburones, era provocarlo, hacerlo sangrar y devorarlo entero._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Al abrir la puerta de su casa, se encontró con que ésta estaba vacía. Desde que hubiese hecho una copia de su llave para Will, este raramente pasaba las noches en su propio departamento. Chris suspiró un poco aliviado, esta noche realmente no era el momento para poner su mejor cara de novio leal. Sólo quería arrojarse a la cama y dormir._

 _X_

 _El olor a café recién hecho lo despertó. Chris parpadeó varias veces hasta ganar claridad en su visión. Ya era de día. Sintió el cuerpo pesado, como si no hubiese descansado en absoluto._

'' _Buen día, dormilón.''_

 _Al parecer, el otro hombre había llegado hacía poco. El rubio le alcanzó una taza de café._

'' _Ey…umh…''_

 _Chris tomó la taza y la apoyó en la mesa de noche. Entre las sábanas buscó su celular para chequear la hora._

'' _Oh, mierda…''_

 _Musitó por lo bajo. Al parecer toda la batería había sido consumida._

'' _Son las dos de la tarde.''_

 _Le informó Will, sentándose a su lado en la cama._

'' _Tomaste mucho anoche? Intenté despertarte más temprano, pero estabas prácticamente inconsciente.''_

 _Chris frunció el seño. Genial, había pasado medio domingo en cama._

 _Sorbió el muy necesitado café. Levantó la vista y observó al otro. Algo se sentía raro. Will estaba rígido y evitaba su mirada. Terminó de beber el líquido, quemándose la lengua en el proceso, pero necesitaba salir de la cama y despejarse con una ducha. El otro hombre retiró de sus manos la taza._

'' _Tu cargador está en la cocina. Quieres que lo cargue mientras te duchas?''_

'' _Por favor.''_

 _Plegó Chris._

'' _Gracias.''_

 _Sin responder, Will esbozó un intento de sonrisa y salió de la habitación._

 _El castaño dejó caer su cuerpo nuevamente en la cama, maldiciendo en su mente. Ahora qué carajos pasaba? Unos minutos después, se levantó y se dirigió al baño._

 _Más que una ducha, necesitaba más un baño de inmersión y quizás ahogarse en el. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente y dejó correr unos segundos el agua. Hacía calor, pero pensó que necesitaba sentir el ardor en su espalda para relajar sus músculos._

 _De la cocina comenzó a oírse música. Supuso que eso era una buena señal._

 _Mientras enjuagaba su cabello, creyó escuchar algo parecido a la voz de Darren. Espantó esos pensamientos rápidamente, sólo era la paranoia de la culpa hablando._

… _ **One more thing that used to have my heart**_

 _ **I've got one more place in my memory…**_

 _Quizás había un artista con la voz rasposa de Darren? Detuvo el agua de la ducha para escuchar más claramente a la voz. Había algo perturbador, algo familiar que le hacía ruido en lo más profundo de su cabeza._

… _ **.Where I wish with every part of me**_

 _ **I could go back, go back to the start…**_

 _Conocía la melodía. Por algún motivo le resultaba muy familiar._

 _Por qué estaba ahora…?_

 _Salió de la ducha, se calzó una simple remera azul y una bermuda de jean._

'' _Umh…Chris?''_

 _Chris oyó la voz viniendo de la cocina, y fue a su encuentro._

 _Por un segundo se congeló en lugar. Quizás no había imaginado que la voz era de..._

 _De pronto lo golpeó como un rayo._ _ **Conocía la melodía**_ _. La conocía porque desde que empezaron las grabaciones Darren la había estado tocando en la guitarra en cada rato libre._

 _Al ver el semblante del hombre apoyado contra la mesada, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas._

'' _Qué es todo esto?''_

 _Will levantó el teléfono de Chris en el aire._

'' _Qué estás haciendo?''_

 _Preguntó el muchacho con una nota de resignación en ella._

'' _Por qué estás revisando mi celular?''_

 _Preguntó._

 _Una ceja se levantó de los ojos marrones._

'' _Por qué siento que no eres tú el que debería estar haciendo las preguntas?''_

 _Obtuvo el menor como respuesta._

 _Chris apretó los labios. Normalmente cortaría la escena entera con negaciones o mentiría al respecto, como tantas otras veces. Pero, demonios, estaba cansado. Estaba cansado y simplemente quería acabar con todo. Parecía que jamás terminaba de ser puesto a prueba, esos meses estaban siendo los más duros desde que se había mudado a L.A. y la tormenta parecía no acabar nunca. Cuánto más podría tomar de todo eso? Necesitaba dormir y levantarse cuando todas las cortadas que estaba recibiendo su corazón, ya estuviesen cicatrizadas._

 _Will lo miró muy serio._

'' _Esta mañana leí de tres fuentes diferentes que anoche no saliste con Amber, sino con Darren. No quería tocar tu celular, pero…cuando lo enchufé sonó y su nombre apareció en la pantalla. No intenté…esperaba que fuese un mensaje bromeando acerca de los rumores de las notas que había leído…''_

 _Will rió sin humor._

'' _Puedes creerlo? De hecho abrí el texto pensando que sería una tontería que desmienta algo que no consideraba cierto.''_

 _El rubio tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en su respiración. Estaba intentando contenerse. No quería sonar histérico, aunque se sentía lindando el borde de la insanidad._

''… _Si quieres puedo pasarte sus mensajes. Dice que su manager intentó frenar que publiquen las fotos, pero que fue inútil. El segundo mensaje dice que te ama. Ah, y te mandó un audio realmente adorable.''_

 _Balbuceó con una sonrisa decepcionada en el rostro. Apretó un botón del teléfono y la voz de Darren volvió a llenar el departamento._

… _ **I know it's too far down and much too high to climb**_

 _ **But why can´t we bring it all back**_

 _ **To once upon a time**_

 _ **Here we are standing at the finish line**_

 _ **And I swear, it's like we came a million miles**_

 _ **And if I take one more step, I will forget the rivers we crossed**_

 _ **Our happy ending will be lost if we say goodbye…**_

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

'' _Pero no es un final feliz.''_

 _La voz de Darren volvió a hacer eco, remontándolo a ese día un año atrás en los columpios, dónde hubiesen empezado a ser…lo que fuera que hubiesen sido._

'' _Pero es un final.''_

 _Se recordó respondiéndole._

'' _Crees que todas las historias pueden volver al 'Once Upon a time'…?''_

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _Las rodillas de Chris se sintieron débiles, como si estuviesen a punto de vencerse._

… _ **But what about the way our fable wasn't fiction**_

 _ **It was real to you, it was real to me**_

 _ **So maybe our love was a lovely contradiction…**_

'' _Apágalo, por favor''_

 _Rogó el muchacho, llevando una mano a su boca. Una daga se había clavado dentro de su pecho y cada palabra oída, la retorcía más y más su interior._

… _ **We were never sure of what we were but we know we could never be…**_

'' _Oh, Dios!''_

 _Sollozó el muchacho intentando reprimirlo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer y las dejó ir. Allí estaba todo._

 _Esa era la forma de Darren de despedirse._

 _Will cortó el audio del teléfono y lo apoyó bruscamente en la mesa de la cocina._

'' _Lo siento.''_

 _Balbuceó Chris. Sin poder contenerlo más llevó ambas manos a su rostro y lentamente se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo._

 _Cuándo terminaría? Cuándo terminaría todo? A cuántas personas más iba a perder?_

 _Will corrió la vista, intentando ignorar el llanto ahogado del chico que tenía enfrente. Sabía que si sólo le daba una mirada a su rostro, iba a caer de rodillas con él. Chris había llegado a su vida, después de una desafortunada relación que lo había dejado con ganas de no volver a involucrarse con nadie jamás. Cuando Chris apareció, él no estaba preparado para nadie, mucho menos para alguien como él. No era una persona, él era…esta entidad luminosa que lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano con el primer saludo. Nunca había conocido a una persona que tuviese esa facilidad con las palabras como ese joven que tenía delante, su ingenio, su dulzura incluso a través de su ironía. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y lo era._

'' _Cuando empezamos a salir…me dijiste que no estabas preparado para estar en una relación. Cómo un idiota creí que era porque eras demasiado joven o porque te habían lastimado mucho y no podías abrirte con las personas. Ahora entiendo porque me habías dicho que no eras capaz de hacerlo. Era porque ya estabas comprometido en una…''_

 _Antes de terminar la última oración, la voz había comenzado a estrangulársele._

'' _Necesito irme.''_

 _Dijo antes de refregarse los ojos con ambas manos._

'' _Por favor…''_

 _Chris levantó la vista y lo miró._

'' _Will, por favor, al menos mírame, quiero hablarte.''_

 _Will entendió que aunque Chris fuese quien estuviese de rodillas, el único que estaba rogando silenciosamente era él mismo. El joven castaño tenía el cabello mojado, cayéndole sobre los ojos rojos del llanto. Jamás había estado más bello._

'' _No quiero mirarte. Temo que si lo hago quizás nunca quiera dejarte ir y es precisamente lo que intento hacer…''_

 _Respondió el rubio, sintiendo los ojos comenzando a arder, al intentar contener las lágrimas._

'' _Abrázame.''_

 _Susurró Chris._

 _Will se quedó pegado al piso de la cocina un momento, luchando con sus propios pensamientos. Estaba furioso consigo mismo. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no poder enfurecerse con Chris. Su mente buscaba todos los justificativos posibles para poder dejar a un lado todo._

 _Lentamente, ignorando todo su sentido común, se dejó caer y envolvió al muchacho con sus brazos. Chris se aferró y comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza._

 _Will comprendió que el chico de veintitrés años que estaba sosteniendo en brazos, había tenido demasiado de la vida. En algún momento sabía que iba a romperse. Sabía que Chris lloraba por la pérdida de un amigo, sabía que lloraba por presiones mediáticas, sabía que lo hacía por Darren y también lo hacía por él._

 _Permanecieron en el suelo horas, Chris jamás soltando su agarre, como si temiese que al aflojar sus manos, lo último que quedaba de lo que era su vida hasta el momento, se esfumase._

'' _La primera vez que me besaste, me dormí deseando que ese día hubiese sido más largo.''_

 _Dijo Chris, con la voz suave, casi como la de un niño. Desenterró el rostro de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos._

'' _Traté por años dejar de…él y yo, los sentimientos están allí, sabes? No puedo seguir negando eso. Pero nunca quise…''_

'' _Nunca quisiste que me enterase.''_

'' _Nunca quise lastimarte.''_

 _Contradijo Chris, inseguro._

 _Will levantó su rostro con la punta de su dedo índice._

'' _Si no hubieses querido lastimarme, no lo hubieses hecho. Puedo verte, Chris. Puedo ver la oscuridad detrás de tu máscara de dulzura. Y sé que no te arrepientes ni la mitad de lo que dices. Sé que lamentas más el que lo haya descubierto.''_

'' _Eso no es cierto.''_

 _Volvió a contradecir el castaño. Una parte de él se preguntaba cuánto de verdad había en sus palabras._

 _Will sonrió casi irónicamente._

'' _Me lastimaste más de lo que nadie lo había hecho antes. Estoy enamorado de ti y se suponía que tú sentías lo mismo. Pensaste en mí en algún momento? Yo…realmente necesito saberlo…''_

 _A medida que las palabras iban brotando de su boca, sentía como todas las emociones que debía haber sentido, recién comenzaban a caer una a una en su cuerpo._

'' _Necesito saber por qué es tan fácil para ti desmerecerme de esa forma, mentirme tan descaradamente, alguna vez quisiste hacer las cosas bien? Qué demonios es lo qué está mal contigo Christopher?!''_

 _Antes de que pudiese darse cuenta, estaba gritando prácticamente en su rostro, mientras sentía en su pecho el fuego de los celos trepando, nublando todo._

''… _lo único que quiero es a ti, y sólo a ti. Hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para mantenerte siempre seguro, para que nunca tuvieses dudas, para mantenerte feliz mientras tú te reías en mi rostro…Cómo…Cómo es posible que aún haciendo todo eso, lo único que puedas recibir sea amor a cambio…?''_

 _Chris lo observó sin entender lo que el otro intentaba decirle._

'' _Dime, Chris…Cómo puede ser eso posible…? Estoy loca y estúpidamente enamorado de ti.''_

 _Chris se vio buscando dudas en el rostro del hombre que se estaba entregando a él con el corazón magullado en mano. No encontró ninguna. Sólo el simple deseo de lavar todos los errores que hacían de él mismo un ser imperfecto. No era lo que quería, pero definitivamente…definitivamente era lo que necesitaba._

 _Porque cuando la lluvia cae torrencialmente, a veces sólo necesitas a alguien sostenga gentilmente una sombrilla y te resguarde de ella._

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _La mañana en el set había comenzado normalmente. La única diferencia era que Chris estaba retrasado, como jamás sucedía. Antes de salir de maquillaje, Darren lo vio entrar. Se lo veía cansado y con los ojos hinchados._

'' _Perdón por el retraso.''_

 _Se disculpó el muchacho con la gente de la crew._

 _Tomó asiento al lado de Darren, apenas dirigiéndole la mirada._

'' _Hey.''_

 _Susurró apenas._

'' _Hey.''_

 _Respondió Darren._

 _El silencio jamás había hecho tanto eco._

 _No hubo un acuerdo. No hubo palabras de despedida sabiendo que sólo quedaban dos semanas más de filmación y luego del episodio tributo cesarían por un tiempo. Irónicamente, ese día Blaine le estaría prometiendo a Kurt todas las cosas que Darren desearía asegurarle a Chris. Estaría deslizando un anillo en su dedo y besando sus labios, con las heridas aún abiertas, listas para recibir la sal._

 _Ambos lo sabían desde un comienzo. El amor solo nunca es suficiente. Incluso el amor más maravilloso y puro necesita más. La comunicación siempre estuvo censurada cuando sus palabras debían ser medidas. La confianza no existe cuando reina la certeza de que el otro duerme en otros brazos todas las noches. Lo más sincero y cuerdo era dejarlo ir._

 _Ambos sabían que incluso cuando doliese de esa forma, lo que habían tenido había sido real y sincero. Se habían ayudado a ver las cosas que jamás podrían haber descubierto el uno sin el otro. Y aunque ahora se sintiese como si una parte de sus almas hubiese sido arrancada para no ser devuelta jamás, los dos hubiesen vuelto a hacer todo nuevamente._

 _Y así lo hicieron ese día._

 _Lo dejaron ir porque era lo que habían acordado en un principio. Lo dejaron ir porque era lo que pensaban que el otro necesitaba, y nunca se puede forzar a nadie a quedarse. Lo dejaron ir porque dijeron que lo harían. Porque habían alcanzado el punto final y seguir presionándolo terminaría en desastre. Lo dejaron incluso si dolía, porque sabían que era lo mejor a futuro._

 _Lo dejaron ir porque si no lo hacían, iban a ser responsables de romperse a sí mismos en millones de pedazos en el camino._

 _Darren observó a Chris a través del espejo. Sus hermosos ojos del color del universo estaban cerrados y agradeció por ello. Creía que no podría tolerar ni manejar esa mirada en él ahora._

 _Era hora de aceptar que el otro estaba soltando la cuerda. Que ya no había un argumento que hacer, ningún ángulo para tomar, ninguna plegaría para hacer que Chris cambiase de opinión. No quería dejarlo ir, realmente no quería hacerlo. A veces pensaba que quizás Chris era la única persona en el mundo a la cual no podría dejar ir del todo. Y ese era uno de los motivos principales del por qué necesitaba hacerlo. Jamás había estado menos en control de algo en su vida. Se había pasado los últimos tres años memorizando cada peca en su rostro, cada milímetro de su piel, cada variación del color de sus ojos. Tres años recordando por las noches las palabras que habían compartido durante el día. Cada segundo, cayendo más y más a los pies del chico que tenía ahora a su lado. Chris había escrito sobre ellos, sobre el final que no podrían tener. Era por eso que él mismo había querido darle algo a cambio. Una canción para inmortalizar su historia, de la misma forma en la que Satine y Christian tenían la de ellos. Esa canción era la grieta que se había abierto en sus corazones, haciendo la distancia cada vez más grande a medida que pasase el tiempo. Y Darren sabía que ya no podría volver el tiempo atrás para besarlo más gentilmente, amarlo más intensamente o abrazarlo más tiempo. Sabía que iba a extrañarlo, incluso aún más, porque lo vería todos los días. La tragedia de ello residía en que reviviría la nostalgia de saberlo lejos incluso, como ahora, con él a escasos centímetros._

 _Darren cerró los ojos unos segundos y exhaló suavemente._

 _Sabía que lo tenía que dejar ir. Y que ya no importaba cuánto trabajasen en ello, cuánto se amasen, o cuánto se deseasen el uno al otro, nunca encontrarían la vida coordinada de la forma correcta para ser propiamente felices con el otro. Necesitaban tomar el camino que la vida les hiciese tomar si es que eso los conduciría nuevamente hacía sus sueños, aún sabiendo que no era lo que querían, pero que era lo que necesitaban._

 _A veces lo mejor que se puede hacer por alguien amado, es dejarlo ir para hacerlos ser más que la persona que podrían convertirse a tú lado._

 _Se levantó de la silla y cuando intentó marcharse, una mano se cerró sobre la suya._

 _Bajó la vista y se encontró con esos dos hermosos ojos delineados con rojo dolor, y como siempre, cada pensamiento en su cabeza desapareció para concentrarse en él. Bello y maravilloso él._

'' _Gracias.''_

 _Dijo en voz baja Chris. Desenlazó sus dedos de los suyos y volvió su rostro al espejo._

 _Darren comprendió que en ese momento, también era Chris quien estaba dejándolo ir._

 _ **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

 _ **No les puedo explicar la cantidad de veces que escuché ''Once Upon a Time'' en los tres días que me tomó escribir la última parte. A veces simplemente pensaba ''Mis pobres bebéeeees!'' y necesitaba irme de mi pequeño mundo inventado porque todo es dolor y sufrimiento *Llora en un rincón* Mientras escuchaba el tema, se me hacía imposible no pensar en cuán ELLOS era y básicamente me daban ganas de darme la cara contra la mesa repetidas veces porque *SO ANGSTY* La verdad es que no sé cómo hacen las lovelys CC shippers para sobrevivir a esa canción.**_

 _ **Qué más? Oh, la parte del bar, cuando hablan del baile de Single Ladies, Chris dijo eso de verdad en una entrevista hace un par de meses.**_

 _ **Oh, espero que las referencias a nuestro amado Cory no hayan sido muy fuera de la línea (No estaba segura de hacer la referencia, pero me pareció necesario). Quería explorar un poquito en qué lugar la cabeza de Chris se encontraba en esta parte, y cómo la relación con Dare, en ese momento era más una fuente de estrés que de confort, la forma en la que los paparazzis pueden ser unos hijos de puta sin corazón al hacer preguntas de mierda, la forma en qué ser famoso hace que no puedas dar un paso en falso sin que quizás, algo que no querías que salga a la luz, se revele. Quería mostrar que en ese momento Chris tenía demasiadas cosas en el plato y lo único que necesitaba era que lo sostengan. Por lo que puedo vislumbrar, Darren no tiene pinta de ser el tipo de hombre que te…sostiene la sombrilla y se tira sobre un charco de agua para que le camines por encima, sino del tipo que sabe cuán fuerte podes ser y te estimula a superarte (Recuerdo haber leído una vez que cuándo le preguntaron algo sobre los fans atacando a Mia, él respondió que ella era una chica grande y que podía cuidarse sola. A todo el mundo le pareció una muestra de que le chupaba un huevo la mina, pero a mí me pareció maravilloso que un tipo sepa que no necesitas que él sea tu caballero de armadura brillante, porque sabe que podes pelear tus propias batallas). Y Chris dijo que era super inseguro, entonces asumí que necesitaría eso de levantarse todas las mañanas sabiendo que su corazón estaría a salvo (creo que hay una frase sobre eso). Aaaaanyway. Me extendí mucho con las explicaciones. Este capítulo tuvo mucho Will que, en la vida real, no es *mi* persona favorita en el mundo (Me PERTURBA mucho eso de que es productor se supone pero…dónde trabaja? Trabaja actualmente o vive de *mi* bebé?), pero me gusta hacer mi propia versión de lo que *necesito* que sea. Como en mi fic anterior, donde Jeremiah fue dibujado como una persona real con altos y bajos, con este planeo hacer lo mismo con los dos ''obstáculos'' de la historia. No me gusta hacer personajes chatos, que no tengan motivaciones o sean simple utilería. Me parece interesante explorar qué hay detrás de sus acciones y sobre todo justificar el por qué están con ellos, y no se separan. De a poco estoy delineando eso…se me ocurrió cuando Darren fue a Italia hace poco, y Mia fue con él. Chris no podría haberlo hecho porque tiene sus propios proyectos. A eso apuntaba con la primera pelea donde ambos se acusan de necesitar alguien que los siga, cuando los dos tienen tanto a Mia como a Will atrás, como si la carrera de ellos fuese ser sus sombras.**_

 _ **Okay, dejo de escribir ¬¬**_

 _ **Pd: Es mi imaginación o quedaron sól personas leyendo la historia nada más *Llora en un rincón abrazada a la netbook***_

 _ **En el próximo capítulo volvemos al 2015. Glee termina y los nenes van a lo de la reina indiscutida del universo: Ellen! :D**_

 _ **Love-u all, mis dos lectores y medio (?)**_

 _ **xxOurLoveIsAllWeNeedxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello, hello, hello! Antes que nada, perdón por la tardanza en publicar el capítulo! Creo que hace…tres semanas? Un mes que no actualizo? Me gustaría decir algo similar a lo que dicen las chicas cuando no actualizan porque están con muchos exámenes o el trabajo las está matando, pero mi motivo es que estoy básicamente de un humor muy de mierda *Hacía catarsis en Fanfiction* y no me salía escribir cosas en el tono que se suponía que tenía que tener el capítulo(el cual fallé miserablemente en escribir como realmente lo había pensado). PERO estaba totalmente con el humor correcto para escribir la historia Klaine más lúgubre que viene después de esta, así que YAY *Usaba el odio interno y terminaba matando a todos los personajes de forma horrible*. Tengo un par de nombres que aclarar por las dudas…Cuando Darren menciona que tiene que encontrarse con 'Adam' para revisar ''This Time'', me refiero al tipo que hace los arreglos musicales y co-compuso las originales de Glee. Y (más adelante) cuando me refiero a una 'Melissa' estoy hablando de la amiga de Chris, maquilladora del show. Hay un par de referencias al show de Ellen, como cuando juegan a ''Cards against humanity'' y les dan la premisa de ''Tengo 99 problemas pero…*espacio en blanco*… no es uno'' Chris puso una carta que decía ''A tiny horse'' (Un caballo pequeño). Creo que me estoy riendo aún porque estoy más que segura que a tiny horse definitivamente no es un problema para Colfer y sus jeans ajustados *suspira* *googlea 'Colfer's crotch'* *Llora de frustración sexual***_

Capítulo 9

 _But i hold, i stay strong_

 _Wondering if we still belong_

 _Will we ever say the words we're feeling_

 _Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls_

 _Will we ever have a happy ending or will be forever only be pretending?_

 _Pretending-Glee_

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _2015_

Chris observó a través de la ventana del taxi el hotel desvaneciéndose a lo lejos. La tormenta había amainado por la mañana y ahora brillaba el sol sobre Vicksburg.

Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Darren, inhalando su aroma.

''Eso fue perfecto, gracias.''

Darren sonrió en contento, mientras el sol entibiaba su rostro. Pasó una mano sobre el hombro del otro muchacho y lo acercó más a él.

''Gracias por aceptar acompañarme.''

Chris dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y suspiró. Se abrazó más a Darren y cerró los ojos, absorbiendo el momento de perfección absoluta, antes de volver a pisar L.A y regresar a sus rutinas diarias. Consideró un momento sus opciones.

''Adam me mandó un texto esta mañana. En tres días tenemos que reunirnos con él y Lea para hacer la prueba de _This Time.''_

Dijo Darren.

''Gracias por no dejarme escucharla, por cierto.''

Contestó Chris, haciendo un pequeño puchero que Darren borró con un beso rápido.

''A su tiempo. Quiero que tengas la experiencia completa como los demás.''

Chris volvió a apoyar su cabeza en su hombro y comenzó a jugar con los botones de su abrigo.

''Sabes…''

Dijo levantando la cabeza para poder observarlo.

''…voy a tener la casa sola dos días más.''

Darren arqueó una ceja y se mordió los labios. Le gustaba hacia donde se estaba dirigiendo esto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el momento en que pusieron un pie en la casa Colfer, un perro de tamaño mediano se le arrojó al muchacho castaño encima. Por supuesto, Cooper! Darren había olvidado que Chris había adoptado una nueva mascota y que ahora no sólo estaba Brian.

Una vez Cooper hubiese dejado de mover la cola y ladrar felizmente a su dueño, fijó su atención en Darren, moviendo la cabeza hacía un costado, no terminando de entender quién era ese nuevo humano irrumpiendo en su hogar. El hombre de rizos estiró su mano para acariciar la cabeza del perro, deteniéndola a medio camino al oír un quieto gruñido proveniente de la garganta del animal.

''Cooper!''

Lo regañó Chris.

''Lo siento, a veces puede ser un poco sobre-protector, no te conoce y…''

''Oh, no, no. Está bien. Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. No contacto físico con el cachorro.''

Darren ofreció una sonrisa y pasó al interior del hogar ante la indicación del otro.

El interior de la casa se veía más o menos igual a la última vez que él hubiese estado allí, pero había ligeros cambios que indicaban otra presencia. Las paredes y la decoración seguían manteniéndose en un blanco prístino y negro. Contra la pared se alzaba un nuevo mueble casi tan alto como la misma, lleno de películas. En uno de los aparadores, había un set de tres fotos de unas vacaciones en -según parecía- Europa, mostrando a Chris y Will abrazados y sonrientes a la cámara. Corrió la vista, tomando una nota mental de no volver a voltear en esa dirección.

Chris dejó la maleta en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina para retirar una lata de coca light.

''No tengo té helado, pero ¿Cerveza está bien? ¿O jugo de manzana?''

''Umh, no. Creo que jugo de manzana va a ser mejor.''

Contestó Darren, dejando su maleta al costado del sillón negro.

Desde la habitación se escuchó un pesado golpe, seguido por un maúllo. Brian cruzó la puerta e hizo su camino al living, dando a Cooper un cachetazo mientras caminaba pesadamente.

''Hey, Brian!''

Saludó Darren mientras se inclinó para acariciar al enorme gato detrás de sus orejas. Al menos una de las mascotas lo recordaba y no se sentía amenazada por él.

Chris le alcanzó una botella individual con lo pedido y volvió hacia la cocina.

''Ah…podríamos comer o algo…?''

Darren se volteó y lo vio retorciendo su muñequera, nervioso. En ese lugar donde todo indicaba otra presencia, él supuso que quizás Chris estaría intentando pelear contra una punzada de culpa. Con paso firme, Darren caminó hasta la cocina y rodeó al otro muchacho por la espalda, descansando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

''Elijo _O algo_.''

Susurró el de rizos, dejando un pequeño beso en la cicatriz del cuello de Chris.

Los besos terminaron en caricias, las caricias en el despojo de ropas y el despojo de ropas en recostarse en el sillón, frente a un desinteresado Brian y un escandalizado Cooper que ladró durante todo el acto e intentó morder el trasero de Darren dos veces.

''Bueno, ese era un trío que jamás había considerado…''

Admitió el moreno, mientras sorbía de su botella.

''Lo siento, es…usualmente lo dejamos aquí y cerramos la puerta de la habitación cuando…''

Chris se detuvo sobre sus palabras antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba diciendo. El otro siguió bebiendo sin hacer comentarios al respecto, su repentinamente tenso lenguaje corporal lo estaba haciendo por él. Tampoco mencionó que fue deliberado el hecho de no haber ido a la habitación. Darren no quería olerlo en las sábanas, ver sus cosas en la mesa de noche o cualquier indicio que indicase que Will era real y era quien lograba pasar todas sus noches con quien él mismo sólo tenía momentos robados.

No en esos momentos, no en la pequeña fantasía que se habían inventado.

''Voy a pedir algo para comer, ah…quieres ducharte?''

Preguntó el castaño mientras se subía los bóxers negros.

''Sí. Sí...''

Darren intentó relajarse y no dejar que emociones negativas lo dominen. Sonó su cuello y se levantó del sillón. Tomó a Chris por el rostro y le plantó un beso.

''Te me _unes_?''

''Acabo de hacerlo.''

Contestó Chris con media sonrisa.

''Colfer, eso fue un chiste sucio?''

''No sé de qué estás hablando. Voy a pedir una pizza D, está bien? O quieres otra cosa?''

''Pizza es perfecto.''

Contestó Darren antes de agacharse sobre su maleta y buscar ropa fresca para cambiarse.

Cooper se acercó e intentó oler su entrepierna aún desnuda.

''WOW WOW WOAH! No, amigo!''

''Coop, ven con papi!''

Llamó Chris desde la cocina.

 _ **Papi?! De verdad? Qué caraj…?**_

El perro movió la cola extasiado y corrió hacia su dueño.

''Pervertido.''

Bramó Darren en voz muy baja, aún cubriéndose con ambas manos.

X

'' _Aaaaaaargh!''_

''Darren que es _esto_?!''

Preguntó Chris con los ojos abiertos en horror sin mover la vista de la pantalla.

''Attacks of Titans! Dale una oportunidad, te lo prometo, es genial.''

Contestó Darren con una brillante sonrisa, antes de morder un enorme bocado de pizza. Ambos estaban en pijamas sentados frente a la mesa ratona comiendo directamente de la caja.

''No estoy seguro de que el animé sea lo mío….cuando te dejé elegir qué mirar, creí que íbamos a ver una pelícOH DIOS! ESA COSA SIN PIEL SE ESTÁ COMIENDO A ESA MUJER!''

El moreno largó una larga carcajada, antes de tragar.

''Ves? Te dije que es genial!''

Chris lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

''Creo que voy a tener pesadillas…''

Sobre la mesa, un celular comenzó a vibrar.

''Es el mío.''

Dijo Chris mientras lo alcanzaba.

''Es un texto de Ash.''

Darren lo observó leer el mensaje, levantarse y dirigirse hasta el pasillo, en donde había una habitación que oficiaba de pseudo-oficina. Segundos después volvió sosteniendo un libreto en sus manos.

''Es…eso es nuestro libreto?''

''Sí, al parecer Melissa se lo dio a Ashley y cuando ella vino a alimentar a los animales, me lo dejó en el escritorio.''

Antes de terminar la oración, Chris ya se encontraba leyendo lo que les depararía en ''2009''.

''No tengo idea cómo van a hacer para volver a hacerme entrar en esa ropa...''

Darren sonrió ligeramente, con sus ojos fijos en la pantalla. Sabía que Chris estaba hablando para sí mismo.

''Mmmmh…dejame ver…oh, esta parte es graciosa. Tengo un par de escenas con Mike, extrañaba esas, genial. Ow, voy a volver a ser el triste, flameante y enclosetado KurOOH, OH, OH POP-U-LAR!''

''Ah? Kurt va a ser popular? No se supone qu…''

''No, no, no! Voy a cantar _Pop-u-lar_!''

Exclamó Chris, cantando la última palabra.

Cuando Darren creía que el otro no podía ser más adorable, Chris siempre le demostraba que estaba equivocado.

''Va a ser un dueto con Lea, pero aún así es Wick…oh, espera! Hicimos todas las canciones nosotros dos solos. Nunca me había dado cuenta de eso…Elphie y _**Guy**_ _linda_ , ja!''

Observó a Darren un momento y comenzó a reír.

''Lo siento, estoy hablando solo. Quién hubiese creído que la esquizofrenia me atraparía tan pronto.''

''Te amo.''

Simplemente acotó Darren, sentado en posición india, con ambas manos sosteniendo su rostro.

En ese momento, Chris pensó que el otro muchacho, incluso con su cabello aún mojado y barba de dos días, jamás había lucido tanto como Blaine.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Cumpleaños de Darren**_

''Que los cumplas feeeeliz, que los cumplaaaas feliiiz, que los cumplas querido Daaaaarren, que los cumplas feeeliz…''

Darren miró a Chris unos segundos antes de cerrar los ojos y soplar las velas del pastel que le habían regalado en el set. Al volver la vista, el otro lo observaba con una brillante sonrisa.

 _ **Su**_ sonrisa.

''Hagamos un stop un momento y volvemos, gente!''

Gritó Ryan, con los ojos clavados en el pastel. Chris y Darren se miraron de reojo y rieron por lo bajo.

En algún momento en esa semana, supo que habían vuelto a ser _ellos_. Era magnífico, mágico y atemorizante. La caída al suelo, suele ser más dolorosa cuando vuelas alto. Pero en ese momento nada importaba. Las caídas, el dolor, los demás. Lo único que importaba era que dos ojos azules brillaban con algo que él había creído perdido hacía mucho.

Una vez hubiesen cortado el pastel y se hubiesen repartido pequeñas rodajas a todos, la mayoría de las personas en el set estaban ocupadas chequeando escena, charlando animadamente los unos con los otros o simplemente degustando el dulce. Chris se encontraba apoyado contra el casillero de Kurt, lamiendo de sus dedos lo que quedaba de la cubierta azucarada. Darren se acercó y resistió la tentación de limpiar el frosting de la comisura de sus labios con la lengua. En su lugar, pasó discretamente un dedo por el dulce y se lo llevó a la boca rápidamente.

El castaño le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

''Oh! Tengo algo para el cumpleañero!''

Dijo Chris, recordándolo de pronto.

''Me compraste algo?''

Chris caminó hacia la silla donde se encontraba su bolso y retiró una pequeña bolsita de color rosa brillante.

''Ah…la vendedora eligió la bolsa, creo que pensó que lo compraba para una sobrina de seis años o algo así.''

Darren levantó una ceja, sin estar seguro si se sentía insultado o conmovido porque él le hubiese dado un presente.

''Muchas gracias.''

Dijo antes de abrir la bolsa. Una vez tuvo su mano dentro, retiró lo que había y se lo llevó a la altura de los ojos para apreciarlo mejor.

Un esmalte de uñas de glitter turquesa.

''Esto es _tan cool_!''

Gritó Darren sinceramente impresionado. El color era genial y era todo glitter, no como los esmaltes que solía conseguir a los que tenía que darle al menos seis capas para ver tres brillitos.

''Me alegra que te guste.''

Respondió complacido Chris.

''Umh…vi un par de videos de Hedwig por curiosidad y vi sus uñas…me topé con este esmalte en una pequeña regalería cuando iba a comprarle alimento a Cooper. Me pareció más brillante que el que usan. Me hizo acordar a ti, pensé que podría llegar a gustarte.''

Darren le devolvió una enorme sonrisa y lo abrazó. Chris le devolvió el abrazo y permanecieron unos momentos envueltos el uno en el otro. A pesar de ser un abrazo tan fraternal, los miembros de la crew se lanzaron un par de miradas confundidas y cuestionadoras entre ellos.

''Vas a brillar Dare, lo sé.''

''Estoy nervioso.''

Contestó el moreno cerrando los ojos y apretando al otro muchacho aún más cerca.

''No lo estés. Sé que no vas a conformarte con hacerlo bien, sé que vas a sobresalir porque es lo que haces. Tu talento es mil veces más grande que el peor de tus miedos.''

''…Irás a mi opening night…?''

Preguntó Darren en un susurro incierto.

''Kurt y Blaine, escena del locker, vamos!''

Una voz del equipo rompió el encanto.

Darren se soltó de los brazos de Chris y volvió a mirar el esmalte.

''Gracias otra vez.''

Chris nunca estuvo tan agradecido por haber sido interrumpido. No quería ver la decepción en esos ojos cuando le dijese que sería imposible asistir.

X

 _ **Glee Finale**_

 _Teach your children well, their father's hell did slowly go by,  
And feed them on your dreams, the one they fix, the one you'll know by.  
Don't you ever ask them why, if they told you, you would cry,  
So just look at them and sigh and know they love you_.

Oh, todo era un golpe bajo. Era necesario juntar al equipo y ponerlos en el asiento de los alumnos mientras Mathew cantaba?

Esto era todo. Esta era la última escena. Glee había terminado. Seis años habían pasado volando y lo habían visto crecer. Todas las personas en esa habitación lo habían acompañado a través de su paso de ser apenas un ingenuo adolescente a convertirse en el hombre que era ahora. Había sido la plataforma a la mayor parte de las cosas que había archivado en su vida, todo lo que había aprendido, las personas que había conocido, los viajes hechos, las vidas tocadas…

Se sentía como terminar el secundario, excepto que más gratificante, más aterrador y esta vez iba a extrañar a muchísimas más personas que a las señoras de la cafetería.

Ese lugar le había enseñado demasiado y lo había convertido en un modelo a seguir para miles de personas. Ese lugar había sido lo que lo impulsó a ser una voz para quienes no la tenían. Gracias a ello había tocado muchísimas vidas y estaba agradecido más allá de las palabras. No podía imaginar cómo hubiese sido su vida (Demonios, incluso la vida de miles o del mismo show!), si _Kurt Hummel_ nunca hubiese existido.

Y luego estaba él.

X

''Y eso es todo para Darren Criss!''

Darren dio un paso hacia el centro del círculo, y despeinó su cabello, intentando liberarlo del odiado gel.

Chris comenzó a reír por inercia. Darren y sus humoradas…

Darren y sus humoradas que no volvería a ver en bases diarias.

De pronto lo golpeó realmente. No sólo el programa había terminado, sino también el arreglo hecho por ellos. _Ellos_ ya no existían. No quería comenzar a pensar en pasado porque el pasado era simplemente eso: Memorias. No podía lidiar con la idea de ser sólo recuerdos de un intenso y complicado amor. Ya no más excusas, ya no más besos, ya no más nada. Lo de ellos estaba tan acabado como el programa.

''Y eso es todo para Chris Colfer!''

Todo había terminado.

Chris bajó la cabeza y, por primera vez, se quebró frente a los demás.

Sintió su hombro siendo sujetado por una de las productoras que se encontraba a su lado. Un par de personas más, que no pudo identificar por sus ojos nublados de lágrimas, también le palmearon el hombro o acomodaron su cabello.

''Estás bien?''

La voz de Darren lo hizo levantar la vista. El muchacho de ojos pardos lo miraba con un semblante de preocupación.

''S-sí, sí.''

Se obligó a contestar hipando.

''Es sólo que…e-es mucho para procesar. Es-estoy bien.''

Un par de personas más fueron llamadas, y Chris se alegró de que Lea y Jenna fuesen naturalmente lloronas, de esa forma su pequeño desliz sentimentaloide pasaba desapercibido.

De pronto un par de personas de la crew comenzaron a reír mientras le subían el volumen a los parlantes, música comenzó a sonar y una canción muy familiar fue oída.

 _ **Man's red flower it's in everything living thing**_

 _ **Mind, use your power**_

 _ **Spirit, use your wings**_

 _ **Freeeeeedooooom! Freeedoooooom!**_

Esa había sido una buena forma de aligerar el humor reinante. Poco a poco, las personas comenzaron a abandonar el set, llevándose consigo la mayor parte de este. Chris comenzó a mirar alrededor y sólo en ese momento pudo notar que la mayor parte del día había visto a personas yendo y viniendo con souvenires de la serie. El set se había convertido en un Black Friday de la memoria.

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

El ruido de unas llaves abriendo la cerradura de una puerta, seguido del ladrido de Cooper, lo sobresaltó y arrancó bruscamente de su sueño. Por la ventana se filtraba una luz crepuscular anunciando que la noche había llegado a su fin, y probablemente Will había regresado de su salida.

Will había regresado de su salida.

Will estaba en casa.

Su estómago se estranguló en advertencia cuando un brazo rodeado a su cintura se ciñó más a ella.

Oh, no.

Oh, dulce bebé _Cheesus_ , NO.

Mierda! Mierda! Mierda! Mierda!

No estaba en los planes. Ninguno lo había pensado demasiado. Un pequeño texto para preguntar cómo estaba el otro había terminado en un 'Will tiene planes esta noche podríamos vernos un rato'. Se suponía que sólo iban a tener una cena rápida para ponerse al tanto sobre lo que habían estado haciendo desde la última vez que se hubiesen visto hacía…una semana, cuando se encontraron accidentalmente con Chord, mientras salían del bar más horrendo de todo L.A (Era de esos pocos lugares en la ciudad en donde los hombres casados se reunían a mirar juegos de football, beber cerveza y *no* reconocer a personas famosas que trabajaban en las series que miraban sus hijos). Okay, quizás no estaban manejando lo de romper la relación del todo bien, pero…

Pero ahora tenía a Darren desnudo en su cama, y a pocos metros a Will probablemente dirigiéndose a la habitación.

 _ **Así debe sentirse un pre-infarto.**_

Pensó Chris mientras su mente se sacudió el adormecimiento de un golpe.

Comenzó a zamarrear a Darren bruscamente, preso del pánico.

''Darren! Darren! Despierta!''

Chilló en voz baja. Oh, Dios. Nunca creyó posible el estar agradecido por escándalo que Cooper solía hacer al recibir a alguno de ellos.

 _ **Buen chico, sigue bloqueando todos los sonidos histéricos de aquí, por favor!**_

Darren abrió los ojos, asustado.

''Q-qué pasa? Chri…qué? Fuego?''

''Peor! Nos quedamos dormidos, D, Will está en la casa!''

Los ojos de Darren se abrieron como platos y antes de terminar de darse cuenta lo que estaba haciendo, prácticamente saltó de la cama y buscó con la mirada una forma de salir de la habitación. Los ladridos de Cooper se oían cada vez más cercanos.

''Tranquilo, chico. Tranquilo.''

La voz de Will se oyó detrás de la puerta.

Will. Estaba. Detrás. De. La. Puerta.

Y Darren estaba parado en medio de la habitación vestido sólo con una media azul.

''Al closet!''

Los ojos enloquecidos del castaño le ordenaban a Darren que se inmaterializara de alguna forma. En el segundo en el que el pomo de la puerta de la habitación comenzó a girarse, Darren entendió lo que debía hacer y se metió en el closet de la forma más ágil que su cuerpo le permitió.

Chris se dejó caer en la cama como una muñeca de trapo, aterrizando en una postura que guardaba más similitud con la víctima de un horrible homicidio que con una persona descansando pacíficamente. Intentó mantener su respiración lo más tranquila posible y esperaba que el rubor de sus estúpidas mejillas delatoras pasasen como resultado de la calefacción demasiado alta. Sintió su flequillo ser corrido a un costado, y luego una suave presión de labios en la mejilla.

''Cariño, despierta. Cariño.''

En momentos así, Chris agradecía al cielo el haber sido dotado con el don de la actuación.

''Mmmh? V-volviste…''

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos como si la luz fuese demasiado para ellos. Se estiró y respiró profundamente.

''Qué hora es…? Parece de día.''

''Lo es. Te estuve llamando pero no respondiste. Te quedaste escribiendo otra vez?''

Oh? Oh, sí. Había dejado su celular en silencio para no ser interrumpido mientras Darren lo embestía contra la pared.

''Mh, sí. Hice eso.''

 _ **Acabo de sacar otro ticket directo a los confines del infierno.**_

''Va a ser mejor que te apures, hoy tienes la entrevista con los demás.''

 _ **La entre…? Ellen!**_

Tenían la entrevista con Ellen y parte del cast.

Y Darren.

Darren que también era parte del cast y estaba encerrado desnudo donde guardaban toallas y sábanas. Chris se preguntó qué tan sospechoso se vería si abandonase su casa con el closet encadenado a su camioneta.

''Gracias…umh…sí. Voy a levantarme.''

Antes de rodar de la cama, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada. Olía al otro muchacho. Cada segundo que pasaba respirando se hacía más y más consciente de que probablemente en la habitación debería haber olor a sexo.

Se levantó y se calzó sus pantalones de pijama. Mientras Will abría la puerta del baño de la habitación, Chris tomó del mueble principal un desodorante de ambientes.

''Oh, Cooper! Por favor, no! Oh, esto es horrible, chico sucio!''

Comenzó a repetir mientras apretaba despiadadamente el aerosol.

''Qugé pajsó?''

Gritó Will desde el baño, presumiblemente lavándose los dientes.

''Oh, nada. Creo que hay que cambiar otra vez el alimento balanceado del perro…''

Cooper le dirigió su atención ladeando la cabeza, observándolo curiosamente.

Chris se agachó y abrazó al animal, susurrándole disculpas al oído.

''Quieres que te acompañe?''

Peguntó el hombre rubio apoyado en la entrada de la puerta del baño.

''Umh...no, no, cariño. Está bien. Prefiero que duermas.''

Respondió el muchacho mientras intentaba levantar casualmente las sábanas de la noche y notaba horrorizado la ropa de Darren al costado de la cama. Disimuladamente, mezcló la remera y los jeans del otro, entre las sábanas.

''No las cambiamos hace tres días?''

''Oh, sí, sí, sí. Pero anoche transpiré mucho y Coop durmió conmigo y…es mejor que duermas en sabanas frescas. Voy a…''

Chris dirigió la mirada hacía el baño, donde se encontraba el canasto de la ropa para lavar.

Will se acercó y se las sacó de las manos.

''Esta bien, yo las llevo.''

 _ **Mierda. Por favor no revises nada, por favor no revises nada.**_

Darren estaba en el armario de toallas y ropa de cama. En un microsegundo Chris imaginó la secuencia de Will queriendo hacer la cama, abriendo las puertas del armario y encontrándose con su co-estrella. Ya sabes, ese con el que lo había engañado hacía casi dos años y había jurado no volver a hacerlo. Sí, sí, ese. Recuerdas a Darren, verdad, Cariño?

Antes de que Will saliese del cuarto de baño, Chris abrió apenas la puerta del armario, donde Darren lo recibió con las manos extendidas y en ellas, un par de sabanas dobladas prolijamente.

Si la situación no hubiese estado germinándole una úlcera en el estómago, probablemente se hubiese reído. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Cooper metió la cabeza en el reducido espacio y comenzó a olfatear la entrepierna del muchacho cautivo.

Chris lo movió con una pierna y cerró la puerta.

Comenzó a hacer la cama, rogando mentalmente por que Will se acostase y durmiese rápido.

''Ya sabes qué te vas a poner?''

Oh, es verdad. Darren estaba desnudo. No creía que a Ellen le causase gracia que se presentase así al show…quizás sí la entrevista fuese con Jimmy Fallon…

''Umh…no, no aún. Una camisa probablemente y…''

Will abrió el closet donde Chris guardaba sus camisas especiales y sonrió. De allí sacó una camisa de mangas cortas con detalles en blanco.

''Esta? Con los zapatos que compramos en Francia?''

Cooper comenzó a ladrar nuevamente y a dar topetazos con la cabeza en la puerta del closet.

 _ **Oh, vamos…de verdad?!**_

''Qué hay ahí, Coop? Un hueso de dinosaurio? Un cuerpo? O _Papi_ tiene escondido otro novio?''

''Ajajajajajajajaja síiii, seguroooo…''

Contestó Chris con una sonrisa maniaca mientras con el pie corría el bóxer de Darren bajo la cama.

 _ **Creo que voy a morir. Ni Meryl Streep podría hacer esto mejor que yo en este momento.**_

Chris se interpuso entre el perro y el armario, como si estuviese casualmente descansando su espalda en la puerta.

''Ah…necesito ducharme. Entras a bañarte primero o…?''

Preguntó el rubio.

''No, no, no. Ve tú, yo aún tengo que…terminar de…despertarme. Sí.''

Will le dirigió una mirada confundida, tomó un bóxer limpio de su cómoda y cerró la puerta del baño detrás de él.

X

De todos los lugares donde se podría haber escondido, había decidido meterse en un closet. Toda la situación era tan putamente irónica que no podía lidiar con ella.

Darren respiró, luego de contener el aire varios segundos cuando el perro había comenzado a prestarle atención a su escondite. Por lo general amaba a los animales, pero ese en particular parecía un agente secreto trabajando para el enemigo. Uno con una insana fijación por su área genital, si le preguntaban.

Bañarse. Sí! Hurray por Chris que salía sólo con personas entusiastas del aseo personal!

Eso le daba un margen de cinco o diez minutos para escapar. Pero…escapar ¿Adónde? Había llegado allí en taxi para no estacionar el auto frente a la casa, si tuviese su auto de todas formas no había tiempo para volver, cambiarse y salir para lo de Ellen nuevamente. Y aún sin esos contratiempos…estaba desnudo. Estaba desnudo y su ropa había ido a parar a la cesta de lavandería. Si su camisa llegase a tocar los calzoncillos de Willy Wonka…agh, debía quemar esa ropa cuando Chris se la devolviese.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente y los ojos desorbitados de Chris lo miraron.

''Necesito que salgas ya y te metas a la camioneta. Voy a llevarte ropa mía que creo puede irte bien, tengo pantalones por algún lado que datan desde antes de haber pegado el estirón.''

Darren tardó un par de segundos antes de entender todo lo que Chris le había dicho en una voz tan aguda y apurada que se asemejaba al sonido de alguien rebobinando una cinta.

''O-ok.''

Dijo antes de tomar una toalla, envolvérsela en la cintura y salir de la habitación corriendo. Antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de él, Cooper lo siguió creyendo que era algún tipo de juego de perseguir y atrapar. Darren estaba casi llegando a la puerta de salida cuando algo detuvo su paso.

El perro estaba tirando de un extremo de su toalla.

''No, no! Perro malo! Perro malo! Suelta, Coop, suelta!''

El perro gruñó por lo bajo, moviendo la cola. Estaba ganando en el juego del trapo! Al final ese nuevo humano además de jugar a la lucha con su amo, sabía jugar al _juego del trapo_. Su favorito!

''Chris, nos quedamos sin el shampoo de tapa roja…?''

La voz de Will resonó desde el baño.

 _ **Oh, al carajo!**_

Darren dejó ir la toalla, y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Había alrededor de diez metros de la entrada al garaje y, por favor, esperaba que Chris hubiese dejado el vehículo abierto y sin alarma.

Corrió en puntitas de pie por las piedras planas que formaban un sendero hasta la vereda en el jardín delantero de la casa. La última vez que hubiese corrido desnudo por un espacio abierto, databa de la época de la universidad y eso había sido sólo por haber perdido una apuesta. Creyó haber visto la camioneta de Chris estacionada delante del garaje la noche anterior y…oh, allí estaba! Apuró el paso y comenzó a correr hacía ella. En medio de la corrida se cruzó con un par de ojos muy abiertos, observándolo estupefactos.

El…¿jardinero?

Bueno, el hombre tenía unas tijeras enormes y estaba podando los arbustos de la ventana, si no era el jardinero, ese vecino tenía fetiches muy extraños. Darren atinó a tapar con una mano, parte de su bamboleante entrepierna y levantar la otra en forma de saludo.

''Buenos días, señor!''

El estar corriendo desnudo por el jardín de otra persona, no lo excusaba para ser mal educado. El hombre soltó el agarre de una de las manijas de la tijera de podar y devolvió el saludo con la mano, sin quitar la expresión de desconcierto de su rostro. Darren paró en seco un momento, se dio vuelta y llevó un dedo a sus labios, indicándole al jardinero que guardase silencio. Acto seguido, imitó unos cuernos con su dedo índice y meñique y se los llevó a la cabeza, haciendo una mueca con la boca que intentaba ilustrar un _Soy un amante, no un ladrón. Por favor no nos delates y, hey, ese arbusto está quedando genial, haces trabajos en el lado Oeste?_ Esperaba que las clases de actuación corporal que había tomado en Italia estuviesen siendo útiles.

X

Estaba comenzando a volverse claustrofóbico cuando sintió la puerta de la camioneta abrirse.

Chris se dejó caer pesadamente en el asiento y exhaló dramáticamente.

''Creí que no saldríamos de esta.''

Dijo el castaño en voz baja, y extendió a Darren una bolsa con ropa dentro.

Chris observó al muchacho hecho un ovillo en el asiento del acompañante y frunció el seño.

''De dónde sacaste una botella de agua?''

''Tu jardinero me la dio. Se dio cuenta de que yo estaría muriendo de calor y que te estabas tardando una eternidad…Es un tipo muy cool ese José.''

Chris entrecerró los ojos no dando crédito a lo que el otro estaba casualmente comentándole. Darren no sólo se las había ingeniado para mantener una conversación con un completo desconocido estando desnudo, sino que incluso le había caído lo suficientemente bien como para que el hombre se preocupe por su hidratación. No sabía si sonreír o rodar los ojos ante esa situación. Miró la hora, maldijo entre dientes y arrancó la camioneta.

''Recuperaste mi otra media y mis zapatos! Incluso mi bóxer!''

Dijo Darren mientras sacaba de la bolsa una media azul. Una vez vestido, observó su atuendo.

''Sí, no está mal. Pareciese que la parte superior es un homenaje al outfit de Kurt en el Glee tour, mientras la parte inferior grita Blaine. De dónde sacaste unos pantalones cortos?''

''Me los regalaron en mi cumpleaños N°19. Al parecer alguien supuso que los tobillos al aire me quedaban bien después de ver la ropa que Kurt usaba al principio…Supongo que en ese entonces la gente no comprendía que soy un chico victoriano pudoroso y no voy a estar mostrando los tobillos en mi vida diaria como una cualquiera.''

Darren rió por lo bajo.

''Lo sé, es por eso que estoy cubriendo los míos con medias. No eres el único que cuida su virtud, sabes?''

X

 _ **Entrevista Glee Cast en Ellen**_

''Terminaron verdad? Ya filmaron el último capítulo? Cuándo fue que filmaron lo último?''

La entrevista iba bien, y todos se sentían a gusto. Por lo general en lo de Ellen nunca había preguntas escabrosas y siempre podían relajarse al estar seguros de que pasarían un momento ameno.

''Ah…hace dos semanas?''

Contestó Chris.

''Y se han visto desde entonces?''

Volvió a preguntar la conductora.

''Yo la vi a ella ayer''

Respondió Lea, señalando a Jenna.

''Si…''

Se oyó una voz masculina, un poco incierta.

''…yo vi a Chris y a Darren.''

Contestó Chord.

Por un segundo los rostros de los dos muchachos mencionados se congelaron en horror. De verdad? Era necesario decirlo? No era como si se hubiesen visto a propósito, verdad? Fue un error! Eso no era lo que Ellen había preguntado, Chord! Inconscientemente ambos ya se encontraban elaborando coartadas y excusas para el momento de llegar a casa.

''Pero luego habrá un momento en el que ya no van a verse mas y eso será duro, verdad?

Dijo Ellen _casi_ inocentemente.

 _ **Oh, por Dios! No digas eso. Por qué dijiste eso? Estamos tratando de ignorar ese hecho lo mejor que podemos. Estás intentando deprimirnos?**_

Pensó Chris para sus adentros.

''Nosotras hicimos yoga ayer.''

Dijo Lea.

''Sí, nos cruzamos en yoga casualmente.''

Agregó Jenna, sonriendo.

''O quizás harán eso.''

Respondió Ellen, arrancando un par de risas de los demás.

Luego de un par de preguntas más, se centraron en juegos que consistían básicamente en dejar sutilmente en evidencia qué era lo que cada uno pensaba de sus compañeros. Y estaba claro que ambos eran el alma de la fiesta del otro.

X

Antes de despedirse, Chris y Darren decidieron aceptar los recipientes con café que una asistente del programa les había ofrecido, al verlos apoyados a ambos contra la pared de uno de los pasillos, charlando. Los demás se habían marchado hacía unos veinte minutos y ellos sabían que también debían hacerlo. Al menos el café les daba una excusa para permanecer resguardados allí.

''No sabía que te habías llevado el sillón de Figgins…''

Dijo Chris, con un dejo sugestivo en su voz.

''Ese sillón tiene muchos buenos recuerdos.''

Contestó el otro, levantando ambas cejas dos veces.

''Ese sillón tiene mucho ADN.''

Replicó Chris, arrugando la nariz.

''Supongo que lo necesitaba cerca…por si algún día tú y tu _no_ **Tiny Horse** querían visitarlo.''

Susurró Darren en su oído, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa; acercándolo para un beso. Ambos se miraron un momento, inciertos sobre cómo despedirse.

Ya no había un _Hasta mañana_.

Chris rozó su rostro gentilmente con los dedos y le ofreció una sonrisa triste.

''Te amo.''

Anunció, antes de inclinarse para otro beso.

X

Una vez Darren se hubiese marchado, Chris se tomó un momento para apaciguarse, aún reclinado contra la pared, frotándose las sienes con los dedos.

''Parece un buen muchacho.''

Chris saltó al ser sorprendido por la voz de Ellen detrás suyo, haciendo su camino en el pasillo.

''Huh?''

Respondió él, atrapado fuera de guardia.

''Darren, quiero decir.''

Dijo ella.

''L-lo es.''

Contestó él, aún un poco sacudido. Ella lo observó durante un momento con media sonrisa y levantó las cejas. En ese momento, Chris comprendió lo que había intentado implicar.

''Oh, no, no, no. No estamos…''

Ellen lo siguió observando impasible a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba aún más. Chris supo que no podía mentirle, ella _sabía_.

''Estamos intentando no…ya sabes, por…''

''Lo entiendo.''

Dijo ella empáticamente. Ninguno habló por unos segundos. Por un momento Ellen vaciló al abrir la boca, pero luego fijó su vista en Chris determinadamente.

''Sabes…las relaciones van y vienen. Algunas para mejor, otras para peor. Conozco historias hermosas e historias de pareja cuyos integrantes desearían nunca haber protagonizado. Pero todas esas historias por lo general tienen un final. A veces la vida trae a tu presente personas que amaste en el pasado. Es probable que se saluden amigablemente, comenten qué fue de la vida de cada uno y se despidan para, probablemente, nunca volver a verse nuevamente. Sólo será una anécdota para contar a tus amigos y nunca vuelvas a pensar en ello.''

Chris la observó boquiabierto sin saber qué contestar, pero dubitativo sobre si alguna vez cuando hayan pasado meses o incluso años sin verlo, esa despedida no le fuese a generar dolor.

Ellen apoyó la espalda contra la pared y metió las manos en sus bolsillos.

''Pero a veces la despedida te deja con un sabor a poco en la boca. Es ese sentimiento que se tiene cuando se sabe que algo acabó, pero no es definitivo. Nunca es definitivo. No puedes terminar ese capítulo, porque sientes que nunca está del todo escrito. No lo estuvo entonces, y quizás nunca lo esté.''

Chris se preguntó si en algún momento, ella y Portia hubiesen pasado por algo similar en el lapso donde estuvieron separadas y Portia mantenía una relación con otra persona. De pronto lo atestó una duda.

''Cómo lo supiste?''

Preguntó él, temiendo que algo de lo que hubiese dicho durante la entrevista, lo hubiese delatado.

''Super-poderes gay.''

Contestó Ellen sonriendo y levantando las manos en el aire.

Chris le devolvió una mirada confundida.

''Y también los vi despidiéndose con un beso en los labios hace diez minutos.''

Ofreció ella.

Chris no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír.

''Supongo que vas a tener que agregar _ese_ libro a la lista de trabajos en proceso.''

Dijo Ellen por lo bajo. Guiñó, cómplice, un ojo y palmeó su hombro amigablemente antes de partir.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ ***Hiatus* de Chris en Darren**_

 _ **x**_

''Quieres que vaya contigo? Puedo tomarme un par de días en el trabajo.''

Mia lo observaba sentada en la cabecera de la cama, tenía el cabello suelto revuelto y estaba vestida sólo con su ropa interior inferior.

Darren se encontraba de pie en su habitación, con ambas puertas del closet abiertas, buscando particularmente con la mirada una camiseta verde oliva.

''No, está bien. Creo que va a ser un viaje sólo de chicos. Tampoco nos vamos demasiado tiempo como para que amerite que tengas que tomarte días.''

Encontró la prenda que estaba buscando y también un par de camisas más. Las dejó en la cama, donde tenía preparada su maleta ya abierta. En un par de horas debía partir a Francia con Mark y Kevin para una rueda de prensa. Chris estaría cerca. Pero de vacaciones con su familia y…su novio. Instintivamente, Mia comenzó a doblar las prendas y meterlas en la maleta. Darren dejó escapar un suspiro quedo y apretó los labios.

''Mia, puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito que…''

Ella levantó la vista, sorprendida.

 _ **Ah, carajo.**_

Su voz había salido más ruda de lo que había tenido intención.

''Quiero decir, no es necesario que me ayudes a empacar…gracias. Gracias por hacerlo, igual.''

''Dare…''

 _ **No me llames así.**_

''Mhh?''

Musitó él, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del cuarto.

''Está todo bien?''

''Sí. Voy a buscar algo para beber, quieres una botella de agua?''

Ella lo observó en silencio un momento y se mordió los labios, intentando callar las preguntas que rondaban desde hacía demasiado por su cabeza.

''S-sí, sí. Gracias.''

Darren salió de la habitación y se encaminó a la cocina. Al pasar por el living, en un costado cerca de la biblioteca, el sillón de Figgins le enviaba una oleada de tristeza cada vez que pasaba frente a él. Sobre uno de los brazos, descansaba la gorra de ''Sobreviví a Glee'' con la que Chris había obsequiado a todos. Sonrió a la inscripción de la parte trasera ''…Y Chris Colfer es mi favorito''.

''Lo es.''

Susurró para sí mismo mientras abría la heladera. El sonido de unos pies descalzos rozando el suelo, le advirtieron otra presencia en la cocina. Ella enlazó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y besó su hombro desnudo.

''Te amo.''

Dijo Mia en voz baja, rozando su nariz en la piel de él.

'' Te amo a ti y sólo a ti. Espero que seas capaz de procesar realmente lo que significa lo que estoy diciendo. E incluso si tengo que esperar una década para que lo entiendas, lo haría. Sabes eso, verdad?''

Darren se congeló en el lugar. A qué demonios venía eso? Podría ella…? No. Habían sido incluso más cuidadosos esta vez. No había ningún registro. Y jamás lo habían discutido, aunque él siempre tuvo la sensación de que una parte de Mia lo presentía. Darren la sintió temblar contra su cuerpo y se giró para enfrentarla. Ella estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraba nerviosa. Sus ojos estaban húmedos, intentando aplacar las lágrimas.

Él abrió la boca intentando decir algo que supo no podía verbalizar.

''A veces me asusta la enormidad de lo que siento. A veces me asusta el poder que dejo que tengas sobre mí. Porque sé que de todas las personas en el mundo, eres la única con la capacidad de destrozarme en tantos pedazos que sé que nunca podré volver a unirlos.''

Dijo ella, con ojos llenos de plegaría.

''Siempre te di libertad. Siempre miré para otro lado cuando supe que ninguno podía afrontar ciertas cosas. Al final del día, sé que dejé que pasaran demasiadas cosas y creí en todo lo que me decías. No porque yo confiara en tu palabra, sino porque sabía que _tú_ necesitabas que yo _creyese_ en ella. Y lo hice porque sabía que volverías. Porque sabía que volverías a ser _mío_.''

Mia lo tomó del rostro con las dos manos.

''Aún eres mío, Darren? Aún somos _nosotros_?''

El muchacho la observó con ojos llenos de sorpresa. Sabía de dónde venía esa pregunta. Sabía de la forma en la que se había estado comportando desde los últimos meses.

''Por supuesto que aún somos nosotros, Bebé.''

La tomó en brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo, ignorando deliberadamente la primera pregunta.

''Yo…tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, y…lo lamento si sientes que te dejé de lado. Las cosas van a ser mejores cuando vuelva. Lo prometo.''

Sintió una punzada de culpa al intentar salirse por la tangente. Ella lo sabía. Lo sabía y estaba intentando decirle que había callado sólo porque no podía no amarlo. A veces él no podía evitar sentir que ella lo mantenía en la burbuja de amor más grande y protegida en la que había estado. Sabía que a través de los años, la necesidad de ella por él había ido en aumento, sabía que ella estaba para él siempre. _Siempre_. Incluso cuando él _no_ la necesitaba. A veces cuando lo único que parecía cuerdo para él, era huir y soltarse de todas las cadenas invisibles que sentía alrededor. Incluso cuando ambos siempre tuvieron la libertad de ser independientes dentro de la relación. Incluso cuando Darren coqueteara con todo el mundo dentro y fuera de cámara, sabía que jamás lo reprendería directamente aunque fuese claro que por dentro ella le estuviese dando mentalmente la octava bofetada del día. Cuando ella lo miraba tan intensamente, tan _devotamente,_ como si nada de lo que él hiciese pudiese cambiar su amor por él, como si él fuese lo más maravilloso que el mundo le hubiese entregado, no podía evitar sentirse abrumado.

''Te amo...''

Dijo él, dejando un suave beso en sus labios.

En momentos así no podía evitar decir esas palabras. Incluso cuando ya no se sintieran ciertas. Apoyo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello y comenzó a sollozar suavemente a la par de ella.

''Y lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…''

Mia lo sostuvo y comenzó a susurrar palabras dulces en su oído, intentando relajarlo. Darren se dejó vencer y se apretó más a ella mientras sus lágrimas caían directamente en un imaginario océano de ojos azules.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ ***Hiatus* de Darren en Chris**_

 _ **x**_

Darren estaba despeinado y tenía la gorra con la que él había obsequiado a todos. Olivia Newton John de fondo cantaba _Hopelessly Devoted To You_ mientras el muchacho hacía la mímica de cantar la canción dramáticamente en el auto.

Chris observó el _Vine_ que había saltado en el timeline de su cuenta de Twitter y rió brevemente. Hacía semanas desde la última vez que se hubiesen visto. Observó el rostro de Darren congelado en la pantalla y se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de recibir una puntada en el pecho cada vez que los ojos dorados apareciesen en exhibición. De todas formas, Darren era un idiota, la sola canción era suficiente para mandarle un mensaje, no era necesario usar la gorra y manosearla todo el video para que Chris _entendiera_. O podría simplemente, haber sido discreto y enviarle el video sólo a él?

Chris volvió a reproducir el video, soltando una pequeña risita.

En la misma habitación, sin ser advertido, Will se apoyaba de brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la puerta con la vista clavada en la pantalla.

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **And that's a wrap para este capítulo. Cosas que quería explicar: Ese momento en donde ponen ''Freedom'' para aligerar el humor llorón en el set, fue de verdad. Lo contó Lea en el Paley Fest (Según lo que mi pobre inglés pudo entender). También dijo que habían ido al auditorio y todos se despidieron diciéndose cosas lindas *llora* Quería hacer ese momento pero mi cabeza no me dio cosas tiernas para poner y lo tuve que pasar de largo (En un par de meses me voy a arrepentir, seguro). Para lo de Ellen creo que vi 10 veces la entrevista, y me empecé a reír histéricamente cuando me di cuenta que cuando Darren dice que se llevó el sillón de Figgins (Yo había escrito que ellos solían usar ese sillón para sexy times), Chris dice por lo bajo ''So much DNA''! Gracias Chris Colfer, te amo para siempre. Lo del VINE de Darren y la entrevista en Francia no sé si es cronológicamente cierto, pero no tenía conexión cuando lo estaba escribiendo, así que ya fue todo. Sorry para todos los que tuvieron que imaginar a Mia en tetas caminando en calzones por la casa, pero *necesitaba* hacerla así. La otra vez me puse leer un par de fanfics Miarren para leer cómo es que otros manejan la dinámica y terminé leyendo que la mina salía media en bolas del baño, se ponía un strap-on y OHMYGOD QUÉ ESTOY LEYENDO? *escalofríos* *se mece en un costado de la habitación*. Nada, necesitaba que también se traumen así venían conmigo a terapia y no me sentía sola (?).**_

 _ **Como siempre, muchas gracias por entregarme un ratito de sus vidas y leer esta historia.**_

 _ **I Love you all!**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**JELOU!**_

 _ **Una vez le preguntaron a Darren cuál era su canción favorita del álbum de Lea y él contestó que era Battlefield. La letra me pareció super apropiada para este capítulo.**_

 _ **Warnings: Un poco de Miarren porque *plot*, Mia no siendo alcohólica *Gasps* (en todos los fics que leí siempre la hacen re WEEEEE PARTY ANIMAAAAAAL, SEXO, DROGRAS Y ROCK AND ROLL!).**_

 _ ***Alguien* se tomó un Speed y dos tazas de café tan negro como su alma para escribir la última parte de esto. Y quizás ese *alguien* dejó en stand by la historia y su vida porque se obsesionó con Glee Forever. Y quizás *alguien* debería pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero…hey! Recuerdas a OurLoveIsAllWeNeed? Volvió! En forma de muchas páginas, escribiendo dos fics totalmente diferentes simultáneamente y posiblemente desarrollando un desorden de personalidad! YAY! Queda un capítulo más, *quizás* un prólogo (sólo porque no la quiero dejar en un número impar, porque los números impares son feos y malos) y ya terminamos.**_

 _ **Pd: Plus, una vez terminado el capítulo mi computadora colapsó porque esa es simplemente *mi* suerte. Así que estuve sin poder sacar el capítulo de ella 3 días, hasta que le di un golpe y solucioné lo que había que solucionar (todas mis cosas funcionan con violencia).**_

 _ **xxx**_

Capítulo 10

 _Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath_

 _Forgotten who we first met_

 _What's seems like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

 _We both know it's coming, does illusion counts for something-we hide_

 _The surface tension gotta break, one drop it all it takes to flood out this lie_

 _You and I, we have to let each other go_

 _We keep holding on but we both know_

 _What's seems like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

 _Battlefield-Lea Michele_

Darren tenía su vista fija en el techo del hotel en Paris mientras oía su teléfono emitir alertas. Desde hacía un par de años, lo tenía programado de esa forma para que cada vez que Chris actualizase una de sus redes sociales, éste le notificara. Sabía que Chris estaba cerca, pero también sabía que no se encontraba solo. O si era posible un encuentro. O si _debían_ encontrarse. Suspiró resignado y estiró su brazo hasta la mesa de noche para alcanzar su celular. Lo desbloqueó y se encontró con la primera imagen: Chris en Disney, flanqueado por Chip y Dale. Darren se sonrió y comenzó a recorrer lentamente con la mirada el rostro del otro muchacho.

X

''Darren Criss está en twitter cuando debería estar disfrutando París con su novio.''

''Twitter hackeado, intentando resolverlo.''

Patrañas. A veces sentía que Darren necesitaba todo el tiempo llamar su atención de esa forma.

''Está todo bien?''

Preguntó su padre, entrando a su habitación. Chris guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo trasero.

''Sí, sí. Es sólo…tengo que…adelantar la reunión con la editorial de aquí. Umh, me llamaron recién para avisarme.''

Mintió, mientras re-organizaba unas revistas ya acomodadas por el personal de limpieza del hotel.

''Uh-hu. Quieres hablar acerca de lo de anoche? Tu madre y yo estuvimos discutiéndolo y…''

''Papá, no. Prefiero no hablar. Estoy bien. No quiero que se preocupen por eso, okay?''

''Okay.''

Contestó su padre, sabiendo que ya no había otro dicho en el asunto. Chris palmeó su espalda al encaminarse a la puerta.

''Aprovechen el día para pasear, sí? En cuanto salga de la reunión, les aviso y podemos ir a cenar juntos. Ah…probablemente el taxi que me pidieron ya debe estar abajo, esperando. Así que…''

El muchacho giró el pomo de la puerta y antes de poner un pie en el pasillo, su padre llamó su atención.

''Christopher, sabes que no importa lo que decidas, estamos contigo. Y si decides no hacerlo _aún_ , también sabes que él va a esperarte, verdad?''

Chris apretó los labios, incómodo.

''Lo sé. Gracias, papá.''

Sin más, cerró la puerta detrás de él, antes de que a su padre le vuelvan las ganas de hacer una lectura acerca de la situación en la que habían sido participes la noche anterior.

x

'' _Christopher Paul Colfer, te casarías conmigo?''_

Will había planeado preguntárselo en el exacto momento en el que los fuegos artificiales del cierre de Disney World comenzaban a explotar, frente a su familia.

Él sólo había atinado a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez recién sacado del agua. Cuando finalmente la elocuencia lo iluminó, balbuceó una serie de ' _'Y-yo_ '' y ' _'Ah…eh…_ '' durante lo que le habían parecido horas, hasta que finalmente pudo responder un conciso ' _'No lo sé''_ , ante la mirada atónita de su familia. Will, sin embargo, no pareció shockeado por la respuesta y se había limitado a abrazarlo y susurrarle que lo considerase.

x

Chris levó una mano a su estómago y comenzó a volver a sentir las nauseas al revivir el momento. Antes de abandonar el hotel, sacó su celular y comenzó a escribir.

 _ **To Darren**_

 _ **A cuánto de aquí hasta allí? Quiero darle una idea al conductor.**_

La respuesta del otro lado llegó rápidamente.

 _ **From Darren**_

 _ **Una hora, hora y media, quizás? Enseguida te adjunto la dirección y la mejor ruta para llegar.**_

Chris se mordió los labios. Tardaría viajando al menos tres horas, lo cual no le dejaba demasiado tiempo para poder hablar con Darren.

Una vez dentro del taxi, indicó al conductor el destino al que se dirigía e intentó concentrarse en la belleza de las calles que estaba recorriendo para intentar calmar el choque de pensamientos y sentimientos danzando incesantemente en su cabeza.

No funcionó.

Por un lado se cuestionaba si debía decirle a Darren lo ocurrido, o debía esperar a tener una resolución concreta sobre el posible casamiento.

Posible _casamiento_.

 _Podría casarme. Ser y tener un_ _ **esposo**_ _._

 _Matrimonio._

Las palabras sonaban extrañas en su lengua y jamás consideró que las estaría usando en primera persona. O al menos no a los 25 años.

El mudarse y vivir juntos había sido una decisión apresurada, tomada en el momento. Dentro de lo desastroso que podría haber sido, la convivencia había resultado bastante bien, salvo por esos momentos en los que necesitaba soledad pero asumía que era normal y debía pasarle a todos. Pero una cosa era vivir juntos y otra muy diferente era casarse. Casarse implicaba una serie de compromisos que no sabía si quería enfrentar. Si ahora ellos se separaban, lo único necesario era un camión de mudanzas y un paquete de pañuelos descartables. Bueno, dos paquetes. A quién quería engañar, a veces era llorón por naturaleza. Una unión civil implicaba abogados, división de bienes, la maldita prensa metiendo las narices y todo eso dejando de lado que un engaño se vuelve un tema legal del que quedaría constancia en un documento, si es descubierto.

Y luego estaba el por qué de la propuesta. El gesto parecía ligeramente…desesperado. Ellos habían coincidido innumerables veces en el pensamiento de no ser necesario un casamiento hasta dentro de muchos años, y sólo si alguna vez decidían comenzar una familia.

Apretó la mano contra su estómago nuevamente, al sentir un violento nudo formándose en él.

Por lo que todo esto parecía totalmente fuera de lugar. Y si bien, el lugar y el momento elegido habían sido bastante geniales…fue frente a toda su familia. Su familia involucrada parecía un elemento de presión, ya que sabía que hasta que no diese una respuesta en concreto, iban a estar martillando en su cabeza incesantemente. Lo cual lo llevaba a pensar que Will había agregado esa presión intencionalmente.

Chris comenzó a escrudiñar en los recuerdos de los últimos meses. Salvando la última vez que vio a Darren, no habían sido otra cosa que cuidadosos. No había evidencia física de que algo estuviese sucediendo con él. Además imaginaba que si el otro supiese que había vuelto a engañarlo, suponía que Will se lo hubiese hecho saber, al menos con un post-it pegado en la heladera diciendo _''No me metas más los cuernos. Hay que comprar leche. XO XO''_ o algo similar. No podría ser eso…oh, Dios, no permitas que sea eso.

El pequeño bistró que habían elegido para encontrarse, se encontraba en una zona baja cerca de la Auvernia. La fachada entera era de oscuro ladrillo coloreado y una vulgar capa de brillo protector resguardaba el esmalte de la lluvia. Un rudimentario cartel con pintura roja saltada y letras castellares en blanco, rezaban _''Le Chatelet''_ _ **.**_ Chris entregó el dinero al conductor del taxi mientras éste farfullaba en francés algo como ''Americanos idiotas'', al ver el lugar por el cual habían viajado durante tanto tiempo. Bajó del vehículo y, a través del vidrio grasoso y oscuro de la ventana, pudo observar que Darren ya se encontraba en una mesa esperándolo. Ni el interior del bistró, ni la clientela eran mucho mejores que el frente del lugar, pero al menos estaban lejos.

Notó que los ojos del otro muchacho se iluminaron brevemente al reconocerlo, y le sonrió. Chris devolvió la sonrisa, estando seguro de que no había alcanzado sus ojos. Aún tenía el estómago revuelto a causa de los nervios. Tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa. Darren, al parecer, había llegado hacía un rato largo a juzgar por su té a medio tomar y restos de lo que parecía ser pastelería.

''Este lugar se ve como mierda, pero francamente me sorprendió la comida. Deberías probar este París Brest, es como probar el cielo.''

La sola idea de tener comida dentro suyo, lo asqueaba.

''Mhh, no. Estoy bien. Gracias.''

Chris dejó las manos bajas en su regazo mientras retorcía su reloj. Levantó la vista y observó a Darren luciendo casi tan tenso como él. Eso no era bueno.

''Cómo está tu familia? Se están divirtiendo?''

Preguntó Darren mientras tomaba la tetera dispuesta en la mesa y volvía a servirse té.

''Estás seguro de que no quieres nada?''

Preguntó nuevamente, levantando las cejas.

Chris comenzó a respirar más deprisa. No había ido allí para tener una conversación sobre sus vacaciones y tampoco tenía el tiempo necesario.

''Umh, sí…ah, mi abuela hizo que casi nos echen del palacio de Versalles al sacar un sándwich de su cartera.''

Darren carcajeó por lo bajo. Ladeó la cabeza e intentó leer el rostro de Chris.

''Está todo bien? Tuviste problemas para venir?''

''S-sí, está bien. No, sólo…dije que la reunión con la editorial se había adelantado y…sólo estaban mi papá y mi abuela en el hotel de todas formas. Ah, _él_ salió temprano con mamá y Hanna para poder entrar al Louvre. Entonces…no, no hubo problema. Mentir por texto es bastante más fácil.''

Respondió él, apoyando la mano en la mesa y jugueteando con una servilleta de papel. Darren volvió a observarlo con la misma intensidad mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida.

''Qué está mal?''

Preguntó casi en un susurro.

''Ayer me pidió que nos casemos.''

Chilló Chris casi en una sola respiración.

Los dedos del otro temblaron ligeramente, provocando que algo de su té se volcase sobre la mesa. Chris, rápido, cubrió el líquido con la servilleta que tenía en mano.

Los ojos pardos lo escudriñaron en silencio un momento.

''Por qué me estás diciendo esto?''

Preguntó Darren con evidente molestia. Chris abrió los ojos un tanto sacudido por la brusquedad del tono de voz del otro.

''P-pensé que querrías saber…creí que _debías_ saber…''

''Estás intentando ponerme celoso o algo así? Porque créeme, no necesito ninguna ayuda, mi cabeza se encarga bien de eso sin los extras.''

''No! No estoy tratando de hacer eso, es sólo…no quería que te enterases por otro o en la media, o tener que decírtelo a través de una llamada cuando…''

Darren lucía como si de pronto, un autobús lo hubiese golpeado de frente.

''Quié… _cuando_. Espera, qué? Entonces…estás aceptando la propuesta?''

''Ah…n-no, no lo sé. Estuve pensando y…le pedí que me deje pensarlo.''

Eso fue…redundante. Pero no podía conectar bien las palabras. Sentía que su voz salía disparada inhumanamente como el chillido de una banshee,y eso lo hacía sentirse aún más nervioso y sin control de la situación.

''É-él es importante para mí…y también lo eres tú. No sabes cuánto, Dare. Y no sé cómo es que terminé en este punto, pero lo hice y ahora no veo una forma sensata de salir. Y tampoco sé si eso es lo que _quiero_. D-desearía poder apagar mis emociones y no dejar que nada me afecte, pero…n-no puedo. Intenté e intenté sacar tu voz de mi cabeza pero…tú sabes cómo es esto. Sólo lo acepté y lo alejé. Sabes que es lo mejor.''

Darren lo miró con la boca abierta, con el rostro pasmado, sin dar crédito a lo que oía. Sacudió la cabeza hacía ambos lados, como intentando sacudirse malos pensamientos.

''Entonces estuve en lo cierto siempre desde que empezó?''

El muchacho arrojó la servilleta bruscamente sobre la mesa y bufó.

''Por qué siempre soy el único que termina de esta forma? Por qué siempre te dejo hacer lo mismo…? Vas a irte de nuevo. Ni siquiera puedo…ni siquiera puedo pensar que se podría solucionar la próxima semana porque no hay próxima semana. Cómo puedes seguir haciéndome _esto_? No es justo, no es justo! Es todo un juego estúpido para t…''

Comenzó a murmurar entre dientes, más para sí mismo que para ser oído.

''Q-qué? No! Darren, qué estás diciendo?! No estaba jugando y hablé enserio sobre cada cosa que te dije. Por qué siempre tienes que demonizarme?''

''Sabés? Si lo pensamos bien esto de la forma en la que siempre es, es lo que nos define, es lo que me define en esta relación. La anticipación de volver a verte, tú luego removiendo cada sentimiento que creía muerto y luego ambos yéndonos por caminos separados hasta el año siguiente. Por qué siempre tienes que usarme? Estabas aburrido y necesitabas la adrenalina? O sólo querías cogerme una vez más y superarlo?''

Preguntó el moreno, levantando tanto la voz inconscientemente, que un par de comensales se giraron para observar a la _mesa de los americanos,_ peleando.

''Sabes que nada de lo que estás diciendo es cierto.''

Contestó Chris con voz herida.

El otro muchacho miró fijamente la taza de té con el seño fruncido y no levantó la vista, incluso cuando Chris había vuelto a hablar.

''Por qué le diste favorito a _eso_ en Twitter?''

''Huh?''

Necesitaba dar vuelta las mesas y no estar más en el banquillo de los acusados. Era bajo, pero al menos…ey, parte de una relación es compartir. Era momento de compartir un poco de culpa.

''La cosa a la que le diste favorito, la cosa de tu _novio_. Por qué siempre estás atrayendo atención hacia nosotros? Es como si estuvieses decepcionado por qué no nos hayan descubierto aún y necesitases arreglarlo. Eso también influye en mi decisión.''

''No es eso, y no importa. Qué tiene que ver esto con todo?''

''Realmente fuiste hackeado?''

Preguntó Chris, incrédulo.

''No, Ricky tipeó ese…Yo creí que era estúpido, pero él seguía y seguía sobre el control de daños o algo así…como si me importara un carajo ahora acerca de toda esa mierda. Pero yo no lo hice. No intenté…traerte problemas otra vez, si los tuviste por eso.''

''No lo entiendo.''

Darren levantó la vista y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y volvió a clavarle la vista

''Estuve con alguien.''

Chris simplemente se congeló en el lugar como si nada hubiese sido dicho, como si su cuerpo entero desconociese el sentido de esas palabras. Con un violento golpe, su corazón le indicó que él ya lo había entendido y comenzó a latir desbocadamente.

''Qué?''

Susurró, antes de agregar más seguro:

''Siento como si fuese alguna especie de dimensión paralela con un deja vú incluido. Estamos ensayando en el 2012? Porque no es gracioso.''

''Anoche fui a un club con Kev y Mark.''

''Lo sé. Y también sé que estabas borracho. Vi fotos.''

Contestó Chris con voz reprobadora. Luego de un momento, un escalofrío recorrió su espina. Cubrió su boca con una mano intentando ocultar su expresión.

''Estuviste en un club gay…acaso tú…?

 _Por favor Dios, por favor Dios, no dejes que se haya acostado con otro tipo._

Darren lo observó dos segundos sin entender, hasta que la realización de lo que el otro estaba implicando, lo golpeó de una vez.

''Qu…? No! Sabes bien que no…Por qué siempre estás pensando que voy a estar con otro tipo? Me emborraché y bailé con una chica toda la noche y…no lo sé. Ella vivía a dos cuadras del club. Estaba borracho, enojado y sólo lo hice, está bien Chris? Creí que _debías_ saberlo.''

Terminó la frase suavizando la voz e imitando en el tono usado por Chris antes.

Se sentía estúpido. Realmente se sentía estúpido. No era como si Darren hubiese jurado fidelidad alguna, dado el hecho de que él ya se encontraba en una relación con alguien más, pero…creyó que estaba implícito que sólo estarían el uno con el otro y, oh Dios, se sentía simplemente patético por pensar en esos términos, pero…él no tenía derecho! Cómo se atrevió a hacerle eso?

Chris sólo lo observó en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decir pero todo se sentía como arena en su boca. Era infantil, supuso, enojarse por una noche sin importancia cuando él mismo había arrojado que quizás estuviese por comprometerse, pero aún así dolía. Se sentía traicionado. Y de alguna forma también asqueado con Darren de momento.

''Aún no sé cómo eso explica lo del tweet.''

Sólo dijo. Recordando qué era lo que originalmente había preguntado, antes de que Darren lo helase con la verdad.

''Como te dije, estaba borracho, me quedé dormido y me sacó el teléfono en algún momento, supongo. Ella también estaba bastante tomada y supongo que le pareció que eso era gracioso. Cuando desperté, ella no estaba más en el departamento y me dejó una pequeña nota con una miserable disculpa cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había provocado. Eso es todo.''

Chris se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, intentando retraer fútilmente la necesidad de derramar lágrimas enojadas.

''No tienes derecho al poner esa cara y jugar a la victima aquí, Chris.''

Arrojó Darren al ver cómo se transformaba el rostro del castaño.

''No estoy haciendo eso! Perdón si no siento la necesidad de estrechar tu mano y preguntarte si tuviste un buen polvo mientras tomamos una cerveza! Cuál es la reacción que estás esperando de mí?!''

Darren sonrió de costado, sin humor y extendió ambos brazos a sus costados.

''No lo sé! Quizás la misma que tú esperabas de mí al contarme tus felices noticias.''

Chris se inclinó sobre la silla, intentando cortar la distancia que la pequeña mesa ponía entre ellos.

''No vine aquí para herirte! Vine porque necesitaba decírtelo, porque no quería que sintieses que estaba haciendo cosas a tus espaldas, estaba intentando hacer lo correcto. No estoy tratando de herirte intencionalmente, Darren!''

''No está funcionando.''

Se limitó a contestar el otro muchacho, con los ojos nuevamente clavados en el piso. Había cruzado los brazos como un niño reprendido.

''Lo sient…''

''Sabes qué? Ahórratelo. Esto es bueno. De hecho sí, esto es bueno. Ninguno sabía cómo ponerle un fin, pero esta es la perfecta forma de terminarlo. No tengo tiempo para hacer esto de todas formas. No tengo energías para preocuparme, estar enojado, celoso y perseguirte por el puto mundo entero. Podría no haber venido, sabes? Yo fui el que _pidió_ venir a hacer este patético tour de entrevistas para estar cerca! Literalmente crucé el puto océano para poder estar contigo un momento, sólo para que me digas que _no sabes aún_ si vas a comprometerte. Gracias por iluminarme, Chris. En un par de semanas empiezo con los ensayos, voy a mudarme a New York y tú vas a quedarte en L.A haciendo lo que sea que vayas a hacer. Como ir en tu tour de firmas y _casarte_.''

''No actúes así…''

Susurró Chris intentando alcanzar la mano del otro. Cuando sus dedos apenas hubiesen rozado los dedos de Darren, éste retiró su mano de la mesa violentamente.

''Como dije: Ahórratelo.''

Dijo Darren en tono firme. Llevó su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y arrojó varios euros a la mesa, antes de pararse y dejar el bistró.

Chris se quedó en su asiento inmutable, aún procesando el vacío enfrente suyo. No lo siguió. No había un punto al hacerlo. El tiempo de ellos era de seis semanas y habían logrado extenderlo varias más de lo que habían creído. De todas formas, a fin de año dejaría el país para radicarse un largo periodo en Inglaterra cuando las filmaciones comenzaran. Darren no lo seguiría allí.

Uno de los empleados se acercó luego de un momento para despejar la mesa y mientras terminaba de limpiar, preguntó rústicamente si acaso Chris deseaba algo. Luego de considerarlo un momento, Chris se las ingenió para ordenar un latte, intentando recordar lo aprendido en el idioma en clases años atrás. Luego de beber la infusión, tomó unos momentos para serenarse y poder volver al hotel con una sonrisa y una historia convincente acerca de por qué la reunión lo había mantenido fuera alrededor de cinco horas.

Al salir del lugar, se encontró con Darren al lado de la entrada, apoyado contra la pared de feos ladrillos brillantes. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y las pestañas aún húmedas.

''Lo siento.''

Musitó levantando la vista, observándolo con esos ojos imposiblemente grandes y ambarinos.

''No era mi intención gritarte, ni actuar como…actuar así.''

Chris se recostó contra la pared a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del otro muchacho.

''Lo sé. Lo siento también.''

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, mientras el sol lograba dejar de ser eclipsado por las nubes e iluminaba sus rostros, entibiándolos.

''Podrías…''

Preguntó Darren.

''Podrías darme un par de horas mañana? Sé que tienes que volver ahora pero…hay un lugar que conozco y quiero mostrarte.''

Chris lo observó mordiendo su labio inferior. Quería ir. Realmente quería hacerlo. No tenía idea de cómo escapar de todos durante el día, con qué excusa podría evadir durante medio día a su familia sin levantar sospechas…Volvió a mirar los tristes ojos fijos en él.

''Sí…''

Susurró.

X

En cuanto puso un pie en el hotel, supo que algo estaba mal. Su familia se movía alrededor de él lanzando miradas curiosas y cautelosas. Will sólo se veía desgastado. Nadie preguntó por qué la reunión había tomado tanto, ni qué habían discutido en ella. Durante la cena, Chris intentó llenar los espacios en blanco de la tarde balbuceando sobre tal o cual sitio turístico había visitado, recordando puntos de la ciudad a los que había ido en su primera visita a París. Sus padres se mostraron entusiastas ante el relato, de alguna forma parecían aliviados. Su abuela y Hanna cruzaron miradas de duda. Will pasó la cena entera mirando su plato y jugando con su comida. Ni una sola vez, sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Por la noche, cuando Chris salió de la ducha, Will ya se encontraba dormido y convenientemente a la orilla de la cama.

El día siguiente no había sido mejor. Al levantarse, notó que nadie más que él mismo se encontraba en el cuarto. Por un instante, Chris entró en pánico al creer que quizás él se hubiese ido. No sería la primera vez que se encontrase en una cama vacía y ninguna explicación del por qué. Su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio que aún estaban las pertenencias de Will alrededor del cuarto y su maleta a un costado. Una nota sobre el espejo del baño, comunicaba que el otro había decidido ir a correr. Chris asumió que _correr_ se había vuelto un sinónimo de _estar lo más alejado posible de ti porque sé lo que estás haciendo y si no lo sé, lo sospecho._

Durante el desayuno, su hermana le susurró en confidencia que la tarde anterior, su padre había encontrado al otro hombre llorando.

''Oh, mierda!''

Fue lo único que pudo contestar. Hanna rió al no estar acostumbrada a escuchar a su hermano maldiciendo, era casi como cuando los niños aprenden a decir su primeras groserías, siempre es gracioso.

''Creo que igual creyeron tu historia…es decir, mamá y papá. La abuela me dijo que te deberían dar un Oscar sólo por la cena de anoche. Está un poco ofendida, sabes? Quiere saber por qué no acudes a ella si estás teniendo problemas.''

Genial. Y ahora tenía que agregar _eso_ a la lista de cosas con las que lidiar. De todas las personas en el mundo, su abuela era a la que menos quería decepcionar, por eso no había acudido a ella con esto en particular. No quería que ella lo observase con cara de _mi nieto pasó de ser un exitoso actor y escritor para convertirse en un desvergonzado adultero_. No, definitivamente no quería ganarse _esa_ mirada.

''Okay, hablaré con la abuela luego.''

Dijo él, apretando los labios. De pronto levantó la vista y miró a su hermana con ojos muy abiertos. Corrió el flequillo de Hanna suavemente con los dedos y preguntó:

''Y tú? Estás enojada conmigo por no contarte?''

Ella sólo levantó los hombros y revoleó los ojos en un gesto que la hacía ver muy parecida a él.

''No creo que sea tan interesante.''

Chris estalló en una carcajada. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermana y sonrió un tanto triste.

''Tienes razón, no lo es.''

X

Cuarenta minutos y cinco textos sin responder estaban dejando a Darren al borde de terminar de masticarse las uñas para empezar con sus dedos. Entendía que quizás Chris no había podido escaparse, sí lo entendía. Sabía que era una situación complicada. Pero el silencio, el no saber qué lo retenía, lo estaba matando. La situación entera lo estaba haciendo. No era el momento de preocuparse, no era el momento de poner todas sus energías en el chico que amaba en silencio, sino en la carrera que amaba a viva voz. Estaba a punto de cumplir uno de sus mayores sueños, pero no podía encontrar la forma de lograr que no le supiese a nada en sus labios.

Lo extrañaba tanto que casi se sentía como dolor físico. Realmente había creído como un imbécil que la distancia iba a menguar un poco sus sentimientos como lo hacía siempre. Lo único que tenía que hacer era bloquearlo de su cabeza y llenarse obsesivamente de actividades sólo para adormecer la sensación de vacío. A partir de los momentos siguientes debería evitar contacto con él. Sabía que sólo un vistazo a ese rostro bastaba para derrumbar todo lo construido previamente. Porque Darren siempre lo olvidaba, siempre olvidaba como en persona todo era perfecto. Tendrían este día para ellos, para ser ellos antes de que Chris volviese a evaporarse como siempre. Respiró varias veces intentando sacudirse los nervios. Porque este día no se sentía como los demás. Este día tenía un halo de finalidad que lo asustaba. Ahora tenía que volver a _elegir olvidarlo_ otra vez.

X

A lo lejos un auto negro con vidrios polarizados dobló en la curva del pequeño boulevard y se detuvo frente a él. Cuando el motor se hubiese apagado, las luces delanteras parpadearon y el limpia parabrisas comenzó a repasar los vidrios velozmente, la bocina sonó y una maldición se escuchó gruñir por lo bajo. La cabeza de Chris se asomó al descender del auto, y la puerta se cerró con tanta fuerza, que Darren saltó un poco.

Chris caminó hacia él con una media sonrisa de disculpas en los labios, mientras retiraba los lentes negros de su rostro y los enganchaba en el cuello de su camisa. El día era inusualmente cálido para la estación y el sol brilla creando reflejos claros en los cabellos castaños.

Darren apresuró el paso y sin mediar palabra atrapó el rostro del otro en sus manos y lo besó en los labios.

''Estás aquí. No puedo creer que estés aquí.''

Susurró con su frente pegada a la frente pálida.

''Perdón por llegar tan tarde, no te das idea del espectáculo que tuve que montar para salir airoso de no pasar el día con cinco personas haciendo demasiadas, demasiadas preguntas. Mi abuela planeó una intervención y tuve que contarle un par de cosas. También necesité rentar un auto porque no sabía…''

''Shhh, está bien.''

Darren lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección a un auto escarabajo de brillante color amarillo.

''Yo también renté uno, así que…''

Chris no pudo contener una media sonrisa.

''Veo que estabas intentando ser discreto cuando lo conseguiste…''

El otro muchacho, lo empujó suavemente con el hombro y dejó escapar una risita.

''Juro que iba a alquilar un auto negro ordinario o que pareciese uno de la mafia como el tuyo, pero lo vi y…bueno, _míralo_! No podía dejarlo abandonado en el orfanato de autos, es demasiado genial para estar en un feo garaje!''

Darren condujo casi treinta minutos, abandonando la pequeña ciudad y adentrándose en una zona rural.

La mayor parte del viaje fue en silencio, la radio llenando la quietud del auto con pop francés de artistas desconocidos. Ambos tratando de no prestar atención al eco de tristeza y la anticipación degustándose en sus bocas. Una vez el auto estacionado en una pequeña campiña abandonada a la mitad de una ruta, Darren tomó un bolso ubicado en el asiento trasero y le indicó a Chris que se sentase debajo de un árbol rodeado por un par de arbustos. El moreno cerró la puerta del auto con una sonrisa triste pintada en los labios, mientras sus manos aferraban casi lánguidamente el bolso.

''Es esto lo que creo que es?''

Preguntó Chris, mordiéndose la boca.

''No sé de qué estás hablando…''

Contestó Darren con voz provocadora.

Depositó el bolso en el pasto y comenzó a desempacar un mantel, una canasta con frutas, dos copas, champagne…y una caja rectangular de color negro.

Darren rió al ver el rostro de Chris en pánico cuando depositó la mirada en la caja.

''No es un anillo de compromiso, no te preocupes.''

Darren tomó la mano de Chris y la dejó en su falda. De la pequeña caja retiró una especie de pulsera de cuero trenzada, sonriendo ante los ojos azules iluminándose. El castaño, se deshizo del reloj que llevaba puesto y extendió el brazo para que Darren se la atase a la muñeca.

''La vi ayer por la mañana cuando fuimos a una pequeña feria artesanal con Kev y Mark…en realidad fue Mark quién la vio y dijo que era algo que tú totalmente usarías. Aproveché cuando estaban mirando un grupo de turistas rusas para comprarla.''

Comentó Darren, divertido. Chris rió y pasó los dedos por las tiras de cuero negro.

''Y-yo…gracias. Me encanta. Lo siento no pensé…yo no te conseguí nad…''

El moreno levantó su mano para silenciarlo, y comenzó a acomodar todo lo necesario para el picnic que hubiesen recreado una vez en una plaza de Los Ángeles con cartones de jugo y maníes salados. Era casi increíble recordar el punto en donde hubiesen estado en ese momento y en dónde se encontraban ahora. Habían sido tan inocentes, tan despreocupados con sus sentimientos. Eran dos personas totalmente diferentes de las que hubiesen compartido ese beso en un columpio, una noche de verano años atrás. Ambas miradas se encontraron y sin decir una palabra, se dijeron todo. En el rostro del otro siempre encontraban la devastadora belleza en la que no podían evitar volver a caer una y otra vez. Miles de recuerdos revoloteaban en el aire.

La cesta de frutas estaba aún intacta. De pronto una flor de madreselva cayó sobre el cabello de Chris y Darren la atrapó con los dedos.

''Alguna vez las probaste?''

Preguntó él sosteniendo la pequeña flor de pálido amarillo entre el índice y pulgar.

''Es esa una de las experiencias que las personas tienen en el universidad?''

Respondió Chris sonriendo.

Darren cortó el cabo de la flor y lo deslizó suavemente hacía fuera, arrastrando una pequeña gota transparente de néctar, que atrapó con la punta de la lengua.

''No, nada de eso. Cuando era pequeño mi hermano y yo solíamos ir al jardín de mis abuelos cuando los visitábamos. En él había un arbusto de madreselva. Cuando los adultos no nos veían solíamos abrir las flores y lamer el néctar. Es…es dulce pero no tanto, no tanto como para empalagar. Deberías probarlo.''

''No sé si quiero comer flores, Dare.''

Contestó Chris con la risa gorgojando en la garganta gentilmente.

Darren tomó otra flor del arbusto y dejó caer el néctar en su labio superior. Le devolvió a Chris una media sonrisa antes de atrapar su cabeza con ambas manos y besarlo. Chris relamió los labios de Darren antes de dejarse caer lentamente sobre su espalda en la manta. Se besaron lánguida y perezosamente unos minutos con el sol de la tarde bañándolos, haciendo todo lo que los rodeaba aún más verde, más natural, más vivo y mágico. En ese lugar perdido, en el medio de la nada, donde el canto de los pájaros era la única musicalización que necesitaban y en donde el champagne era fácilmente olvidado en pos del néctar de flores perfumadas con recuerdos infantiles.

X

'' _Me besa con dulcísimas flores entre los dientes y siento que me desarmo por dentro. De alguna forma es como volver a la primera vez que estuve parado frente a él, escuchando su voz, sintiendo que todos los hilos que me sostenían al suelo se rompían y la gravedad ya no era algo de importancia. Me dice que aún no cree que realmente estemos allí, pero lo estamos. Yo estoy allí y en segundos estoy entrelazado en su cuerpo. El mundo gira y él me abraza nuevamente como si temiese dejarme ir. Yo entiendo su miedo y también lo sostengo con la misma intensidad, temeroso de lo mismo, no sabiendo si en un futuro volveremos a caer en el otro nuevamente. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez, como siempre. Nos decimos los clichés más horribles de todas las películas románticas que hubiésemos visto, pero aún así sonreímos sabiendo que detrás de la broma realmente lo sentimos. Soy yo quien lo recuesta esta vez sobre el pasto aún oliendo a la lluvia de la noche anterior, y ese dato resulta relevante en mi cabeza hasta que descubro el por qué: Necesito recordar cada forma que vi, cada color, cada aroma para saber que ese día fue real. Viajamos de vuelta a la ciudad y en el camino él dice que en un punto está feliz por mí, que esa quizás es la única forma en la que puede forzarse a sí mismo a volver sobre su propio camino y dejar de vagar por los rincones de nuestra relación, para dejar de pensar en posibilidades desgastantes. Que algún día no va a estar más pendiente de mis respuestas ingeniosas, de mi mente o la forma en la que mi voz lo hace sentir. Me dice que algún día va a ser lo suficientemente fuerte para decirme que no. Lo observo con la angustia dibujada en los ojos, me sonríe y me dice que ese no iba a ser el día. Me besa la punta de la nariz mientras maneja de vuelta y contengo las ganas de llorar. Él pareció notarlo-siempre nota mis cambios de humor-y detuvo la marcha nuevamente. Siento su respiración cosquilleando en mi cuello y vuelvo a besarlo, más intenso, más profundo, más sentido y más roto con cada minuto que trascurre. Sabiendo que extrañarlo va a sentirse como un constante segundo latido dentro de mi cuerpo, quemando en cada parte donde aún sienta su presencia, su memoria. Y sé que voy a aferrarme a cada una, buena y mala, porque sé que eso es todo lo que va a quedarme de él. Voy a extrañar la forma en que sus ojos cambiaban de color según el día, la forma en que el entusiasmo parecía escapar de su cuerpo al hablar y su risa fácil y la forma en la que siempre necesité más de él.''_

''Estás bien?''

Chris cerró su laptop, sacudido por la intrusión repentina. Levantó la vista mientras Hanna lo observaba curiosa.

''Umh, sí, sí. Está todo bien, eh…''

''Estás llorando.''

Señaló ella, atrapando una lágrima en su pulgar mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su hermano.

Chris se inclinó al toque y sonrió.

''No me di cuenta.''

Secó sus ojos con sus manos despreocupadamente y dio un largo suspiro para sacudirse el humor.

''Mamá me dijo que te viniera a buscar para que bajes a desayunar, todos estamos en el comedor. Pensamos que seguías dormido….Creo que los demás quieren saber si aún vamos a Londres…?''

Hanna levantó las cejas, tácitamente preguntando qué era lo que sucedía.

''Por qué no iríamos?''

Cuestionó él, desconcertado.

''Anoche volviste tan…cambiante. No te preocupes, ninguno dijo nada. Pero todos nos miramos un poco confundidos, supongo. Estás bien?''

Preguntó ella, apoyando una mano en su hombro. Chris envolvió la mano de la muchacha con la suya y le dio un pequeño apretón.

''Estoy bien. Voy a estarlo…''

Tragó saliva y con voz más firme agregó:

'' _Tengo_ que estarlo.''

Dijo él antes de ponerse de pie y caminar hacía el baño. Antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta, volvió a dirigirse a su hermana:

''En un segundo voy, diles a los demás que estoy en camino, sí?''

La adolescente le devolvió una sonrisa condescendiente, pero aún así se marchó. No quería presionarlo.

Chris se sentó en el borde de la bañera con el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a temblar.

Era un maldito idiota. Bien Chris, bien. Esto es simplemente fantástico, preocupa a todos. Arruina las vacaciones de todos con tu pequeña rutina emo, eso definitivamente hará de este tiempo familiar un recuerdo magnifico.

Presionó las manos sobre su rostro tan fuerte, que al retirarlas la piel se veía rojiza.

Era la primera vez que había invitado a su familia a un viaje de este tipo. Era la primera vez que su familia abandonaba el país y podía disfrutar de todas las cosas con las que él había sido bendecido. Este viaje no se trataba de él, este viaje era para agradecer el constante apoyo brindado por ellos los años anteriores. Era para agradecer que aunque siempre necesitaron mantener sus ojos en su hermana a causa de su condición, también los mantuvieron en él y estaba profundamente agradecido por ello. Él lo sabía. Sabía cómo funcionaba la dinámica en las familias en donde uno de los miembros estaba tan enfermo como Hanna, pero de alguna forma sus padres se las ingeniaron también para educarlo en casa cuando el bullyng se había salido de control, para inscribirlo en un secundario con un gran programa en artes, para conseguirle un agente y llevarlo a castings durante su adolescencia. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, no tenía idea en cómo lo habían logrado, pero lo habían hecho. Y allí estaba él, escondido en el baño, de luto por un _affaire_ que había durado más de lo que cualquier affaire debería durar.

Ese día partían a Londres y se reuniría con el equipo de Nöel para terminar de hacer los arreglos del contrato. Sabía que el año siguiente estaría radicado allí y eso sería un buen cambio. No más tentaciones. Un nuevo comienzo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darren abrió la botella de té helado y la apoyó en su frente. Aunque el aire acondicionado estaba encendido y aún el calor no había golpeado con demasiada fuerza, se sentía sofocado.

''Okay…Ahora sólo pienso que dejó de ser una cuestión de práctica y que realmente amas esas botas de mujerzuela.''

Él se dio vuelta para encontrarse con Mia, apoyada en la mesada de la cocina observando con media sonrisa las botas de Hedwig que él se había calzado.

''Ey, dicen que la imitación es la mejor forma de halago…''

Contestó él sonriendo.

Ella se acercó y le dio un pequeño golpe en las costillas, a lo que Darren se agachó sujetándoselas.

''Ooouch! Eso califica como violencia domestica!''

Volvió a observar sus botas doradas.

''…Y también como un _Crimen de Odio_!''

Mia rió y besó su hombro antes de moverlo del refrigerador chocando sus caderas.

''Estás consciente de que son las cuatro de la mañana, verdad?''

Preguntó ella mientras sacaba una botella de leche.

''Estás consciente de que hoy es el estreno y estoy a punto de cagar mis pantalones, verdad?''

''Lo sé Bebé, pero deberías ir a la cama o vas a quedarte dormido dentro del auto cuando te cambies la peluca.''

Darren dio un sorbo al té y gruñó como un niño de cinco años haciendo un berrinche.

''No quiero ir a acostarme otra vez, voy a dar vueltas hasta que sea de día cuando podría estar haciendo algo productivo como…no lo sé, travestirme y caminar por la casa.''

Ella sacó una caja con cereales de uno de los contenedores ubicados en la mesada y dos bowls.

''Voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno y…''

''…a tostar pan para un desayuno real?''

Preguntó Darren con una sonrisa esperanzada. Mia intentó esconder una sonrisa y continuó:

''Como decía…voy a terminar de preparar el desayuno que puedo preparar en este ofensivo horario y voy a traer algo para ayudarte.''

x

A las siete de la mañana, lo despertó el sonido de la alarma que él hubiese programado la noche anterior. La mañana los había encontrado a ambos dormidos en el sillón, usando pelucas, vestidos, tacos altos y maquillaje grotesco corrido. La noche había transcurrido en una nube de glitter, ensayo de líneas, tutoriales de maquillaje y una mamada _para la buena suerte_. No entendía cómo influiría en su suerte, pero no iba a quejarse. Abrió los ojos mientras fruncía el seño en dirección a la ventana. La luz que se filtraba por ella era lisa y llanamente grosera. Se tambaleó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación para apagar la alarma y tomar una ducha. Al pasar por un espejo observó su rostro con el maquillaje corrido. _Demonios, esta amiga había tenido una noche difícil._

Se ubicó debajo de la regadera, dejando que el agua caliente le quitase la tensión. Se tomó un tiempo para dar cuenta de la mitad de las cremas que había comprado para el cuidado del cuerpo y rostro pero de las cuales nunca había hecho mucho uso por falta de tiempo.

Antes de salir de la ducha lo golpeó la realización de que no había llevado toallas limpias. Maldiciendo por lo bajo, salió del baño goteando hasta llegar al closet de…al closet donde amontonaba todo lo que no tenía un lugar concreto en la casa, su pequeño closet del que podrían hacer un capítulo especial de _Acumuladores_. Y también donde estaban las toallas. Sacó una y la envolvió en su cintura. Antes de cerrar la puerta una pequeña tirita en el estante superior, llamó su atención. A medida que iba tirando de ella, se dio cuenta de que era una pulsera que había encontrado en la calle años anteriores y no había tenido el corazón para dejarla abandonada. Al retirarla por completo, la caja que estaba sobre ella, cayó al piso desparramando su contenido por el suelo. _Mierda_. Si esta era la suerte que iba a tener el resto día, iba a estar verdaderamente jodido cuando saliese a escena. Un flash con al menos treinta situaciones donde las cosas podrían a llegar a salir mal, cruzaron por su mente, enviando un escalofrío a su espina y un nudo a su estómago. Comenzó a juntar las cosas esparcidas en el suelo, en su mayoría papeles, cuando algo llamó violentamente su atención: La entrada de una premiere. No necesitaba saber de qué película era. Conocía bien el fondo blanco, letras negras y una pequeña forma de rayo en brillante color amarillo.

Un mes.

Un mes había pasado sin contacto alguno, consumido por los ensayos, _intentando_ trabajar en la relación con Mia, intentando volver sobre su camino para volver a encontrar al chico de 23 años que solía ser antes de perder la poca sanidad que tenía en un mar de piel pálida, de superar la adicción a los labios rosados y respuestas rápidas.

Terminó de acomodar los papeles y guardó la caja en lo más profundo del armario. Ahí donde también debía guardar sus sentimientos.

X

Dejó su celular en modo silencioso en el viaje al teatro, atosigado por la cantidad de mensajes que estaba recibiendo. Su cabeza estaba danzando entre diferentes emociones y la posibilidad de sufrir un ACV de pronto resultaba totalmente tangible. Se sentía abrumado, nervioso, confiado, eufórico, nauseabundo pero por sobre todo feliz. Este era el rol de sus sueños e iba a ser todo lo posible para que sus estúpidos nervios no nublen el estreno.

'' _Tu talento es mil veces más grande que el peor de tus miedos.''_

Una voz cantarina lo animaba desde el fondo de su cabeza.

Una mano se ciñó sobre la suya.

''No estés nervioso.''

Aconsejó Mia.

''Sé que vas a deslumbrarlos. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, Bebé.''

Darren permaneció unos segundos en silencio, absorbiendo el momento. Tomó aire, mientras el auto se detenía y exhaló sonoramente, exorcizando cualquier vibra no positiva que su cuerpo podría estar cargando.

''Lo sé.''

Contestó con una sonrisa satisfecha. Iba a dar lo mejor de sí, e iba a divertirse y a disfrutarlo mientras lo hacía.

Al bajar del auto, ella sacó su teléfono de su cartera y tomó la mano de él, acunándola entre la suya. Ese día había ido especialmente a la manicura para combinar las uñas de ambos. Darren frunció un poco el seño ante el gesto, pero la dejó ser.

''Awwww, Bebé! No es linda?''

Preguntó Mia levantando su celular a la altura de los ojos de él.

Era una foto linda, sí. También era una foto cursi y no tenía nada que ver con cómo se manejaba la relación, pero…nuevamente lo dejó pasar.

''Mierda!''

Exclamó ella, mirando la pantalla nuevamente.

''La batería está agotándose…lo dejé cargando toda la tarde!''

''Te dije que tu cargador estaba defectuoso… pero oh, no, nada de lo que mi perfecto teléfono tenga puede estar mal.''

Dijo Darren, imitándola. Ella lo observó de reojo y frunció los labios.

''Toma el mío. No voy a usarlo y el constante zumbido del vibrador me está volviendo loco.''

Mia lo tomó y lo guardó en su pequeña cartera.

''Gracias, de veras lo necesito. No tengo idea de dónde están tu hermano y Lucy. Se suponía que entrabamos por la puerta de la esquina, pero…Voy a llamar a Lucy.''

''Bien. Eh…voy a entrar, necesito que me revoquen el rostro y me pongan tetas de goma espuma.''

''Diviértete, Bebé.''

Contestó ella con media sonrisa. Le besó la mejilla y bajó su mirada al teléfono, buscando el nombre de su cuñada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darren ajustó las botas a los arneses para impedir balancearse al bajar sobre el auto. Lo había hecho decenas de veces. Había caminado, saltado y bailado sobre los tacos todos los días desde que los hubiese recibido. _Por favor, no dejes que el traje salga volando de una forma no grácil._ Escuchaba a Rebecca pidiendo a la audiencia que apagasen sus celulares y comenzase con la introducción. _Respira, respira, respira_. La música comenzó a sonar y el arnés comenzó a descender. _Ya no eres Darren, eres Hedwig, eres sexy, eres una perra y rockeas._ Sus pies tocaron el auto y se sacó el traje haciéndolo volar por el aire de una forma que no podía catalogar de otra forma que _candente_. Adoptó varias posturas antes de saltar del capó al suelo. _Gracias al puto Señor que no aterricé sobre mi puta cara!_ Tomó el micrófono en sus manos. Eso era todo. Respiró una vez más y repentinamente su cuerpo ya no pertenecía a él. Era el momento de patear traseros.

''Don´t you know me Kansas City?! I'm the New Berlin wall, baby! TRY AND TEAR ME DOWN!''

X

Chris dejó que los dedos de sus pies se enterrasen en la arena. Su mirada estaba fija en el ocaso muriendo sobre el mar. Se suponía que las personas encontraban confort y la mágica solución a todos sus problemas cuando pasaban la tarde mirando el agua y llenándose el culo de arena. Diablos, él mismo había usado ese recurso en su película. Si tuviese que volverlo a hacer, sentaría a Carson en un sillón a comer Doritos, si iba a obtener los mismos resultados en resolución de inconvenientes. Se subió la capucha de su hoodie y se recostó en la arena, mirando las primeras estrellas aparecer. Sus ojos permanecían vacantes, como si todas sus emociones lo hubiesen abandonado para perderse en algún lugar lejano. En ese momento, deseó poder ir con ellas. Sintió su labio inferior temblar levemente y alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. No iba a llorar. No iba a permitirse llorar por algo que él mismo se había hecho. Por algo que ambos se habían hecho.

 _Podríamos tener una boda londinense, no te parece? Sería la forma perfecta de mantenerla íntima._

La voz de Will resonó en el fondo de su cabeza.

Oh, Dios. Nunca creyó que sentiría envidia por unos segundos por las personas con muerte cerebral. Su cabeza simplemente no se callaba y proyectaba una y otra vez los acontecimientos de los últimos meses. Miró el anillo de compromiso en su dedo corazón y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Lo estaba intentando, de verdad lo estaba intentando, pero todas las promesas hechas colgaban en el aire como hojas en el viento; en algún momento iban a alejarse y volver a caer al suelo, al igual que las expectativas de con quien compartía su lecho.

Intentó quedarse, intentó arreglar todos los lugares rotos en los que habían caído y volver a enamorarse como antes. Algunas veces eso funcionaba, verdad? Al menos en el pasado. Las últimas semanas habían hecho planes a futuro, e incluso se sentía entusiasmado.

Pero esa mañana se había despertado en la misma cama, acompañado pero sintiéndose solo, distante e inseguro. En ese instante se había dado cuenta de que Will ya no pertenecía más a su corazón, sino a su cabeza, a su razón. Al observarlo mientras dormía, sintió una desconexión, un quiebre. Quizás era sólo la forma en la que el amor funcionaba. Quizás nunca volvemos a ser lo mismo después amar a alguien, dejarlo o perderlo. Cada vez que lo hacemos, pedazos de nuestro corazón se astillan y esperan que el tiempo sane las aberturas, pero una vez roto, nunca vuelve a ser lo mismo.

Sostuvo su muñeca frente a su nariz e inhaló el cuero. Las semanas habían mitigado el aroma, pero aún pequeñas notas del perfume que Darren le había puesto permanecían en la muñequera. Cerró los ojos y volvió a aspirar el aroma mientras sentía su pecho hincharse de sentimientos. Olía familiar, olía a casa, olía correcto, olía a amor.

Se incorporó y sacó su celular. La función ya debería haber terminado.

 _ **From Chris.**_

'' _ **Sé que las cosas están raras entre nosotros, pero no quería dejar de felicitarte por tu Opening Night. No te das una idea de cuán orgulloso me haces.''**_

Guardó el teléfono y se dirigió a su auto. La noche ya había caído y el frío comenzaba a ser intolerable.

Antes de volver a su casa, pasó por un local de comida rápida y ordenó una hamburguesa con coca light para el camino. La ruta estaba despejada, y no iba a ser un problema manejar sólo con una mano. Apenas unos minutos después de dar los primeros bocados, su celular sonó. Chris sintió una punzada de nervios directamente en el pecho, vaticinando una respuesta de Darren. Le sorprendió ver un mensaje multimedia titilando en su bandeja de entrada. Abrió la foto y su corazón se detuvo un segundo violentamente en un golpe seco. Observó la imagen hasta que su vista se vio comprometida por lágrimas. Sin pensar bien lo que hacía, arrojó su celular y la bebida contra la ventana, provocando una explosión de líquido dentro del vehículo. Detuvo el auto al costado del camino y permaneció inmóvil respirando erráticamente, goteando parte del refresco que lo había alcanzado.

X

Mia eliminó el mensaje enviado con la foto de Darren y ella besándose, y luego borró el mensaje recibido por parte de Chris. Era suficiente. Eso enviaría una idea clara de cómo serían las cosas ahora.

''Vamos?''

Preguntó Darren levantando las cejas mientras terminaba de ajustar la corbata de su traje.

''Vamos.''

Contestó ella tomándolo del brazo, ambos encaminándose para la fiesta del estreno.

X

Chris apagó el motor del auto y miró fijamente el volante lo que parecieron minutos eternos. Una sensación nauseabunda bailaba en la boca de su estómago e intentó sacudírsela diciéndose a sí mismo que estaba siendo dramático. Qué esperaba que sucediese? Y tampoco era como si nunca lo hubiese visto en vivo y en directo…pero que haya sido él quién se hubiese arrojado en la cara, era mucho para tomar. Sacó de la guantera del auto, un paquete de pañuelos húmedos que recordó que Ashley había olvidado allí hacía un par de semanas y envió un agradecimiento silencioso. La mitad de su rostro y su brazo derecho estaban empapados en refresco y habían comenzado a volverse pegajosos.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada se encontró de frente con un panorama que no tenía previsto.

El departamento tenía un par de cajas esparcidas en varios rincones. La biblioteca estaba falta de varios libros y películas. Un espejo con detalles en piedra, comprado hacía unos años en Florida, también se encontraba desaparecido.

En el medio del living, con ambas manos apoyadas en las rodillas, se encontraba Will observando ausente ningún punto en particular. Sobre la mesa de café, la laptop personal de Chris, brillaba. Él no necesitó ver el documento que se encontraba abierto para saber qué palabras eran las que bailaban en la pantalla: La última memoria con Darren en Francia.

Se quedó de pie frente al comedor, creyendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a reír histéricamente.

''Ese día, cuando volviste al hotel…lo que había olido en tu piel era _él_.''

Bueno, _eso_ no era ciertamente lo que esperaba oír.

Chris dejó caer su mochila en el piso, junto con las llaves. Se obligó a arrastrar los pies hasta el sofá, temiendo que si no se moviese en ese momento, quizás nunca lo haría. No necesitaba una explicación al por qué todas las pertenencias del otro se encontraban empacadas. Algo dentro le decía que la situación era sabida desde hacía más tiempo de lo que a ambos les hubiese gustado admitir.

Se sentó a su lado e intentó alcanzar su mano. Will no sólo no se retrajo al contacto, sino que sostuvo la mano de Chris y se la llevó a los labios para besarla. El gesto hizo que su corazón se estruje un poco. Se sentía final.

Necesitaba romper el silencio de alguna forma, pero su cabeza no cooperaba. No había forma de empezar la conversación adecuadamente. Se quedó en silencio, observando los espacios vacios donde alguna foto faltase, donde algunos libros dejasen huecos en la biblioteca, donde todo lo que significase una presencia, la prueba de una vida compartida, hubiese desaparecido.

Su pecho nuevamente se sentía vacío. Lo había perdido todo a la vez. Un rayo de sol colado por la ventada, hizo que un pequeño objeto situado en la mesa de café, brille.

El anillo de compromiso.

A su lado, el otro hombre había comenzado a temblar. Chris observó como su rostro iba enrojeciendo, y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, en lentos caminos por su rostro.

Él lo había provocado. Una vez más había lastimado a la persona que estuvo cuando más lo necesitó. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que todo iba a mejorar, pero lo cierto era que eso no era más que una mentira.

Will dejó ir la mano de Chris, y llevó las suyas a su rostro, intentando secar la humedad de él. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y permaneció unos segundos más en silencio, antes de romperlo.

''Es estúpido como me siento.''

Dijo él sin levantar la vista del suelo.

''Siempre supe que no podía formar parte de tu vida, incluso cuando lo único que hacías era incluirme en ella.''

''Aún te quiero en ella…''

Susurró Chris en voz baja.

Will dejó escapar una risa amarga, carente de gozo.

''Para qué? Para seguir pretendiendo qué, Chris? Necesito a alguien que esté ahí para mí. Y por mucho que quiera que lo seas, tú no puedes ser esa persona. No puedo seguir siendo un plan para cuando otra persona te rompe el corazón o una pantalla para que nadie sepa que en realidad estás enamorado de un idiota con novia.''

Escupió las últimas palabras en un gruñido.

''Will podemos…sé que no es justo, lo sé, pero podemos…lo siento.''

 _Podrían_ qué _?_

Chris se tropezaba con sus propias palabras sin saber dónde habían quedado los premios del club de debate en la secundaria.

''No. No me digas que podemos hacerlo funcionar otra vez, no me digas que vas a tratar de que volvamos a ser lo que solíamos ser, que puedes compensarlo con unas vacaciones lejos de aquí como la última vez.''

''Te amo, si te amo…''

Dijo el más joven tomando el rostro del otro entre sus manos, intentando besarlo.

''No. Ni siquiera pienses en distraerme con eso. No quiero volver a caer!''

Gritó Will, tomando bruscamente a Chris por ambas muñecas. Su cuerpo temblaba, y lágrimas habían comenzado a caer nuevamente, aterrizando en sus pantalones.

''No mientas. No mientas! Cariño, no me hagas promesas que ambos sabemos, no puedes cumplir. No intentes manipularme nuevamente, no intentes mirarme como siempre, sabiendo que voy a caer. Ya no más, Christopher. Esta es la última vez que te ríes de mí.''

Chris no encontraba las palabras para explicarse. Quería que él supiese que las cosas no habían funcionado bien, pero que no había sido con mala intención, quería que sepa que nunca se burlaría de él, que jamás lo hubiese lastimado intencionalmente.

''Siempre te admiré. Jamás hubiese pensado, ni en la más loca de mis fantasías, que tú me dirigirías la palabra. La culpa es mía, sabes? La culpa es mía por aprovecharme de mi suerte. Nunca fuiste realmente mío, pero aún así en un tiempo lo creí. Ni siquiera deberías haber sido mío por una noche, pero me quedé contigo tres años y eso es más de lo que alguna vez hubiese soñado. Ahora realmente es hora de terminarlo. Pero de verdad.''

El mayor, dejó ir las muñecas de Chris y hundió el rostro en ambas manos para ahogar un sollozo.

''Quiero que lo terminemos de verdad. No como la última vez, no como las veces siguientes. No más mensajes, no más cafés, no más contacto, no más llamadas…oh, Dios. El sólo sonido de tu voz podría simplemente destruirme. Si…si hubiese sido yo quién te hubiese traicionado, no lo habrías tolerado. Entonces por qué pudiste hacérmelo? No significo nada? Sólo…lo siento, sólo…necesito _entender_. ''

Eso no era cierto. Cómo él podría pensar siquiera en eso? Por supuesto que era importante para él! Cómo acaso podría dudarlo? Acaso…acaso él lo había descuidado más de lo que había supuesto?

''No puedo…no puedo cambiarte, ni tu situación. Pero sí puedo cambiar la situación de la que elijo ser parte. Tú elegiste que esta locura continuase y traté de entenderlo…luego ignorarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo más. Si hubieses querido parar, si hubieses querido cambiar, podrías haberlo hecho.''

Chris titubeó antes de responder, mordiéndose el labio al hacerlo.

''Lo único constante en este último tiempo fuiste tú. Eres asombroso, y realmente soy feliz de tenerte cerca…sabes? Nunca creí que el hombre que conocí en esa fiesta tres años atrás, significase lo que significas para mí…Sé que parece que no hice nada para cambiar el problema en el que nos metí, pero…sí lo hice. Sí intenté. Por ti, por mí y por nosotros. Terminé todo para que podamos empezar nuestras vidas juntos y… creí que después de la fiesta de compromiso, viviríamos en Londres y quizás si nos gustaba, nos quedaríamos incluso después de Nöel terminado y…lo siento. De verdad lo siento! Lo intenté, realmente lo intenté. Nunca quise lastimarte, necesitaba sacar eso de mi sistema o no podría vivir conmigo mismo. Es un motivo horrible y lo sé, es sólo que…terminó.''

El hombre de cabello rubio acarició las mejillas rosadas y sonrió.

''Necesitabas _sacarlo de tu sistema_ cogiéndotelo por todo L.A? Nuestra vida empezó hace tres años, Chris. Y me dices que no va a volver a pasar una _tercera_ vez, cuando necesitas poner un puto continente entre ambos para no seguirlo?! Cómo puedes decirme que se terminó? La primera vez también se había terminado! Dijiste lo mismo, lloraste, imploraste perdón y como un condenado estúpido te perdone!''

Will golpeó la mesa ratona con un puño, haciendo que el anillo de compromiso saltase, provocando un ligero tintineo. Su rostro se contrajo en furia. Nublado, tomó a Chris por ambos hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo.

''Te perdone como un imbécil! Creí en ti! Creí que realmente me amabas y que sólo había sido un error! Cuánto tiempo pretendiste amarme, Chris? Cuánto tiempo me mentiste?!''

Chris sólo atinó a mirar atontado al hombre que tenía delante. Jamás lo había visto tan furioso y traicionado.

''Will, cálmate! Por favor, necesitamos tomar esto con más calma. Yo…''

''Lo arruinaste todo! Arruinaste todo! Rompiste nuestro futuro sólo para coger con un pendejo que ni siquiera tiene el coraje para aceptar que le gusta que le den por el culo! Te convertiste en todo lo que dijiste que no te convertirías! Oh, Dios…!''

Cayó de rodillas frente al sillón y se abrazó a las piernas del otro muchacho.

''Lo siento, lo siento…''

Susurró el rubio gimoteando ligeramente, apretando su rostro contra las piernas de Chris.

''Desearía poder creerte, juro que desearía poder creerte y seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado…pero no puedo mirarte a la cara. No puedo mirarte sin imaginar que cada vez que vayas a poner un pie fuera de esta casa no vas a ir corriendo a sus brazos, no puedo parar de pensar en cuántas veces me dijiste que me amabas después de haber pasado toda la tarde haciéndole el amor, no puedo…mírate Chris, simplemente mírate. Te ves como el ser humano más inocente del mundo…''

Will lo observó como si fuese consciente de los rasgos del rostro del otro por primera vez. Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente y volvió a secarse las lágrimas.

''…pero los dos sabemos que no eres ningún ángel. Ambos sabemos qué tipo de persona eres, de lo que eres capaz de hacer. No importa cuánto pretendas jugar a la víctima, ya no puedo creer nada de lo que salga de tu boca. Me cansé. Estoy tan cansado de todo…Luché por ti en la única forma posible en la que sé hacerlo: Estando para ti y amándote. Pero me di cuenta de que estoy peleando una batalla perdida. Ni siquiera eres mío. Él ganó.''

Agregó, amargamente. Con la manga de su camiseta, limpió las esquinas de sus ojos nuevamente.

''Te di todo. Te di nada menos que mi vida y lo tú en retorno ni siquiera fuiste mío. Lo que más me enferma es que cuando estamos juntos y creo que nada y nadie más importa…siempre tuviste la facilidad de hacérmelo creer.''

Will se irguió y caminó hasta la cocina, donde tomó dos servilletas de papel para sonarse la nariz. Agarró un juego de llaves descansando en un bowl sobre la mesada y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

''Mañana por la tarde va a venir el camión de la mudanza y me llevo mis cosas. Creo que para la hora en la que regreses ya me habré mudado.''

Will hizo una pausa, apretó los labios y volvió a hablar:

''Otra cosa, Cooper viene conmigo.''

Los ojos azules se abrieron en sorpresa.

''Qué?! No!''

Chris se paró del sillón y caminó en su dirección. No iba a permitir eso.

Will se dio media vuelta y simplemente levantó su dedo índice apuntando el pecho de Chris, frenando el arranque de indignación del más joven.

''No vas a quitarme lo último que tengo, Chris! Te quedas con el vecindario, te quedas con nuestros amigos, te quedas con Brian y está bien, pero Cooper viene conmigo y no lo estoy preguntando. Fui yo quien sugirió adoptarlo en primer lugar! Di toda mi puta vida en pos de la tuya, lo único que estoy pidiendo es quedarme con el perro que de todas formas está más acostumbrado a mí. Tú nunca estás.''

Ese era un golpe bajo. Will sabía bien que él se sentía culpable por tener que pasar largos periodos fuera de la casa, y sabía que la pobre mascota los sufría. Nunca había podido tolerar la mirada de Cooper cuando Chris tuviese que ir a las grabaciones o esas semanas haciendo el tour y las promociones del libro. No podía creer que el otro hubiese usado eso para lastimarlo.

''Si hubieses puesto energía en tener _tu_ propia vida, tus propios amigos y tu propia carrera en vez de seguirme precisamente _como un perro_ todo este tiempo, no hubieses tenido que preocuparte por quedarte sin nada!''

Chris se arrepintió de decirlo incluso antes de terminar la oración, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Escuchó el ruido de piel chocando contra piel y luego dolor. Su mejilla izquierda había comenzado a arder y en su lengua el gusto metálico de la sangre lo devolvió a la habitación.

''Lo siento…''

Susurró Will mirando el suelo, sosteniendo su propia mano.

''…pero nunca sabes cuándo es prudente cerrar la boca.''

Mucho después de que la puerta se cerrase y el eco de zapatos se desvaneciesen, Chris permaneció de pie con una mano en su mejilla, enajenado de sí mismo. Se dirigió hacía el espejo del baño y observó su mejilla hinchada, antes de enjuagarse la boca y ver, ausente, como el agua se mezclaba con la sangre escupida y se perdía en el drenaje.

Sus ojos permanecieron secos esa noche.

x

 _ **La idea de Darren usando los tacos en la casa salió de la foto esa donde él está con una remera blanca, lentes y tacos en lo que CREO es la entrada de su casa (hay otra foto en esa misma puerta en halloween del año pasado).**_

 _ **Quise hacer una pequeña introspección de Chris sobre sus padres y también sobre la necesidad de complacer a todo el mundo que él varias veces dijo que tenía. La verdad que los padres de Chris son realmente admirables, independientemente de si su hijo es famoso o no, la mochila que cargaron como familia es muy difícil. En orden de tantear cómo era el tema de Hanna, me puse a escuchar una entrevista en donde Karyn cuenta cómo había sido la infancia de su hija y cuán severos y seguidos eran los ataques de epilepsia que le daban. Por esto iban y venían del hospital a cada rato, por lo que asumo que Chris debe haber pasado mucho tiempo con su abuela de chico y por eso la adoración que le tiene. Aún no sé cómo hicieron para arreglárselas con dos hijos que (cada uno por diferentes motivos) requerían mucha atención (el bullyng de Chris, educarlo en la casa, llevarlo a castings, invertir en viajes) y para ambos resultó bien. Como dije, son realmente admirables.**_

 _ **La última parte con Will la tenía escrita (a medias) desde hace fácil tres meses y *por fin!* llegué a ella. Algo me dice que especialmente después de *ciertas* fotos, amamos odiarlo un poquito (NoEsQueLeTengaEnvidiaPorqueSuetaEstaMásCercaDeLoQueYoNuncaVoyAestarDeMiBebéPingüino). Perdón si algo de lo que escribí no tiene sentido (háganmelo saber, así puedo cambiarlo, por favor!) pero estoy enferma y no me estaría saliendo mucho eso de poner dos pensamientos juntos y que suene coherente.**_

 _ **Nuevamente, perdón por el retraso! Nos leemos en el próximo y último capítulo de esta historia (Dammit, Jannet. Voy a extrañar mucho escribir a estos dos!)**_

 _ **Love-u-all.**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

 _In the sunlight garden, we both join our hands_

 _We drew close, and soothed each other with the words:_

'' _Neither of us will ever fall in love again''._

 _I see that photo of us standing cheek to cheek_

 _And place a bit of my loneliness in our smiles._

 _Even if I dream, even if y cry, even if I get hurt_

 _Reality keeps on coming recklessly_

 _(…)_

 _Before the times comes for each of us to choose a different path_

 _I'll release the so precious, oh so precious memories._

 _(…)_

 _Let's find the strength to throw it all away_

 _Strip down to nothing at all_

 _Become like rose petals, blowing free_

 _Even if the two of us are torn apart_

 _Take my revolution_

 _Masami Okiu-Rinbu Revolution_

xxxxx

 _ **So, this is the end!**_ _ **Oh, mis pobres, bellos y trágicos bebitos!**_

 _ **Este capítulo está muy especialmente dedicado a Elizabeth Hummel por su constante apoyo y amables palabras de aliento. A veces realmente no estaba con humor para escribir y abría el documento de Word solo por ella, muchas de las cosas que salieron en esta historia son por esos momentos. Elizabeth, esta historia es tuya.**_

 _ **Xxxx**_

Lo más sabio para hacer, luego de un doble rompimiento, era detener el ritmo acelerado en el que había vivido desde que el secundario hubiese terminado y detener el mundo por un segundo para descomprimir su cabeza, para arrojar el peso que se había instalado en sus hombros.

Eso era lo más sabio.

Bueno, al carajo con eso. Tenía el tour de firmas y pasaba cada día de la semana en una ciudad diferente, a veces hasta atendiendo dos eventos por día. No conseguía dormir más de cuatro horas por las noches y su principal fuente de energía era la cafeína en todas las formas posibles. Hasta había comenzado a usar maquillaje cobertor de ojeras para no traumar de por vida a los niños que fueran a verlo, con su aspecto moribundo. Había perdido peso dramáticamente, y no de _buena forma_. Si hubiese sabido cuando adolescente que la mejor dieta posible era romper con tu prometido y tu amante, hubiese invertido su tiempo en algo más que en el club de debate luego de clases.

Cada vez que el sol se levantase y lo encontrase ya con los ojos abiertos, intentaba convencerse a sí mismo que esa rutina maniática era mejor que estar en su casa mirando maratones de…Harry Potter? _No, esas traían memorias directas._ Orange is the new black? _De Nuevo, más memorias con ojos diferentes._ Star Wars? _Mierda, esa era un campo minado combinado._ No podía ganar. Quizás cuando volviese, daría de baja a su cuenta de Netflix, se retiraría para siempre de la cultura pop y no volvería a pisar una convención de comics en su vida.

De todas formas, todo era mejor que deprimirse frente a un televisor comiendo su propio peso en helado mientras era acosado para compartir sus sentimientos por sus amigas o salir con sus amigos, beber, y follarse a todo lo que tuviese un cromosoma XY y pudiese subirse a un taxi la mañana siguiente sin despertarlo (y en lo posible, no robar nada de su casa en el proceso).

Necesitaba mantener su mente ocupada, y necesitaba cumplir todas las fechas previamente pautadas, sin importar qué. No podía defraudar ni a Alla, ni a la editorial, ni a los fans y mucho menos a sí mismo. A veces simplemente _ser_ él mismo se sentía como un trabajo extra encima del que ya tenía.

2012

 _Ur so gay and you don´t even like boys…_

 _No u don´t even like_

 _No, u don´t even like_

 _No, u don´t even liiiikeee boys…_

 _Darren se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escenario del auditorio, con un Ipod a su lado reproduciendo música. Su cabello domado con gel y el rostro perfectamente afeitado y maquillado._

'' _Qué estás escuchando? Tu biografía?''_

 _Preguntó Chris con media sonrisa mientras se trepaba a la estructura y tomaba asiento, tan cerca que sus hombros casi se rozaban._

'' _Estás intentando hacerme bullyng, Colfer? Además no es del todo cierto, sí me gusta_ _ **un**_ _chico.''_

'' _Oh?''_

 _Contestó Chris con divertimento en su voz._

'' _Debe ser un chico muy especial para ser la excepción.''_

 _Continuó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mirándolo de lado. Ojos brillando con entretenimiento._

 _Darren hizo un paneo rápido al lugar, asegurándose de la ausencia de testigos y rodeó la cintura del otro muchacho, acercándolo._

'' _El más especial del mundo.''_

 _Contestó, antes de juntar sus labios en un beso superficial pero lleno de ternura._

 _Darren lo miró un segundo, antes de abrir la boca y volver a cerrarla. Apretó los labios y suspiró. Cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los suyos, estaban cargados de determinación y honestidad._

'' _Te amo, Chris.''_

Los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, sólo para volver a cerrarse ante la luz del sol colada por la ventana. La luz natural de Julio _era agresiva._ Levantó su teléfono sólo para comprobar que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, lo cual significaba que era la primera vez en casi tres meses que dormía más de…espera…había dormido doce horas de corrido! Bueno, eso compensaba de alguna forma su falta de sueño.

'' _Te amo, Chris.''_

El sueño (No. No sueño. Un _recuerdo_. Había transcurrido entre tomas de _The First Time_ ) lo había dejado con una sensación extraña. Llevó los dedos a sus labios, aún _sintiendo_ el contacto de la boca de Darren en la suya. Cerró los ojos, y abrazó su almohada, gruñendo en ella.

''Estás bien?''

Increpó Ashley, observándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Aprovechando un miércoles casi sin compromisos, Chris había decidido un brunch tardío con sus dos chicas favoritas, Ash y Melissa…

O quizás la charla en Skipe de la semana anterior había resultado trágica y ambas habían decidido subirse a un avión para chequearlo personalmente.

''Sí, sí…sólo estoy…cansado, supongo.''

Respondió él, en medio de un bostezo. Ambas muchachas lo miraron levantando las cejas en una expresión que podía leerse como _Perra, a quién crees que engañas?_ Chris revoleó los ojos y tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

''Okay, no. No estoy bien. Me siento horrible la mayor parte del tiempo, no duermo, apenas como y simplemente _extraño_.''

''Por _extrañar_ te refieres a…quién exactamente?''

Preguntó Melissa.

''Extraño…extraño todo. Siento que recién ahora que saqué todo lo que pertenecía a él de la casa y que hace meses que no sé nada…no lo sé, creo que la depresión del rompimiento me golpeó más duro de lo que esperaba. Es decir, sabía que lo extrañaría, pero…me siento tan solo. Lo extraño de forma muy egoísta. Extraño el tener a alguien a quién correr por cada cosa idiota que me alegra o me molesta. Extraño la rutina, las cosas diarias. Supongo que es normal sentirme así, pero…no lo extraño tanto a _él_ , sino a la _idea_ de él. Tiene sentido?''

Ambas muchachas se miraron entre ellas.

Chris pensó que se veían como los gemelos de _Alicia en país de las Maravillas_ y rió para sus adentros.

''Creo que tiene sentido, pero anoche salimos, tenemos resaca y ninguna entiende mucho nada en este momento. Tú habla y nosotras pretenderemos entender. Por la noche sacaremos conclusiones y te mandaremos un Power Point con ellas.''

Contestó Ashley, mientras masticaba de costado medio bastón de zanahoria bañado en queso crema.

''Muy bien.''

Dijo Chris.

''Lo que quiero decir es que extraño la vida que tenía con Will, más que a Will mismo. No me pasa como me pasa con…ugh…anoche soñé con Darren.''

Él presionó su frente con los dedos, intentando alejar cualquier intento de dolor de cabeza que pensase atacarlo.

''Recordé muchas cosas del tiempo antes de…de que todo cambiase. En el sueño pude _sentir_ sus brazos alrededor, sus labios presionando los míos, su…''

''Su polla embistiendo tus intestinos?''

Ofreció Ashley con media sonrisa, intentando aparentar inocencia. Melissa largó una carcajada y Chris arrugó la nariz.

''Eso fue innecesario.''

Reprobó él. Luego de un segundo, la comisura de su labio se curvó hacia arriba.

''Pero sí, eso también.''

Ashley rió nuevamente y luego lo observó largamente, antes de extender su mano a través de la mesa y tomar la de él, entrelazando sus dedos.

''Tú sabes que te apoyo cualquiera sea la decisión que tomes, Bebé. Incluso en las cuestionables como la vez que decidiste usar un leotardo amarillo para tu cumpleaños o hacer una sesión de cama solar. Está bien si no te sientes 100% bien, Colfer. Está bien sentirte mal y extrañar a Will, de hecho vas a extrañarlo más cuando lo arrolle con el auto después de lo que te hizo.''

''Lo del perro?''

Preguntó Melissa despreocupadamente, mientras bebía con sorbete un licuado. Ashley le devolvió una mirada confusa, y luego miró a Chris cuestionadoramente.

''No le dijiste?''

Él apretó los labios y sintió arder sus mejillas.

''No se lo dije a nadie, sólo a ti…''

Respondió casi en un susurro y luego lanzó una mirada de disculpas a la otra muchacha.

''Alguien puede ponerme al tanto de lo que está pasando?!''

Exigió Melissa.

''Will golpeó a Chris cuando se separaron.''

Dijo Ashley muy seria, con la quijada apretada. La otra muchacha abrió los ojos como platos formando un _Qué_ con sus labios sin que salga ningún sonido de ellos.

''N-no me _golpeó_ , fue…es decir, no fue como lo hizo sonar Ashley…ah…fue un cachetazo.''

''N-no puedo creerlo…Ese hijo de puta!''

Respondió en un grito Melissa, provocando que medio restorán se diese vuelta y los observara reprobadoramente.

Chris se mordió el labio y fijó la vista en su comida. Particularmente no quería hablar de ese tema y prefería pretender que eso nunca había sucedido. Sólo se lo había contado a Ashley porque necesitaba sacarlo de su pecho y hablarlo con alguien. La relación con Will había tenido sus altos y bajos, pero jamás habían llegado a ese nivel. No quería que esa última vez fuese el último recuerdo ni algo que definiera lo que habían tenido. A decir verdad, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y francamente estaba aliviado de que hubiese sucedido (si tuviese que haber sucedido en algún momento) cuando se hubiesen separado. Sabía que si algo así le pasase a cualquiera de sus chicas, él estaría en la misma posición de Ashley y no querría cruzarse con quién pusiese un dedo sobre ellas, pero al ser él mismo el afectado…era demasiado confuso para procesarlo.

''Sé que sientes que todo ahora es un desastre, pero todo lo que sientes que perdiste, importa más de lo que importa lo que haya pasado ese día. Porque lo que ganas de ese dolor, es lo que te va a llevar un paso más cerca de quién eres y en quién te estás convirtiendo. Tu corazón roto es la prueba de que te importó y de que no eres una mala persona por las cosas que pasaron. Sé que tratas de restarle importancia a lo que él hizo, sólo porque en tu interior piensas que lo merecías por todo el sufrimiento que le hiciste vivir, pero eso no es verdad. Tú eres el hombre más extraordinario que conozco y no mereces otra cosa que amor. Nunca dudes eso.''

Ashley sintió la mano del muchacho apretar la suya, en un agradecimiento silencioso.

''Gracias Ash.''

Sonrió él.

En momentos así, aunque fuese el chico todopoderoso, poster gay para la juventud, ganador de un Golden Globe, una de las 100 personas más importantes del mundo, escritor best seller y todas esas cosas con las que no sueles identificar a simplemente _tu amigo_ , Chris solía verse como lo que era: Un simple muchacho de 25 años que sentía el peso del mundo en sus hombros.

''Qué vas a hacer con Darren?''

Preguntó Melissa.

''Qué voy a hacer con Darren?''

Cuestionó él. No había algo para hacer con Darren.

O lo había?

''Siempre puedes caer en el teatro vestido de novia.''

Chris observó a Ashley levantando una ceja. Permaneció un momento en silencio, considerando.

''Debería ir…?''

Acaso eso era una pregunta? Moría por verlo en el escenario y que él sepa que tenía su apoyo incondicional, como siempre. Veamos, por la noche él llegaba a Seattle y debía ir a The Elliot Bay Book Company a las diez de la mañana…si salía a la una de la tarde, podría llegar a tiempo…Hedwig terminaba el 19, en tres días y él el día 17 estaba volviendo a L.A…Si no lo hacía mañana, no iba a poder hacerlo nunca.

''Debería ir.''

Dijo pensativo. La imagen de una foto de los ojos de Darren brillando en su opening night cruzó su cabeza. Chris no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

''Voy a ir.''

Anunció con voz firme y sin duda esta vez.

Al otro día Chris no pudo evitar actuar un poco maniaco. Había cambiado su ropa tres veces, aunque jamás le daba excesiva importancia a lo que llevaba puesto. Sentía que la mitad del tiempo observaba su reloj sólo para comprobar que no, el tiempo no había sido víctima de la manipulación de seres intergalácticos alterando el curso de las horas sólo para realizar un estudio de campo terrestre antes de atacar, así que la humanidad estaba a salvo (Y, oh, ese pensamiento era tan Darren) y él aún debía esperar cuatro horas antes de subirse al avión dónde debía esperar seis horas para llegar a New York, donde probablemente debería esperar una hora más hasta llegar al teatro Belasco ya que la 6ta y Broadway solían ser un infierno de autos. Volvió a mirar la hora. Un minuto menos.

Durante lo que duró la estadía en el aeropuerto, hizo un par de llamadas para arreglar la entrega de un bouquet de flores al camerino de Darren, así como también movió un par de hilos para poder ingresar al Belasco por la entrada del staff y no ser visto. Una vez su trasero estuvo en la butaca del avión, una mujer presumiblemente drogada comenzó a gritar que el avión iba a estrellarse, un bebé comenzó a entrenar sus pulmones gritando como si fuese su primer concierto de heavy metal y la banda rockeara duro, y dos niños comenzaron a preguntar cada literales cinco segundos si ya habían llegado a New York. Cuando dieron la orden de abrochar los cinturones, la mujer drogada perdió la consciencia y hubo que evacuar el avión, retrasando el vuelo cuarenta minutos, hasta que su hijo adolescente fue a buscarla y explicó que había confundido el blíster de sus drogas recreativas con los valiums de su madre. Chris observó a la mujer, y ésta le sonrió llamándolo _Princesa de los elfos._ Le hubiese resultado gracioso si no hubiese tenido el deseo de lanzarse en el suelo a patalear y demostrarle al bebé que los adultos también podían hacer un escándalo. Para cuando tocó el piso del teatro, ya había pasado más de una hora.

La frustración de haberse perdido la función lo estaba llevando al borde de las lágrimas. Era un idiota. Se escabulló por las escaleras hacía el palco principal, ajustando su gorra y rogando que las personas estuviesen tan enfocadas en la obra, que no notasen su presencia. Reconoció la melodía de la canción y maldijo por lo bajo, al notar cuán tarde había llegado.

… _A dream or a song  
That hits you so hard  
Filling you up  
And suddenly gone_

 _Breath Feel Love  
Give Free  
Know in your soul  
Like your blood knows the way  
From your heart to your brain  
Know that you're whole  
_

Chris observó esa maravilla sobre el escenario que era ese hombre entregando su alma. Con delicadeza rechazaba un enorme peluca rosada que su co-estrella (¿Rebecca era su nombre?) le entregaba. _Demonios, siempre había sido bueno con el lenguaje corporal_.

Darren giró y, por unos segundos, él creyó que sus miradas se habían encontrado.

X

En el mismo momento en que sus ojos se posaron en la lejanía de un rostro conocido, el corazón de Darren dio un salto, inyectándole aún más adrenalina de la que estaba manejando. El resto de la canción sucedió en un borrón y antes de que pudiese pensar en lo que estaba sucediendo, se estaba inclinando para recibir los jubilosos aplausos de la audiencia. Levantó la vista, y el asiento que contenía los ojos con los que se había cruzado, estaba vacío. Frunció el seño en confusión, antes de volver a sonreír a las personas en las butacas.

Lo primero que notó al entrar al camerino fue que entre las varias flores que solía recibir diariamente, un bouquet sobresalía del resto.

Rosas de color azul.

Sonrió sabiendo de parte de quién eran.

 _Si vino._

Pensó mientras se llevaba las flores a la altura de su nariz.

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, lo sobresaltó un momento.

''Mh, Darren?''

La voz de Bobby resonaba fuera.

''Adelante!''

Contestó él volviendo a depositar el bouquet en la mesa, notando por primera vez, que sujeta a ellas, había una nota. El hombre de seguridad del teatro irrumpió en la habitación.

''Oh, aún no estás listo. Creí que ya estarías por salir.''

''Aún no me duché y todavía no me sacaron la mitad del maquillaje.''

Los ojos de Bobby cayeron en las flores, y en la nota con la que Darren jugueteaba con sus dedos.

''Deberías leer eso, un auto va a pasar en menos de una hora y media.''

Anunció el hombre.

''Después del saludo, tenemos que ir por la puerta de atrás y va a llevarte. Creo que el muchacho preparó todo bastante bien, así que no creo que tengas inconvenientes con los fans dando vueltas o las prensa.''

Sin decir más, el enorme hombre salió por la puerta y él abrió la nota, sabiendo que se estaba perdiendo información de vital importancia o quizás Bobby había demasiado tiempo bajo el sol ese día.

'' _Siempre quise llevar a cenar al futuro ganador de un Tony.''_

Darren intentó que su corazón no diese un salto dentro de su pecho. Pensó en la última vez que se hubiesen visto en París, pensó en cómo él le había dicho que algún día iba a poder resistirse a sus avances, pensó en estos últimos meses de éxtasis ensayando sin parar, saliendo con amigos, adormeciendo e intentando no parar un segundo para no _recordar_ , para no lidiar con ello. Y estaba bien así. No era ideal, pero era tolerable. Y ahora Chris quería _hablar_.

Lo consideró unos segundos y arrojó la bata al piso antes de entrar a la ducha velozmente. A quién quería engañar, quería verlo más de lo que quería dormir ocho horas seguidas o usar tacos todo el día. _Se veía tan alto_.

Tardó menos de cuarenta minutos en hacer su rutina diaria y creyó que iban a quedarle secuelas en las muñecas por firmar autógrafos a la velocidad de la luz, lanzó besos al aire y corrió hasta donde se suponía se encontraba el auto que Chris había enviado. Buscó brevemente un auto negro con vidrios polarizados hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un escarabajo de color rojo brillante. Dejó escapar una carcajada sin poder evitarlo.

El auto se detuvo en un hotel y el conductor le dio instrucciones sobre dónde se encontraba el bar del mismo. Darren ingresó un poco incierto y con el arrepentimiento temblando en su cuerpo. En una mesa, en el fondo del lugar, un rostro familiar sonrió tímidamente levantando una mano.

Oh, mierda. No había notado que lo extrañaba _tanto_ hasta que lo tuvo en frente en toda su gloria, con su sonrisa tímida y su nariz elfica. Se veía más delgado de lo que alguna vez lo hubiese visto y tenía círculos oscuros debajo de sus ojos, pero era él.

''Hola.''

Dijo Darren suavemente, antes de tomar asiento.

''Hola.''

Susurró Chris , como si hubiese sido él quién fue invitado inesperadamente y no a la inversa. A veces, las pocas veces que Darren lo había visto actuar con timidez, automáticamente era llevado de vuelta a ese inusualmente cálido día de Octubre donde se habían conocido.

''Entonces…''

Darren levantó una ceja mientras hablaba.

''Un escarabajo rojo para pasar desapercibido?''

Chris rió por lo bajo antes de contestar.

''No, no…''

''Si no querías que pase desapercibido, apuntabas a que pase por …''

''Por un hijo de puta presuntuoso?''

Contestó Chris con una de esas enormes y poco comunes sonrisas en él. Darren llevó una mano a su pecho en un gesto muy femenino, pretendiendo estar escandalizado por el lenguaje utilizado por el otro.

''Ahora estoy ofendido, .''

Antes de que el castaño pudiese replicar, una bonita camarera ofreció una sonrisa de disculpas y dejó una bandeja con agua tibia, limón y dos cartas de menú.

''Muchas gracias.''

Dijo Chris, antes de que la muchacha se marchase. Era claro que la bandeja había sido ordenada de antemano.

''Supuse que podrías hacer uso de esto mientras esperamos la comida. Tu garganta al menos va a agradecerlo.''

Darren pensó un microsegundo que su garganta también apreciaría algo más bajando por ella, pero se detuvo antes de formar la idea completa.

''Gracias. Sí, lo agradece. No te vi hasta el último momento allí. Disfrutaste el show?''

Chris hizo una mueca apretando los labios.

''Llegué para el cierre. Sólo pude ver la última canción. Yo…umh, estaba en Seattle, tuve que estar en las firma de libros, se extendió y…perdón. Realmente quería verla entera. Y perdón por no haber podido ir a la apertura.''

''Una llamada hubiese sido linda…''

Ofreció Darren con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, mirando la mesa. No quería admitir que había esperado escuchar de él ese primer día cuando estuvo tan nervioso. Ni admitir que hubiese matado por verlo sostener el programa de Hedwig con una sonrisa orgullosa como lo había hecho en su primera presentación.

Las mejillas de Chris se colorearon. Sabía que mandar un mensaje de texto había sido un apoyo de mierda, pero en ese momento no podía lidiar con oír a Darren. La culpa se desvaneció un poco cuando recordó que el otro le había contestado con una foto chupándole la cara a _Manos de Hombre._

''Chris?''

Chris levantó la vista, saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Darren lo observaba con arrugas de preocupación en la frente.

''Lo entiendo, de verdad. Y realmente aprecio mucho que te hayas tomado todo ese trabajo para estar presente. Quince minutos de mierda y luciendo como Gollum, pero presente.''

Agregó Darren con una sonrisa desfachatada. Chris le arrojó una servilleta de tela a la cara mientras reía.

''Cállate! Acabo de bajar de un avión, bastardo desagradecido! No soy Victoria Beckham, yo de hecho _sí_ soy humano.''

La sonrisa de Darren se suavizó.

''Luces hermoso como siempre. Sólo un poco cansado…ah…y perdiste peso. Mucho. No estás sobre-exigiéndote, verdad?''

Chris titubeó antes de contestar.

''Yo…no. No, está todo bien. No estoy trabajando demasiado. Sólo, sólo estoy pasando por un momento personal…umh…delicado.''

 _Te extraño tanto._

''Está todo bien?''

Preguntó Darren, un poco alarmado.

''Sí, sí, sí…ah, rompí con Will…''

 _Él me dejó._

Darren abrió los ojos de una forma en la que Chris creía que era físicamente imposible. Sin embargo, el otro sólo asintió sutilmente con la cabeza pero no aportó ningún comentario.

''Fue un paso que necesitaba dar, no estaba siendo cien por ciento honesto y…tú sabes…''

 _Me dejó porque sabía que te amaba a ti._

''La mudanza, el repartir los bienes que compramos juntos…ah, de hecho las cosas se pusieron un poco feas en el camino y necesité un abogado para mantener la custodia de Cooper…por muy idiota que eso suene, ah…''

Darren había tomado su mano y comenzó a mover su dedo rítmicamente, en un gesto reconfortante.

''No lo es. Sé cuánto te preocupas por ellos, Chris. Sé que no los ves sólo como mascotas. Me alegra que hayas podido quedarte con Coop.''

Darren vio los labios de Chris contraerse en un puchero involuntario.

''Pensaron en qué van a cenar?''

La camarera había vuelto, lista para tomar la orden. Chris agradeció que el momento hubiese sido interrumpido, se sentía contenido y abrumado al mismo tiempo.

Ambos levantaron la carta y ordenaron lo primero en lo que sus miradas hubiesen caído, rogando que la comida no fuese totalmente horrible o algo estrafalario como _Útero de vaca con un suave feto de tres meses a medio desarrollar al romero_.

No lo fue, de hecho había sido fantástica y se habían atrevido a convidar al otro con pequeñas porciones de sus propios platos. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la incomodidad inicial había dejado de ser un problema y ambos se relajaron, permitiéndose de disfrutar de la presencia del otro.

''Tengo miedo.''

Escupió Chris de golpe, mientras la camarera retiraba los platos, luego de tomar la orden del postre.

Darren levantó las cejas en señal de cuestionamiento.

''Tengo miedo de que no podamos hacer esto. Yo…me gusta estar contigo, sabes? Incluso de esta forma, como amigos. Pero temo que mientras más tiempo pasemos separados, la distancia cambie las cosas entre nosotros, que nosotros cambiemos y que ya no puedas verme de la misma forma. Que ya no podamos conectarnos igual, que nunca podamos romper la barrera de incomodidad inicial y…no lo sé.''

Suspiró Chris frustrado.

''Siento que cada experiencia que tengamos sin el otro participando activamente en ella, es sólo un paso más de distancia entre nosotros, haciéndonos crecer en direcciones diferentes y…la mitad de la cena me hablaste de toda esta gente nueva que conociste, usaste un par de expresiones que jamás te había escuchado decir, estás escuchando una banda nueva, en unas semanas te vas a Italia y vas a conocer más gente aún y…''

Darren comenzó a reír.

''Chris…conocer gente nueva porque tengo trabajos nuevos no es algo malo, que se me peguen las muletillas de gente con la que paso la mayor parte de mi día no quiere decir nada…ah…Y cómo es que la banda que Rebecca me hizo escuchar es un detonador para que yo me aleje de ti precisamente?''

El moreno lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, lo cual hizo que Chris comenzase a sentirse, de alguna forma, un poco más desesperanzado. Darren no estaba entendiendo su punto. Lo que estaba intentando decir es que ese era uno de los motivos por el cual sentía que todo podría llegar a derrumbarse entre ellos. Lo odiaba, pero era inseguro. Era inseguro y necesitaba saber que Darren no lo olvidaría, no lo cambiaría, que siempre haría un esfuerzo extra para proteger su corazón.

''No me estás entendiendo…tengo miedo de que cuando volvamos a vernos en lo que tardemos en volver a vernos…temo que ya no nos conozcamos. Temo que sigamos cambiando y…''

 _Tengo miedo de que te des cuenta de que quizás realmente no éramos el uno para el otro._

Darren tomó su mano y la presionó indicando que corte la verborragia. Automáticamente Chris pensó si en dos años, ese gesto significaría lo mismo para ambos, si seguirían compartiendo los mismos códigos, comunicándose sin hablar.

''Y luego la gente piensa que yo soy el tonto.''

Dijo el moreno sonriendo.

''Bueno, tú eres el único que fue a la universidad después de todo.''

Contestó Chris, intentando sonar más relajado de lo que realmente se sentía.

''Sabes lo que estoy diciendo. Cambiar es algo bueno. Me gusta conocer gente nueva, lugares nuevos, música nueva, tener experiencias nuevas…pero…mhh…sabes cómo es que puedes tener el mejor par de pantalones de seda nuevos para dormir, pero aún así siempre guardas en el cajón esos pantalones de franela viejos y raídos que usabas de adolescente porque son simplemente _tuyos_?''

Chris lo observó confundido por un momento.

''Estás comparándome con pantalones viejos y agujereados?''

Darren largó una de esas carcajadas que resonaban a varios radios de kilómetros y varias personas giraron la cabeza en su dirección.

''No es lo que quise decir, idiota.''

''Lo sé. Pero podrías pensar mejor tus metáforas. Podría haber sido muy romántico el que me llamaras _tuyo_ , si no me hubieses comparado con un pedazo de tela que probablemente aún tiene las ladillas que te contagiaron en Michigan.''

Dijo Chris antes de tomar un sorbo de su trago, sonriendo para sí mismo.

 _Había_ sido romántico. _Algo_.

''Como estaba diciendo antes de que te me tiraras al cuello por mi adorable…''

''Horrible.''

''…por mi _adorable_ comparación. Es que sin importar cuánto crezcamos o cambiemos, tú eres tú y siempre voy a querer pasar tiempo contigo. A menos que te transformes en un escritor gruñón sin sentido del humor y adoptes 35 gatos como única compañía. En ese caso, lo pensaría. No soporto el olor a orina de gato. O el olor a orina en general en la ropa de cualquier ser humano, para el caso. Entiendes?''

Chris le devolvió una sonrisa cuasi sardónica.

''Que me tengo que asegurar el perfumarme cuando estoy cerca de ti? Sí.''

Esta vez fue Darren quien arrojó una servilleta al rostro de Chris. Chris rio por lo bajo y luego se mordió los labios, intentando contener una sonrisa idiota.

''Sí lo entendí.''

''Lo sé, eres bastante brillante para no haber pisado una universidad.''

Chris abrió la boca indignado.

''Fui dos semanas! Prometo encontrar cada falta de ortografía de tu cuenta de twitter, imprimirla y mandártela por correo en un cuadro para que cuelgues en una pared y todos los días, cuando las veas, puedas apreciar el don de la humildad!''

El sonido de platería cayendo al suelo, sobresaltó a ambos y miraron en la dirección de dónde provenía.

El lounge del hotel estaba desierto y, a excepción de ellos, las únicas personas allí era el personal. La camarera se acercó al notarlos observándola, y preguntó si querían ordenar algo más. Darren pudo observar en su rostro cansancio y un poco de odio interno al ser ellos dos, los únicos imbéciles que estaban impidiendo que arroje el delantal para terminar su turno.

Ambos pidieron la cuenta que Chris insistió en pagar, siendo él quién lo había invitado. Dejaron en la mesa una propina que doblaba lo que habían gastado en la misma cena. Darren incluso le ofreció a la muchacha que los había servido, una de sus sonrisas coquetas a lo que la camarera respondió arqueando una ceja en confusión e indicándole amablemente, que aún tenía sombra con glitter azul en parte del ojo. Chris estalló en una sonora carcajada, escupiendo parte de la bebida que estaba bebiendo y goteando incluso un poco por la nariz, lo que hizo que Darren riera también.

''Somos ridículos!''

Admitió Chris aún riendo, al salir del hotel.

''Somos lindos!''

Defendió Darren.

''No sé tú, pero largar soda por la nariz, no entra en mi definición de lo que es _lindo_.''

''Lo hace cuando es _tu_ nariz.''

Chris lo miró a los ojos por un momento y luego se sonrojó.

''Deja de coquetear! Juro por Dios, es como si fueses diabético y coquetear con todo el mundo fuese tu dosis diaria de insulina!''

''No quise coquetear intencionalmente! Es sólo lo que pienso…y no coqueteo con _todo_ el mundo.''

''Coqueteaste con un bebé y con el abuelo de ese bebé allí dentro!''

''E-eso…eso era ser amable, no fue coqueteo!''

''Ese pobre hombre debe estar en su casa ahora cuestionando su sexualidad y pensando en si toda su vida fue una mentira, Darren!''

Gritó Chris dramáticamente extendiendo los brazos. El otro se limitó a reír, y a chocarlo con su hombro.

´´Estás particularmente malvado esta noche.''

Jugueteó Darren.

''No lo estoy…es sólo…''

Chris indicó con la cabeza que caminasen. Estaban cerca de la medianoche, y lo bueno de New York era que las personas te pasaban por al lado sin prestarte atención a menos que estuviesen buscándote o intentando robar tu billetera. En ese momento sólo era un atractivo hombre gay acompañado por su novio cabaretero a medio maquillar.

''Extrañaba esto. Más allá de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, extrañaba _esto_. El hacernos reír, hablar de tonterías, patearte el trasero en el Mario Kart…''

''Fue sólo una vez! Nunca piensas dejarlo ir?''

''Fue sólo una vez porque no quisiste volver a jugar jamás porque apestas en ese juego!''

Dijo Chris hablando animadamente. Darren pensó que lo que lo estuviese haciéndolo sonreír así, debería durar para siempre. Sacó el celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a escribir rápidamente, sin perder la sonrisa de desafío en los labios.

''Tengo un conocido que es gamer del tipo de los que necesitan rehabilitación, si alguien sabe si en este lugar hay algo similar a una sala de juegos abierta toda la noche, es este tipo.''

Chris le dirigió una mirada de escepticismo mientras miraba a ambos lados para cruzar la calle e instintivamente Darren apoyaba la mano libre en su espalda mientras cruzaban. Ninguno de los dos advirtió el gesto.

''Existe un lugar así?''

Darren batió las pestañas y suavizó la voz, haciéndola lo más femenina posible.

'' _Quién sabe? Es New York!_ ''

El otro muchacho levantó una ceja.

''No entendí la referencia. O _la voz_.''

Contestó Chris un poco des-erotizado por el timbre salido de los labios del otro. Así es como las demás personas se sentían cuando _él_ hablaba?

''Ah…Sex & the city? Carrie Bradshaw? Oh, vamos! Tú trabajaste con Sarah Jessica Parker!''

''Sí…Pero nunca vi un capítulo entero de su show…''

Se defendió Chris.

''Q-qué? Cómo es eso posible?''

Chris rió ante la indignación del otro.

''Soy un bebé. Mis padres me mantuvieron alejado de las drogas, el sexo y HBO. Mientras algunos mostraban su rebelión embarazando a sus novias, yo me revelaba mirando Nip/Tuck.''

Darren no podía burlarse de eso. Él había sido un buen chico en la secundaria también, lo más salvaje que había hecho había sido escaparse de su cuarto para ir al cine, y gracias a eso sus padres lo castigaron prohibiéndole asistir al baile de graduación.

''Aún así…nunca miraste las repeticiones o algo?''

''No.''

''Cómo es eso posible?!''

Preguntó Darren casi escandalizado. Jesús, Sex & The City lo volvía _intenso_.

''Veras Darren, sufro de una extraña condición genética llamada _falta de vagina_.''

El otro muchacho se dobló sobre sí mismo, sujetándose el estómago mientras carcajeaba.

''Oh, Dios…n-no puedo lidiar…no puedo lidiar con lo sexista que suena eso, pero…''

Volvió a reír y Chris observó cómo arrugaba la nariz, al cerrar fuerte los ojos. Era adorable. Dios, se moría por besar…no, eran amigos ahora. Si lo quería en su vida, debía dejar las cosas fluir…Y tal vez contratar un asesino a sueldo para cargarse a Mia.

''…eres horrible y fue gracioso.''

El celular de Darren emitió un bip, y éste observó la pantalla chasqueando la lengua.

''Mhh, no hay tal lugar. Debería abrir uno.''

''Hay mercado para eso? Probablemente seriamos los únicos dos idiotas del lugar, no suena excesivamente lucrativo.''

Se miraron un momento antes de que Chris volviese a dirigir la marcha.

''Vamos simplemente a caminar? Nunca lo hicimos.''

La caminata los condujo a un pequeño parque rodeado de árboles y varios bancos para tomar asiento, muchos de los cuales estaban ya ocupados por parejas disfrutando de la noche de verano. Darren señaló unas escaleras entre cubiertas por un árbol que no debió haber sido podado desde hacía meses. Sobre éstas, había una farola con el vidrio recientemente roto a juzgar por brillantes pedacitos de plástico anaranjado a los pies de la misma. El lugar estaba un poco más oscuro que el resto del parque, lo cual le daba un aire más íntimo. Decidieron sentarse a los pies de la escalera.

''No puedo dejar de imaginarte con tus amigos, sentados en el sofá discutiendo sobre cuál de ustedes es Samantha mientras se pintan las uñ…espera. _Eres tú_. Por qué este escenario suena _tan_ verosímil?!''

Darren sonrió y levantó los hombros.

'' .Dios. Lo es! Lo hiciste!''

''En mi defensa, no fue con _amigos_. Fue con mi novia de la Universidad y _sus_ amigas. Sí, mi nombre es Darren, miré Sex  & And The City mientras me pintaban las uñas de los pies y no estoy avergonzado.''

''Por supuesto que no lo estás! Tú no conoces la palabra vergüenza!''

Dijo Chris antes de golpearlo suavemente en el brazo.

''Oh, cállate. _Amas_ eso de mí!''

Ambos dejaron de reír y se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos, antes de correr la vista.

La postura de Chris cambió radicalmente, tensándose. Abrazó sus rodillas y apoyó su barbilla en ellas. Darren observó que en la palidez de su quijada comenzaba a aparecer la sombra de lo que parecía ser barba.

''Sabes por qué estoy aquí, verdad? Además de para ver la obra…?''

''Eso creo…''

Respondió Darren suavemente.

''Puedo ser honesto contigo?''

Continuó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida jugando en sus labios.

''Realmente creo que estuve bien estos meses sólo porque te bloqueé de todo. Literalmente estos meses fueron una locura maravillosa y no tengo tiempo para pensar en nada que no sea dormir, ensayar o estar sobre el escenario. Pero…olvidé _esto_.''

Dijo él señalando a ambos con su dedo.

''Aún pienso en ti, sabes? Cada vez que tengo tiempo para pensar en algo…lo primero que selecciona mi cabeza siempre es tu rostro. Cuando no tuve noticias de ti en el estreno, me decepcioné mucho, no me permití pensarlo, porque era una especie de muestra gratis sobre cómo se suponía que iba a ser nuestra relación. Recordé que furioso te había dicho que pretendamos que el otro no existía y creí que era lo que estabas haciendo…creí que ya no pensabas más en mí… ''

Miró sus propias manos, incapaz de poder sostener la mirada.

''…Pero una parte de mí esperaba…una parte de mí _espera_ que aún lo hagas.''

''Lo hago.''

Musitó Chris, sin moverse. No sabía en qué situación estaban en el momento. Sabía que él estaba soltero, sí. Pero no quería presionar a Darren sólo porque él estaba solo, cuando el primero que se oponía a dejar a sus parejas siempre había sido él mismo.

''Sé que me amas.''

Continuó Darren.

''Estoy terriblemente seguro. Lo veo en tus ojos.''

El corazón de Chris comenzó a latir con fuerza, sin saber qué esperar de la charla que estaban manteniendo.

Darren acerco una mano a su rostro, y simplemente lo acunó en ella, haciendo que el muchacho cerrase los ojos y se inclinase al gentil toque.

''Mírame.''

Ordenó Darren amable pero firme.

Ojos azules encontraron oscuros ojos ambarinos.

''Te amo.''

Chris esperó un beso que no llegó, haciendo que su boca cosquilleé.

''Te amo, Chris.''

''Pero…?''

Preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa temerosa.

''Necesito tiempo para descifrar un par de cosas. Necesito tiempo para…para mí. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Necesito hablar con mi familia, necesito hablar con Mia y…quiero terminar las cosas bien. No quiero lastimarla más innecesariamente de lo que ya lo hice.''

''Pero…?''

Volvió a preguntar Chris con una sonrisa real.

''No hay _peros._ ''

Contestó Darren.

''Te amo y necesito tiempo.''

Tiempo. Eso sonaba… _razonable_ , sí. Si él mismo había tenido espacio para estar solo y tomarse las cosas con calma, cerrar capítulos de su vida y todas esas cosas para lo que el tiempo se supone sirve, Darren tenía derecho a hacer lo mismo.

''Lo sé, no quiero presionarte. Creo que es bueno tener tiempo para ti mismo, volver a pararte sobre tus propios pies, ver Sex & The City mientras te haces la permanente…''

Darren rió por lo bajo.

''Eso no suena tan malo.''

El celular de Chris comenzó a emitir un pitido molesto, y éste rodó los ojos y gruñó echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

''Tengo que irme. Mi vuelo sale en una hora.''

Darren asintió con la cabeza.

''Mh, necesitas ayuda con…trajiste maletas o…? Déjame ayudar.''

''Una. Está en el hotel donde cenamos, no es un problema, sólo tengo que…además es tarde para ti también. Eh…''

''Sí, sí. Lo entiendo.''

Caminaron en silencio hasta la calle principal, en busca de taxis. Al divisar uno, Darren hizo señas para que el conductor se detuviese. Una vez aparcado el auto, el moreno abrió la puerta e indicó Chris que lo abordase él primero.

''Tú tienes un avión que abordar.''

El otro muchacho lo miró con los ojos inciertos.

''Gracias por la cena.''

Agregó Darren.

''…fue…uh, fue lo que necesitaba. Mhh…decisiones.''

Chris intentó remarcar la falta de elocuencia de Darren, pero se detuvo cuando el rostro del otro muchacho estuvo a milímetros del suyo. Sintió la presión de un par de labios tibios contra la comisura de sus labios. Miró atontado a los ojos casi verdes que lo observaban, musitó un agradecimiento por la compañía e ingresó al vehículo.

Chris mordió sus labios todo el camino hasta Los Angeles.

X

Esa noche antes de abrir la puerta, Darren escuchó risas femeninas. Risas femeninas bastante estruendosas.

 _Bueno, mierda. Eso es lo que necesito ahora._

Estaba cansado, pero realmente no quería ser el imbécil que susurraba las buenas noches, pedía que todos permanezcan callados y se iba a dormir. Él no era un arruinador de fiestas, él _era_ la fiesta.

En la mesa de la sala, Mia se encontraba con dos amigas.

 _Oh, bien. Bien, bien. Esto es bueno. Siempre puedo dejar la habitación con la excusa de que es noche de chicas. Por mucho que ame la noche de chicas._

''Cariño!''

Exclamó Mia y él pudo notar que la bebida que tenía en la mano no debía ser la primera…o la séptima. Ella tenía más resistencia que sólo para dos tragos como el resto de sus amigas, las cuales estaban en camino de desmallarse sobre la mesa.

''Hey! Hay reunión del aquelarre hoy?''

Ella parpadeó dos veces aún sosteniendo la sonrisa, se levantó de la mesa y lo rodeó con ambos brazos, casi perdiendo el balance.

''Volviste.''

Susurró en un tono casi dulce y sorprendido.

Darren la observó un momento sin entender por qué no _volvería_. Se suponía que sólo estaba cenando con el resto del elenco, como tantas otras veces.

''Ah, sí..? Por qué no hubie…?

''Pensé que pasarías la noche fuera, llamé a las chicas por eso. Lo siento, no quiero que seamos ruidosas mientras intentas dormir. Voy a decirles que…''

''Hey, no. Ey. Q-qué…?''

Ella levantó la vista, mostrando una sonrisa triste y los ojos vidriosos.

 _Carajo, ella sabe. Ella sabe._

Volvió a abrazarlo.

'' _Realmente_ estás intentando. Gracias, gracias. Te amo tanto, D. Te amo tanto, tanto.''

Él la abrazó y besó su cabeza, permaneciendo en total silencio.

X

Al levantarse por la mañana, Darren decidió que lo más sabio era decírselo luego de la función. Si las cosas resultaban ser un desastre, él iba a contar con tiempo para arreglar todo y no tener que salir corriendo al teatro sintiéndose como un hijo de puta. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, Mia entró al baño con los efectos de la resaca marcados en el rostro. Los planes se fueron por el caño, cuando le anunció cándidamente que _las chicas_ y ella habían reservado pasajes para ir a Italia a acompañarlo. No se tomaban vacaciones desde… _Cuándo fue la última vez, Bebé?_

 _Caaaaaaraaaaaajooooooooooo._

X

Darren observó el paisaje a medida que despegaban y el suelo comenzaba a volverse difuso. Mia apretó su mano los primeros minutos del despegue; volar solía darle ansiedad. A medida que transcurrían los minutos, Darren sintió su cuerpo relajarse. Ella soltó su mano, y abrió una revista de chismes perfecta para distraer los nervios del vuelo. Él observó de reojo la revista, y en la parte inferior de ésta en brillantes letras rojas se podía leer _''Branjelina: En el aniversario del affaire, te revelamos los detalles jamás contados.''_ Darren sintió su estómago dar un salto, y apretó los labios. Aún después de años del escándalo de dos co-estrellas, la prensa seguía hablando de ello. Se preguntó si Brad Pitt sintió lo mismo que él sentía en la rutina de su casa, después de haber pasado todo el día con quién le quitaría el sueño por la noche.

Se supone que cuando amas a alguien, lo haces porque lo elijes. Lo elijes por sobre todas las otras personas a tu alrededor y elijes permanecer con ellos, caminar lado a lado y volver a enamorarte una y otra vez, si es necesario. El amor es un inequívoco compromiso. Amar a otra persona cuando aún amas a la primera es no sólo un poco improbable, sino bastante más complicado y es fallar al contrato tácito de que tu corazón tiene exclusividad.

La atracción es lo que golpea primero. Quizás podría haberlo llamado atracción, Quizás podría haberlo llamado lujuria, quizás podría haberlo llamado sólo _algo,_ porque definitivamente _algo_ era lo que pasaba cada vez que posaba los ojos en esa otra persona. No había espacio suficiente en su cabeza para poder negar eso. Luego aparecieron las incontables noches en vela recordando piel pálida, imaginando formas de un cuerpo aún desconocido, reviviendo cada conversación incontables veces y re-significando cada intención en cada oración que hubiese salido de la boca del otro. Luego el conocimiento de saber que podría estar enamorándose cada vez que él lo hiciese reír, y él se riera de sus chistes a cambio. Con cada sonrisa que sentía directamente dirigida sólo hacia su persona y aún sabiendo que quizás eran sólo sonrisas amistosas y ese tipo de sonrisas pueden existir entre amigos…no es así a veces como el amor comienza? Donde la pequeña llama se enciende, al fijar nuestra vista un segundo de más en el otro? Y mientras más él sonreía quizás él daba más su corazón en pequeñas piezas.

Cada uno de esos pensamientos irremediablemente terminaría en pulsante culpa latiendo debajo de su piel, luchando contra las mariposas en el estómago que el otro provocase, luchando contra la necesidad de llamarlo y el intentar apagar cada pensamiento que hiciese vibrar su cuerpo, entibiar su pecho. Quizás podría haberlo llamado _amor_.

Amar a esa segunda persona es simple al comienzo. Todo es brillante, nuevo y excitante. Es el mismo sentimiento que la primera persona que amas supo despertarte un día, antes de que se desvaneciese en la rutina.

Amar a esas dos personas no se trata de elegir a la que hace las cosas excitantes sobre quién es tu seguridad. Tener un compromiso con alguien implica la certeza de que quizás algún día quieras amar a alguien más, que quizás quieras estar con alguien más, que quizás quieras hacer incontables diferentes cosas con otra persona, pero que simplemente tienes que apagar tu cabeza y dejarlas ir. Porque la _decisión_ de amar a alguien se queda contigo echando tierra sobre qué o quién aparezca en el camino. Ese es el poder para renovar una relación una y otra vez sobre los años. El compromiso de trabajar en la relación cuando las cosas se ponen rocosas.

Pero en el medio del camino algo se rompió, algo dejó de estar y todos los motivos para quedarse ya no parecían suyos, sino de los demás.

No había mucho consuelo ante finalmente admitir que las cosas ya no funcionaban y no iban a hacerlo en un futuro cercano (o lejano). Tampoco lo había en la patética tarea de decirle a otra persona que se merecían a alguien que los amase porque él ya no sabía cómo hacerlo. Se sentía como un hipócrita en reconocer que lo que ella necesitaba era amor y simultáneamente admitir que él ya no podía sentirlo.

Con dolor o sin dolor, lo que una vez funcionó ya no lo hacía. Desenamorarse es lo más parecido a una muerte lenta y paulatina que te golpea justo en el rostro cando menos lo esperas. Quizás no haya querido hacerlo, y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Intentó quedarse, luchar, arreglar el destrozo dejado a lo largo de seis largos años y volver a enamorarse. Pero estaba cansado de elegir. No quería mariposas muertas, quería el apasionado, imposible amor. El tipo de amor que triunfaba en todas las películas y fracasaba horriblemente en la vida real. El tipo de amor por el cual, aunque fuese poco práctico, tenía que luchar.

No podía quedarse con una especie de amor de segunda mano sólo porque ella había estado allí desde siempre. No porque sea conveniente, no porque sabía que la haría feliz. No podía seguir diciendo que su corazón estaba donde en realidad no. No podía seguir con la crueldad de dar falsas esperanzas, haciéndole creer que había cambiado de opinión y todo sería diferente. Sabía que ella merecía más que su simple resignación. Hay libertad en el pensamiento de que alguien siempre nos elegirá, que alguien siempre va a estar ahí, incluso después de todo lo dicho y hecho. Es el tipo de libertad en la que él había vivido todo este tiempo, sin darse cuenta de que enmascaraba falta de total compromiso, falta de total cuidado para con ella. El tipo de libertad con la que decidía conformarse, porque estar en una relación donde las cosas podían fallar no era tan fácil, porque nada se daba por sentado. Pero en lugar de seguir conformándose, lo mejor era dejarla ir. Merecía alguien que no deseara perderla, que cruzase océanos por ella como él había hecho por…bueno. Tenía que dejar de conformarse con la idea de que era más fácil, más cómodo, conveniente y disponible.

A veces pensaba y comparaba. Odiaba comparar. Era desleal para ambos. Aunque todo lo que sucedía entre los involucrados lo era.

Pensaba en cómo hubiese reaccionado Chris a él siendo lamido y lamiendo a una reportera…

Todas las veces que coqueteaba con todo el mundo sin siquiera darse cuenta…

Sul falta de tiempo, su necesidad de espacio, sus momentos de introversión…

Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, exhalando aire pesadamente.

''Estás bien, Bebé?''

Preguntó Mia con una enorme sonrisa.

 _Está tan feliz con este viaje que no puede dejar de sonreír como una psicópata. Es adorable. Sacando la parte de la psicopatía, es adorable._

''Sí, sólo…estoy cansado. Mhhh, voy a dormir la mayor parte del viaje, está bien?''

''Por supuesto.''

Besó su mejilla y se sumergió en su revista.

 _Oh, dios. Me siento como una mierda. Se subió el avión tan contenta, tan feliz de poder conocer Italia, esperando unas vacaciones románticas y yo estoy pensando en cuándo dejarla. Me siento como esa gente horrible que lleva a su perro de día de campo, arroja una bola y antes de que el perro pueda volver a regresarla, ellos ya arrancaron el auto. Ese soy yo. El tipo hijo de puta que arroja la bola…_

El pensamiento de tirar una cartera Fendi en el aeropuerto para escaparse en un jet hacia el ocaso, cruzó su cabeza y comenzó a reír como un imbécil, ganándose las miradas de los cuatro asientos más cercanos.

X

El viaje fue todo lo que esperaba que sea y más. Y eso no era precisamente bueno. Laboralmente fue excitante y divertido, el poder hacer los arreglos para el Elsie Fest y conectarse con personas con las que tenía ganas de trabajar desde hacía un tiempo.

Personalmente…bueno, sabía que iba a apestar y lo hizo. Pasó más tiempo abrazado a su guitarra que a ella. Intentaba evitarla como la plaga, temiendo que ella pudiese adivinar en su mirada lo que planeaba hacer cuando volviesen a pisar L.A. Y, en honor a la verdad, _necesitaba_ estar solo. Necesitaba aclarar su cabeza y decidir cómo iba a querer encarar su vida de este punto en adelante. El trabajo iba a mantenerlo lindando entre Italia y América, había decidido meterse en un estudio para grabar finalmente su disco, y quizás se arrojaría nuevamente a la experiencia del tour (Había algo relajante y liberador acerca de dormir en un bus con cinco apestosos hombres). Pero necesitaba hacer todo eso, sin alguien mordiéndole los talones. Cada día que pasaba, la elegía menos y menos. No quería hacerlo, y sabía que era inmaduro de su parte, pero comenzó a sentirse claustrofóbico al no poder dar un paso sin su presencia cerca y a resentirla. Cada momento era una buena excusa para sugerirle que visitase tal o cual lugar con sus amigas, y se pasaba horas en lugares que normalmente no visitaría, diciendo que tenía que trabajar o acudir a una reunión ese día. Las primeras dos semanas de rechazos, crearon un círculo vicioso en donde él la apartaría, y ella intentaría pelear por ser elegida. Naturalmente nadie puede obligar a otro a permanecer contigo, incluso aunque el otro quizás te ame. Mia se comportaba inusualmente furiosa y frustrada. Darren luego se dio cuenta que ese comportamiento se debía al no sentirse segura con él. Al final del viaje ambos estaban tan resentidos el uno con el otro, que viajaron en asientos separados.

X

El regreso a casa había sido incómodo. En el aire había cierta anticipación de lo que ambos sabían que estaba por ocurrir. Ninguno de los dos intercambio muchas palabras mientras desempacaban y fueron directamente a dormir. _Dormir_ usado como eufemismo de _quedarse mirando el techo hasta que el sol diga que es un horario socialmente aceptable para levantarse y destrozar una relación de seis años._ Cerca del amanecer, Darren creyó oír a Mia sollozando quedamente contra la almohada. Se debatió un momento entre seguir fingiendo que dormía o reconfortarla de mala gana (él realmente no era así, pero…necesitaba un descanso del drama. No podía evaporarse el resto de la humanidad al menos cinco minutos?), pero antes de decidir en qué nivel de mal tipo quería jugar, ella lo hizo por él.

''Sé que estás despierto.''

Darren sólo musitó un ''Mh-hum'' y asintió con la cabeza. Al notar que el silencio era llenado sólo por el aire, se decidió a enfrentar la situación.

''Creo que tenemos que hablar.''

Por el rabillo del ojo, observó cómo las manos de ella apretaron la almohada ante la frase.

''Lo sé.''

Simplemente susurró Mia en voz baja.

''Voy a preparar un poco de té…''

Dijo él, acariciando su brazo en un gesto que intentaba reconfortarla de alguna forma.

''…te espero en la cocina.''

Mia asintió con la cabeza sin cruzar su mirada con los ojos de él.

X

Darren observó su taza de té casi vacía mientras esperaba que un libreto escrito por Brad Falchuk sobre rompimientos cayese en su regazo. No era la primera vez que él dejase a alguien, pero si la primera vez en la que el encabezado de la conversación fuera algo como _Te engañé más de la mitad de la relación con una persona de mi mismo sexo y sospecho que lo sabías, lo cual hizo todo mucho peor porque gracias a no ser puesto en mi lugar, perdí el respeto que te tenía. Creo que eres cool, igual._

''Supongo que sólo estoy esperando que…digas algo. Que simplemente digas algo.''

Dijo ella, levantando por primera vez la vista de su intacta taza de té.

''Necesito que esto termine.''

Dijo casi en un susurro Darren, casi sorprendido de sí mismo al estar admitiéndolo realmente.

''Necesito estar solo y…''

''Eso es mentira.''

Darren levantó la vista, reaccionando por el tono de voz usado. Mia sostenía la taza de té tan fuerte, que sus nudillos podían verse blancos.

''Eso es mentira, Darren. Si vamos a hacer esto necesito que seas honesto conmigo. Sabes mejor que nadie que la razón por la que esto está sucediendo no es para no estar con nadie.''

''Mia…estuvimos todo este tiempo juntos porque me quieres y yo estaba dispuesto a hacerte feliz, porque también te quería. Pero ahora que no estemos juntos, es la única opción que tengo. Desearía que realmente comprendas el por qué estoy yéndome. Me estoy yendo porque necesito lidiar conmigo mismo, y también porque es tiempo de que encuentres algo real…y esta relación pasó a ser todo menos eso.''

Ella lo observó mordiéndose el labio inferior tan fuerte que era doloroso.

''Deja de mentir, al menos no en esto, no…''

Pidió entre dientes.

''No quiero ser yo el que te desgaste o te vuelva cínica en torno al amor. Sé que vas a estar enojada conmigo por mucho tiempo y tienes razón.''

Interrumpió Darren antes de que ella pudiese transformar todo en una catarata de reclamos.

''Sé que rompí tu corazón. Sé que soy un desastre pero también sé que te amé tanto como pude, de la forma en la que pude hacerlo. Y…Mia, lamento tanto tanto pero tanto el hacerte pasar por esto. Creo…creo que por eso lo retrasé tanto como pude. ''

Admitió él con media sonrisa triste.

''Lo sé.''

Musitó ella, con la voz quebrándose.

''Sabía que estaba…sabía que era una posibilidad. Dios, Darren. No tienes idea de cómo cambiaste todo este tiempo…sabía que esto iba a suceder. Cada vez que te abrazaba, cada vez que te besaba, sentía que eras como arena escapándose de mis dedos, pero…''

Ella dejó escapar de su garganta un sonido de ahogo, permitiéndose dejar caer las lágrimas que había peleado por mantener a raya.

''…pero como una idiota creí que podría sostenerte en mis manos si te amaba lo suficiente.''

Darren tomó su mano y la apretó, intentando demostrar apoyo.

''No quiero que pienses que podrías haber hecho algo para cambiarlo…no tiene que ver contigo, no quiero que pienses que tiene algo que ver contigo. Soy yo. Es…soy yo quien necesita irse, sí? No fuiste nada sino magnifica y voy a estar muy celoso del próximo hombre que te enamores.''

Aseguró él con una sonrisa triste. Ella sólo movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados, intentando sacudir esa idea de su sistema.

''Otra persona suena inconcebible. Al menos para mí.''

Darren pudo sentir el misil directamente colapsando contra su frente. Okay, lo merecía. No iba a refutar nada.

''Jugué con la idea este último tiempo…jugué con la idea de imaginar mi día sin ti. Y no puedo. No puedo imaginar cómo sería una vida sin ti en ella, porque suena a algo que no tiene color. Creí, creí que esto para siempre.''

Cómo le dices a alguien que en algún momento también creíste lo mismo pero que ahora la idea sonaba descabellada. Que intentaste mantener a flote durante años algo que estaba destinado al fracaso desde el segundo en el que la risa de otra persona hacía eco en tu mente.

''Lo siento.''

Sólo pudo atinar a decir él.

''Quiero saber…quiero que me lo digas realmente. Quiero que me digas cómo y cuándo empezó, por qué…por qué me lo ocultaste tanto tiempo…?''

La respiración de ella había comenzado a agitarse, reemplazando el quedo dolor por algo más parecido a enojo.

''Q-quiero saber…quiero saber cuál es el rol que él juega en tu vida…Aún sigues acostándote con él? Yo…acaso simplemente te olvidaste de que yo existía? Te levantabas entusiasmado todas las mañanas sabiendo que me engañarías otra vez? Alguna vez…alguna vez deseaste que simplemente no existiera? Lo necesito, necesito que me lo digas así puedo odiarte, quiero odiarte, lo necesito! Necesito que me lo digas! Necesito que lo reconozcas! Ni una sola vez dijiste su nombre desde que esto empezó!''

''Yo no…''

''Qué? No lo estás nombrando por qué no lo quieres meter en la conversación? Quieres protegerlo de lo que pueda decir de él? Cuál es tu puto problema, Darren?! Habla, maldita sea, habla de una vez!''

Mia hablaba muy fuerte sin llegar a gritar pero estaba al borde, el botón equivocado y la conversación podría virar a un rumbo desagradable. Su ojos estaban cerrados y su cabeza gacha, como no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada del hombre que tenía enfrente. Como si no quisiese leer sus ojos.

''Sé que estás enojada, sé que estás frustrada y lo entiendo. Tienes derecho a estarlo. Pero nada de lo que yo diga puede llegar a mejorar la situación, Mia. No quiero hablar…''

Darren tragó saliva y apretó los puños, intentando envalentonarse.

''…No quiero hablar de _Chris_ porque él es sí una de las tantas razones por las que esto no funcionó, pero no es la única.''

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre y reconocía la relación frente a…frente a alguien. Se sentía extraño. Las palabras sonaban raras y desconocidas en sus labios pero eran de una rareza liberadora. Sabían a verdad.

''Necesito saber.''

Él abrió y cerró la boca, intentando decir palabras que eviten el decir lo que ella pedía. Cuál era el sentido? Lo único que podía llegar a salir de eso era incomodidad y ella no la pasaría bien…pero al mismo tiempo se sentía poco sádico por dentro porque, si había a alguien a quién querría contarle acerca de todas las cosas que experimentó en el camino de amar a Chris, era precisamente a ella. No podía hacer que la cercanía, el apoyo y la amistad que durante años recayeron en ella, se evaporasen de la noche a la mañana.

''No quiero hacer esto más traumático para ninguno. Esto no es fácil para mí tampoco, yo…no tiene sentido que sepas. No va a hacer las cosas más fáciles.''

''Dime, Darren. Quiero saber cómo empezó, quiero saber cuándo decidiste que lo nuestro no era lo suficientemente importante como para darle la espalda.''

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y fue allí cuando él comprendió que no tenía un dicho en el asunto. Supuso que era una especie de _derecho del abandonado_ que no podría refutar. Quizás el sindicato de los corazones rotos le abriría una causa o algo por el estilo.

''Voy a hacer más té.''

Fue lo que atinó a responder, esperando que el tiempo concedido lograse bajar un poco el tono de la conversación. Odiaba discutir. Aún más con ella porque sabía que todo lo que pudiese decir, la afectaría directamente e intentaría encontrar un significado más profundo a cada palabra que él pudiese decir furioso.

Una vez la mesa nuevamente preparada, Darren tomó asiento e intentó acomodar sus pensamientos. No quería decir nada más inapropiado de lo que ya era mantener esa charla. Y entonces lo hizo. Le contó sobre la primera vez en Dublín, sobre lo duro que fue llegar a la realización de que estaba enamorado de él, sobre los debates morales y la culpa arañándolo constantemente. Sobre cuando decidieron dejar de estar juntos, sobre cuando decidieron volver. Dejó afuera la última charla. Eso sólo pertenecía a ellos y al futuro que les esperaba. Ella asintió cuando necesitó hacerlo, gritó en momentos en donde algunas piezas cayeron en su lugar y dejó rodas las lágrimas cuando fue consciente de que Darren _sí_ habían intentado reparar el amor entre ellos dos. De alguna forma, eso ofrecía un mínimo consuelo. Saber que en algún momento, fue ella quien era prioridad.

''De alguna forma entiendo por qué lo amas…entiendo que él es…sé la forma en la que se ve. Eso lo sé. Muchas veces creí que…''

Ella rió sin gozo en su voz

''Una vez fui al set para que almorcemos juntos, pocos meses después de que empezaras a grabar…Ustedes estaban sentados en el campus de Dalton, con otros muchachos. Te veías adorable, me quedé observándote unos momentos y entonces Chris dijo algo que te hizo reír. Lo hiciste con tanto gozo, con tanta felicidad que…nunca antes te había visto así. No sé como describirlo, pero sonreías de una forma en la que nunca te había visto sonreír. Luego ambos se miraron y, la forma en la que se miraban…me fui. Me fui porque no podía soportar ver un segundo más de todo eso que nunca había sido para mí. Y luego comenzaste a hablar de él más y más…la forma apasionada en la que describías las cosas que hacía que te maravillaban…creo que eso de alguna forma lo hacía más bello. Tú lo hacías más bello.''

Darren se sintió sonrojar y permaneció en silencio sin saber cómo tomar lo revelado. Mia sorteó la isla desayunadora de la cocina y se paró frente a él, apoyando ambas manos en sus hombros.

''Te amo y no sé aún como tomar todo esto… Te quiero. Te quiero a ti y sólo a ti; sin su presencia dando vueltas por toda la casa. Esperé tanto para que te dieses cuenta cuánto realmente significas para mí y de todo lo que puedo hacer para estar para ti como lo hice todo este tiempo…''

Darren rodeó su cintura en un abrazo, era lo menos que podía hacer.

''…y si eso significa atrapar las balas y ponerme delante del campo de batalla en lo que esto se convirtió, lo hice y sigo haciendo por ti. Lo seguiría haciendo si eso significa no perderte.''

Ella se soltó del agarre de él y abrazó su propio cuerpo, como intentando no romperse. Temblaba y sus hombros se movían rítmicamente, mientras lágrimas caían imparables.

Allí, en ese momento, ambos sabían que todo había terminado.

X

El final del 2015 trajo aparejado una catapulta de trabajo para Darren. La producción del disco consumía más de la mitad de su tiempo ya que su perfeccionismo lo obligaba a cambiar y re versionar cada track al menos cinco veces por día.

Las noches que no pasaba recluido en el estudio, solía mantener largas conversaciones con Chris a través de Skype. Ambos se habían comprometido a sostener una relación platónica con ocasionales _Te extraño_ , mientras ambos estaban separados por un océano. Chris había comenzado a grabar desde hacía un par de meses la película de Nöel y dos semanas atrás había decidido comprar una pequeña propiedad en el corazón de Londres.

Estaban tomando las cosas con calma y, a decir verdad, no había otra forma de tomarlas, ya que ambos a duras penas tenían tiempo para respirar entre proyecto y proyecto. Cinco meses hubiesen pasado desde aquella última vez en donde el uno pudo sentir el abrazo del otro.

X

Enero se sentía especialmente solitario, luego de pasar un lapso de dos semanas con su familia de visita en su pequeño departamento. Las fiestas habían transcurrido en paz y se sentía mucho más relajado de lo que se había sentido en muchísimo tiempo. Por la semana estaba la mayor parte del día en el set y los días libres solía enterrar su rostro en páginas Word, escribiendo y editando lo que (con el viento a favor) se transformaría su segunda novela juvenil-adulta para finales del 2016. Se encontraba finalizando esa tarea cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. Miró el reloj del monitor que indicaban que eran pasadas las once de la noche. Maldijo por lo bajo, al percatarse que había olvidado dejar su teléfono en silencio. Se levantó del escritorio para rechazar la llamada pero se detuvo en seco al observar el nombre titilando en ella. Sonrió y llevó el aparato a su oído.

''Hola tú.''

Saludó en voz juguetona. Del otro lado, una voz contaminada por el sonido del tránsito, se hacía difícil de oír.

''Se suponía que tenía que saludarte con una voz falsa y acento inglés, y luego tocar a tu puerta, pero al parecer apestas dando indicaciones y literalmente estoy perdido en lo que supongo…en lo que *espero* sea la calle de tu casa. Oh, sí. Hola tú.''

''Q-q-qué…huh?''

''Oh, Londres te vuelve elocuente, Christopher.''

Gritó Darren imitando un acento perfecto.

''E-estás diciendo que estás _aquí_?''

''Cuando me pases bien la dirección de tu casa, voy a poder responder esa pregunta, _mate_.''

Contestó Darren animado, gritando por sobre los bocinazos de una pequeña motocicleta.

''Estoy haciendo una especie de _escala_ voluntaria. Mañana tengo que estar en Italia, para comenzar con Smitten. Tengo un par de horas para ver al famoso ganador de un globo de oro.''

Okay…Darren tenía una seria obsesión con su globo de oro.

Chris le indicó la dirección exacta del departamento y Darren resultó no estar tan errado en sus sospechas de dónde estaba ubicado el lugar, según comentarios que el otro dejaba caer de vez en vez.

Una vez cortada la conversación, Chris se tomó un segundo para observar su departamento y notar que no había otra forma de describirlo que con la palabra _caos_. Latas de gaseosa y energizantes rodeaban el escritorio, así como un par de bolsas de delivery. El cesto de la basura rebalsaba y olía a…bueno, a que no lo cambiaban desde hacía una semana, al menos. La cocina tenía un ejército de tazas y vasos dando vueltas. Chris arrojó todos los cubiertos y vasos al lavaplatos, intentando minimizar el desorden. Justo luego de arrojar la última lata dentro de una bolsa negra, el timbre sonó dejándolo saber que Darren se encontraba allí.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con un hombre besado por el sol, con los rizos más largos de los que alguna vez lo hubiese visto y, sorpresivamente, afeitado.

''Que elegante, Colfer.''

Chris lo miró confundido y luego bajó la vista para observarse. Llevaba un enorme hoodie azul, bóxer grises y pantuflas. Llevaba el rostro con un poco de sombra de barba, ya que dos días habían pasado de la última vez que necesitaran su rostro limpio en las escenas y anteojos. Su cabello aún estaba húmedo, disparado en todas las direcciones, por la ducha que había tomado una hora antes.

Chris se sonrojó y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

''Cállate! Nadie te enseñó a advertir sobre visitas transatlánticas sorpresa? Algo como _Hey, estaba en el vecindario y pensé en caer de sorpresa!_ ''

''Pero sí _estaba_ en el vecindario y _sí_ decidí caer de sorpresa.''

El muchacho castaño, le ofreció media sonrisa y se apartó de la puerta, cediendo el paso. Darren musitó permiso y se adentró. Chris le indico que recorriese el lugar mientras él buscaba ponerse algo más decente.

X

En algún momento entre '' _Ponte cómodo''_ y ' _'Voy a cambiarme''_ Darren terminó en la habitación de Chris, abrazando por detrás al muchacho, enterrando la nariz en su cuello.

''El lugar entero huele a ti.''

Dijo el moreno, apretándose más contra el cuerpo del otro.

X

La habitación de Chris era totalmente… _pintoresca_? A Darren le pareció que había aterrizado en el Londres del siglo XIX y en cualquier momento podría salir _Jack, El Destripador_ de algún lado y…oh, espera. Chris se había dado vuelta y estaba palmeando la parte delantera de sus jeans, lo último en lo que debería pensar era en asesinos seriales. Adelantó sus caderas para conseguir más fricción en el toque y jadeó al lograrlo.

''Dios, te extrañé tanto.''

Dijo él, mordiendo el cuello pálido y refregando involuntariamente sus caderas contra el muchacho.

Algo le decía a Chris que Darren no se estaba refiriendo al _extrañar_ de la misma cándida forma en la que se lo habían profesado mutuamente hasta el momento.

''Lo puedo notar.''

Respondió Chris deslizando su mano arriba y hacia abajo, trazando firmemente con sus dedos la línea de la protuberancia en los jeans de Darren. Darren lo tomó del trasero en una acción rápida, acercándolo a él, intentando frotar sus erecciones. El castaño rodeo el cuello del otro con los brazos y lo besó de lleno en la boca, mordiendo su labio inferior y utilizando su lengua de una forma pecaminosa. Darren volvió a presionar sus labios en el pálido cuello, haciendo su camino hasta la clavícula de Chris, succionando allí, donde la piel era sensible y se amorataba fácil. Por lo general no era alguien que soliese dejar marcas, pero iba a hacerlo. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviese en su poder para dejar en claro que Chris era _suyo_. Subió el hoodie por sobre la cabeza del muchacho, dejándolo sólo en sus bóxer y la camisa que llevaba debajo. Bajó una mano hasta el pecho del muchacho, tanteando los pequeños pezones rosados y los acarició con la uña, haciendo que la fricción con la tela de la camisa, envíe escalofríos a la espina del otro. Chris dejó escapar un suave gemido y Darren gruñó ante el sonido. Se besaron de la forma en la sólo dos personas hambrientas de la otra podrían hacerlo, mientras trazaban con sus manos el mapa de la anatomía del otro, recordando cada espacio negado a lo largo de los meses.

''Quiero escucharte gemir.''

Exclamó Darren en algo parecido a una plegaria, antes de caer de rodillas frente al bello hombre que tenía frente a él. Chris gruñó en anticipación y dejó automáticamente caer sus manos en los rizos oscuros, apretándolos.

Darren levantó la camisa del castaño sólo para ver que, pegado a su estómago, el miembro de Chris se había liberado de su bóxer. Lamió la punta de la cabeza expuesta, logrando un suave gemido y el agarre de sus cabellos más apretadamente. Con un dedo bajó la prenda interior y tomó el pene en un puño, bombeándolo una vez sólo para oír la voz de Chris. Trabajó la cabeza maliciosamente un poco más, sintiendo la impaciencia del otro en el sutil movimiento errático de sus caderas, antes de sujetarlo del trasero y atraerlo hacía él completamente.

Mientras dejaba que Chris embistiera su boca, aprovechó sus manos libres para desabotonar su camisa y acariciar cada porción de piel liberada. Sintió al otro muchacho temblar y sujetó su cuerpo para detener el movimiento. No quería que terminase todo tan pronto. Se puso de pie y lo tomó de la nuca, recorriendo con su lengua cada rincón de la misma.

''Cama.''

Musitó entre beso y beso.

Se acercaron a la misma sin romper un húmedo beso ni los toques febriles. Darren tomó a Chris de las caderas, volteándolo sobre su estómago.

''Arrodíllate.''

Susurró Darren en su oído, mojando el lóbulo de su oreja en el proceso. Apenas las rodillas de Chris estuvieron apoyadas sobre la cama, las manos urgentes se deshicieron de su ropa interior, dejando al castaño completamente desnudo. Con un brazo aferrado a su cintura, lo mantuvo estable, mientras que con la otra bajó sus propios pantalones y bóxer, apenas hasta por debajo del trasero. Chris gruñó por lo bajo y se sujetó a los postes de madera de la cama. Darren se posicionó detrás de él, y con un movimiento rápido, dejó en libertad su miembro. Rozando y delineando la línea entre sus cachetes. Chris emitió una leve exhalación de placer.

''No tengo lubricante ni condones…y-yo no esperaba…''

Darren se alejó unos segundos, sólo para tomar las caderas del muchacho con sus fuertes manos y muy lentamente, comenzar a lamer superficialmente esa porción necesitada y expectante de su trasero. Chris apretó los puños en los postes, intentando no moverse demasiado al cosquilleo provocado. Sólo sintió las manos del otro separarlo, y apoyar su lengua directamente en su centro, jadeó con una nota de necesidad en su voz. Oh, cómo necesitaba ser llenado. Necesitaba el ardor, la completamente deliciosa sensación de embestidas haciendo eco en lo bajo de su estómago. Poco a poco sintió como su pequeña entrada comenzaba a ceder, abriéndose con _necesidad._ La lengua de Darren rodeó el pequeño músculo, dando lamidas circulares y, ocasionalmente, dejando entrar apenas la punta de la misma.

''Dare, Dare…más, necesito más…''

Rogó Chris mientras movía rítmicamente su cuerpo, intentando embestirse contra la lengua de Darren.

Antes de que pudiese pedir por más, dos dedos estaban pasando la presión del primer anillo muscular. Ardía ligeramente, la saliva no era suficiente, y como adivinando su pensamiento, la lengua del moreno estaba haciendo su magia nuevamente, rodeando los dedos, mojándolos a medida que entraban y salían de su cuerpo.

Darren creyó que jamás había estado tan duro y desesperado por penetrar a alguien en su vida. Su pene palpitaba, y cada vez que la camisa rozaba la tersa piel del mismo, sentía que podría llegar a desmayarse.

''Estás…te sientes preparado…?''

Jadeó Darren, lamiendo su nuca.

''Sí, sí…hazlo, lo necesito, Dare, te necesito.''

Fue la única indicación que necesitaba.

Alineó su miembro al pequeño agujero que Chris mantenía abierto, extendiéndolo entre sus manos al mantener su trasero separado. Darren penetró de a poco al otro muchacho. Dejó que la cabeza venza la resistencia inicial y luego esperó unos segundos, dejando al cuerpo de Chris amoldarse.

''Sujétate fuerte de los postes.''

Ronroneó contra su cuello. Chris lo hizo y sintió como los dedos del otro se clavaban en su piel, al sujetarlo con fuerza. Darren enterró su largo entero en una embestida rápida, arrancando un grito mitad sorpresa-mitad placer de la garganta del otro.

El sexo fue rápido, desesperado y cuasi animal. Nada más que ellos y sus ganas parecía importar. Cada centímetro de piel exigía vehemente el toque de la piel del otro, cada célula reclamaba piel desnuda y embestidas duras.

Darren mordió con fuerza el hombro de Chris a medida que se sentía más y más al borde de alcanzar su orgasmo, goteando sudor encima de la espalda de su amante. Chris creyó que jamás había sido tan vocal en su vida. Las sensaciones eran abrumadoras y al mismo tiempo no llegaban a ser suficientes.

Veinte minutos después de que Darren hubiese puesto un pie en el departamento, ambos se encontraban sudados, jadeando por el esfuerzo y con las sonrisas más estúpidas en sus rostros.

X

Chris intentó ser un buen anfitrión, hidratando a su visita, pero dudaba poder levantarse de la cama y menos aún poder caminar a la cocina de una forma que al menos pareciese ligeramente digna.

''Dare, tengo sed.''

Comunicó, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello del otro. Darren apoyó su mano en el cabello castaño, atrayéndolo suavemente aún más cerca.

''Yo también…es tú casa. Soy el invitado.''

''No creo poder caminar.''

Darren lanzó una carcajada que fue cortada por un pequeño chillido de dolor al ser picado por un dedo entre sus costillas.

Miró a Chris, pagado de sí mismo y anuncio.

''No estoy mucho mejor, me tiemblan las piernas.''

Ambos se miraron y dejaron escapar un largo suspiro satisfecho.

Darren besó a Chris en la frente, apartando el flequillo caído con su nariz.

''Eso no es para lo que vine, sabes…no quiero que pienses…''

''No importa, realmente. Si fue sexo express no puede importarme menos. Hace meses Dare, meses. El celibato me estaba haciendo desarrollar una probable lesión permanente en la muñeca.''

El otro dejó escapar una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza.

''Además…''

Continuó Chris.

''…sé que no viniste sólo para meterte en mis pantalones.''

El muchacho trazaba el contorno del pecho del otro con sus dedos, reconfortándolo. Sabía que lo extrañaba, pero tenerlo allí consigo no hacía más que prepararlo para la desolación de saberlo lejos nuevamente sólo en un par de horas. Se sentía como si alguien hubiese arrancado apenas la costra de su herida.

'' _Tenía_ que verte.''

Contestó Darren, volviendo a besarlo de lleno en los labios.

Darren le ofreció una media sonrisa que no llegó a alcanzar sus ojos y se giró para marcharse.

Un viento frío golpeó el rostro de Chris y todo volvió como un torbellino a depositarse en su garganta. Todas las peleas, las amargas palabras, el resentimiento y el amor. El recuerdo de cómo se sentía amarlo. Como la calidez llenaba su pecho cada vez que estuviese abrazado a él. El amor existía allí: En ese cuerpo, en ese rostro, en esa voz. Y ese amor era a él. Nuevamente irían en caminos separados, continuarían con su día, e incluso quizás con sus vidas el uno sin el otro…pero de pronto el futuro entero se sentía más incierto, más vacío, más solitario y sin sentido. Se sentía como una expresión de su propio corazón. Parecía que había vuelto al mismo punto donde había estado todas esas destrozadas noches meses atrás, sólo por un par de horas en su presencia.

Lo amaba. Lo amaba y, por primera vez, nada más que _ellos mismos_ era un obstáculo.

''Darren!''

Gritó Chris sin pensar. Darren se volteó a medias, con la mirada confundida. Le hizo una seña al conductor para que aguardase un momento y enfrentó a Chris. Y, oh, sus ojos. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, como si estuviesen a segundos de nublarse con lágrimas. Chris cruzó en grandes zancadas la distancia que los separaba y tomó del brazo al otro muchacho, acercándolo a él, antes de tomarlo de la nuca con una mano y chocar sus bocas juntas.

Quería besarlo. Quería besarlo más de lo que alguna vez hubiese querido algo en su vida. No había sido suficiente, nunca era suficiente.

Segundos pasados el shock inicial, el otro comenzó a devolver el beso y rodear su cintura, en un abrazo apretado.

El castaño rompió el beso y tomo casi desesperadamente el rostro de Darren entre sus manos, obligándolo a no romper el contacto visual.

''Te amo, me entiendes? Te amo más que a nada y no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo, no quiero que seamos amigos, no quiero que sigamos separados. No puedo hacer eso, porque nunca estoy sin ti, te llevo y te encuentro en cosas idiotas y triviales todos los días. Eres parte de mí, Dare. Te lanzaste a mi vida sin preguntar y tomaste todo de mí. Quizás sea absurdo o una locura, pero…el amor es eso también, verdad? Yo…lo que estoy tratando de decir es que quiero estar contigo. Quiero estar contigo y…''

Chris sintió su propia voz quebrarse y recién en ese momento notó el ardor en sus ojos. Volvió a besar a Darren, y repartió tres besos rápidos en su rostro antes de seguir hablando.

''Quiero estar contigo, pero de verdad. Quiero todo. Quiero que nos mudemos juntos, quiero saber que te tengo, quiero…te amo, te amo, Darren.''

Comenzó a balbucear y enterró su rostro en el cuello del otro, rodeándolo con ambos brazos, aferrado a él como si su vida dependiese de ello. En ese momento, él sentía que sí lo hacía. Depositó un nuevo beso en su cuello y preguntó con voz de niño:

''Tú me extrañas?''

Sintió la garganta del otro vibrar con una risa queda.

''Sólo cuando respiro.''

Contestó él y Chris pudo sentir la sonrisa en su voz.

Los ojos azules se clavaron en los pardos.

''Podríamos…''

Preguntó Chris, y repentinamente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

''…podríamos llevarlo todo devuelta al _Once Upon a Time_?''

Darren se mordió los labios e hizo una pausa antes de responder. Esos meses solo, habían ayudado a aclarar su mente en muchos aspectos. Se sentía bien incluso cuando sintió que la vida que había construido se caía a pedazos. Ya no había una nebulosa de culpa y miedo a defraudar a los demás. Pero ver a Chris lo llevó a darse cuenta de que todo ese tiempo, no había hecho otra cosa que adormecerse a sí mismo desde el minuto desde que se hubiesen despedido.

''No quiero perderte otra vez. No quiero volver a experimentar lo que siente no tenerte.''

Correspondió finalmente.

Chris no pudo reprimir una pequeña risa nerviosa.

''De verdad vamos a hacer esto?''

Se miraron un par de segundos sin poder reprimir enormes sonrisas de adoración.

''De verdad.''

Contesto Darren, acercándolo para un abrazo. Chris se aferró fuerte a él y preguntó.

''Me prometes que no importa la distancia, ni los horarios de trabajo, ni todo lo que llegue a presentarse…me prometes que vamos a intentar hacerlo funcionar? Me prometes que siempre vamos a intentarlo?''

''Por supuesto, pase lo que pase.''

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **2017**

Chris caminó apresuradamente intentando sortear las mesas, mientras la música retumbaba en sus oídos. Su único objetivo, de momento, era no caer (Si llegaba a tropezar en las escalera, dudaba poder hacerlo _Jennifer Lawrence style_. Probablemente caería sobre su propio rostro y se levantaría con un labio partido y sangre en el rostro para el entretenimiento del mundo) y llegar en una sola pieza al escenario en donde Neil Patrick Harris sostenía su flamante nuevo Oscar por Nöel.

''Mh, oh, Dios…eh…Antes que nada quiero avisar que no tengo un discurso preparado porque ni un millón de años creí que este hombrecito dorado volvería a casa conmigo. Ar…mh, q-quiero agradecer principalmente a Joe Stephenson por haberme elegido para este maravilloso proyecto. A Sir Ian por ser no sólo mi compañero de trabajo, sino por ser mi nuevo abuelo con título de nobleza…''

Todos los invitados rieron ante lo dicho, y en las pantallas de los televisores, se podía observar a un muy sonriente Ian Mckellen, asintiendo con la cabeza al joven actor.

''…Quiero agradecer a mi familia por siempre apoyarme, a mis amigos por aligerar mi vida…''

Chris buscó un rostro particular entre el mar de personas observándolo. Sus ojos se encontraron con húmedos ojos pardos y sonrió mostrando la totalidad de sus dientes.

''…Y por último y más importante, quiero agradecer a ese apuesto hombre que está sentado allí por soportar mi locura, mis inseguridades, por comer los pocos platos exóticos que intenté cocinar y no morir…''

La cámara se giró para enfocar el rostro de Darren riendo mientras musitaba lo que parecía ser un _No estaban tan mal_.

''…pero por sobre todo por acompañarme, estar allí apoyándome siempre. Muchas gracias.''

Chris atinó a decir velozmente antes de que cortasen su discurso con música. No podría sobrevivir a la vergüenza de eso sucediendo. Hizo su camino de regreso hacia la mesa, mientras famosos rostros que no pudo identificar por los nervios y la adrenalina, palmeaban su hombro y exclamaban sus felicitaciones.

Al llegar fue recibido por dos fuertes manos tomándolo del rostro y una boca plantándose en la suya.

''Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Te dije que ibas a ganarlo!''

''Era la única forma en la que vi posible que dejes de hablar de mi Golden Globe. Agrega esto a la lista de cosas que tienes que decir cuando vayas a la hipotética reunión de 10 años de secundaria y quieras poner en vergüenza a todas las rubias oxigenadas que hablan de sus esposos.''

''Lo tendré en cuenta.''

La velada transcurrió de acuerdo lo previsto, sin mayores sorpresas. Ocasionalmente, la mesa era visitada por personas felicitándolo.

La cámara iba y venía enfocando a las estrellas más de moda, o atrapando a una celebridad haciendo rostros extraños. Ocasionalmente, la imagen transmitida era la de la nueva Power Couple de Hollywood, con los dedos entrelazos sobre la mesa, usando dos idénticas bandas doradas en sus anulares.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _ **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand that's it. Kinda. Este capítulo fueron casi 40 páginas y tardé más de una semana en el rompimiento de Miarren. Literalmente en un momento cuando me preguntaron por el fic, contesté ''Hace una semana que están cortando''. Y esa *sé* que es la parte que nadie lee y todos siguen de largo! XD Pero la tenía que hacer, la tenía en una especie de boceto desde hacía MESES. Espero no haberla terminado muy abruptamente porque uuugh pensaba NOBODY'S CARES, NI A MI Y SOY LA QUE LO ESTÁ HACIENDOOOO *Rueda los ojos y tira la cabeza para atrás* Lo del Golden Globe es porque Darren siempre lo menciona cuando lo hacen hablar de Chris. Espero haber hecho algo cuanto menos relativamente realista en cuanto a las separaciones y el estado en el que uno queda cuando básicamente tiras por la borda años y años de rutina. Por mucho que no quieras estar con alguien, deshacerte de años de convivencia, amigos en común y demás, te deja en un estado de ''No quiero volver a hacer esto nunca más, me voy a vivir a las montañas dónde el contacto humano no sea prioridad.'' Preferí que cada uno procese todo lo que le había pasado, acomode su vida y tenga proyectos antes de volver el uno con el otro. Que vuelvan al lugar de amigos y tengan intercambios de por qué me gustaba esta persona en primer lugar. También alinear las filmaciones de ambas películas para que los dos estén en Europa y relativamente cerca, como para pegarse escapadas a campiñas y hacer picnics cursis (?) y todas esas cosas que no escribí. Espero que con lo de las bandas doradas haya quedado en claro que se casaron en algún momento del 2016. Me gusta la idea de CrissColfer siendo una Power Couple, uniéndose al legado de Patrick-harris-Burka y DeGeneres-Rossi. Y me tomé la libertad de hacer que Ian McKellen y Chris se vuelvan super cercanos y desarrollen una relación de nieto-abuelo. Con lo fascinado que siempre se muestra el bebé con todo lo británico, la realeza y…la gente vieja, calculo que al Chris real le gustaría. Maybe?**_

 _ **Queda un prólogo que, si todo sale bien y mi cabeza colabora para poner en palabras lo que tengo imaginado, va a ser corto y no voy a tardar treinta y cinco lunas en cargarlo. Con eso finalizaría. Es muy probable que arme un PDF con todos los capítulos sin mis irrelevantes cometarios y typos corregidos, si alguna lo quiere puedo mandárselo.**_

 _ **Nos leemos en…¿una o dos semanas (precisa as fuck!)?**_

 _ **Love-u all!**_

 _ **OurLoveIsAllWeNeed**_


End file.
